Seth's Battle
by reader-chic-2
Summary: A new town. A new life. More importantly, more lives to poke into. But why was it so hard for Seth to nosey his way into the life of the beautiful girl who never showed her intriguing eyes? Why was there a new group of murderous leeches living in the old Cullen home? They were a threat, that so much was certain. (SethXoc) (some JakeXNessie)
1. Chapter 1

Seth's Battle

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned everything, but sadly, I don't. Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

**A/N: This is basically the inciting incident. The problem is that in the inciting incident, there wasn't much time to introduce Riley Pratt, the main girl character. I promise this is a SethXoc story. She ties into this story a lot, but this is also largely about Seth. It's time for Seth to finally have a problem instead of just getting a girl with a bad home life like in most fanfics about him. So. Just wait until Riley and Seth really meet in the next chapter.**

* * *

Seth's POV

It's funny how little time seemed to mean once you moved schools for so long. I was talking about a hundred years of different high schools. I didn't mind. I used to hate it, but I actually enjoyed watching the kids sort out their social class problems eventually. It was much easier to watch now since I have learned about everything I needed to know. Thank goodness back at home, people were used to kids looking younger than they are. The Cullens were personally responsible for that, but Sam's pack probably was, too. This time around I didn't have to go through the drab high school. There was too much risk of them remembering my track record. I finally got to take college classes. But that's way ahead of us. It was just the beginning of summer when my life began again. I'll start from the move...

As we passed the house, I called, "Stop! Stop the car!" Alice slammed on the brakes, but I was already tumbling out the door. It didn't hurt me. I hurried to my feet and sprinted to the soil by the door. After exhaling, I already knew we had missed her.

"She's not here. Maybe she's still searching," Jake breathed down my back. Jake and I were pretty close, but nothing like a sibling bond. I used to find Leah so annoying. Boy, was I ever naïve? Even if all Leah did was complain, I would have taken that before getting cut off completely. But that's what I was: stupid.

"You mean maybe she isn't dead, which is the most logical idea, and she's just looking for an imprint, which we aren't even sure female wolves can get?" Rosalie, the vampire version of Leah, the pessimist, said from the car.

"I already checked the books. She promised, she promised she'd come back if she got imprinted on. It was her last words to me," I sighed, tossing a bit of dusty dirt from my hand. It spread in the wind, dancing and dissolving. Leah was like that dirt. She didn't really dissolve, but it sure looked and felt like it.

"She wouldn't stop phasing and not tell us, Seth," Jake squatted next to me with a brotherly protection. Nessie was at my side soon. She was the most adorable woman I've seen, but it was not fair she got to treat me like I was the younger kid. I was there longer! Just because she had a huge crush on Jake – surprise, surprise – didn't mean she's older than me. She went by 15, but I went by 17.

"If we want to see Collin and Sally, we'd better go. I heard they were hanging on by a limb," Nessie whispered quietly. She got her grandfather's compassion. Renesmee hated when people were upset. I pouted my way back into the car. Collin and Sally had moved into the Black's house long after Billy had died. Of course, it brought back bad memories for Jake.

We had talked to Collin a few years back. He helped plan our return. Collin had mentioned the low numbers of the tribe so we weren't sure what to expect. Jake planned on becoming the leader again. He already felt terrible for abandoning his job for so long.

Collin was really close to Brady and I. Brady had stopped phasing after about ten years. Collin and I felt like there was something holding us back…something to do with an imprint. I hadn't found mine, but when Collin found his a few decades back, it gave me hope.

We were surprised when we came upon the empty house. It smelled unfamiliar. There was something drawing me in. It was intoxicating…and totally not Collin. "Something's wrong," Alice and I said at the same time.

"Where's Collin?" Jake jumped out of the car. "He's bedridden. He has to be in there, unless…" Nessie stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. I had been afraid we were too late.

"No. I'm getting visions again. They have decided to stay. Oh no, this is terrible," Alice muttered, trying to find a complete thought. Running madly, I knocked on the door of the house, not even caring about Alice's vision. Jake walked solemnly behind me. I had to see for myself, I just did.

An enticing woman opened the door. For a lady in her mid forties, she was seriously beautiful. "You looked up the entire phone book and didn't stop to look at the new number here," Jake muttered to me lowly. The woman somehow caught wind of the comment even though normal human ears could never.

"A phone book? I have one in here. Can I help you?" the bright-eyed lady asked. I blinked, surprised, I'm not sure what of, but just shocked by something. Jake seemed to be feeling the same effect.

"Collin…Littlesea. We thought he lived here. Our mistakes," I backed off the porch quickly. The woman snapped her fingers with a puzzled look on her face. Let's get this straight. In no way was Jake or I attracted sexually to this woman, but her beauty still shocked us both.

"My daughter will know why that name sounds so familiar. Why don't you come inside? It will just be a moment. My name is Julie Pratt. Riley!" she called, dragging me inside as I glanced back awkwardly.

"Yes?" an enchanting voice sang. It was soft and velvety, like the sound of church bells ringing.

"Do you know anyone named Collin Littlesea?"

"'Heard of him. He died a few months before we moved in here. His granddaughter is that bitch who threw the glass at my hand. Of course, it left no mark. Why?" the angelic voice asked. Riley must have been her name. I seriously wanted to climb those stairs so I could put a face with the voice.

"Riley! Hush your mouth we have company. I'm sorry, what was your name?" Julie asked. Compared to Riley's voice, Julie's was as good as a smoker's raspy breath. It was disappointing to hear Julie's voice instead of Riley's.

"Like I care!" Riley exclaimed. Ah, there it was.

"Uh…" I said. It took a few minutes, but then it dawned on me. Collin was dead. "I'm sorry, what about his wife, Sally?"

"Are you okay? She's at a nursing home. It's all coming back to me. Yes, do you know them? Grandson?" Julie asked, but I was already out of the door. "Well I never!"

They all heard the confrontation. There was no need to explain. I suddenly felt lonely, so lonely I was terrified. That was it. If Leah was gone, there was nothing connecting us to our tribe anymore. All my brothers….gone. All my family…gone.

"Let's find Sally. Collin wouldn't have been dumb enough to leave without having her tell us what to do," Jake muttered. His voice choked with tears. I didn't dare speak. I'd cry if I did. The tears burned my eyes, but they didn't fall.

. . .

The door squeaked upon our entrance. An old, but familiar lady lied on the propped up bed. "I told you! I don't want any more medicine," her voice rasped. Sally…she was always a feisty girl. Jake and I only visited a few times, but Collin was obsessed with her.

"You have visitors Mrs. Littlesea," the nurse shut the door on Jake, Nessie, and I. She was old and wrinkled like a prune. I tried my best to smile through my tears when she opened her eyes. We all sat on the worn couch beside her.

"Seth Clearwater and Jacob Black…damn, I was hoping to outlive you. But Collin just had to have a stroke," Sally muttered. Never was there a more stubborn lady you could meet…or so I thought.

"Is that what happened to Collin? Sorry, I am Renesmee Cullen, Jake's friend," Nessie held out her hand. Sally looked like she wanted to spit on her hand and not shake it. Ness let her hand drop awkwardly. "I understand he left you with a message for us."

"That's right. So shut your yapping and I'll get down to the point. Collin Dead," Sally coughed vigorously. Old people made me skittish. They were either smelly and sweet or rude and gross. I never knew how to exactly handle them. "Hold your tears for later. You two are the last of the tribe. Our generations have gone down due to low numbers of cold ones. But a new threat has nearly run over the population of Forks and LaPush."

"Yes, Alice said that there was another group of carnivore vampires trying to hanker down," Jake spoke. "Has anyone phased?" Sally snort turned into a cough, but it was worth the thought.

"No. I suspect two boys, but I couldn't check because of all of these nurses who don't know what's good for them! All they want to do is give me pills hidden inside of jello! I don't even-," she rambled.

"Focus," I choked out. Jake and Ness were almost emotionless, but I was definitely feeling their losses hard. "What are their names?"

"Hell if I know. There's something off about the family staying at my old house, though they are mostly all girls." Sally sighed, trying to figure out what else to say. "You all already know the new leeches are staying at the Cullen house." Nessie held back a growl.

"Have they been feeding in town?" Jake asked.

"Only a few times about three years back, turned one even. Collin was so weak he couldn't even make a treaty. We did get them to agree to stay off our lands until Collin died. There was one death already. It seems like they are picking their time until I die. Once a month they visit me, those bastards!" Sally seemed ready to go on a rampage. Nessie covered her mouth in surprise. We have all seen some pretty gory things, but this hurt the most. Nobody can hurt our hometown!

"Is there anything else you need to say?"

"Just to please start the pack up again. You two are the last. The generation has fizzled out right now, but they have had a good amount of boys. We were expecting a good outcome coming up in nearly a few months, but we are never sure. Hell, it can begin with you two," her wrinkled finger pointed to Nessie and Jake, both with cheeks burning.

"Oh no, we aren't together," Nessie insisted. I started laughing so hard it hurt. Hmm, Sally could grow on me.

"He obviously imprinted on you," Sally rolled her eyes before yawning. Nessie whispered, asking what imprinting meant. Oh boy, that would be a fun talk I haven't heard in years. "If you have further questions about the recent pack, my son may know a few answers, but don't count on it. His name is Johnny Littlesea. He lives only a block away from that weird Pratt family. Now if you excuse me, it's time for my nap." We all nodded our thanks as a nurse walked in. But just as we were about to close the door, Sally whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming and letting me die without worry," Sally sighed and winked before another nurse closed the door on us. That was the last time we would see Sally and we all knew it. She had been strong enough to wait for us and for that, I am eternally grateful.

We walked into to parking lot outside of the large hospital as a red convertible pulled up along with a Jeep and Volvo behind it. Everyone gathered around at a stone table and bench. The news spread fast. Nobody knew what exactly to do. Finally, Carlisle cleared his throat. "First thing first, we have to-." I couldn't listen to the plans. After excusing myself rather rudely, I jogged quickly into the woods and collapsed against a large tree with my head in my hands. But I wouldn't cry. Not when they could listen. So I sat there with my lip quivering until Jake sat next to me.

"We need you man," Jake sighed loudly. "We have to try to get their house back. I know it hurts, but just try to fight for them, okay?" I looked at Jake and sniffed. It was rare to see him this calm in such a risky situation, especially after a death we only heard about two minutes ago. If he could do it, I could do it.

"The people at her house, they spooked her. We have to figure that out for Collin," I nodded and stood, all signs of being disheveled gone. Jake smiled grimly and shook on it. For Collin.

The Cullens didn't look at me weird like they used to when I got caught up in my past life. It was hard for him as well. Somehow, being a vampire made it easier to let go of all your friends and family from before. That's always my theory, but Jake shot it down every time.

"If we go back, will we have to fight?" Rosalie asks, looking at Alice. Jasper held her as she focused on her visions. She gulped before looking up. Edward growled, meaning that wasn't a good thing.

"It's hard to tell. There's a minor chance of a fight today, but most likely not. I suggest we go for it," Alice confirmed. We all glanced at each other. We weren't like the Volturi, so we didn't need a 100% outlook.

"I'm ready any day!" Emmett hollered.

"Our top priority isn't getting the home back," Carlisle scolded Emmett and Jasper, the most territorial of the family. "I'd like them to leave the town all together, but if they would agree to not feed-"

"You mean kill," Jake imputed, making Ness smack him upside the head. "Just saying!"

"-in our area, then we could most likely go off of that," Carlisle finished without skipping a beat. He met eyes with every one of us before we all piled into cars. I had to say I was pretty nervous. There was almost never a chance of us being beaten, meaning they must have had some very special gifts that enhanced them. We drove along the almost unfamiliar rode, everyone thinking on something different.

I leaned beside Jake as we were put in the backseat. Honestly, I couldn't care less about passenger seat. Nessie and I always would wrestle each other for it. Jake, being so overprotective, wouldn't let me phase to wrestle, so she always won. "When we visited the Pratt house, don't you think something was odd about Julie?" I hissed. Surely Jake didn't want Renesmee hear how attractive the lady was to him.

"You felt that too? Good," he sighed, glancing back at Nessie. Alice could hear our conversation probably, but Nessie's ears were always a bit less sensitive, especially compared to mine. "It was kind of like a mist took over and my head clogged."

"And that second voice I heard…whoever it belonged to had to have the same charm over herself," I shook my head, stumped. I wasn't going to tell anyone, but I really hoped Riley was the one. Even if I never got to see her for the rest of my life, if I could listen to that voice everyday and all day, it would have been a blissful life. It definitely compared or even beat the beauty of vampires' voices.

"I don't know what it is you two are talking about, but…" Alice was cut off as Emmett's car was flipped up into the air. We were already along the dirt road to their house in a secluded path. Suddenly, something like a large root of a tree the size of sewer pipe came running along the ground and was made of pure dirt. Before Alice could maneuver away, it had our car spiraling into the air over and over until we landed on our hood in a deep ditch. Jake and I were the ones groaning. The back end of the car had us squished together with metal shards impaling our skin.

Ness and Alice were just shocked. They moved quickly while Jake and I sat in the back, waiting for them to get out. "Could you all hurry up and un-dent the car? It's pretty uncomfortable," Jake groaned. He wasn't lying. With a final huff, the girls flipped over the car. I totally would have helped, but I'm pretty sure my body is trying to counteract the metal shard sticking in my thigh. We climb out of the back and I literally drop to the ground.

"Seth!" Bella ran over to me quickly, along with everyone else. Lucky them that their skin was as hard as metal. "Carlisle!" His cool hands roamed along my thigh and he looked up with a happy smile. The pain was beginning to fade slowly, but it was bearable to sit up. With a deep sigh, Carlisle yanked the metal shard out, much to my pain.

Through clenched teeth, I muttered, "What the hell was that?" A new voice rang through my ears. "And who is that? Listen." They did as I said with a collective gasp before we realized the clan had seen us coming.

"We'll have to wait and see. How's that leg? Good, stand up. Don't show weakness," Jasper hissed so quietly we barely heard. Even though my leg wasn't all that great, I stood beside Jake as he pushed Nessie behind him. We had taught Nessie to fight long ago, but I guess that wasn't good enough for Jake.

"That," a new, high-pitched voice sounded as the group of seven surrounded us in the road. We formed a defensive circle even though we outnumbered them. Nessie was in the middle with us around her, our backs to each other so we all faced outward at a different vampire. Normally, she'd complain, but now was not the time. "Would be the lovely effects of passing into our territory. Hi, Gregory McCoy, how do you do?" I risked a glance over my shoulder to see him. He had light skin with ratty hair gelled back and was only about five feet tall. Gregory spoke in a voice that made him sound like he was very intimidating. Emmett even scoffed.

"I'm afraid we've crossed with misunderstanding," Carlisle breathed. "Why don't we speak in less…defensive positions. We mean no harm."

"Are you just passing through?" a female on my left sounded. She had red hair with a bandana holding it back from her face. She reminded me of a pixy like fairy. We shook our heads. "Then you mean us more harm than peace." I couldn't get over the fact that all of their eyes were a deep crimson color. It chilled me to the bone so much I was beginning to shake.

"What's that smell?" a boy around the age of thirteen voiced as he skipped into the road. The Cullens all gasped in shock, baring their teeth. That made a total of eight.

"An immortal child," Rosalie sneered.

"He's not a child," somebody hissed from their side.

"That's enough for the Volturi to come near close to slaughtering you," Edward seethed. We would definitely know. The child stepped closer to us. That was too much for Jake and me. We sprinted forward, away from the close-packed circle, and phased, ripping our clothes to shreds. The other clan of vampires hissed and growled, but they had already sensed our presence. "Wait!" Edward was looking at, who I presumed to be their leader, Gregory. "They are with us."

"Please, let's talk in a civil manner and avoid problems like that occurring again," Carlisle asked again. Foreign eyes were on Jake and I the entire time. Silence. It filled the air. As the leader thought, Jake and I checked out the competition.

_They look like pirates, _of all thoughts, that was my own. If it wasn't so tense, Jake would have mustered a laugh. I was correct. They even had a pirate accent. When I was little, what seemed like a lifetime ago, I'd dress up as a pirate and parade around the neighborhood. How I wished I could be little again in the comfort of Mom and Dad's arms while Leah teased me.

_Now's not the time, Seth. Focus, _Jake reprimanded. Focus. Everyone tells me to focus for different reasons, all the reasons in their favor to gain something. But me? I had no reason to focus other than self-preservation and that's never the most honoring reason. I snapped back to attention, escaping the pity party I was putting Jake through. There were four boys and four girls, of differing ages. They had on bandana made of colored cloth. I had seen some crazy outfit spikes over the years, but this was insane.

"We have a house," the ginger spoke finally.

"Our house," Emmett couldn't resist but to mutter.

"You are welcome to come, but dogs aren't allowed," she finished with a hiss. Everyone looked to Jake and me. I whimpered, wanting to be in on the conversation, especially if that led to a fight. It had been a while since we got to have a good fight.

"We can talk here. Nobody comes here often," Esme spoke up. She truly envisioned me as a son and didn't want to leave me out at all. They nodded in agreement and everyone gathered on two sides of the road. The Cullen family on one side and the new clan on the other. Jake and I quickly phased back to normal and found shorts from our very much-crushed car.

"What are those things?" the boy asked. We disregarded his question. Not to be rude, but we didn't have time for his wandering mind.

"If you don't mind, would you answer? We've never seen one before," a girl who seemed oddly young as well spoke with much interest. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the young boy. It seemed that the clan revolved around him despite his age.

"We are shape-shifters, more commonly known as werewolves. We are designed to protect the tribe of LaPush and kill our sole enemy: vampires," Jake growled deftly. That was over explaining it in my book. Instantly, they were put on edge.

"You couldn't touch us," the boy smirked.

"Want to bet?" Edward smiled mischievously. I got the feeling there was an inside joke going on. Something I didn't know. "Amanda, you know their power. They are definitely a threat, right?"

Amanda, the one with red hair and a pixy face sighed sadly, "He's right. They killed my creator with ease when we passed through about fifty years ago."

"I am Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle spoke loudly, drawing attention to him. "We used to live in the very house you all live in today. That was about one hundred fifty years ago and we stayed there for quite a long time."

"How did you manage that?" the young boy smirked.

"We don't feed from human blood. We only drink animal blood. To get to the point, this was our first territory and we don't appreciate your clan killing human beings on our land with innocent people," Carlisle sighed. We had this problem about a hundred and fifty years back. They left quickly after hearing about Edward and Alice's gifts.

"You mean to say you only feed off of animal blood. That's ridiculous!" cried the young boy. He was doing all of the talking, but I don't know why. He was prone to rash outbursts. I liked Gregory more.

"We don't enjoy wasting a life for our meals. We understand that's what you do and that is fine as long as it's not here. Even the Volturi suggest not staying in one area for long to stay unsuspicious," Carlisle continued to defend his lifestyle. I glanced his way, for once seeing them for who he truly is. Carlisle is a cold killing machine with no heart that is nearly indestructible and never dies. That's how he appears, but it only takes mere minutes to see how he responds to the change he went through so long ago. He has a big heart full of compassion that couldn't harm a person's life over his own that never dies or gets hurt. It's all about perspective.

Still to this day I wonder how somebody so pure was made and kept so compassionate after he was bitten.

"You expect us to drop our lives here and leave?" the young blonde stepped to the boy's side. They were mates, obviously, despite their young age. How long had they been trapped in their teenage bodies.

"Yes. Or convert to our lifestyle," Jasper spoke with unease. I didn't like that Jasper spoke. That meant he wasn't appealed with their moods.

"Why don't we just hunt outside of Forks and LaPush?" Gregory offered.

"You would end up hunting only in the closest spot we allow and that would be too suspicious, not to mention cruel. We are surprised you have stayed three years without moving on like normal Nomads," Edward said with dignity. Again, that was not a good sign. Most of the time, it was only Carlisle speaking.

"Hold on a minute," a shorthaired blonde stepped forward with a heavily accented voice sounding Australian. She was taller than me, taller than most to be exact. It wasn't intimidating at all; note the sarcasm. "I don't take to heart what you are doing. You left. My mates and I came. Just because you once lived here doesn't make this your territory and it doesn't give you the right to push us around." It was time for Jake to step in.

"It's not just them. Seth," Jake motioned to me, "and I are and have always been part of the Quileute tribe. You got lucky that we weren't here earlier. The tribe got low, but now they are back. If you are to stay and convert, we will need to form a treaty just like we will have to do with the Cullens." Unless they stay, we weren't planning on making a treaty. Family bound us then. There's no need for a treaty throughout a family.

"Tell me, what happens when you don't reach an agreement," a spunky, jet-black haired woman stepped forward. Well into her thirties and she still had spiked hair. Stubborn.

Jake growled. "You're lucky enough that we haven't ripped you to shreds. 99 percent of the time there's a leech, we chase them down and fight." The fact that they were here for so long made me worry about the pack. The pack was out of commission for three years at the least, possibly more.

"And you are ready for a fight? With one injured and surprise not on your side?" Amanda snickered. A wave of distaste hit me all at once. I realized that things were not going to go our way, not this time. They were not willing to give in even though they were outnumbered. A shudder ran through me at the mention of a fight.

Carlisle stepped forward onto the cement as Edward called a warning too late. A grin spread wide on his face, the young boy thrust his hand upward. Simultaneously the area where Carlisle had stepped shot into the sky and took Carlisle with him. We gaped up and saw with horror that he went so high that we couldn't see the top. With a faithful leap, Carlisle fell to the earth at amazing speeds only to be intercepted by Emmett, which slowed his fall.

"What was that trickery?" Alice piped. For a tiny girl, she sure pulled off a death glare well. The young boy was grinning like he had a secret that only they knew.

"He has a gift close to Benjamin's in Egypt. It's weaker and only deals with the element Earth, but it's still very powerful," Edward growled. The young boy was breathless and lacked energy. Looks like somebody needs more practice.

"This does not have to lead to a fight," Esme insisted. Esme must truly hate conflict to try to stay at peace with a boy who nearly killed her mate.

"Not today," Edward hissed. "You have been warned. I believe we've overstayed our welcome." Whenever things are risky like that, we'd let Edward decide when to leave. Basically, when he got enough information to know about every one of them, we could go. With our cars destroyed, we ran back to the main and further up, out of their hearing range. When I could no longer hear them, we decided to stop.

"I don't like them. They take our house, ruin our cars – my baby!" Emmett growled, " and now they want to kill people."

"Honey," Esme motioned to Carlisle. We continued to walk at a slow pace. Nessie was already in Edward's arms, fast asleep. She would be in Jake's but Bella refused for that much contact between them unless it was the last option. "We need to find shelter."

"Let's find Collin's son. We are staying in LaPush this time," I grinned loudly, waking up Renesmee.

. . .

I pounded on the door for the hundredth time. "Are you sure this is the right address? It looks abandoned," Rosalie scoffed, peering in the window. I was about to speak when I heard the slosh of rain boots in the mud coming our way. Only Rosalie, Emmett, and I came to find Johnny Littlesea. The rest were looking for a decent hotel to stay in.

"What are you kids doing lurking around here for?" a man called as he stepped on the path with us. I turned with a cheerful grin.

"We are looking for Johnny Littlesea. Have you _sea_n him?" I joked. The man stared at me like I'm an idiot.

"I'm Robert Pratt. Johnny hasn't been around since he put his mom in the old folks home. How can I help?" Robert sighed. He didn't seem too cheery. Emmett stepped forward, ready to explain when Robert gasped. He struggled to contain himself, but it didn't look like it was going to happen soon. Finally, he stuttered out the word, "Vampire!"

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about," Rosalie laughed nervously. Seriously, she had a pretty face, but she'd never be an actress.

"Vampire…" Robert pointed Rosalie's way before scrambling off the porch and landing in a muddy puddle.

"Sir, how do you know about them?" I give him a hand, which he denies.

"Our legends," Robert grunted and tried to scramble backwards again, but I held his arm tightly. "What are you doing with them? Please! Don't kill me!"

"Calm down," Emmett seemed to love the attention. "Seth here is a shape-shifter. I'm sure you've heard of him."

"Of course I have. Why are you traveling with them? Kill them, they are your enemy," Robert scolded Seth even while trapped. Seth could bet he was a happy person…

"They only drink animal blood," I said. "Can I let you go?" Robert nodded. "Good. Now how do you know about us?"

"My wife's tribe had their own legends. And I, a descendant of the Ateara line, had our gene. I am on the council," Robert snuffed with dignity. "If you are an active member, where have you been?"

"Long story short, I have been alive for much longer than you think, along with Jacob Black. We-," I began.

"_The _Jacob Black? Who fell in love with a hybrid nearly one hundred fifty years ago?"

"The one and only. We traveled with the Cullen clan, but now we are back home. We were planning on staying at their house," I motioned to a bored looking Rosalie and Emmett, "but the new clan have overtaken there. We were wondering if Jonny had a solution." Robert, with a look of worry, glanced back over his shoulder to a large field.

"Due to your years of service and the protection you offer today, as I assume you will continue, I, on behalf of the council, give you this land deep in the woods on my right. It's actually far behind my house. They," he pointed rudely at the vampires, "can only stay if they vow to not touch a soul here, bite, feed, or transform, and they must help drive away the new vampire clan. I have heard of the Cullens and I trust Jacob Black, a well known Alpha, knows what he's doing."

"Thank you, Sir," I sighed in relief. That's exactly what I was thinking would happen. "You don't have to worry, you are in good hands." I hoped I wasn't lying to that man. I was still curious what legends were true on his wife's side. Pratt. That was the family who moved into Collin's house. The odd family. Hmm…

* * *

**A/N: FYI I totally promise this is a lot about Seth and his imprint. To every good story, there is a good plot. Don't worry the next chapter will be more about Seth and the OC. I'd like five reviews before the next chapter. 5! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Responses…**

"Oaky poky: This is really good and I really love it. Nothing's wrong with it at all I just am curious. What is up with the OC? Is she like a shapeshifter? And I also have a suggestion. Can you do the OC's POV? Thank you for giving your time and reading this. Please continue it's really good! Best luck for the story! XOXO" **First off, you are like a total mind reader. I've prewritten a couple chapters before I even posted anything and yes, in chapter 3, there is a section in the OC's POV. You are also correct that something weird is going on with the OC. Sadly, I can't tell you. But I will tell you that she isn't a shape-shifter into a wolf, but she isn't a normal human or a vampire. You will find out by chapter three I promise! Thanks for your review I seriously love review that show me what you are thinking other than if it's good!**

**Previously…**

_"Due to your years of service and the protection you offer today, as I assume you will continue, I, on behalf of the council, give you this land deep in the woods on my right. It's actually far behind my house. They," he pointed rudely at the vampires, "can only stay if they vow to not touch a soul here, bite, feed, or transform, and they must help drive away the new vampire clan. I have heard of the Cullens and I trust Jacob Black, a well known Alpha, knows what he's doing."_

_"Thank you, Sir," I sigh in relief. That's exactly what I was thinking would happen. "You don't have to worry, you are in good hands." I hoped I was lying to that man. I was still curious what legends were true on his wife's side. Pratt. That was the family who moved into Collin's house. The odd family. Hmm…_

**Chapter 2: Bars**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns it all.**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

Staying in a motel room sounded great to me in the beginning. My own room, my own bed, my own television…but then I was put on rat duty. With vampires nearby, Jake refused to be in a separate room than Renesmee. Bella and Edward obviously objected. And I was the compromise. So for the next couple of weeks, I got to share a bed with Jake. We wouldn't want our princess to have to sleep on the couch since she was the only one small enough to fit on it. Like Jake would do anything anyway!

Most of the Cullens were building the house with each other so I knew it wouldn't be a long stay. Most likely we'd only be there for a week, if that. You have no idea how fast they were. I easily could have helped out, but I figured out that I was more of a bother on the first day there. A welt on my head was the reminder. By the second day, I was driven crazy of boredom. Normally, there was something to learn, but the motel didn't offer many services. Jake didn't want any help searching for any guys that were ready to phase. So that left me with nothing to do.

On the third day, I trailed behind Edward just because. If I wanted advice on how to stray from boredom, he was the guy to go to. "I did so many things, most of which you have already mastered. In the meantime, I actually do have a mission for you. Sally mentioned that they had already killed one boy. They got him at a bar. The bar is crowded and open from about twelve to three in the morning. It's the only one in town. Prime hunting area because humans will wander off with anyone while drunk and it's not suspicious. You could hang out there and watch out while meeting the folks around here."

"You aren't doing that just to get rid of me I hope," I winked. Edward shoved my shoulder lightly with a chuckle.

"Hey, maybe you will imprint!" Oh how I wish that would happen. With the new car they already bought, I drove around town until I found the little bar tucked in the curve of the road, right near the beach. That was exactly where Emily and Sam's house used to be. Dammit, just thinking about my old life got me teary eyed. I tried to clear my eyes enough so I could see, but as I turned into the parking spot, a figure appeared. I slammed on the brakes, but it was too late.

A girl's scream had me running to her side without even putting it in park. She was dressed in a bartender's uniform, but it sure looked good on her. The girl's hair framed her head on the concrete. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. Pink, plump lips sat below her perfectly rounded, cute nose. She held a petite hand to her forehead as she moaned.

"I am so sorry, Miss," I gushed, getting on my knees beside her to help her up. She jerked her arm away from my touch.

"Thank you for nearly killing me, but I don't need any further assistance," her voice had my head spinning, just like at the Pratt house… She climbed to her feet and stumbled. Luckily, I was able to catch her.

With her leaning in my arm, I rose. "Shouldn't you be bleeding or knocked out?" I stutter for words. Even without seeing her eyes, I could tell she was beautiful. Not hot. Beautiful!

"No," she lied terribly.

"If you are going to lie, at least can I get the name of the liar?" I smiled as she finally was able to stand on her own. The look she gave me was less than unpleasant.

"Like you haven't already checked me out and saw my nametag," she rolled her eyes and walked furiously towards the door. I caught up with her immediately. Her nametag, unfortunately, was on lower chest, just below her overly exposed breasts. I was gentleman enough not to stare.

"Actually, no, but thank you for letting me know where to find it. I'm Seth Clearwater. I'm so sor-," I began to ramble. What could I say? She was gorgeous, and gorgeous ladies made me nervous.

"Look, save yourself the breath, Seth," Riley sighed. I held back my laughter. "Even though I look like a stripper or a model, you aren't getting a quickie. Leave me alone." Riley, who was very aware of her intoxicating appearance, went through the door and behind the bar. I was curious why she hadn't taken off her glasses. Also, I wanted to know why I was shut down so quickly. Honest to goodness, I just wanted to introduce myself and say hello. One thing she couldn't do was denying a customer.

I walked coolly over to the bar and took up a stool. It was the beginning of the day so not too many people were there. "Hi, my name is Riley, how can-," Riley began to say in the most bored voice I'd ever heard before. She stopped when she saw me. With an eye roll, she turned on her heal.

"Wait a second, Riley!" I called, knowing she'd have to listen. She walked over and bit her tongue out of annoyance. "Since you won't let me apologize, could we please have a proper introduction? Hello, I'm Seth Clearwater, and you are?"

"Did you come to the bar already drunk?" Riley scoffed. "What can I get you?"

Before I could say anything, a guy in his late teens whistled at Riley. "Hey babe, why don't you come over here and shake something other than he drinks?" Riley sighed sadly before walking over to the man. I was perplexed. Her hands were balled into fists, but she didn't slap him. Riley seemed to forget about me, but I didn't mind. I was too focused listening to the men. Talk seemed to be all about Riley.

"Fuck her right in the pussy."

"Naw, I'd go for that ass."

"How much do you want, sweetheart?"

"Nice tits!"

I gaped at the comments. Sure, I may think things like that about woman here and there, but I'd never straight out tell her that. One: that's rude and sexist. Two: that's embarrassing on their parts. Three: it works about 1 percent of the time, and that's only on whores. Riley did her best to ignore the comments, but she wasn't the best actress. As the bar filled up, the comments continued. Most just stared. One of her co-workers finally tried to lighten her mood.

"Sometimes the regulars are worse than the drunks," the guy named Bryan flirted horribly.

"Ryan, for the twentieth time, why do you want to take me out?" Riley finally sighed in exasperation. I knew it was bothering her!

"Because you are hot and…seem nice?" he finished sounding more like a question. Riley laughed humorlessly.

"First off," Riley slapped him across the face. "Second off, I am pretty sure everyone would agree I'm not nice. And lastly." She slapped him again. To escape his constant protests, Riley ducked into the same corner I was sitting at. Five deep breaths later and she stood.

"Why do you wear your glasses inside?" I questioned. She was puzzled, probably wondering why I wasn't hitting on her. But I had been around for a _long_ time. Hitting on them just didn't work with girls who were constantly hit on like Riley. Besides, I honestly was only interested in her odd customs.

"Why have you been here all day?" Riley shot back, brushing back her blonde hair. It was shoulder length and layered. It looked exactly like Chelsea Kane's hair, but that was back when I was young. She had side bangs on the right and in the back it was short while it was noticeably longer in the front.

"I like to draw. The glasses?" I repeated.

"Wouldn't you go to a coffee shop for that?" Riley snorted. That's so old style. She stole the picture I was currently working on. It was of Leah and me when we last met. The picture was my screensaver as well. "A girlfriend?"

I snorted at the idea. "No, she's my sister. I haven't seen her in years. Leah," I said, trying to peek under her sunglasses. "Now answer my question." As if realizing what she was doing was wrong, she jumped away.

"Can I get you a drink?" she sighed dully. I shook my head with a smile, which only caused Riley to frown. She walked away.

Later that evening, we finally all got together before the Cullens went hunting. "Edward, we know you are hiding something," Alice pestered him. Edward rubbed his temples with his eyes closed. I felt for him. Having a daughter start to develop feelings for an imprint couldn't be fun, but to add Alice pestering him was like life in hell. I walked over and leaned against the wall with Edward.

"You've hid it long enough. What do you know about them?" I asked, tried of him skirting around the subject. He could read minds, obviously he knew something about them. Everyone came around to listen about our enemies. That pressured Edward into talking.

"The young boy you saw, he is their leader. Gregory is normally their speaker because he looks the oldest. Most think what we think about the boy. His name is Wyler. He is mated with the other young looking one, Everest. Wyler was thirteen when he was bitten. Everest was sixteen," Edward gave us the obvious news first.

"If the Volturi wanted, they'd have a case against them. Most aren't turned until sixteen or older," Carlisle sighed, but Edward shook his head.

"Not anymore. He is nearly as old as me," Edward sighed, it looked like he had further disturbing news to offer.

"But there's another reason they wouldn't kill him," Bella said. "His gift was just like,"

"Benjamin's, but I don't understand why they wouldn't have him," Rosalie cut in. I strayed out of the conversation at this point. When they started finishing each other's sentences, they were on a roll.

"On their team? They don't know about him yet," Jasper hissed. "We could use,"

"That against them, yes," Edward stepped back in. "That's not all. They are a very talented group. Amanda has a gift of voice, I believe. It was hard to tell from their minds because nobody was really thinking about their gifts. Her mate described her singing voice as mesmerizing to the point that you stopped and listened." How ironic since I couldn't stand her talking voice.

"That's not awful, we just have to plug our ears," Emmett grunted. That would still be hard for us. Super hearing is hard to cancel out.

"Gregory's mate, Alexandria, has an odd talent. I'm not sure what to call it. If it had led to a fight, then she was going to turn the entire road into liquid. Don't ask me how," Alice spoke with interest. Jasper got a smile on his face.

"I remember that from one of the newborns in the army. Maria nearly killed her. Alexandria has a slow going gift, but it's powerful. She can manipulate the density in objects. Liquid to gas, gas to solid, solid to liquid, gas to liquid, etc." Japer said with surprising enthusiasm. "She has to be touching it. Alexandria described it as focusing with her mind. A white mist is given off as it changes as well. But it has limits. Big object are hard and exhausting. The entire road would have knocked her on her feet, causing her the need to feed sooner. And it would have taken so long we would have seen it coming. But small objects are as easy as snapping your fingers."

I gasped along with everyone else. "How does that hurt us?" I asked.

Emmett said, "Put two powers together. If he could control the earth, he could bring a small section up and shoot it at us. With her gift, the object could turn into a harder solid, something that _could_ impale us."

"Oh," I sighed. That was a lot to take in. If it could impale them, they could die if hit in the neck. That wasn't good at all. "This just got a whole lot harder."

"Let's not worry about this tonight. So far, there hasn't been any major killings and-," Carlisle began to speak. Jake interrupted.

"They are killing them from somewhere Carlisle! We outnumber them! We should take them while they are not expecting it. The pack has a duty to destroy all murderous vampires and I intend to do just that," Jake yelled with fury. I stood at his side, ready to back him up. Jake was right. Innocent people were being killed and we were just sitting by. A shudder passed through me. Suddenly, I felt extremely guilty.

"They took your home and are trying to continue eating people," I insisted. "It's got to stop."

"Enough!" Edward screamed loudly. "You have a duty, but you two alone can't kill them. Their gifts nearly match our own. Physical gifts kill during battle."

"I'm ready to protect this town until my death. It's our job," I said between clenched teeth. Never have I been so profound against Edward, but he was wrong, for once. They had been living for hundreds of years. These innocent people being slaughtered had barely lived for fifty! If saving hundreds of lives meant giving up one Cullen or even myself, I was willing to do it.

"Seth-," Bella began.

"I'm going to do patrol. If we aren't doing anything right now, I am going to protect LaPush above all else," I glared and stormed off. Jake followed not long after. That argument reminded me of when Jake split from Sam's pack. Now Jake was following me. We both phased and began to run the older circle. The scent still wavered there.

_How can they even think to let them live? They will kill them somewhere, _Jake sneered. Images flashed through his mind of the vampires he saw. There was a tall, buff one that didn't quite match Emmett, but came close.

_They were willing to fight the Volturi of all clans for Renesmee, but they won't fight this small group of eight for humans, _I snarled. The howl ripped from my throat and Jake's echoed off mine. _I would have-_ My thoughts were stopped short when another howl reverberated off of the trees. Jake and I both stopped in surprise.

_Who is that? Where is their mind? Do you think they are new or old? Boy or girl?_

These questions flashed through both our minds as we raced off to see. Another howls, but this howl was slightly higher than the other sounded. Two new guys. We pushed even harder, but, as always, Jake beat me there. I skidded to a halt beside Jake, facing two other wolves. I looked at Jake and whined with annoyance. He was having a conversation like he used to do with Sam. One of the two small, smaller than even me, wolves was an Alpha. The one on the left looked slightly tinier than the other.

_Seth, phase. They aren't a threat, but we all need to talk, _Jake commanded lightly before he phased. I phased as well and looked up to a scary sight. There on the right was a girl, a naked girl with no shame or modesty whatsoever. My eyes bulged and I hurriedly pulled on my jean cut offs.

"Who are you two?" Jake asked as the girl pulled on a shirt and shorts. They seemed to have the same idea that we did.

"I…I'm the Alpha, Sarah Uley. Luke is beta. Who are you two? What tribe are you from?" the girl stuttered. I eyed her up. She did not look like the Alpha type of person. I'm not being sexist or anything. The poor girl honestly look terrified of us. I would too, if I were she.

"I'm Jacob Black, and this is Seth Clearwater. I'm the alpha and he's the beta. We are of the generation in 2006. If-," Jake began to speak formally, but both of their mouths dropped open at the word Black. Wow, thanks, I felt important.

"Like _the_ Jacob Black? _The _Seth Clearwater?" Luke gaped. I smirked. So maybe they did know me.

"That's us, the smartest, coolest, and smallest pack ever formed," I snorted with a grin. You could say I felt semi-famous, just a bit.

"Get over yourself," Jake laughed. "How do you know us?"

"No way can you be the guys from the legend? Jacob who imprinted on a hybrid? And Seth who was so loyal to them even though we are true enemies?" Sarah scoffed. With a wide smile, I nodded in response. I wondered if she-wolves were common then. Did Sarah imprint?

"Right on the dot. What do you mean legends? Like we are told as one of the legends at council meetings? With the story of Chief Taha Aki?" it was my turn to drop my jaw to the floor. They nodded in response. "Damn! That is _so _cool."

"I didn't expect him to be like this," Sarah hissed too low for Jake to hear. I heard it and raised an eyebrow. "Not in a bad way, sorry."

"Do you have another wolf? Normally the number is three," Jake interrupted our get-to-know-you talk.

"Yes, he's actually a descendant of your family," Luke said as Sarah seemed to be the slow one of the group. "Must have been your sister or brother who passed the gene since you are still young and healthy?" Jake flinched at that. Rachel had passed the gene. Her and Paul… My face drooped into a saddened expression. Jake's hardened out. We had to watch Rachel go through Alzheimer's disease, which nearly killed Paul himself. Rachel totally forgot Jake and called him her son once because he was so young. It was hard on Jake.

"Hey man, he didn't know," I rubbed Jake's shoulder briefly so he _wouldn't _bite Luke's head off. Watching your family grow up and die while you stay young wasn't easy on anyone. Bella still had days of sadness about her mother and father. The sounds she made caused me to get sad since she couldn't cry. At least I could.

"All of you should probably come meet some friends of ours. We have much to discuss," Jake curtly said before walking off. With a snap of Sarah's head, Luke ran off to find their other member. Sarah fell in line beside me as we walked.

"What ever happened to you two? We only heard that you never stopped phasing and went off base after your generation fully died," Sarah inquired. I tried not to let that sting. She talked about 'my generation' dying so freely. They were my friends, my family!

"Uh, you'll see soon. I promise, these guys you are about to meet are not bad whatsoever," I said nervously. Why would Jake just take them there without warning? Not a good idea.

"How old are you?" Sarah asked. So many questions…

"I phased when I was fourteen, but I look nearly eighteen. I am passing off as 17 right now. Total, I have been alive for 249 years," I said. Two boys were talking swiftly behind us, trying to fill the one in. They met up with Sarah and I.

Luke introduced us, "Seth, this is Ryan Lahote." I was right. Paul's great something grandson. "Ryan, this is Seth Clearwater from the legends."

We shook hands. It was odd. Over the years, handshakes were falling out and only shaking hands were in. I loved keeping up with the new trends. Sadly, there were some bad trends coming back from my age like Sperry shoes, the shoes that looked like grandma shoes. They are fine for men, but women's look…yuck. I was about to say something to the kid, but then we smelled the Cullens. Already, Sarah was starting to undo her shirt.

"Wait!" Jake came back to us. "You have heard about the Cullen family from the legends. They only drink animal blood. Trust us, we have traveled with them for 150 years now. They are actually family." Six eyeballs stared at us in shock. Jake and I were pretty weird for befriending them in the first place, but they are nice people, some nicer than most humans.

We continued on the path to the spot where most of them were. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett had already taken off to hunt. They came around looking curious while Luke, Sarah, and Ryan barely came out of the closure of the woods. "Guys, we found us new wolves. Meet Luke, Sarah, and Ryan, all descendants of the original three," Jake announced. I was guessing Luke had the Ateara bloodline.

Carlisle stepped forward. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. I hope you don't mind us building on your territory. We still think the treaty is intact, but right now we were forced here by a common enemy," Carlisle tried coming closer, but I stopped him. Luke was already shaking, an obvious sign.

Sarah looked around until she realized we were waiting on her remark. It was obvious what the affects of being the first wolf had on her. Sam was strong enough to gain from his tough and terrifying times. Sarah didn't look like it. I know when I phased it had been scary as crap, but now I loved being a wolf. It was so exhilarating.

"Oh! Um, no that's fine," Sarah mumbled. Luke elbowed her side.

"As long as you abide by the treaty rules, factoring out the line. Did you speak to the elders?" Luke spoke louder. Sarah looked mortified. Why was she even Alpha?

"Considering Jacob is now basically an elder and we spoke to Robert Pratt," I shrugged with a smile.

"Robert?" Ryan snorted. "You all should be fine, but we don't really count Robert as an elder anymore. He's too caught up in his wife's tribe business now. I don't know why since the Makah tribe is a while away…" I could tell Jake was sizing up Ryan, trying to pick out any aspects of Rachel in him.

"Just to be safe, Jacob and I should probably have a meeting with the elders. Do you think you could arrange that?" Carlisle stuck to the less risky path. Ryan nodded awkwardly. Everyone more or less had wandered off so that it was now only Ryan, Luke, Carlisle, Sarah, Jake and me.

"There's one question that's been bothering me," I stated. "Who's going to be Alpha? Surely we can't have two separate packs _again!"_

"Please! Take it," Sarah sighed in major relief. I saw that one coming. She wasn't close to Alpha material. But there was somebody other than Jake that spoke to me as an Alpha, and they have the right to since they do have the Alpha bloodline. Ryan shifted his feet and kept his eyes on Jake. "I'm an Uley. Like you said a long time ago, it belongs to a Black."

"Are you sure, Sarah? You don't just switch back and forth. It's permanent," Carlisle said, leveling her eyes with his. I'm surprised Carlisle couldn't control moods like Jasper, because Carlisle does a hell of a job at calming people.

"Definitely."

"Hold on a minute," Ryan grunted loudly. "What about me? I have the Black bloodline." That's only part true. He also had Uley blood from Paul. If you asked me, I'd say he's more Paul than Rachel. More Uley than Black.

"Ryan," Luke elbowed him in the gut. I couldn't help myself. Suddenly, I realized what I was doing. I was matching Sarah, Luke, and Ryan up with my old pack mates. Sarah was more like Quil, who was nice and went with the flow of things, but was also very quiet. Luke was a lot like Jared, who would speak his mind, but wasn't hotheaded. And then there was Ryan, who was basically a replica of Paul's anger issues. Scolding myself silently, I fought back the memories I had with them and shifted my feet.

"No, he has a right," Carlisle said as his eyes softened. "I understand your thinking, Ryan, but wouldn't you think the older of the Black line be in command. Jacob is your great, great, great, great uncle. He's lived longer and seen more battles."

"You are saying he's smarter," Ryan glared.

"Ryan, let's be real here. I don't want to put or Seth in a position that gave a complete stranger sole control of us," Jake grunted, stepping closer to Ryan. I smirked at this confrontation. Jake and Paul never got along perfectly in the beginning either.

"Shouldn't it be obvious who was Alpha. One of you two will be able to withstand Alpha powers so if Ryan is meant to be, he will be able to ignore your commands," Luke said with a puzzled expression. It made perfect sense.

Jake lolled his head and looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Luke. "Get one thing straight. I won't control people. If you aren't willing to do as asked, then you must not be important enough," Jake ground his teeth. That's one thing I could always count on. He honestly _couldn't _Alpha command me, even when I was at my most annoying states.

"I don't see the problem with Jake as Alpha. He _has _seen more battles," Sarah squeaked. In the end, it was her decision, not Ryan's.

"Then it's settled," I exclaimed. Ryan growled Jake's way before storming off into the woods. "He's fun." Sarah and Luke laughed nervously while Jake smirked.

Then next day was spent wiring and painting things with the family. It wasn't our first house we put up, but it was the most intricate. I think they pictured this place as home as well as Jake, Bella, Nessie, and me. It was nice to be back where we belonged, but it really hurt. Since I couldn't sleep that night, I wandered down by the beach. Staring off at the dunes, memories engulfed me.

Memories of the guys snuggling with their girls while the rest of us sat and watched, some in jealousy, some in annoyance, and some in disgust. We all loved playing soccer. I was always on the winning team. Every time. And every time Paul made some lousy excuse.

Caught up in the moment, my legs became weak as I dropped to the sand and stared at the sky. I had traveled the world and still found this place the best. But now that I was back, the feeling wasn't there anymore. Things didn't click. Without the family here, would anywhere ever feel like…home?

. . .

I strolled into the bar with a skip in my step. Somehow, I woke in one of those I'm-happy-cause-I-can-be moods. "Hello Riley," I tapped the familiar waitress on the shoulder as I passed. She groaned and followed me to my regular seat before getting behind the bar. Again, Riley was wearing sunglasses.

"I thought you left town yesterday or something," she sighed. Riley bit her lip like she wasn't supposed to say that. Was there some rule about talking to customers?

"Thanks for your concern," I winked with a grin. "I am living in the house behind…what's his name, Robert and Julie Pratt? Yes, that's it." Riley's snow-white skin managed to turn an even paler shade of white. "What?"

"Nothing," Riley said. Somebody put a hand on her shoulder with a drunken expression. The stench of alcohol radiated from his body.

"Your daddy is having my dad over for some council meeting, Riley Pratt," the young man spat, spit flying right into her face on the last word. A smile as wide as a football field crept up my face. Pratt.

"Well, well, well, it looks like I am living behind you. Maybe I'll stop by sometime," I laughed. I got the feeling she was narrowing her eyes at me. My thoughts were confirmed when she stomped on my foot.

"Since when was a house in the woods back there?" Riley began her work, but also felt implied to speak longer to me. That was a step closer than the day before.

"You haven't seen it? I'll give you a tour sometime. Hey, just by chance, how old are you?" I questioned because Riley was pretty, and pretty girls were in my league, but for some reason, I got the feeling something was making Riley unavailable to me.

"No thank you. I've had that pulled on me before," Riley rolled her eyes. "And yes, if you wanted to know, all of your disgusting fantasies about me are illegal. I'm underage and shouldn't be working, okay?" Blinking in surprise at her sudden outburst, I felt the need to make my intentions clear. So when she came back to the bar, I decided I would have to order _something_. Riley fixed my drink silently.

"Just so you know, you aren't the only one who shouldn't be here either," I flashed my fake ID with a wink. "I just was curious, Miss, nothing else."

"Like I care," Riley blew bangs from her face a strutted off. Without noticing it, I checked her out as she stormed away. Muscled legs, thin stomach, decent height, and a small chest, but her small chest suited her well. If you asked me, I'd never seen a more beautiful woman in my life. Despite what some idiots think, curvy is sexy. Her frame was small, but she wasn't stick and bones, she had some meat on her. It didn't surprise me that she had a tight, nice ass. Thank goodness she didn't turn around or she'd catch me drooling. What caused this girl to have me under her spell?

The next day, Rosalie took the car, forcing me to walk. I nearly phased, but Jake and Ryan were arguing and I didn't want to get in the middle of that. It was beginning to rain, but that didn't affect me as long as my notebook with my drawings stayed safe. As the wind blew in my direction, I caught wind of an enticing smell. It was indescribable. It was a mixture of freshly baked cookies and that warm campfire smell. It had my toes curling in wonder. I sped up, hoping to continue smelling the majestic beauty.

I was so sure the owner of the smell would belong to a new flower or some perfume car, but no. It was as simple as five letters: Riley. In excitement, I ran forward by Riley's side, scaring her half to death. "Oh my…Seth," Riley sighed in aggravation. Most would be hurt by her reaction, but I was too happy that I got to keep smelling the amazing smell. Riley's hair was wet. It had to be her natural scent and boy did I love it!

"I'm getting the feeling that you don't like me all too much," I grinned. Annoying people came easy to me. Some girls even thought of it as flirting.

"Now why do you think that?" Riley said rhetorically, but I answered anyways.

"You. What color are your eyes?" That question was the one most bothering me. I kept picturing them as blue, but then that would be too ordinary, and Riley is anything but ordinary. No answer. "Could I see your eyes?" No answer. "Do you ever take them off?"

"No, it's too bright when I close my eyes to go to sleep so I keep them on," Riley said. She definitely rolled her eyes then. Seth loved a girl who had good sarcasm.

"Why do you work if it's so risky of being caught?"

"Why do you care?"

"I was looking at your house earlier. Not to sound weird, but that did anyways…" I didn't understand why she always made me so nervous. It wasn't her looks anymore. Within the two days, I could…handle her looks better than before. It was her entire essence that intimidated me. "You don't _need _the money by any means."

"My sister needed help starting out," Riley turned the corner. Lucky for me, it was a long walk. I continued staying by her side while she crossed her arms over her chest in a somewhat pouting expression.

"Do you mind if I draw you?" I asked. It would be my best piece yet. The boys who catcalled and said nasty things to Riley inspired me for that next piece I wanted to draw. It would be entitled _Player gets Played._

"So you can jerk off to me in your bathroom? I'd rather you didn't," Riley pulled her hood over her face and walked briskly past me, making it clear she didn't want followed. That wasn't close to what I wanted to do. Riley must have been used to constantly getting these comments. She must have really been hurt before.

Between dealing with Riley, the new coven, and the new pack, my life was spinning out of control. I tried not to think about going to the new/old school that coming Monday where old memories would make me want to curl in a ball and cry.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was fun. Do you think I should have more guys or girls in the pack? What do you all think is going on with Riley!? You'll never guess. I have much in store for her. But I may have to have one or half a chapter devoted to her life because, obviously, she wouldn't explain her entire life story to Seth in one day, and I don't want to make you all confused by explaining part but not all. BTW it's RILEYxSETH love story!**

**Also, obviously, I said five reviews, but thanks to an awesome review, I posted this. I understand the reviews aren't going to be a lot until I get a lot of chapters, but I seriously love reviews. They brighten my day. If you are confused about anything, tell me and I will respond in the next chapter! Let's get two at least this time PM'ing me also works. Just saying, I have prewritten a lot of the chapters, so I will literally post it depending on when you all review. Thanks for reading, you all are awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Responses…**

Guest: If the Jacob Black "fell in love with a hybrid..." etc., how is that they are not together? Has Nessie friendzoned him like Bella did? Bad Luck.** Basically, Jake fell in love with Renesmee, but it's wasn't sexual or anything. He just loves her like a friend or brother. But as this continues, you'll see how he is just waiting on Nessie. Sorry, I can be confusing at times haha.**

**Previously…**

_She must have really been hurt before._

_Between dealing with Riley, the new coven, and the new pack, my life was spinning out of control. I tried not to think about going to the new/old school that coming Monday where old memories would make me want to curl in a ball and cry._

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns it all!**

* * *

Riley's POV

I didn't know what was worse, going to school or going to work? People hit on me shamelessly at both places. Gosh, I hated my beauty so much, but that's what I get for coming from my mother. We had our own legends, legends that make more sense than being a dumb wolf. That legend obviously wasn't true, but I wish that was the case with me instead of what I had.

As I walked to school, I hoped to avoid that boy, Seth Clearwater. I didn't know what he was doing, but he was persistent nonetheless. Above all, he was hot as it came. And for once, it looked like he didn't like me, but that wasn't bad. Heck, that was perfect! Then I wouldn't have to turn him down and face those deep brown eyes full of pity. It confused me why he wasn't hitting on me. Even gay guys hit on me they couldn't help it.

"Riley," the senior jerk came up to me, "how was your summer babe?" I rolled my eyes, but he couldn't see it from under my sunglasses that I wore constantly. At first, I ignored him and kept walking, but he moved the car along with me. "You look great, more than great actually. Maybe you and I should hook up some time."

"You know what, Jason? You are totally right." I said.

"Really?" his voice squeaked. I tried not to laugh at that.

"No! Pretty is all I'll ever be so you can keep your hands, and anyone else's, off," I yelled, pulling up the hood around my hair. No matter how much I covered up, the clothes still made me look sexy, cute, hot, adorable, or anything with a good definition. It all depended how the guys wanted to see me. Jason saw me at sexy. Maybe, just maybe, Seth saw me as only cute, which was better than sexy. I'd been called that way too many times. "Leave me alone before I beat the snot out of your pretty car."

"Bitch!" Jason yelled as he roared away. That comment didn't hurt me if it was coming from him. Honestly, I knew I was rude to people. Even the nice guys who asked me out. They only saw me for looks and that was that. Looks…I hated my special gene I had.

My sister, Talia, had it as well. Mom had it too. We were decedents of the Swan People. The first Swan People could transform into beautiful swans, drawing in our enemy's. Once we had them in and staring at the swans, our soldiers would kill them one by one, but they didn't notice because they were too busy staring at the three Swan People. In regular form, they looked as normal as could be. That wasn't the case for me.

The decedents didn't get that lucky. We didn't transform into anything. We were just mesmerizing. Some compared us to the Greek Goddess Aphrodite. We were inhumanly attractive. Married guys, gay guys, old guys, anybody wanted us. But it was all for looks! Nobody was nice enough to get to know us they only wanted sex.

The other annoying thing you may ask? Our eyes. Normally, guys could stop staring at me after a while, but not if my eyes were out. Granted, they were the most beautiful things I've ever seen. My sea green eyes shone like stars twinkling in the sky. They held everyone's stare no matter what. That also gave us power defeating other tribe. We had one of the descendants of the Swan People stand in the middle of the battle. Our tribe wore glasses but the enemy would stand there, shell locked for over five minutes before they regained consciousness. That was more than enough time to kill them all.

It sounded like a great thing until I hit middle school. Ever since swarms of guys constantly hit on me, I wore my glasses, although it didn't help _that_ much. There was nothing that I could change about it. The saddest thing is, Swans like me don't ever find a true love. It doesn't happen. Never.

My mother married because her of boredom so she could have kids. Once Swans got married, or found their true loves – which never has happened in history- they become slightly less attractive. It was still more than any human being, but they finally had control over their eye power. If they wanted people staring at them dumbly all afternoon, then they could basically switch a flip in their heads and make it happen, but on default mode, their eyes were normal.

It turned out my dad was a drunk, but he was better than what most Swans got. Mom was lucky she could stand being in the same room with him. My sister wasn't lucky at all. She had to marry because a guy knocked her up. See, Talia liked the attention more than Mom or me did. Sometimes, on rare occasions, she would let a guy get extremely lucky. Then, he beat up Talia so she couldn't have the baby. Everyone said it was a miscarriage, only Mom and I know it was murder. Talia still lived with him. Sometimes she got beat up too, but that was life for us Swans. I'd never find my soul mate ever.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see the car coming as I passed. I was in the middle of the road and it was going too fast to stop. I stared up at the semi-truck as its brakes squealed in protest. As I braced for impact, a huge wall slammed into my side instead of my front. My breath catching in my throat, I turned my head as we crashed into the ground. My eyes got stars in them as I tried to focus on the thing in front of my face, the thing that saved my life. Something hovered over top of me breathing deeply. He was saying something, but my head hurt too much to listen.

I sighed and closed my eyes, concentrating hard. Breathing in deeply, something smelled like heaven. It caused me to smile for once. "RILEY!" a voice shouted. I blinked my eyes open, happy to find I could actually see. It surprised me to find Seth Clearwater lying basically on top of me. I jumped and hit my head on his.

"Ow," I groaned. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life! Were you trying to kill yourself or was that just a side bonus?" Seth shook my lightly. I rolled my eyes over to his face. It was so close to mine. Suddenly, I realized something.

"No! Get off me. Where are my glasses?" instantly, I squeezed my eyes shut. Seth helped me up as I stood there blindly.

"They aren't behind your eyelids," Seth chuckled. I growled at him. He surprised me so much. Seth risked his life to save mine, some pretty face? He hasn't hit on me once? "How much do you need those sunglasses…?" Seth trailed off. I bit my lip. A lot.

"More than you think. Why?" I said.

"Because they are crushed," he whispered like it was his fault. I tried not to blow my top. I tried real hard.

"No! Dammit," I cursed. "I have to go home."

"I'll come with incase there's another car about to kill you," Seth joked and followed me. I pulled my hood back up and hid my eyes from him. I really didn't need Seth looking at me like I'm the last drop of water on Earth. "Is your head okay? You landed pretty hard."

"No I didn't," I said through the pain. It was throbbing, but I couldn't let him know that. If I was normal, you could feel the bump and possibly blood. But I'm not. Swans never show any scars or bruises. "Can't you just leave me alone?" Even if he didn't want to fuck me, I couldn't deal with having an actual friend. The last time I had a friend was in middle school and that didn't end well.

"I will if you let me see your eyes. Please, just for one second. It would tie together the drawing if I knew the exact shade," Seth whined. I glared at my feet. If that would get him off my back… No I couldn't. "Won't you be late for school?"

"Yes and my father will have my neck, but I can't go without them," I sighed. There was no reason why I opened up to him so much. He was just so easy to spill my entire life to.

"Let me get them," he offered. I snorted at that idea. Dad would try to give him this long talk. The one time in middle school when I brought a guy friend home, he scared him so much he peed his pants. Sure it was funny, but I could only image what he'd do to somebody as attractive as Seth.

"I can't go without them and you shouldn't be late either," I said.

"I've had plenty of first days as a senior. You only have one," Seth grabbed my wrist to stop me. I jerked away and stopped in my tracks. Only one. There was a slim chance that I wouldn't have only one. If I ever found my soul mate. See, beauty and love are two envied things. I guess the world works in odd ways. I had beauty so it didn't want to give me love. But if I did find my love, then I'd stop aging and live forever, unless I died from trauma or something, but it took a lot to harm a Swan. "Right?"

"Uh, yeah of course," I hissed.

"You are a bad liar, Riley Pratt," Seth spun me around. I fought to not look into those beautiful brown eyes. Sometimes, I thought his were even prettier than mine. Easily I could get lost staring into them. What did they look like without glasses giving a veil?

"How did you have plenty of first days?" I questioned, hoping to turn away the conversation from me. Seth cursed under his breath sheepishly.

"You go to school, I'm getting your glasses," Seth dashed in the direction of my house without giving me time to argue. That kid could get under my skin, but that was so sweet of him. _Stop thinking like that! He is just like all the other guys,_ the tiny voice inside my head spoke like every other time. I had a very strong urge to ignore that comment. Maybe, just maybe he was different.

Five minutes before the first bell rung, Seth appeared by my side with a cheesy grin. "How did you get here so fast?" I gaped.

"I have my ways," Seth shrugged. "Your dad doesn't like me that much." I took the glasses finally and was able to look up at Seth. He was smiling like crazy. I walked off to find my locker. Seth tagged along. Was he just going to follow me everywhere today?

We were passing the football team. Their quarterback kept up the perfect stereotype reputation. He came up, his hand reaching for my ass. I grabbed his hand and twisted it into a painful position.

"Same old moves, Ty? Really, I thought you could do better," I pressed down even harder on the pressure point, causing him to scream out in pain. The rest of the team was laughing behind us. When he looked to be in enough pain, I let go and stepped on the jerk's foot. "Same time tomorrow? Great."

I found my locker and began putting my things up. A body slid in beside me. I was preparing to turn another boy down. First days always brought new kids. On average, about three guys directly asked me out the first day, but more hit on me. I stopped when I noticed Seth's loopy grin on his face. How was he always in a good mood, especially at school?

"You know, you really shouldn't be so hard on him. It's not his fault he was born with the attention span of a squirrel," Seth commented with a laugh. I fought back the smile. That was the first time anyone has ever made me cheer up after an encounter like that.

I was searching in the library during study hall when a pair of arms tickled my stomach. Without thinking, I turned around and punched the guy in the face, but his skin was hard as rock! I retracted my hand as it sent waves of pain through my arm. "Damn you Seth!" I cursed.

"Riley, I'm so sorry. I was just trying to mess around," Seth gasped. He grabbed my hand in his, surprisingly with a gentle touch. "It's not…broken?" I shook my head.

"Why would punching you break my hand?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Seth questioned. Before we both got too confused, one of the nicer guys walked up to me, totally ignoring Seth. I braced myself for what was about to come. It used to hurt me to let down nice guys like them, but then I remembered that they weren't as nice and innocent as they let on. Any guy who asked a girl out based _only_ on looks was not worth anyone's time, and I knew it was only on looks, too. I'd never spoke a word to anyone except to tell them to get away. That's why I was annoyed with how much Seth was able to make me speak. Hell, that's nearly spilling half my life to him!

"Ha…hey Riley," Zachary mumbled. "I was wondering if, well if you wanted to go out to see a movie with me sometime." I took a deep breath so as _not _to punch him in the face as well. Seth, somehow knowing me well enough, snorted from behind the kid. When Zachary looked back, Seth pretended to be engulfed in a book. Too bad the book was a dictionary. Once again, I held back my laughter. It was truly a new thing for me to almost laugh twice in one day. What was Seth doing to me? "What do you think, honey?"

"Well, _honey,_" I slammed the book shut right in his face. "I'll go out with you if you can name me one trait that's appealing to you other than looks about me."

"Uh…your personality," Zachary smiled. I snorted at that one.

"Describe it, kid."

"Well…you're are confident. And…kind," Zachary leaned in closer.

"I'm afraid you are wrong, but I'll give you a parting gift," I smiled a sickly sweet smile. Zachary's face dropped before he grinned again. The poor kid closed his eyes and leaned in close. Aw, how cute, he thought I'd kiss him. _Wham!_ I shoved the book in his chest so hard he stumbled against the bookshelf, knocking a good amount of books on his head.

**Seth's** **POV**

Knocking hesitantly on the door, I took a deep breath. This was my chance to figure out what was so odd about this family. I could always try to get it out of Riley, but I didn't want to use her. Besides, it was very unlikely they she would actually tell me.

The door came open suddenly. There stood Robert Pratt. "Oh, it's you."

"Hello Sir," I said.

"How can I help you?" Robert's face twisted into a look of disgust like I was some annoying roach.

"Riley's glasses got crushed by a car. Long story. I offered to get her another pair she said she had here. Do you know where?" I explained. Robert nodded and motioned for me to follow him. He walked up the stairs to her room I guessed.

"I'm surprised she told you her big secret. I thought I told her to let me check out the kid first," Robert mumbled in anger. Let's just play it like she told me.

"I'm sorry," I said. It wasn't technically lying. I just wasn't telling him I didn't know. Suddenly, he spun around at the top of the staircase. He was somewhat intimidating.

"Why did she trust you of all people?" he growled. I shrugged awkwardly. "Does she know about your secret?" He spoke like her secret had something to do with mine. There was no way she transformed into an awesome wolf, but what? I'd have to look up her legends. What tribe was she? "Don't tell me you imprinted on my daughter!"

"Riley doesn't know about us. I didn't imprint on her, Sir, as much as I'd like to," I sighed sheepishly. There were definitely feelings for Riley stronger than just a friend, but I'd never be able to get someone like her. Besides, she didn't look like the relationship type of girl. Mr. Pratt relaxed just a bit. "Although, I haven't looked her in the eyes, so I would know. It's still a possibility, but I'd never get that lucky."

"Damn right you won't," Mr. Pratt growled. For some reason, he hated me. Odd. "Don't go messing around with Riley either. She already gets enough remarks because of the Swan People's gene. Now hurry and get these to her." Robert handed me a pair of ray bans.

Later that day, I witnessed a total of four guys to hit on Riley, and that was just the ones that didn't mind me being there. You'd think with a guy having a conversation with her – well more like me talking without her permission – that you wouldn't try to ask her out then. I supposed that she was as irresistible to them as she was to me; only I was much nicer about it. Maybe it was just the new generation that had nearly no respect for women, or maybe I was just raised well.

The Cullens didn't come to school today. They were putting in the finishing touches on the house. It was looking pretty great. I loved the way they moved in. Rebuying every single thing they owned really helped keep the moving prices down… I let Alice decorate my room, so who knows how that would turn out.

I couldn't understand why Riley's hand didn't break or get sprung while punching my face. Bella's did when she punched Jake. Kim's did when she slapped Jared – you guessed it, while they were having sex. The girl I broke up with about a hundred years ago broke her foot when she kicked me. Then came Riley, who could sock a hell of a punch, and she didn't even shed a tear!

I was jolted back into awareness as Carlisle, Ryan, and Jake walked my way, all three of them arguing. "Why would we have an Alpha who doesn't even know who the enemy is?" Ryan groaned. Carlisle tried not to roll his eyes. I grimaced, knowing the feelings of Ryan. He may be a Black, but he acted like a Lahote.

"The enemy is murderous vampires, which the Cullens are not!" Jake sighed in exasperation. It sounded like he had repeated that a couple of times now. "Carlisle, this is wasting time!"

"We are seeing what the council leaders think of this, boys. I am just making sure it's okay we stay here. You two can ask tonight at the bonfire," Carlisle spoke loudly, informing me of the newly put together bonfire. Grinning, I knew there was a chance I'd get to see Riley again. As I walked by the Pratt house, I heard something that puzzled me.

Riley's seemingly sweet mom was talking – no screaming – at her father. "Robert! Don't you think she shouldn't be witnessing that!" she yelled.

"I'm going to take her there so she can learn about my side of the family," Robert said with slight aggression. He had a certain tone in his voice that told me to agree with him or things would get heated. "You have controlled what she's learned about history, but not anymore. I'm telling her about the wolves."

"Don't go making rash decisions all because I said not to tell her the legends. We should at least talk about this," Julie hissed. Tears were prominent in her voice.

"I'm talking. This is talking," Robert slurred. Was he drunk? It sounded like it. "I don't need your permission. It's my secret to tell and I'm telling it."

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Riley suddenly walked in the room.

"Nothing," Julie sobbed. Robert slammed the back door and headed into his car to cool off. I went into the house and gave Riley privacy. Chills ran through my body. She did such a good job at hiding her troubles, and I got the feelings that that wasn't a random occurrence. Which bothered her more, her looks or her fighting parents?

Before the bonfire, Jake and I decided to work out in the gym they made in the basement. They obviously didn't need it, but Jake and I liked to use it to pass time. "Then Edward said the last two were Randall and Olivia. They are newborns, which is good and bad. Personally-," I was saying about the enemy living in the old Cullen house.

"Do you ever masturbate, Seth?" Jake spoke, rather loudly. I could hear Emmett howl with laughter from upstairs. I slowed the treadmill and looked at Jake. He was sporting some heavy weights.

"Um…why do you want to know?" I sputtered out. Somehow, this felt like it should be switched around. Jake always felt like a big brother to me. Now he was asking me for advice? Sweet!

"Call me crazy, but I swear Nessie might be into me! I didn't think she was ready for the next step forward so I just pushed my feelings aside. But now? It's like she gives little hints that could be taken either way, but my body takes it a certain way and…" Jake groaned. A grin appeared on my face. Out of all the Alpha and murderous leeches messes, he has the time to focus on Renesmee?

"And what?"

"I'm having way too many wet dreams, okay?" Jake mumbled. I burst into laughter, Emmett mimicking me. There's not ever really a private area of the house. Thank goodness Edward, Bella, and Rosalie weren't there to hear that. "Since you don't have a girlfriend or imprint, what do you do?"

"Gee, and here I thought you saw me as knowledgeable," I muttered. Jake rolled his eyes. "Dude, I'm not much into masturbating. Obviously I don't bring home a girl every night. So yes, a lot of wet dreams, but I find them entertaining."

"Kind of like porn," Jake scoffed. Had to admit, that was a good one.

"I have a secret trick. Wear two pairs of underwear to bed. Briefs and then boxers over it, problem solved," I laughed. "But don't come to me for girl advice."

"Does Seth have an eye on someone?" Jasper hopped down the stairs.

I rolled my eyes, "No!"

"Yes, who is she?"

"Doesn't matter because I didn't imprint on her," I sighed wistfully.

"And so he admits it," Emmett howled with amusement. What was it, a party?

"No, I do not. Obviously I'm attracted to her. Everyone is. I'm not kidding. You'll see tomorrow," I said in defense.

"Why would it matter if you imprinted on her or not?" Jasper consoled. I sighed. Haven't we been over this?

"Wasn't that my whole reason with living with you all? I'm not going to give up my life for some girl I may or may not have feelings for. It's stupid," I whined. There's a girl worth dying for and I intend to find her whether it be in a hundred years or a thousand.

"And you didn't imprint on her?" Emmett asked. I shook my head. Edward, who mysteriously showed up, bounded next to me. I continued my run, not ready for the pestering comments coming up. That was life with the Cullens: constant drama.

"He means, he doesn't know. Riley won't let him see her eyes. If you ask me, she's too deep for you, Seth," Edward pounded me on the back. Kind of running here.

"Misunderstood."

"No. She's messed up. I've taken a peek in her mind. It's not pretty, but if you are serious about her, you'll want to figure out that secret her dad was talking about," Edward advised. Maybe she was messed up. Maybe. It was an off occasion that I defied Edward's advice, but I thought today was the day.

"Riley Pratt? I hear she's coming to the bonfire tonight. There's your chance," Jake grinned. Yeah right. Like Riley would let it be known she actually spoke to somebody.

After getting a good workout in, I got a shower before getting my usual attire for the bonfire. Bella stopped me downstairs. "Is that the very same shirt you wore to the one I went to, Seth?" she asked with a smile. I nodded sheepishly. Nothing would beat the past. Alice, try as she might, knew not to touch my old clothes. They still smelled like Mom's detergent. Oh Mom…

"We have to try," Carlisle growled. It took a lot to get him agitated. I wandered into the living room where he and Rosalie were arguing.

"What are we trying?" I asked.

"Carlisle thinks it is smart to try and corner a small group of them to talk to," Rosalie hissed. Blinking in surprise, I sat on the couch and considered the possibilities.

"We know they haven't fed in fear of us. Alice predicted them going out in small groups, but they keep changing their match up. Some of the matches would be deadly for only a small pack of us to take head on if it lead to battle," Carlisle informed me. A fight: something to take my mind of the past that always seemed to pop up now days.

"I'm in," I grinned.

"Carlisle, I thought you hated fights!" Rosalie screeched.

"They will come after us eventually. The smaller the better. I want the best possible outcome for our family, but right now at their size and gifts, Alice can see it going either way," Carlisle said before stomping off. Rosalie sneered at him and ran off to hunt.

* * *

**A/N: That was mainly a filler, but it gave you insight on what Riley went through every day. I really wanted to show what her home life was, so maybe I'll do that in the next chapter, but I, personally, can't stand when authors switch back and forth, so I probably won't do that. You will just have to be as confused as Seth. That also mainly focused on Riley and I wished it had moved the plot along further, but that will be the next chapter, I promise. Let's see some reviews! 3 this time. I'm standing my ground now. THREE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Responses…**

**Previously…**

_"They will come after us eventually. The smaller the better. I want the best possible outcome for our family, but right now at their size and gifts, Alice can see it going either way," Carlisle said before stomping off. Rosalie sneered at him and ran off to hunt._

**Chapter 4: Legends**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns it all.**

* * *

Seth's POV

At the campfire, I met a bunch of random faces and put them with corresponding names. Nobody really made an impression on me except for the elders. The elders' names were Harris Fields, Barry Neil, and Rodney Baker, of course Robert Pratt was technically there, but he and Riley seemed to be running late. There seemed to be many people there, most clueless about the truth. One thing that didn't change was the way the food tasted. The same old recipes helped ease my mind.

A hand on my shoulder caused me to jump. Sarah stood behind with two girls at her side. I finished wolfing down the hamburger and turned around. "Hi Seth," Sarah sighed with boredom. "My friends wanted me to introduce you to them." I smiled kindly at them but shot Sarah a warning glance. She didn't catch it. "Seth, this is Allie and Amy. Have fun," and just like that, she escaped.

"Seth," Amy, the younger one of around fifteen tried my name for size. "It doesn't suite you."

"It's a handed down name," I snort. My dad gave me this name. Personally, I love it.

"How old are you?" Allie asked. She seemed to be about sixteen, maybe a bit younger. My eyes skimmed the area for any signs of escape. I used to love socializing at the campfires, but that was when I knew the people and they knew me.

"Seventeen."

"Awesome, here's our numbers. If you are nice, maybe we'll call you," Amy giggled. Mentally, I rolled my eyes. Obviously they wouldn't call me, I'd call them, but that's not going to happen either. The 'if you are nice' comment has been trending lately, but it's stupid. It's meaning the exact opposite. Either way, she wrote the numbers down on my forearm. Guess who's taking two showers tonight?

I honestly felt bad that I was thinking so negatively about them. It is them, but I was also frustrated with that way the women of that generation acted. The men weren't any better, but I was hoping my soul mate would have more of a mind than to just hand themselves out there to anyone. I saw those types of girls everywhere for my entire life. They would never mean anything special to me. Sadly, it was those girls who would fawn themselves over me constantly.

"Okay…" Maybe if I used short answers, they would clear away. All hopes were shot down as Allie trailed a hand along my arm. As nicely as I could, I shoved her manicured, sharp nails off. Then I caught sight of about the only blonde living in this town. "It was nice meeting you two, but I have to talk to my friend."

At that, I nearly sprinted over to Riley. Her plump lips were devouring a cup cake as I ran into her. It caused icing to coat her nose. "Oh, sorry, Riley!" I said, trying to get a napkin, but suddenly, the icing fizzled away from thin air. "Wha-?"

"Nothing, I licked it off," Riley turned away from me. She still had those annoying glasses covering her eyes. The words the guys said echoed in my head. I was truly temped to rip them off her myself just to prove my point that I couldn't hit this lucky. I'd never tell her, but Riley was definitely lovelier than Rosalie Cullen and that was saying _a lot._

"I have fast eyes. You did not lick it."

"I'm curious, did you get both of their numbers or are you not feeling the jizz flowing tonight?" Riley sighed, glancing toward my arm. She didn't seem the least bit interested. See that's how my life went. The interesting, smart, or caring girls never batted an eye at me. It was only the pretty ones, but don't get me wrong, pretty was nice, but I'd much rather have somebody with a good personality. I know I sounded like I was talking bullshit, but after one hundred years of young, gorgeous girls throwing themselves at you, you'd think the same thing. With age, comes knowledge. I had seen all the looks, so I would definitely want a little more than that. Smart was sexy. Of course, Riley topped any girl _and _she seemed to be intelligent.

I smirked, "You may be surprised, but I am actually a virgin." Plenty of girls had given me disgusting looks when I said that so I was expecting Riley to as well. Instead he jaw flew open.

"You have to be kidding me. Somebody as hot as you? What, is your dick the size of a needle?" Riley spoke, shell-shocked. Hot as me. Riley just called me hot!

"As flattering and personal as that sounds, no my dick isn't that small. I'm sure you want to see, but it's invitational only," I joked. Riley's white cheeks fill with red as she bit her lip. Riley once again surprised me by not teasing me or anything else.

Jake came our way, which would only lead to disaster. "Talking about Seth's dick so soon, are we? You like them naughty?" Jake clamped Riley and me on the shoulder. She cringed at his touch. The look she gave Jake had me laughing.

"Riley, this is Jacob Black. Jake this is Riley Pratt," I announced. People had started to gather around and quiet down. It must be nearing time for the story.

"It's nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you. Seth forgot to mention how out of his league you are," Jake grinned at me with triumph. I stepped where I thought his foot was, but was dark.

"Ow!" Riley exclaimed. "Why did you step on my foot? And why were you talking about me?"

"I always like talking behind neighbor's backs," I winked at her.

"As fun as you sound," Jake looked at me with confusion. He didn't see what I saw in her. Honestly, I didn't even know that I liked her or not. I was just going with the flow. "I have a story to tell, Seth." He dragged me to the head of the fire where the elders were. Rodney hobbled forward as it turned eerily silent.

"We have a special treat here today. Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater, descendants of the very firsts, are here to stay for a while. They are very well respected and have seen many things. They are to be added onto the council. Jacob," Rodney said and motioned for Jake to step forward. After the announcement where everyone got to see me, I went to sit on an empty spot by the fire. Jake sounded just like Billy did when they told stories. I'm sure he'd have loved to hear that.

Jake continued to tell the story of our past that I had listened to for so many times. Eventually, I dozed off. Riley's enchanting voice awakened me. Jake had came down to sit next to me.

"This isn't normal, but since we are very close with the Makah tribe, we are listening to their legends as a gift from Riley Pratt," Robert announced with a grim smile. Riley stood and began to speak, but Harris stopped her.

"Honey, let us see those pretty little eyes," Harris offered, but nobody would refuse Harris. With a deep sigh, Riley removed her beloved sun blocking devices. I fought to see the color of her exceptionally large eyes, but she kept her entire face downcast for some time. Riley's voice couldn't project well enough for most to hear so she'd have to look up eventually.

Finally, Riley looked up, right into my eyes. Suddenly, I felt like the world was spinning…around that girl with the eyes like jewels. They were sea green, but that wasn't what I was thinking about. I felt like my lungs had given out all of their air and I was only alive because _she _was keeping me here. _She _was keeping me tied to Earth. It was suddenly only her and I; nobody else mattered as long as she was safe. Riley Pratt was the one sole reason I lived. My only purpose then was to make sure she was satisfied. She was my everything.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. She couldn't look away from me, no matter how confused she got. I finally realized that she had to begin to speak. It probably wouldn't happen if I were staring at her like she was the last bottle of water on Earth. But I couldn't look away, no matter how hard I tried. In fact, I couldn't even move a muscle. It was scaring me. A lot.

Riley spoke, "My mom is from the Makah tribe. No outsiders know our legends so you won't be able to find this on the Internet or anything. Keep this to yourself. It's quite similar to your start. They had spirit warriors as well, but our warriors were a mix of women and men. When the entire tribe was searching for enemy tribes, a huge tsunami swept through the village. It was terrible, many killed, but some escaped just in time. The spirit warriors had no clue what to do when they returned home. Their bodies had been taken and drowned in the flood. One young man, Fip, hadn't realized the danger and wandered off. The rest of the warriors found him watching a huge heard of swans. Coincidentally, there was the exact number of swans as there were warriors. The chief saw this a sign. Although there was little protection in a swan, they each asked permission to share their minds with a swan. They had based this off of Taha Aki's findings when he shared a body with a wolf. But one swan was unwilling and refused to let him have his body. They left him behind for the good of the tribe, promising to find him a new swan.

"Enraged, Ky followed them to the village. Without the spirit warriors knowing, he planted secret messages in the swan's minds, telling them how the warriors were evil and would never give back their body once they gained better control. The swans shoved the warriors out of their bodies with force, so much force that most of the warriors weren't able to keep the animal's majestic bodies like the Quileute's warriors did. Although, three people fought back with true courage and power. They kept the swan's bodies and found that they could transform between a swan and their new body. The rest of the warriors could only stay in their new bodies. They named the three able to transform the three Swan People. All the spirit warriors had gained traits of the swans. Inhuman beauty, grace, and luck.

"If an enemy approached, the Swan People would transform and walk to the front line of the enemy. No matter how many or who, everyone couldn't take their eyes off of them. It was impossible. While in that form, nobody could look away from their beauty, for they were even more beautiful than original swans. While the enemy stared, soldiers from their own tribe would run out with something covering their eyes and kill the soldier one by one. The Swan People had many kids. Descendants upon descendants, as long as they had the Swan People's blood, they got what I like to think of a curse. The children couldn't transform into anything magical or brave. They got the gift of beauty, but only the women. Those few women were called the Graceful. The men were like any other normal being except they could pass the gene onto their daughters. The beauty is indescribable, more so than the beauty of Aphrodite in the Greek myths. Their whole bodies were outstanding, but their eyes held the true power. If their gaze fell upon anyone's, they couldn't look away. It was as powerful as the trait of the Swan Peoples'. They used it in battle, sending those women out for the enemy to stare at while the soldiers killed them one by one. Of course, there were few exceptions to the gift.

"If a Graceful were to marry, they gained control of their eye power. They were able to turn it on and off easier than your wolf people could phase. Another exception, which has never been done before, is if a Graceful found her true love and soul mate she gains control of their eye power as if she is married. Although it has never been done before, we know it like our ABC's. The gift came with a curse that was more or less a fact to them. There has never been a single Graceful with a happy life. They never had found love. When they married, they married just because they wanted to either have kids or they wanted to get rid of their constant eye power. Some got lazy husbands, some got abusive, and some got selfish the list goes on. It was never good and every Graceful knew it. But if a Graceful is lucky enough to find her soul mate, she'd live forever beside her love," Riley finished with a huff. All eyes were on her and then she slid her sunglasses back on. Her glasses…she was hiding her eyes. Everyone stared at her. Could she be a Graceful? No way! They couldn't still be alive. Sure, I didn't think our legends were real, but hers was just too far fetched. But…she fit the picture perfectly. I put that aside because I was pretty sure I just imprinted. It had been so long since I heard what imprinted felt like that it was hard to tell.

They spoke a few more words, but I pulled Jake aside quickly. "I know what your thinking. Riley _has _to be a Graceful," Jake cursed under his breath. That wasn't what I was going to say.

"So what if she is?" I retorted, slightly defensive.

"That would be a huge advantage against the new leaches. We could slaughter them single handedly without the Cullens even being a part in it," Jake was already forming a plan in his head. "Man, that was so weird. I felt like I just re-imprinted for a second ago."

"Wait, you did?" I gulped. If he did, then maybe I actually didn't imprint.

"Yeah, didn't you? I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It was kind of freaky," Jake shook his head. He just now saw my ghost white face. "You okay man?" I decided not to mention it to him. I nodded my head and thought over the plan. That would mean telling Riley about the wolves.

"I – I just think you are wrong. She's not _that _pretty. It may not even work on vampires," I stuttered. Somebody brushed the leaves away and stepped into our little circle. Riley.

"Only one way to see," Jake whispered before turning to Riley. She had obviously heard what I said. "Hi Riley, nice story you told earlier."

"Whatever, can I talk to Seth for a second?" Riley said in a hurry. She shot Jake a glare.

With a sigh, Jake backed up slowly, but before he disappeared, he mouthed, "Ask her to dinner at our house!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not that bad, Seth, it will be quick," Riley said. "Why did you imply to my dad that you knew my secret?" She had her hip cocked out with a deadly set mouth. It was odd how somebody that hot could make such a mean expression.

"I want to know your secret, that's why. I have a pretty good guess now," I smirked. Riley stomped on my foot. Harsh. "Is he mad?"

"He doesn't know. And now that he thinks I trust you enough with my secret, he's invited you over to dinner," Riley puffed. A cloud of white came from her mouth. I hadn't realized how cold it was away from the fire. Damn, I was supposed to get her to come to our house.

"Now you'll have to tell me your secret," I flashed a triumphant smile. Riley groaned and ran a hand through her blonde locks. "I'll come only if you agree to dinner at my house."

"Why?"

"My…" I never knew what exactly to call the Cullens. Anybody could tell they weren't my blood related family, but they felt close to family to me. "Uh, we want you to come over. Emmett's been asking about you."

"But you don't want me to come over?" Riley asked. I wanted to call her crazy for thinking that, but any girl would think that if I had said they weren't that pretty. I'd never picked Riley to be self-conscious. "Never mind. I'll meet you at your house tomorrow around seven. Keep Wednesday night open." A cold breeze ran through the woods, totally puffing up her hair.

"Wait-," I grabbed for her arm, but she was already gone. Scratching my head, I walked after her in confusion. Just as we emerged from the woods, everyone turned to look at us and made a path to the area where they spoke.

"-Seth Clearwater!" All eyes turned to Riley and me. People oo'd and aw'd. Others snickered. Suddenly, I realized what it looked like. Riley's frizzled hair. Both of us coming from the woods. Alone. Robert's hands clenched at his side.

"Huh?"

"We were asking you if you'd like to tell of the battle with the newborns, but it looks like you and my daughter were…busy," Robert spat with distaste. I blushed and shook my head, but he already has his back to me. Riley cursed under her breath and ran to him. I walked back to my seat and began.

"There was a special human who caught the eye of a vampire in a special clan. They only drank animal blood so we let them near our land with a treaty. While with them, the human was sensed by nomad vampires. The good clan had to kill one nomad who was tracking the human. James. His mate, Victoria, and their leader, Laurent, tried to kill the human in revenge. We killed Laurent. Victoria went on to create an army of newborn vampires. Newborns were stronger than normal vampires. They also acted and thought the most obvious moves. To protect the tribe and the human, we fought a tough battle. But I – er, the original Seth Clearwater," I cursed under my breath. Jake grunted, telling me to perk up. It wasn't his eyes on me that had me sweating. Riley's nose was scrunched like she was trying to figure out something. "He was with the human and a vampire. They encountered Victoria and a new one, Riley." At that, Riley smirked.

How ironic that the first Riley had nearly broken my leg while my Riley probably would love to do the same thing. "Seth fought Riley, faking an injury to kill him. He fought alongside a vampire that day. It just proves that enemies can surprise you in many different ways. In the main battle, it was an easy fight. At the end, though, they missed a newborn. Leah, my – I mean Seth's sister," I bit the side of my cheek. That's twice. I knew more than half of the people there didn't know or believed in the legends being true. "Attacked the bloodsucker, but Jake, the idiot, went to help out. He crushed almost every bone in his body." People all looked to Jake. My eyes went wide. "Jacob Black the first one," I assured. "The leader and doctor of the clan saved him. Once again, its proof that we have to be open to options."

Jake pulled me home directly after that. Needless to say, he was mad I had slipped up _three _times.

* * *

**A/N: So this was very short. Sorry, but I can't have super long chapters because I plan on getting around twenty? Thanks for the four reviews so much! That was amazing. I know this was hours late, sorry, but I couldn't find time today. Let's get four this time! But five would be greatttt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously…**

_Jake pulled me home directly after that. Needless to say, he was mad I had slipped up _three_ times._

**Review Responses…**

**Fionamoi: **Jake and Ness aren't together because I just thought it would be more fun writing how they came together. Think of it as her feelings developed WAY later for some mystical reason. Just another little side plot.

**Chapter 5: Dinner**

I ran along the forest floor, trying to keep up with Jake. Endurance. I had it, but I just didn't have power. I pushed harder and harder and ended up running into Emmett. Giving him an apology look, I backed up a bit. "Where are they?" Edward hissed. Alice closed her eyes before pointing to her left at Jasper. It was only our little group. There was no need to bring everyone else. Alice had predicted only the newborns and Damian.

Suddenly, Alice gasped and Edward crouched further. I whined, wanting to know what was happening. We found out soon enough when shards of rocks flew at us, impaling in Jake and my skin, annoying the Cullens. They didn't hurt, but they weren't comfortable. Three stood fifty feet away. Wyler had jagged edges of rocks at the ready. Gregory was grinning as he took a step in front of Alexandria.

"Surprise to meet us?" Wyler smirked.

"Where are you hunting?" Emmett growled.

"You mean killing? Somewhere along the border of Canada, but I always like a snack on the way home," Alexandria's raspy voiced croaked. I growled and stepped forward. Her voice chilled me to the bone every time she spoke. I couldn't stand it.

"We are here to ensure you don't," Edward hissed, still in his crouch.

"How are you going to do that?" Gregory grinned. "We are going. I dare you to stop us." Gregory ran forward in the lead. Emmett met him head on. We all ran forward. A huge rock caused Jake to be slammed into a tree. With Wyler tired, Edward got his chance. Alice and I charged toward Alexandria. She stepped forward and opened her mouth before anyone could reach her.

Then, she sang. It had no words, but it caused us all to stop and stare. Alice mumbled something about it being so beautiful. I don't know what she heard, but that's not the way I'd described it. It was a raspy screeching sound that was _killing _my ears. I howled, trying anything to drone out the horrid sound. Everyone else was frozen staring at Alexandria. Currently, she was working her way to Alice, readying to rip her arms off. I was the only one squirming in pain. Whimpering and whining, I couldn't take it anymore. Just as she ripped Alice's arms off, I let loose a snarl and pounced on her. If I wanted to be honorable, it was to get revenge over Alice, but honestly, I just couldn't listen to the sound that was causing my ears to bleed.

One bite to the shoulder stopped her enchanting voice. Emmett was so shocked that Gregory was able to pin him. Jake fought off mounds of rocks and roots, trying to help Edward. It appeared that Wyler was more scared of wolves than vampires even though Edward was kicking his butt. Alexandria sent me flying into a tree. I was so enraged that she caused my ears so much pain that I didn't feel my shoulder dislocate. I jumped on her and started tearing at her shoulder.

Alexandria's head snapped to the side as Emmett ripped Gregory's head from his neck and tossed it right at Alexandria's feet. Throwing me off, Alexandria ran to Gregory's side. "Fine! We'll hunt animals this time!" she cried, standing protectively over his body. And she sang. "_Put that lighter away. Put it away and run home, run home." _They all followed her command, but I didn't. It was like they were in a trance. This song was so high pitched that my ears started ringing in defiance. I howled, withering in agony, but I let her and Wyler pick up Gregory's pieces and run off because that would get the song to end sooner. When they were out of range, everyone realized what they were doing and turned back. I could still hear her singing her awful song on repeat. It was so painful. The song filled my head. Shudders ran through me like when you scratch your nails on a chalk board. Jake cringed at hearing my thoughts. I hadn't realized it, but I phased back to normal and was rolling on the ground, clutching my ears.

"Make it stop!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The shouting soothed my ears just in the slightest. So as Alice, Edward, and Emmett carried me home, I didn't stop my shouting the entire time. Even when I heard Riley's soothing voice, I was too afraid to stop. So many things were happening, but I couldn't get her raspy, choking voice out of my head.

"Seth! Oh my gosh, what happened?" Riley ran into the room just as they sat me on the couch and threw a duvet over my lower body. I had totally forgotten she was coming over. Her voice caused me to relax slightly.

"Riley, keep talking. It's helping him," Edward rushed around the room looking for a phone to call Carlisle at work.

"What?"

"Just do it. We can explain later," Emmett said. I managed to stop screaming, but the song sounded like she was right there. It was blinding. Trembles ran through me as I rolled back and forth, whimpering.

"Hey…Seth. You don't look too good. I'm not even going to ask why you were carried in naked. I hope we are still on for dinner tonight. I'm starving. Why weren't you at school today or the bar? You missed me getting to throw out a biker who had his nose pierced like a bull. I'm sure you would have drawn him well. You'll have to show me your drawings sometime. Since you saw my eyes, maybe you'll get that one finished," Riley leaned by my side. For once, she showed a hint of concern. She continued to ramble on and on about nothing. I didn't listen to the words, but her voice enchanted me well enough so I could get most of the song out of my head.

Edward hung up the phone and played the piano as loud as he could manage. It took some time, but finally, I unplugged my ears, panting loudly. Opening my eyes, I saw Renesmee hovering over me, ice at the ready. As new pain shot through my shoulder, I understood. She had practiced becoming a doctor with Carlisle about thirty years back. I sat up with difficulty as she readied her hands.

"Wait, what are you – ah!" Riley averted her eyes as I groaned. Nessie finished popping it back in place with a smile. "I'm just going to…yeah." Riley stumbled out of the room with a sick looking face. I flexed my shoulder as Nessie wrapped it up.

"Thanks," I whispered. My ears were ringing, but at least the song wasn't repeating in my head. Jasper ran down through the door and scooped Alice up in his arms. It seemed like he was going to hug her until she crumbled to ash.

"Alice," he gushed, "you aren't doing that ever again. Not if I'm not there. Who did it? Who ripped off your arms? I'll kill him!"

Alice smirked and led him to their room to 'calm' him down. I knew what they were doing. Esme gave me a hug quickly. They had been off hunting briefly. Carlisle gave my shoulder a quick inspection and smiled at Nessie for doing such a good job. "What exactly happened? Why did Seth react like that?" Carlisle asked curiously while looking at my ears. I was about to announce that we had company, but Riley cleared her throat from the end of the room. "Oh, I'm sorry. Who is this?"

Wanting to walk over next to her, I answered, "That's Riley who we are having over for dinner. I think Bella is cooking right now." Looking as beautiful as ever, Riley was staring at everyone in the room with slight horror.

"Ri-ripped her arms off?" Riley repeated in dread. My eyes wavered nervously.

"Figure of speech," Emmett lied easily. She didn't look convinced but let it go.

"Riley, I'll give you another tour of the house," Rose offered. She kept looking her up and down, probably wondering how she was hotter than herself. "Seth, get some clothes on. So how do you do your hair?"

"I brush it," Riley said as if it were obvious. I could tell they'd get along swimmingly… Quickly, I threw on a shirt and shorts before telling Carlisle that we would talk about that later. I found Riley questioning Rosalie about our lack of beds. "But why only three?" Taking Riley's arm, I pulled her into my room and thanked Rose. "You want to explain?"

"Not really," I shrugged. She sighed and strolled around my room as I watched. Riley checked out every picture, steadying each one carefully. "So about that secret of yours…?"

"Who are these people?" Riley yanked a sketch off the wall. I walked behind her so closely her hair brushed against my shoulder.

"My family," I gulped.

"Then who are-," she began to ask. I stopped her and hung the picture back up.

"I'm not the best at hiding things am I?" I mumbled. She shook her hair in my face. "These people in this house aren't my family. They are about as close, but not exactly." Riley turned her head over her shoulder to look at me. Her brow furrowed in confusion. My eyes flickered to her lips momentarily. "I'm curious all you know. List the odd things about me."

"For starters, you aren't like most douche guys. You are extremely muscled." I stopped her there.

"How's that odd?"

"It's not," she glanced me up and down. If I didn't know any better, I swear she was checking me out. "I just wanted to point it out. You also live in a house where nobody uses a bed to sleep. You look as old as you are now in the picture even though it looks ages old. When you told that story last night, it had way too much detail."

"What does that mean?" I smirked,

"It makes me feel like you were there even though those are fake and that was supposed to have happened over a hundred years ago. Oh! And you were carried in fully naked screaming at the top of your lungs like your ears were peeling off," Riley finished with a smirk. She turned her whole body around to face me and stumbled back against the wall. My arm rested just above her head as I leaned in closer.

I said, "You aren't so obvious either, Ms. Mysterious." Riley fought off a smile at that. "You have some big secret that you won't tell me. You recited your legend like it was your life story, which makes me wonder. You are hot as fuck and hate it. Your eyes cause everyone to stare. Your family isn't as perfect as it looks. You are constantly hit on. You don't seem to care about my looks. You smart and spunky but also hot as fuck."

"You said hot as fuck twice," Riley crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her head up. My eyes glinted in my immature smile.

"I'm not just talking about your body when I say that," I admitted because she seemed to be slightly angry.

"Sorry?"

"Riley," I rolled off my tongue. I decided that I knew my verdict. I liked Riley…a lot. "You turn me on with every word you speak. The way you reject me is hot. I love how you handle the way guys hit on you even though you are about to do that to me. Everything about you doesn't add up and I just want to know more."

Instinctively, I placed my hand on her cheek and lifted her head closer to mine. But then I stopped myself and pulled away. After several seconds of keeping her head leaned up, Riley mumbled, "Why did you pull away?"

"That's not how I want this to happen," I sighed, opening my eyes. Her brow furrowed. "It's your eyes. This close, I can see them. They do something to me."

"You didn't want to kiss me?" she asked. I sighed. I did, but not in my room. I had to be certain of my feelings for her. "Good, I didn't either."

"What? Yes you did," I retorted. She flashed me a grin and ducked under my arm. Bella called for dinner.

"Let's go meet…your people," Riley finally gave them a proper name. Why didn't I just kiss her? It was official; I was the biggest idiot alive. Moping downstairs, I followed Riley and pulled out her chair for her. She was surprised but took it.

Everyone sat down, curious to whom I actually brought home. I had a girlfriend here and there, but I knew she was never worth bringing home. The majority of the time I was using the girls to distract time passing slowly, which I still felt guilty about. Most wolves were perfectly fine with finding a special girl without imprinted, but it just never felt right to me. I always thought that I'd never love them as much as I could, that there was a girl out there for me and that it would be obvious when I found her. So bringing Riley home should have been an obvious sign.

"Your legend was interesting last night," Jake began the conversation. I made Riley a plate of the food Bella cooked for us. Nessie and Jake had already plowed in. As usual, the rest of the Cullens didn't eat.

"Interesting," Riley snorted. "That's not how I'd phrase it, but okay, we can go with that."

"I had heard bits and pieces, but I'm glad I finally got to find the real version," Carlisle smiled warmly at Riley. "Do you know if the Graceful still live today?"

Riley stiffened momentarily. "Umm," she glanced around. "I mean, do you really believe in that?"

"Yes, don't you?" Carlisle said.

"If you believe in that, do you believe in the Quileute legends?"

"Yes."

"Are they still here today?"

"That's an interesting question," I interrupted before things could get too deep.

"Riley, I've been looking for a pair of sunglasses," Rosalie leaned closer. "Do you mind if I tried yours on?"

"My eyes are sensitive to light. I'm ordered to keep these on at all times," Riley lied smugly. Emmett met eyes with Rosalie briefly. He reached across the table as if to get food and 'accidentally' spilled her drink all over Riley. She gasped and stood up, brushing off the sticky liquid. Quick as a snake, Rose grabbed the glasses off her head. Riley looked like a deer in the headlights. "_Shit_."

We all stared wide-eyed at Riley. You could tell the more we struggled, the more painful it got. Edward especially didn't like it. The only one it didn't affect was Bella. "How…how are you not staring?" Riley shook in fear of Bella.

"I'm a shield," Bella said. Even Carlisle was staring mindlessly at Riley.

"Hand me my glasses," Riley commanded. To our surprise, Rosalie obeyed reluctantly.

"Wait!" Bella asked. It was obvious Riley desperately wanted to put them back on, but she abided out of curiosity. "Seth's about to break through."

"Excuse me?" Riley scoffed. "You are the first person to ever not stare. Seth would have to be my…" Riley trailed off as I forced my gaze away. Sweat furrowed on my eyebrow, but I did it. Bella was effortless, but I could tell if I neared her eyes again, she could pull me back in. It was still a breakthrough.

"Your what?" Bella asked.

"Uh…nothing, it's impossible," Riley mumbled and looked away, putting back on her sunglasses. I has so wished she had finished her sentence. What would I have to be? What was I?

"Well she answered the question. You are a Graceful, aren't you?" Emmett commented with a smirk. I looked, interested in the answer. Riley looked down at her hands in annoyance.

"What is it, question Riley day?" she mumbled. "Yes, okay? I'm a Graceful. You _cannot_ tell anyone! It's hard enough as it is."

"Don't worry, we are good with secrets," I put my hand on her shoulder for comfort. Riley peered at me suspiciously before I dropped my hand.

"Seth, you owe her some answers," Esme said. I nodded my head, noticing Riley was done with her food.

"I'll walk you home, if you'd like," I offered. Riley nodded. I pulled out the chair for her, causing Riley to mumble under her breath. Chuckling at the comment, I opened the door for Riley as well, mainly out of habit.

She groaned and walked through, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked honestly.

"Be overly nice. You wouldn't kiss me because it wasn't your decision when any guy, even the really nice guys would jump at any chance to kiss me. You open doors, get me my food, pull out chairs for me. I don't understand!" Riley shouted with exasperation. I chuckled and looked at her out of the corner of my eyes. When she kept looking at me, I realized she honestly didn't know.

"I guess that's just how my mom raised me," I shrugged. She was still confused. "I was raised to be a gentleman." She blinked, unsure what I meant. Did I have to spell it out to her? "You _do _know what that word means, right?"

"Of course, but that is only in old time movies and books," Riley innocently said. I laughed.

"I forgot, you grew up in the 3000's…" I sighed, wondering how to explain it. "Well see, back when I grew up, chivalry was just starting to disappear. Years before, it used to be expected of every man. Some girls called it sexist, but it's not. It's just…how things should be. Women should be respected. You all deserve to be treated properly. Dad taught me that way. The Cullens are that way. There used to be this saying that chivalry was dying. It officially died off at the start of 3000. Your generation just doesn't even know that it should be expected," I sighed in dismay. It was hard watching the way things changed over the years. It was still horrible.

"'Your generation'? You say that like…"

"Like I wasn't born seventeen years ago?" I finished for her. She nodded. "You see I have a secret I've been hiding, too. Our legends are true, Riley. I am _the _Seth Clearwater who fought alongside Edward Cullen over one hundred fifty years ago. I transform into a wolf." I braced for her reaction.

"Ed – Edward Cullen? You mean to tell me I was in a house of va…vampires?" Riley's eyes bulged out. She was a smart one, I didn't even have to tell her that. I nodded. A yelp slipped out of her mouth and she stumbled backwards. She would have fallen if I had not caught her.

"It's okay, remember what I said earlier. They are good people. They wouldn't har-," I began to say, but Riley clamped her hand on my arm tight enough to make me cringe.

"Get. Me. Home. Now." Riley said between clenched teeth. She was shaking with fear. When she wouldn't move, I picked her up and held her against my chest. Rain started pouring and the wind picked up. She never let her gaze flicker from my house until we were too far to see it. Riley was shivering in the cold. I set her down and pulled off my shirt. This got her attention. "What are you doing?" she shrieked.

"Do you want to die of hypothermia?" I asked. It was visible that she rolled her eyes and nodded. When I pulled her into my arms again, she jumped down.

"I – I can walk," Riley mumbled lowly. I let her walk a few feet before she shuddered from the cold.

"Then you are walking against my side," I pulled her flush against me. It was silent the entire walk home. I walked her to her doorstep. "I would ask if you wanted a ride to school Monday, but I don't think you love the idea of being in a car of vampires." She flinched at the word. I began walking down the steps.

"Uh, hey Seth?" Riley fumbled to voice. I turned on my heels and looked at her. She was tugging on a strand of her hair. In the moment, if only for a second, she looked vulnerable and scared, truly and honestly scared.

"Yeah?"

"Could…" she stopped to think over her words. "Could you stay with me? My folks are out of town 'til tomorrow. It's your job to protect people from vampires, right?"

"Yeah, yeah of course," I bounded upwards on her porch and followed Riley inside.

* * *

**A/N: Jeez. It took you all long enough. But thanks for the reviews! You all are truly awesome. Same thing? Cool, let's do 4 again in quicker time! Okay, so currently I have about to chapters 11 written. I am working on spacing them out, though. I have to redo a HUGE part of the story because I didn't like the after effects. It will be much better. It shouldn't hold up the updating - especially with the slow reviewing going on - but I felt better by telling you all that. FOUR REVIEWS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously…**

_"__Could…" she stopped to think over her words. "Could you stay with me? My folks are out of town 'til tomorrow. It's your job to protect people from vampires, right?"_

_"__Yeah, yeah of course," I bounded upwards on her porch and followed Riley inside._

**Review Responses…**

Chuksjib01: That was...interesting thought I didn't expect that reaction from Riley and Edward should have easily killed Wyler: **Edward is a great fighter and would have won except that Wyler is almost as old as Edward himself. Wyler has a physical gift so it basically evened out because Edward knew what to watch out for. They didn't fight for long so... And her reaction will be explained. It all adds up.**

Fionamoi: Nawwwwww. Please update it soon. Also another quick question, what year is it and how old are they?:** It is around year 2160. The thing about time in this is that I am not the best at timing everything perfectly. So if the years don't seem to add up, I'm sorry. All that really matters is that everyone else from their life before is dead and they moved away then moved back to town. Seth and Riley are seniors and are 17-20 ish. It should say in the beginning chapters but their age doesn't matter as much as you may think either. Just remember that they are about to graduate high school.**

CLee56: How can there be such a large coven of young vampires that the Voltouri have not heard of?: **They just haven't caused a stir or anything. I view them that they don't know everything that goes on until somebody either tells them or creates a disturbance. So far, the Pirates' eating habits haven't impacted the town long enough to create a stir. But maybe they already know, maybe they are just waiting, or maybe they don't know and never will. Hahaha!**

**Chapter 6: Nightcap**

Once again, she stayed eerily quiet. Normally, she may not have spoken, but she at least had a sneer on her face or bounce in her step. Not that time. Her house was huge. I followed her to the upstairs. Passing two smaller bedrooms, I wondered what they were used for. One was empty, walls stripped of color, but there were bits and pieces of old posters and pictures hung before being taken down. The other looked fully occupied with toys sitting in the floor and walls painted boy blue.

Without further introduction, Riley opened the door to her room. Holding in a gasp, I looked around in surprise. It was pink. _Pink._ Light pink, dark pink, all kinds of pink. Stuffed animals sat on her bed. A white computer desk sat empty of anything. Other than pink everything, it was rather bland. There was nothing that screamed Riley to me.

"Mom decorates our house," Riley sighed. She shoved the animals and fluffy pillows off the bed before sitting. I continued looking around. I sat at the foot of the bed as she leaned back and hugged a pillow to her chest. Riley was pretty shaken up.

"You can take your glasses off," I said as her fingers fidgeted with them. She took them off so I focused on her lips instead of her eyes. It was disorienting. "Have you had an encounter with vampires before?" Eyes widening, she shook her head. Bad liar. "I need to know. Not just because I care, but it makes our job much easier."

Her now ashen face dropped lower. "It wasn't me. It was my sister." I waited for her to continue. When she saw I wasn't going to speak until she told, her eyes rolled. "Years before she married, she dated a dashing man. We all knew there was something…odd about him. Nobody was used to being treated, as you called it, with chivalry. Only the old from generations ago knew how to properly act like a gentleman. He swept her off her feet, but it was only an act. Talia didn't listen to our warnings, and, after her refusing to have sex with him, he raped her. The handsome man left the next day, promising to return for the child. But he wasn't lucky. Talia never got pregnant. When he returned…he beat our entire family he was so enraged. We tried reporting him, but once again, he left. Mom was knocked out for two weeks and the hospital had no clue because she had shown no injuries. One of the many perks of being a Graceful. That changed Talia so much. She became rebellious and constantly hateful. My parents didn't know, but she started sleeping around with many, _many _guys. It was an awful time for her, but she was going through so much. Then her boyfriend of about three months got Talia pregnant. She told my parents and…yeah."

Worry in my face, I patted Riley on the leg. Every fiber in my body wanted to huh her, but I restrained myself. "That's terrible," I agreed, "but you don't have to worry. We are getting rid of them one by one as they pass through our lands."

She snorted and sat up. "Getting rid? Seth, you are _living_ with them!"

"That's different. The Cullens never, ever harm humans. They feed off of animals only. I've lived with them longer than you could imagine. Carlisle actually is a doctor. He saves lives daily that, with a regular doctor, couldn't be saved. You had dinner with them. You aren't in harm when they are around," I assured her. Without knowing it, I had met her eyes, but I wasn't focusing on not staring. Odd.

"They are leeches!"

"You said so before. They are my people."

"Bu –," she stopped short. Blinking, she focused on me. I looked away after a few awkward moments, causing Riley to gasp. "You got really good."

"I'm not trying," I said.

"Then that means…"

"You found your true love," I say in sadness. Just when I admitted I liked Riley a lot she had to go and ruin it. I had seriously thought I imprinted on her yesterday, but maybe I was wrong.

"It can't be. Obviously, I would never get that lucky. Besides, it's a gradual change. If that were the case, I'd be able to control my eyes first around my love and then it would grow as my love blossomed, yada, yada, yada," Riley rolled her eyes. Even if I wasn't in a trance, I still loved staring into her eyes. It fit her so well.

"How do you know if a Graceful never fell in love before?" I inquired.

"It's just something we know. Ever since I was little, I knew what I was. I knew the legends like you knew your ABC's. With the legends came general knowledge and that was one of it," Riley got up and began pacing the room. I watched her trying to figure it out. I already knew but didn't want to voice it. If I said, she'd probably slap me.

"Do you have any questions about the pack? Surely you've got to," I tried to distract her. If she found out while I was around…I didn't even want to imagine the scene.

Brushing it aside, Riley glanced at me. "No questions. I just want to see it."

"See what?"

"See you. As a wolf," Riley smirked. I smiled at the thought but quickly pushed it away.

"No. Jake would kill me. He's Alpha. Not unless you are my imprint can I disobey him," I rambled, not meaning to mention that word. Her expression went back to sad. I wanted so much to make her happy. "But he can punish me tomorrow." Riley smiled and pulled me outside. Stepping behind a tree, I stripped and phased.

Sarah was running patrol with Luke. _Tell Jake and I'll kill you, _I pleasantly threatened_._ They pretended to see nothing.

As I emerged from the tree, Riley gasped in awe. Most girls would run screaming away, but not Riley. Instead, she ran and straight on tackled me. I whined and nuzzled her shoulder. Riley stroked my fur, her fingers gliding through the tuffs. Not to sound too much like a dog, but it felt like heaven.

"And I thought people stared at me," Riley scoffed. Doing the best wolfish laugh I could, I lied on my stomach so she could easily be near me. "You're so warm!" At that, she jumped on my back with her body sprawled over me. As nice as it felt, I was treading on thin ice. Thankfully, Riley scrambled off soon and I changed back to my human form.

"You are sure your parents won't mind if stay the night?" I asked.

"They would be furious, but who says they are finding out?" Riley grinned. I shook my head and she tried her best to pull me inside. It didn't work. "They get back just in time for dinner. Besides, my dad couldn't be mad that you were just doing your duty. Come on, my bed is comfy."

That caused me to laugh, but I continued up to the hallway. "I'll stay, but only on the couch." The fear I saw earlier reappeared. With a huff, I caved. "If it will make you happier, I can move the couch to your room."

"No way can you lift that!" Riley gaped. I grinned and did just that. Needless to say, Riley had better of felt safe that night. I woke to the smell of eggs and bacon. This girl knew her shit. Rushing downstairs, I slid in behind the counter with a huge grin. "I take it you aren't a vegetarian then." Like a puppy, I shook my head and smiled wide.

Over breakfast, I explained as much as I could remember about the pack and my lifestyle. Riley honestly seemed interested. Question after question. In return, she answered a few of my questions. It turned out that if she were cut, the blood would turn invisible and looks like water, and there would be no cut to the naked eye, but she would still feel the effects. I spent most of the time staring in her eyes. The sea green color was endless and spontaneous. Riley seemed puzzled by me.

"What?" I said with a mouthful of eggs. Looking away, she tapped on the counter in fast beats. It spelled out something. The beat was constant.

"I don't get you, Seth. First, you don't hit on me. Then, all out of the blue, you sprout out how amazing I am, which is hard to find from me. You try to kiss me, pull away, yet you still stay the night all because I asked," Riley blew hair out of her eyes. I gulped down the last piece of bacon and thought. I do twist a confusing web.

"What do you want me to say?" I questioned.

"Sorry!" Riley suddenly jumped to her feet. Angry. "Say sorry for toying with my emotions so much."

"Sorry?" I tried. Honestly, I wasn't meaning to hurt her. It just so happened that she confused me even more than I did her. She groaned and stomped off. Following her out to the driveway, I found she looked really pissed. I jogged to Riley and spun her around. Just as she was about to yell at me more, my body took over. It wasn't a totally conscious decision, but I definitely agreed this time.

Pulling her flush against my chest, I pressed my lips to hers. Her plump lips were so soft it felt like feathers. They tasted like raspberry lip-gloss. "Does this answer your question?" I mumbled against her lips before pulling away the slightest. Eyes still closed, Riley finally showed a smile.

"No," Riley leaned further on her tip toes to kiss me again. Inches from her enticing lips, I stiffened. "What now?" In response, her father cleared his throat from behind his open car door. I pulled away slowly as Riley sighed.

"My timing - perfect," I mumbled sarcastically to Riley before advancing towards Robert. She pried at my shoulder in protest before joining my sigh.

"Hey Dad...what are you doing home so soon?" Riley ran a hand through her hair nervously.

Robert eyes shifted from anger to disappointment aimed at his daughter. Riley stiffened and looked away. Naturally, Robert glared angrily back at me seconds later. Before he spoke, I took my chance. "Riley, I think your father and I should have a talk." Her eyebrows flew upward in surprise. At her, I smiled reassuringly. Unsure, Robert nodded in response and walked towards the woods. The truth will set you free. That's kind of what I was counting on in that moment.

I followed in his wake not too far along. We stopped in a clearing with twinkling lights hung across from tree to tree. There was a little swinging bench on one side. They must have made that. It was the perfect place to have a threatening talk with a daughter's boyfriend. We sat in awkwardness for only a few seconds.

"I think I should tell you exactly what happened, Sir," I said. He motioned to continue. "Recently, the pack has detected and encountered another threatening clan of vampires. Informally, we call them the Pirates."

"And why hasn't the council been told?"

"Er, we did, Sir. Anyways, after having dinner with my family," I answered.

"Your family of vampires, correct?" Robert growled.

"Yes Sir... I walked her home. It worried me to find that Riley was left alone with murderous vampires on the loose. So-," Robert cut me off by holding a hand up.

"You...walked her home?" I nodded. It seemed hard for him to process that. He was raised and knew the age of douches and jerks for young men. It definitely would surprise him to find a respectful man kissing his daughter.

"So I stayed close by. Riley was scared, which truly scared me that she could get scared. Actually...she requested that I stay in her room so I moved the couch at the car end of her room, not beside her bed, and then moved it back this morning. I know that was wrong of me, but she was really worrying me." I decided not to cause Riley to get punished by requesting me to, technically, sleep with her.

"Anything else?" he snobbish said. Well while I'm at it...

"She knows about the wolves."

Robert blew a frustrated breath of air from his mouth and started pacing back and forth. I watched in worry. Could I have messed this relationship up anymore? Robert had always hated me. Although, who wouldn't trust a kid who was snooping around an abandoned house in the dark with their daughter?

"I'm sure Riley's explained what happened with my older...daughter," Robert hesitated in the slightest before addressing Talia's name. They must not be too kind on the idea of premarital sex.

"Yes, I want to assure you that would never happen with Riley and I. I haven't talked to Riley about this, but you'll find I'm very old fashioned," I answered his unasked question. He was satisfied with that answer, but it was obvious that he couldn't stand how I was answering so perfectly.

"Seth," Robert sat beside me briefly and patted my knee. "There's no need for you to come to dinner tonight."

With that, he left me sitting there much more confused than I was before. That could be taken in several ways. Robert could have been satisfied with me and decided there was no point in interviewing me more. The other, and more likely, choice was that he didn't approve of me at all and hated my gusts and banned Riley from seeing me again. Great job, Seth, you did amazing.

. . .

"You are wrong. Why would Seth be the one to break through, of all people?" Rosalie argued.

"Maybe it's a second special ability. We found out he also broke through Riley's eye ability," Jake repeated. Carlisle paced the room biting his nails. Edward perched on the stairwell with Nessie at his feet.

"Shape-shifters don't get gifts, Jake," Carlisle said as nicely as a person could. "You get enhanced abilities that you had before just at a lower intensity."

"He has super hearing. It had to be that," Nessie mumbled. I sighed in boredom. It was clear I was no help to the thinking team, so why did they make me skip school for that? They all looked with relief at Nessie. I could have told them from the beginning that was the cause. "He was able to hear past the veil and into the highest frequency. Her true voice must be revolting." I nodded against the table, not bothering to lift my head. Their eyes were on me, but I didn't care.

"Seth, you are coming with me," Jake pulled me up from my spot at the table. Yes, I was moping. No, he did not have to be that forceful. It was rare for me to be in such an awful mood. In the car, Jake turned up the tunes so loud it was hurting. We drove and drove and just kept driving. There was no place we had in mind and nowhere we needed to be. When the pounding gave me a headache, I turned off the music all together and watched the road go by. "What's up with you? You missed patrol yesterday. You barely have spoken a word…" Shrugging didn't satisfy Jake. He slammed on the brakes above the cliffs. A smile tugged at my lips. "If you aren't talking, we can at least jump."

We walked to the cliff, pulling off our shirts on the way. As we neared the edge, we both shoved each other, seeing who would go over first. I managed to trip Jake and send him flying over the edge. He did a total of three flips before landing flat on his stomach. "I'll get you for that, Clearwater!" Jake yelled. I back up with a grin and readied to jump. Tires screeched in the near distance. I ducked my ears at the sound and saw none other than Riley Pratt running to me. My heart pounded in its cage. It hurt to deal with her so I continued to run all the way up to the edge. I would have jumped too, if not for Riley screaming in horror. Above everything, I didn't want to give her another reason to avoid me for so long.

"Are you suicidal?" she cried, tugging on my arm. With all her might she tried to pull me away from the edge. I stared coldly at her. It wasn't _my_ fault I had been torn apart on the inside for up to nearly a month now. It was her fault.

A couple days after kissing Riley, she showed up at my door. I could still remember her exact words. She yelled them in my face before I could even figure out something was wrong. "If we were together or anything, it's over now, Seth. You are just like any other guy who hit on me. You are a jerk and a douche. I don't want to see you again, and I'm serious now, Seth. No more of your annoying following. Thanks for the worst kiss of my life, but I don't like being perused by another player." She left before I could stop her. I had called her multiple times, but she didn't even open the texts or voicemails.

"Why did you push Jake off the cliff? Is he alive?" Riley brought me back to the present. Her glasses were back on. She had been gaining control over her eyes, but it stopped about a week after she grabbed my insides and ripped them to pieces.

"Why do you care? He's just another guy," I repeated her words to her. She flinched and stared at me with a sad look. "I'm sorry. That was rude. We do this for fun. It's a thrill."

"A _thrill_? You are crazy." I'll just add that to the list of names she could give me. Douche. Crazy. Jerk. Any-other guy. Annoying. Player. I shrugged and backed up to do an amazing run and flip, but she again stopped me. Jake had to be getting impatient by now. "Wait. Uh, how are you?"

"What happened to you never wanting to see me again?"

"I didn't say that," Riley choked on her words.

"You didn't have to," I sighed. "See you around, Riley." With that I jumped cockily off the edge, doing summersaults and flashy jumps the entire way down. Jake swam to me in the water, but I didn't have time for him. All I needed was to get away. The fading sun cast a glow over the hills. There was a perfect silhouette sprinting on the road, following Jake and I. Jake was yelling at me to slow, but I couldn't. My body had to do _something_ to keep from thinking about the rejection and hurt flooding through me every time I thought of Riley's face.

On the shore, a huge body tackled me to the sand. We wrestled back and forth to gain control. In the end, Jake ended up pinning me with my head handing on the road. Panting, Jake said, "We are solving your problem right now."

"Let me go, Jake. Please," I begged as Riley's footsteps came closer. With a deep breath, he let me up just in time for both of us to run into the woods and take over patrol.

_It has to do with Riley? What _exactly _happened that night? Don't avoid it this time, _Jake growled. If I were going to say that, at least it was just Jake and I.

_I kissed her; _I remembered every detail about what happened then to the talk with her dad all the way to her breaking up with me. It had felt like my heart shattered and Riley was dancing on the pieces. Everything would have been fine if she had just let us be friends, but she didn't want that. I was a jerk and hit on her for only her body. That was according to her, but it wasn't true. Every day at school, it felt like torture. I watched as people hit on her constantly when I should have been there to shut them down, not only Riley.

_You are sure you didn't imprint on her?_ Jake asked, thinking back on the memories of when he imprinted. Now that I watch his, things started popping out. The way her smile would brighten my day. The way my heart speeded up when she entered the room. How I constantly wanted to be around her for no reason.

_I don't know. I'm scared Jake. At the council meeting, everyone was staring at Riley when she looked into our eyes. I just figured everyone was feeling that. In the beginning, I had thought… _My thoughts jumbled together. Jake was putting one and one together before me. Was it even possible? Would it change anything?

_Seth. You definitely imprinted on her, _Jake thoughts, wanting to smack me on the face. I had been searching for an imprint for so long, it seemed impossible for me to ever imprint.

_We…we don't know for sure, _I tried to back out. There was no way I could have been lucky enough to imprint on somebody as hot, funny, and secretly nice as Riley Pratt.

_You are right. You probably didn't. I'll just go ahead and get her so she can stun the Pirates,_ Jake said, headed back in the direction of Riley. By instinct, I crossed his path and tackled him, my teeth bearing. Quickly, I jumped off of Jake, but he had what he needed. _Point proven._

Then I knew. I imprinted on Riley Pratt and she had totally rejected me.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh! You all are awesome! That was so quick, too! I can't wait to see the reviews next! Love love love them! Any questions, just ask. I love answering them. Plus I know I can get caught up and become confusing. Sorry. Please review and I hope you enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously…**

You are right. You probably didn't. I'll just go ahead and get her so she can stun the Pirates_, Jake said, headed back in the direction of Riley. By instinct, I crossed his path and tackled him, my teeth bearing. Quickly, I jumped off of Jake, but he had what he needed. _Point proven.

_Then I knew. I imprinted on Riley Pratt and she had totally rejected me._

**Review Responses…**

CLee56: What's up with Riley and the sunglasses and if she's underage, how can she be working in a bar?| Why did Riley get all wierd after she'd found out she'd been in a house full of vampires? Didn't she think something was strange when Bella said she was a shield? : **So the sunglasses prevent her from freezing everyone in the room when she looks them in the eye. I know it's kind of stupid and ill thought through, but it was the best I had. She's underage and really shouldn't have been allowed to work in the bar, but her sister paid her under the table. At first, I had it as a big part of the plot but later decided it didn't work and changed it up so now it was just confusing. Sorry. And she knew something was up, but she thought she was safe with Seth so she didn't become too suspicious. Also a 'had to make it work' moment. I really should try to limit those moments, shouldn't I?**

Fionamoi: hello! me again *waves*/please update again very soon/AND GIVE THEM A NICER/ LONGER KISS SCENE! you know Seth deserves it! : **One word to describe this review. Hilarious! I was seriously laughing! Also, question for you. Keeping the rating in mind, would you like me to describe the kissing further? Seeing as a lot of people find it just distracting to the plot, I try to stray away from that, but I also LOVE describing those scenes. **

**Chapter 7: Death**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I kinda thought you all got the point by now. SM owns it all.**

Seth's POV

"Alice!" I yelled, walking in the house. "Edward!"

"Seth, calm down. I can help you with this," Jake placed a hand on my shoulder. I glanced over and saw Nessie staring at Jake.

"Dude, you don't even know how to take it up a step with you know who," I said. "Alice! Edwarddd!"

"Why do you want them?" Nessie asked. "They are at school now."

I rolled my eyes and fumbled with finding a shirt in my room. I had to get to school. "Alice is a girl with a guy who sweeps her off her feet every day and she knows what she wants. Edward got Bella, which is obviously hard. He can read minds. I have to figure out what I did wrong!" I grabbed the keys downstairs and ran out the door.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Nessie yelled. Jake sighed and ran a hand through his hair before explaining. I was out like a bullet headed for school.

Before I could get to school, though, I smelled scents that definitely shouldn't have been there. Olivia, Randall, and Wyler. Without a thought, I pulled over and ran into the woods, howling the entire way. There was no time to wait. They were already in our lands. They were going for our people. After phasing and tracking, I caught sight of them. They were too busy on high to notice I was on their tails. I attacked Olivia first. She seemed the easiest. I had experience in newborns. It worked well. We rolled and fought for one short second before I had her head thrown deep within the woods. The other two just then noticed me. I bared my teeth and pounced fully knowing I wouldn't make it far. I just wanted one dead. Olivia needed to die. I needed her to burn to ashes. There was no way they could get on our land and not pay for it.

Randall attacked me at the same time a huge rock wall intercepted my leap. Wyler fell to the ground in exhaustion. His gift wasn't very strong or practiced it seemed.

Dreads locks and all, Randall was around me in minutes. If I hadn't been so stupid and waited…somebody would have been dead. I did the right thing. Even if it meant being killed. If somebody would just put Olivia to flames, it would all be worthwhile. A flash flew by. Randall's senses seemed to overload. I fought on, but he still had me. Moments later, Edward was on a tree with Olivia's head in his hands. We met eyes with a whine from me, telling him to do it. And just like that, he let the lights fall on her body, setting it to flames. Alice and Wyler were fighting. They seemed to be perfect matched for each other, if not Alice was better. She fought with her eyes closed, seeing every rock her thrown at her seconds before, giving her time to move.

In Randall's moments of shock, I was able to flirt out of his grasp a few feet before his arms crushed every bone in my body he could find. A lone howl escaped me as I fell to the ground, my legs withering in pain. Now I regretted my decision. _Wait. Always fight as a team. Together_. Those were the lessons we all knew.

Jacob was there then. Edward and him attacked Randall _together._ I never thought I'd see the day Jake worked solely together next to Edward, who he had hated for so long. They both fought in revenge, revenge for me. It warmed my heart as I shifted back to human. I made the stupidest decisions ever, so it made sense I paid for one of them.

. . .

Why do so many people like visiting the injured kid? Already, Robert, Julie, Sarah, and Luke had come to see me. Then they wanted Riley to see me? Sure, that would work well.

So I lied there, sweating off the fourth dose of morphine Carlisle had given me, waiting for her. She was supposed to be walking over. In the mean time, Nessie decided to slip in my room unnoticed.

"Can you keep a secret?" she whispered so low it was hard to me to hear.

"That's all I can do apparently," I mumbled. She nodded her head, not really hearing my response. She was going to tell me either way.

"Good," Renesmee sat by my legs, making me cringe. They were both wrapped up to my groin, healing. "I have to tell somebody. Just…try to not let Daddy know. I think…I like Jake."

"You don't say," I mumbled, struggling to sit up.

"I do. I hadn't really known what having a crush on somebody is until I went to school this year," she rambled. The only reason Edward and Bella let her go to high school this move was because Jake and I knew the school was good. It was her first year and she seemed to love it. 'It's just everything about him! I don't know what to do! We've been friends for so long…"

"Do you think he likes you back?" I tried pulling on some pants. Currently, I was butt naked. That would be interesting. If I weren't so drowsy, it would have been amusing. I knew he liked her. I knew she liked him. The question was whether to tell them or not. Jake would find out eventually, but I did well to hide it from him so far.

"Probably not. We have lived with each other since I was little. I'm sure Jacob sees me as a little sister," she moped. Jake's dreams popped into my head. Definitely not as a sister.

"I would try to help, but evidently, I am a jerk, a douche, annoying…what else?" It took a lot to get me down, but when I was down, I stayed down for a while. Wallowing was my new favorite hobby.

"At dinner this evening while you were screaming your head off, Jake covered my ears for me cause you were so loud. His fingers sent off little tingles through my body. Do you think that means anything?" Renesmee got a little glow in her eyes. Claire did the same thing with Quil so long ago. Soon, every friendly touch Jake would give Nessie would mean something more. And then she'd make a move and then Jake would kiss her and life would be good. I'd take that over my love life any day. With a groan, I fell back on the bed, defeated. The morphine made my senses differ so much that I hadn't heard Riley standing outside the door, listening in.

"You'd better come in now before I fall asleep," I said loudly, pulling the covers around me. I wiped my forehead as the sweat collected. It was almost useless then. My sheets were already wet as well. Nessie gaped in embarrassment and skirted out of the room as Riley crawled slowly in.

At a loss of words, Riley sat by my legs. I moaned as new pain shot through my legs. Did _everybody_ have to sit by my legs? Riley mouthed sorry and scooted closer to my chest even though her heart sped looking at my bare chest. "Um, I'm not really sure why I came here," she admitted with a blush. The moment she heard that I was hurt, she tried to come see me. They physically had to hold her down.

"It took a lot of guts to come into a house of vampires," I said. "I know why you came. You had to see for yourself that I was okay."

Taking off her glasses, Riley's eyes widened in surprise. "H – how did you know?"

"I don't know why you do, but you care for me more than you think. Even if I am all those things you said before, you still care for me. You need me," I gulped, needing water. Riley's eyes danced around the room, meeting anything but mine. I stared at her, waiting for a response.

"Seth –," Riley stopped herself. My hopes deflated.

"You should probably go then," I motioned to the door and closed my eyes. The morphine was finally entering my system deeply enough to cause me to get very drowsy. It would only last about ten minutes before I burn it off, but still, it was ten minutes of bliss. Biting her lip, I knew Riley was lying. "What are you hiding?"

She was my imprint. Imprints can't lie to each other. If I asked, she physically had to tell me. It was good and bad at times. "I didn't want to say that to you, Seth. You aren't any of those things. My dad made me. I'm not allowed to see you anymore," Riley's words blew me away. I should have seen that coming. "He wouldn't let me tell you. I'm so sorry." Surprisingly, it looked like she was near tears. "I was a bitch. These feelings are all so weird. I'm just waiting for you to turn into some jerk because…Gracefuls just don't get this lucky. It's never hurt me this much to be so rude to somebody."

"Riley, stop. It's okay," I said. She shook her blonde head of hair vigorously.

"It's not okay. I don't _want _to never speak to you," Riley looked down at me sadly. Taking her hand in mine, I managed to pull myself into a sitting position. Despite the pain, I stayed up. Her eyes searched mine for any hope.

"It will be okay. I promise," and without thinking, I pulled Riley into a hug. Her heart shaped head fit perfectly into the crook of my neck. I even felt a few tears fall.

"If we can't date or be friends…can we be _people_ with benefits?" Riley joked, her hair muffled a bit by my skin. I rubbed an arm up and down her back. It felt great to just have her skin against mine.

"I can be anything you want," I said with honesty. Her lips smiled against my shoulder. I felt the drowsiness push down harder. "I'd love for you to stay, but I'm sure your dad is waiting for you. He already hates me enough."

"Rest up and get healthy," Riley stood with guilt still visible on her face. All I wanted to do was give her a kiss goodbye, but I also couldn't stand.

"Your mom mentioned they are out of town in a couple of days. Could you come over? I'll be knocked out most of the day, but it would…" I was going to say put my heart at ease, but that was too cheesy. Thankfully, Riley got what I meant and nodded. Putting back on her glasses, she left the room, but not before kissing my cheek. I sighed as the tingles went from my head to my toes. The situation was much better, but that just made it all worse. Now Randall had something to hold over me, somebody that can't protect herself.

. . .

"There's no point in seeing him. He's going to get worse before he gets better," Rosalie said.

"Take it from me. I looked like skin and bones because I couldn't eat or I'd vomit from the pain," Jake said.

"He only broke his legs. Seth should be able to eat," her voice jolted me into awareness.

"It's been four days. He has three left. You don't want to look," Rosalie commented and shifted between her and the door. Riley groaned. It was the first time I had been aware enough to understand what anyone had been telling. My stomach growled, but that didn't mean anything. It liked to lie. If we tried to feed me, my stomach just threw it back in our faces. I looked back down at my body. They were right. I looked disgusting. I could see my rib cage. My stomach was sunken in. My hands were bony. It didn't look like me, not even the me before I phased. It looked like a true anorexic lived there, not me. Riley would either puke at the sight of me or she'd be revolted and leave.

"He's been lying there for four days not eating anything? What's wrong with you people! Make him eat! Force it down his throat or something!" Riley stormed into the room with Jake and Rose at her back. Everyone else in the family was feeding or on a patrol that they had taken up.

"He's awake. Rose, give him more morphine," Jake mumbled. I shook my head. If Riley was here, I wanted to be awake. Her eyes caught sight of my body, rolled back in her head, and she fell onto the ground. I moved to catch her but it was impossible. "Shit."

I fumbled to form words, but my mouth was still slow from the morphine. I face palmed myself and then stared at my hand in horror. Up close it was even worse. I checked out the rest of my arm. Where did all my muscles go? I remembered Sam saying to us when Jake was in a full body cast for a week that eating was very important to us. Not only could we eat non-stop, but if we didn't eat enough then _floop_! There went our strength and abilities. It was easy for us to look like a skeleton.

"Blondie! What do we do!?" Jake yelled. Rosalie growled, placed her in his arms, and left. Thanks. Looking around the room, Jake met eyes with me. I weakly rolled my eyes and looked down to Riley. "Where do I put her?" I motioned for him to put her here and move me on the couch, but he didn't understand my amazingly horrible hand gestures. In the end, Riley ended up in a chair beside my bed.

Slowly I regained my energy as she began to come to. Jake sat bored the entire time, catching me up on any news. " We almost killed Randall too, but the rest showed up. They convinced them to flee considering you were already gone. Ness knows how to show up in the best times. We had the hardest time getting you out. Randall kept coming back at you, sometimes Edward. He saw you as the killer because you severed her head."

"As long as it's me and not Riley," I sighed in relief. I had horrible dreams the past days, all including Riley being tortured and killed. I slipped on a shirt to hide the sight that made Riley faint earlier.

"Um...about her," Jake said. That was never good. "He doesn't know _who_ your imprint, or what he calls mate, is, but he sure knows how to threaten."

I gulped, "Has he broke the border yet?" Jake shook his head causing me to sigh in relief. If he broke the border soon, I was definitely not leaving her side no matter what Mr. Pratt said. Looking over at Riley I couldn't take my eyes off her. It didn't matter what she was to me as long as she was safe.

"She'd not defenseless, Seth. If you asked me, there was no way he could get to her," Jake said in sympathy. He knew what I was feeling. Bella was like that with Victoria. Jake didn't handle it as well as he thought, though.

"Maybe not torturing, but he can kill her without looking at her. Setting her house on fire. Shooting her from afar. Or simply going off his other senses and keeping his eyes shut," I listed off more and more of the possibilities that haunted my mind. I just had to keep her safe.

"I didn't think of that, but she has more defenses than Bella did a while back and we kept her safe," it was like Jake and I switched places. Suddenly it was me thinking of the horrid plans Randall was making while Jake was the optimist that tried as hard as he could to keep my spirits up.

"Bella had three going after her at separate times. We have seven going after Riley. Who would want to harm somebody like her?" I said, meeting Jake's eyes.

"Maybe if she were nicer..." Jake mumbled. I frowned his way. I knew he didn't mean it, but still. "Sorry. It isn't helpful that she is constantly moving places." Agreeing, I settled my gaze back on Riley and was startled to find that she was much more awake than we thought. "What's up, Diva?" I growled at Jake for the nickname, which Riley didn't like. She rolled her eyes and groggily sat up.

"How do you feel? Do you want some water or anything?" I asked. She almost shook her head no before eyeing Jake.

"A water with freshly cut lemons on the side," Riley smiled devilishly up at Jake. He frowned. "If my name is Diva, then I'm going to act the part." I chuckled as Jake stomped off, surely to get her anything but water.

"I'm sorry. If you thought I was hot before, I'm sure it's ruined," I sat further up. It was a large feat for me. I was ready to go to sleep again.

"Who said I thought you were hot before?" Riley commented sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and shoved her shoulder playfully. Her heart skipped a best at my touch. Needless to say, I loved it when she did that. "I'm joking, obviously."

"Obviously?"

"As in you have every girl nearly following you around at school. I didn't think it's possible for you to not know how good-looking you are," Riley sat next to me on the bed. I smirked at her, which she returned.

"See this isn't fair. You can say that about me, but if I say that about you, I'm 'just like every other guy.'" I faked a sad expression. Riley cracked up.

"Coming from you, I guess it couldn't hurt," Riley blushed. She actually blushed. My mission was accomplished! "Would you eat something for me?"

"Sure...when you aren't around. It's most likely going to come right back up and I'd rather have you not pass out again," I shrugged.

"Touché. I heard what you and Jake were talking about. What does imprint mean?" Riley questioned. With a sigh, I knew the hard part was here. Was there even a way to describe it without Riley slapping me? Probably not but I tried.

"It's complicated, Riley. An imprint means... Well when we imprint..." I couldn't describe it words that well. "The wolves have something in order to give us the best chance of passing on our genes to our next generation. It's something we can't control but we are always happy with. It's called imprinting. We imprint on a girl and suddenly everything changes." Hearing Jake fumble to find a satisfying drink reminded me of the time he explained it to Bella. "It's not gravity holding you down, it's her. Your world revolves around her. If she says jump you say how high. Kim said Jared was slave." Riley's eyes lifted in confusion but there was no speculation, anger, or love. She still didn't know.

"It's not just loving someone, it's much more than that. You would give your life up for that simple girl who means more than any physical thing ever made," I continued and took a deep breath before I told her the hard truth. Would she hate me? Would she like it? Riley is tough on the outside, but hopefully soft on the inside. This was basically saying 'I love you and you have to love me back.' "He can be there anything. Usually a boyfriend then husband. Or a brother, protector, friend, caretaker. It all depends on what's best for the girl and, ultimately, what she wants."

Before I could continue on my long speech, Riley said, "And you imprinted on me. I get it."

I blinked in shock. Riley had guessed easily with confidant, meaning she knew the entire speech. But I hadn't seen her face turn in disgust or sadness. "Yes. I did. How do you feel about that?" I gaped.

"I feel...that you have just saved my life."

. . .

The grin wouldn't disappear. It just wouldn't. How that girl caused me to grin with all the pain I was just now feeling evaded me. Riley left right after that to make me food. She promised to stay in the living room. This time the food stayed down. And boy did I eat. Riley mentioned that the fridge was looking low. It was supposed to be my naptime, but I was still eating. As I ate, I listened to the rain pour. Lightening lit up the sky. Thunder boomed in the distance. It cast an eerily quaint feeling.

Around 3 in the morning, I had just decided to stop eating when Riley shuffled inside my room pulling on strands on her hair. I sat up in anticipation. "Hey," I said. Without speaking, Riley climbed beside me and snuggled closer. Another crackle of thunder caused Riley to flinch further against me. "You're afraid of thunder and faint easily. Any reason?"

"Yeah," Riley shakily said. Lying back down, I turned on my side, giving her enough room to get comfy. "When the vampire who raped my sister came to beat us up, were watching to the thunderstorm in a little area cleared out in the woods. And…and he came out of nowhere. It was all in a flash. With the amount of blood we lost, I'm surprised he didn't kill anyone. I can't stand the sight of blood or anything gory. It reminds me of that too much. Ow!" Not realizing it, my hand clenched around her arm in anger. I spun her around so her face was looking into mine.

"I can't stand it. I wish you remembered his name. Then I could get rid of him. It wouldn't make it much better, but still," I mumbled into her sweet smelling hair. Strawberry shampoo filtrated into my senses and warmed me to the bone.

"I remember his name. Randall. We call him Dreaded Randall because he had so many dread locks and it hurt when they smacked us," Riley said. Every fiber in my body stiffened. Every little detail had just gotten more important. Suddenly, it wasn't just about protecting LaPush. It wasn't just about protecting her because she was my imprint. It was about killing the person who harmed Riley. _My _Riley. The growl ripping from my throat scared Riley a bit more than she let on.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. That's all I have to say. Wow. So many reviews! I literally was sitting on my bed, looking at my email and giggling like a four year old! Ya'll have no clue how much it warms my heart! Because of your awesomeness, I am posting ANOTHER in the same day. These are short, granted, but this is beginning to clear things up hopefully. As always, please leave your questions, comments, and/or concerns in the review or PM spots! By the way, let's hear it for the two people who have reviewed so many times! I think you know who you are! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously…**

_"I remember his name. Randall. We call him Dreaded Randall because he had so many dread locks and it hurt when they smacked us," Riley said. Every fiber in my body stiffened. Every little detail had just gotten more important. Suddenly, it wasn't just about protecting LaPush. It was about killing the person who harmed Riley. My Riley. The growl ripping from my throat scared Riley a bit more than she let on._

**Review Responses…**

**Chapter 8: Daddy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns all, stop rubbing it in my face. Gosh!**

Seth's POV

_I'll kill him! Let me run outer patrol, _I whined for the hundredth time. Patrol was boring in itself, but inner patrol? That's like putting us in time out.

_That's exactly why I'm not putting you out there. You can't be blinded by hate. If you attacked alone and were killed, Riley would die of heartbreak. It's only best, _Jake growled repeatedly. I knew I was pestering him a lot, but nobody can harm Riley and get away with it. It was all in a matter of time.

_It looks like he took the day off, Seth. Rest up; you haven't gone to sleep in your human form for two weeks in a row, _Sarah pressed on like she had been doing the last few days. I hadn't _been _in my human form for the past two weeks, let alone slept in it. Just before I slept every night, I'd check in on Riley through her window and then sleep in the woods right next to her window. She was always waiting on me with a sad or bored expression. I hated that I never saw her, but Randall had to be stopped.

_Please Seth, don't make me order you, _Jake begged. _Nessie said she's having some crisis that she needs you for. _Finally, after some thinking, I went inside. If Jake were lying, he'd hear it from me. Nessie yanked me hard left into her room. I fell on the floor with an "Oomf."

"You idiot! I've needed your help for the past two weeks!" Nessie yelled, sitting on her bed. "Hypothetically, which of these would you rather see Riley in?" Nessie held two lingerie's up! My mouth dropped. How did Ness get those?

"Neither! Riley had better not where those or she'd get raped," I snatched the outfits out of her hands. "Why do you have these?"

Avoiding the question, Nessie walked over to her closet. "I thought you would say that…" she winked at me before opening the two doors to the walk in closet.

"Renesmee, there is no tear in this," Riley said, her back to me. My eyes widened. I couldn't move them away from the glorious sight in front of me. Most importantly, I couldn't move my eyes away from her perfectly shaped ass. My mouth suddenly clenched for water… It especially didn't help that Riley kept twisting around in different positions to check out the sexy undergarment set she was wearing. It was a black lacy halter babydoll lingerie and it truly showed off her curves. Riley should have been a model. Wait no she shouldn't have. I wanted her all to myself. "Ness?"

Riley turned around and caught sight of me staring. Damnnnn. The front was even better. There were no words to describe it other than fucking hot! Riley yelped and tried to shield her body. She must have been embarrassed. "Rileyyyy," I slurred. My mind was still at a loss of words almost. "I'm so sorry! _RENESMEE!_" I yelled, somehow managing to turn around and glare at the gleeful girl giggling behind me. I stole Ness's robe from her bedside and tossed it in the closet for Riley. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Keep the image in mind. Now would you rather see that, or this?" Nessie handed me two pictures of Riley once again. She was in a grey lingerie with black lace patterns running down the little dress type of outfit. The first was the front the second was the backside of Riley. With seeing her in person and then these, I felt myself go hard. Shit.

"Ness, you have crossed the line," I sneered, throwing the pictures down. I wanted to apologize to Riley, but that obviously wouldn't work with the boner I was sprouting. Hoping to cool off my anger as well, I took a cold shower. I can't believe that just happened. I'd never get that out of my mind, which is good and bad. I feel so scandalous. Poor Riley. She probably hated me. Would she ever want me to look at her again? Probably not.

Riley finished yelling at Nessie, but it didn't sound like she would hate Ness forever. I didn't know about myself. The door to the bathroom opened. I peered around the shower curtain in confusion. Riley was leaning against the door, smirking at me. "Hi," she whispered. The robe was pulled tight around her.

"Riley…what are you doing?" I blushed in embarrassment. She shrugged and walked closer to the curtain. Thankfully, there was no way she could see anymore than my head for right then. "I'm _really _sorry about Nessie. She gets caught up in her own world of plans and doesn't really think about anyone else."

"I know. Are you okay?" Riley questioned.

My eyes lifted in confusion. "If you are fine with it, I'd have to say I'm more than okay," I grinned. Riley glanced down and back up, pulling off her sunglasses.

"I could tell… So I gave you a boner!" Riley came right out with it. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at her. "Oh Seth, that was nothing. Talia gave me a lingerie much better than that."

"Don't tease me, Riles," I groaned, shaking my wet hair at her. Taking a step closer, her eyes met mine in a mischievous manner.

"Don't I get something in return?" Riley pouted. I leaned forward more and kissed her cheek.

"Get out, horny girl," I teased. Riley winked, laughing on her way to the door.

"Seth, stop checking out my butt," Riley called knowingly. I cursed under my breath. Eyes in the back of her head she must have. "By the way, nice ass. You have soap on it though." Naughty girl. She looked.

After the shower, I found Nessie before searching for Riley. She was looking between the two outfits trying to decide. I cleared my throat in the doorway. "Seth, I'm sorry. I thought you wouldn't mind," Nessie said, sitting on the bed in defeat. "Are you still mad?" I didn't answer. "Riley wasn't pissed at you, only me, if that-."

"Use the black. Black's always sexier," was all I said. Her face lit up as she ran to hug me. "What exactly is your plan?"

"It's good," Nessie pulled away with a grin. "When Jake gets done with patrol, he'll find me in that outfit lying on his bed. I'm pretty sure he likes me, but this will prove it. When we get together, we all should go on a double date!" Renesmee was definitely sure of herself. That reminded me that I hadn't officially asked Riley out. Although nothing can really be official when her dad hated me. How did he not like me? I was totally likeable.

"I don't know Ness. I don't know if we are even together or what to call us," I admitted sheepishly. Nessie pouted and hugged me again. She was a big hugger.

"You'll figure it out. Personally, you all couldn't be anything but a couple," Nessie grinned. I smiled and left to find Riley. Rosalie was pestering her about which products she used.

"Rosalie, I promise you, it is just dove. I don't know how to pronounce that, let alone use it," Riley mumbled as they walked down the stairs. I was happy to find Riley changed back to her regular clothes. Rose handed Riley off to me with a pout. She still wasn't used to understanding how Riley was hotter than her.

"How did you manage to escape your parents?" I questioned, bumping her slightly with my elbow. She bumped me back. We continued having an elbow war as we stepped out on the front porch.

"He's still passed out from last night. You'd think he'd be used to hangovers by now," Riley joked humorlessly. Their relationship puzzled me. He wasn't a drunk, but he got drunk a lot of the nights. Riley still loved him like no tomorrow, yet she hated him at times like that. "Mom takes my side. She figured if I wanted to actually hang out with a boy, he must be alright." Again, that didn't make sense to me. My parents never went behind the other's back. If one said something, the other went along. If they had a problem, they talked about it afterwards alone. "She just doesn't understand that you are amazing, not alright."

Pulling Riley to my side, I hugged her longer than most would hug a friend. I missed her a lot more than I realized. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long. Jake won't even let me be on the outside patrol or this would all be over."

Riley stopped walking with a frown. "Let them take care of the problem. I don't want you to end up like last time," Riley pouted. I tapped her nose with a grin. Nobody believed that I could take Randall. Last time it was a sacrifice. I could have escaped, but then Edward wouldn't have gotten the chance to throw the match on Olivia.

"Don't worry about me, baby," I laughed. The words flowed so easily with Riley around. To my enjoyment, her heart sped like a jet at my little nickname for her.

"Okay, _baby_," Riley emphasized the last word. It did feel good to be called that by someone I truly cared about. "I'm going to get home. Keep those images in your mind, Seth!"

"Wait," I spun her around and into my arms with ease. With a smirk, she hugged on to me tightly. It felt so good to have her safe in my arms.

"I'm glad you are healthy again so I can do this without being scared I'll break you," Riley jumped. I caught her at the last second and she wrapped her legs tightly around my torso. Our lips came together naturally. It was slow moving and passionate. My entire world was spinning. Everything was focused on the outstanding girl I held in my arms. Her lips tasted like raspberries again. She ran her fingers through my hair, massaging my head. Then, I sped things up. We kissed each other hungrily, our tongues enjoying the feeling of touching one another. So I wouldn't drop her, I held onto her ass with one hand. You could say I didn't mind doing that at all. It was over all too soon. My lips were suddenly cold without hers pressing onto them. I pecked her quickly before she hopped down.

We froze like a deer in the headlights when we saw Robert Pratt walking to us furiously. "Rosella June Pratt! Get your sorry ass over here right now!" Robert yelled. Walking the walk of shame, Riley came to his side. "You are grounded. Get yourself in the house before I beat you 'til you're black and blue!"

I stood silently by and waited for what was sure to come. "Seth Clearwater if you take one look at my daughter again you won't know what hit you," Robert got up in my face. He stank of musty beer.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I imprinted on Riley," I admitted. The smack that came from his hand punching me in the face could be heard from all the way inside the house surely. It didn't hurt me, but I acted like it to appease him.

"I don't care what your genes tell you. One step inside my house and I call the police to get a restraining order," Robert looked like he wanted to punch me again but then thought against it as it seemed to hurt him more. My heart broke into little pieces. I physically couldn't stay away and he knew it, but I couldn't stop the next words from coming from my mouth.

"Sir. Please don't travel anywhere for the Christmas break. Randall is back and he'll be coming for Riley soon," I gulped. I didn't have to explain that it was all my fault she was in danger. Two more punches to the face and he left, but it wasn't my jaw that felt like it had lost the world. My heart felt like it had been ripped out of its place. The tears that fell were of true sorrow, for I may never get to see Riley again.

Robert was enraged at me; he may do the exact opposite of my advice. That would be certain death for Riley. And it would, once again, be my entire fault.

. . .

"Seth! I…I don't know what to do," Riley screeched in the phone. I sat up as her tone made me nervous.

"Riley, what's happening? Are you okay?" I said, throwing on some shoes.

"It…it's my dad," she whispered into the phone. That was a relief. At least it wasn't Randall or any other vampire. "He's _really _drunk. It's scaring me an, and…"

"I'm coming over. Where are you?" I asked. Before I knew it, I was out the door and sprinting to her house.

"I'm in the closet in the kitchen," with that, she hung the phone up. Thoughts danced through my mind. This was her dad we were talking about, so why was she so scared. Her dad must have been the angry drunk. It was really hard for me to respect him when he goes and does this, totally risking Riley's safety, mentally and possibly physically.

In her kitchen, Robert had the house phone in his hand and was waving it around angrily, giving Riley a long speech. Sneaking a glance behind him, Riley had tears in her eyes. She cowered against the refrigerator door. "You don't need friends! This whole family is too busy messing around with people. When are you ungrateful brats of daughters going to listen and bring home somebody who is actually worthy of your pretty little face?" Mr. Pratt yelled vigorously at his scared daughter. I cleared my throat, hoping to take away attention from Riley. Her eyes lit up when they caught mine. His on the other hand looked like they were set to flames.

"Mr. Pratt, is everything okay? I heard yelling and decided to come check-," I began lying to him. He stormed toward me and got in my face as much as a puny man like him could do.

"Everything is fine here," he spat, beer lingering in the air from his breath. The musty smell radiated around him. "See Riley, this is the problem! I can't have you sleeping around with boys like your idiot sister."

Riley looked like she was going to explode. "Talia's not an idiot!" Riley hissed, finally standing up. From around the corner of the hallway, two eyes peeked out at me. I smiled gently as they eyes tried to come further into the light. With a start, I realized it was a little kid. I waved my hands back, hoping he'd understand not to come out yet.

"I've had enough of this family's lying," Robert slurred, grabbing another beer from the fridge. "That's all you all do. Are you lying to me, Rosella?"

"N…no," Riley said as he paced on the other end of the island. The moment he looked away, she ran into my arms. I hugged her tight but kept my eyes trained on her father. If he was scaring me slightly, they must be terrified.

"You little whore you!" Robert stomped in anger right in front of us. She tried to squirm from my hold, but I kept her locked in to make sure she'd be safe. "You've been sleeping around with this dog! You know what? I'm done with you just like your sister. Go wait tables or something. We've had enough of your whining and crying. I don't want to see your face again by tonight."

"D…dad, don't do this to Riley," the kid with bright eyes stepped out of his hiding spot. In my arms, Riley stiffened and looked away in fear of what was about to happen. "I ma – miss Talia, don't make Rile-," the little boy of about five mumbled, his choppy blonde hair swishing in his face.

"Miss Talia? You miss her? Great Riley, you've got everyoneee against me! Is that how you want it?" Robert stormed to the silverware, yanking the boy along too. "You remember what _Talia _caused to happen? I'll show you unappreciative, mindless excuses for kids…"

It all happened so fast. One moment, he let go of the boy's arm. The next he was holding a knife. Then she was screaming, ripping away from my arms. "**Dad!** DAD! Stop! STOP!" she held out the word for a while, drawing attention to herself. Suddenly distracted, Robert took a step away from the boy, wielding the knife and came close to Riley. "Don't hurt Ollie, please don't hurt 'em daddy!"

"Stop messing around in my business! I'll do what I want. This is _my _house, bitch!" Robert lumbered to Riley.

* * *

**A/N: Soo...did it just suck or something? I don't understand you people. First I get like nine reviews all at once. Granted, it was on different chapters and by mostly the same couple people, so maybe that was it. But come on guys! You are lucky I am posting this one. I'd love love love it to get six reviews, but seeing as that won't happen, I'll settle for THREE reviews because this is a shorter chapter and also a cliff hanger. But if you all do review six times, then you'll get a thousand word sneak peak into chapter 10 when I post chapter 9. Deal? Sounds good to me. 3 reviews guys! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously...**

_It all happened so fast. One moment, he let go of the boy's arm. The next he was holding a knife. Then she was screaming, ripping away from my arms. "**Dad!** DAD! Stop! STOP!" she held out the word for a while, drawing attention to herself. Suddenly distracted, Robert took a step away from the boy, wielding the knife and came close to Riley. "Don't hurt Ollie, please don't hurt 'em daddy!"_

_"Stop messing around in my business! I'll do what I want. This is _my_ house, bitch!" Robert lumbered to Riley._

**Review Responses...**

PAULS IMPRINT CASSIE: Is Riley's sister going to be involved?: **Why indeed she is. You meet her right now at the moment. Actually, she isn't huge in the current plot but adds a little side stress and further plot later on. **

Chuksjib01: This chapter is great but somewhat confusing: **I'm sorry! I didn't put anything in between the time separations if that's what you are confused about. I posted chapter 8 very quickly and was a little rushed. Basically it was a few nights later and her dad was super drunk and on a rant and about to like kill her little brother and then she stepped in the way and BAM! It cuts off. If you are still confused, don't be afraid to PM me and I'll answer anything at any time.**

CLee56: Wow who wouldn't thought that Randall would still be around and how did she know his name?: **First off, she knew his name because it was the same Randall that raped her sister and beat up the family. Secondly, I made a big mistake that fangirls like me should never make when writing FanFiction. Recently it has came to my notice that there was a Randall in, I believe, Breaking Dawn, correct me if I'm wrong. Now MY Randall is totally different and isn't connected to him at all. So if that is the Randall you are thinking of, I'm sorry for the confusion. If not, then...well it's good to point out. :)**

HAPPY KID 21: Lol your flirting seems spot on for normal couple, and your seth always seems in character until you put the two together- sometimes I'd argue that Seth is softer, but idk the imprint could have changed him it's your artistic genius! Anyway your story is really great a good mix of details, dialogue, and action. Keep up on writing- :*: **Your review is the exact thing I am looking for. I love the criticism layered with a compliment; it helps me get better. I leave reviews like that a lot. About the Seth softer side thing, I think he changes a bit in this or the next chapter, but I think I made him too soft because I was afraid of making him not his normal, polite self like Stephenie Meyer did. I'll try working on that. Thanks for the tip!**

**Chapter 9: Sister #1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns all.**

* * *

Seth's POV

I couldn't take it anymore. We all knew he was going to use that knife on somebody. If anyone, it had to be me.

Before he could notice me again, I ran straight at him and tackled his body. It really wasn't hard. I was much bigger and stronger than him. We landed with a thud on the cold tile. He was knocked out cold. As I moved to get up, I realized something was hurting really bad. I glanced at my arm as a stream of blood made a little stream. It hit the white tile as it formed a pool of foul smelling liquid. The knife was sticking in my shoulder.

I rolled off him with a grunt and got to my feet. "Seth! Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Riley rushed to my side. She was torn between checking on her father or me. Her eyes kept glancing down.

"Riley, just make sure he's okay. I understand," I chuckled and then moaned. That didn't help the knife. Gripping the thick, black handle, I counted to three before pulling it out in one fluid motion. That didn't feel great.

Riley rose at the sound of a string of curses flying from my mouth. When she caught sight of the blood, I was afraid her eyes were going to roll back in her head. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry! You need to get to the hospital," Riley found some cloths and alcohol. I flashed her a painful grin.

"I heal really quick. Hey, check on bright eyes over there while I finish this up," I whispered as the little boy was staring in awe at us. It was cute to watch as Riley gushed over who I assumed was her younger brother. She ended up crushing him against her chest. The little boy was trying to be brave, but his lip was quivering uncontrollably. I doctored my knife stab pretty quick. The muscled screamed in bearable pain as it healed. Small side effect.

Startling Riley, I squatted next to the two's tight embrace. He looked at me curiously. "Hey little guy," I smiled widely. "Those are some pretty cool shoes you've got there. My favorite train is Percy. I'm guessing you're a Thomas fan?" I winked at Riley. His tiny little heartbeat seemed to finally be calming down.

"He – he's blue. I like blue. Percy is green. Green is cool, but blue is really, really cool!" the adorable kid smiled hesitantly. After all these years, they brought back Thomas the Train about seven years ago and he's hit the best sellers. It was of course re-runs, but the kids didn't mind or notice the bad graphics compared to most cartoons.

"What's your name, kiddo?" I chuckled.

"Oliver, but some people call me Ollie. That's O-L-L-I-E. It's with an I and an E, not a Y like a dog's name," the boy nodded his head. Riley wiped at her eyes as a smile tugged at her lips.

"Okay Ollie, I'm Seth," I took his tiny hands in mine. "Why don't you take Riley to clear out your daddy's bed so he can sleep nice and comfy there? After that, we can all watch Thomas the Train together. How's that sound?"

"Why are you doing this?" his lip jutted out.

"Because I like Riley very much and that's just what you do," I grinned, glancing sheepishly at Riley. She was smiling as well despite tears still coming down. He giggled a high little laugh and ran off. The moment she was sure he couldn't see Riley collapsed against me. Her sobs were less than quite. "Hey, hey, you're okay. We're gonna be fine. I'm here, it's okay."

"It's so scary Seth!" Riley cried, her body shaking with her sobs. "I hate him! I hate him" Rubbing her back, I didn't say a word to contradict her. "I wish he'd just disappear! I don't want a dad." That one really stung. My body went rigid at her words.

"Don't say that, Riley. You love your dad and always should," I said, squeezed her one last time, and picked up her father. He was heavy for an old man, but I got him up the stairs either way. Oliver was waiting for me by the unrolled bed. "Hi kiddo," I said, but my voice was choked up. How could she hate her father? I'd give anything to have my father back with me.

"You're really strong, like a super hero," and he skipped out on those happy words. Riley told him to get the movie going downstairs as she met me in here. Together, we got the blankets around him tightly before sitting with exhaustion at the foot of the bed.

"Seth," Riley broke the silence. "I'm sorry. I forgot…"

"I know," my breath came out shakily. "You have your rights, but we both know you don't hate him. You just hate him like that. Even after he stabbed me, you checked to make sure he was okay." Her eyes went wide at that, causing me to laugh. "No, that's what you _should _do because he is the guy who gives you so much. I know he has some flaws, but everyone does."

"How come you keep looking like you are perfect?" Riley eyes were downcast. I smirked. "You are nice, caring, a 'super hero,' funny, hot, you like me for me, and you are good with kids!" That made me laugh.

"Speaking of kids, why did I not hear of the famous Oliver?" I took Riley's hand as we walked down to the couch. Ollie squealed at the sight of us. After pressing play, he jumped in the middle of us with a timid smile. I tickled his tummy before Riley snapped saying he was kicking her. Us boys found this funny and snickered.

"I was going to tell you, but I was a little busy," Riley hissed as Ollie snuggled in her side with his feet on my lap.

"What do you do when that normally happens?" I asked, nodding my head towards her parent's bedroom.

"Dad caught us by surprise today. Normally we keep our mouths shut, pretend we're asleep, or hide. Since Mom's out of town, I thought he wouldn't drink tonight. My mistake," Riley sighed. She ended up falling asleep there. Oliver was another story. That kid was just a bundle of energy. We watched a full season before he showed any signs of sleepiness.

"Are you dating my sister?" Olive sat on my lap eating a freshly washed pile of grapes. Chuckling, I stole a few before answering.

"Not technically, but I'd very much like to. If you see your daddy not like he was tonight, put in a good word for me, okay Squirt?" I tickled his side, making him cringe with laughter. He nodded with a smile. Suddenly it dropped.

"Why is Daddy like that?" he whispered. It was always sad when moments like that came up. The moment a kid realizes when something actually isn't right. Oliver was a lot wiser than you'd think.

"He got drunk. It's bad to get like that, kiddo, because you can't really understand what you are doing and then bad stuff can happen," I mumbled. Oliver's eyes were finally starting to droop. "You ready for bed?"

"Can I sleep in Riley's room?" he trembled.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Can you sleep there?" His eyes were playing the puppy dog trick. I didn't want to break the poor kid's heart. He'd already gone through enough that day. He's so innocently young. Any kid that age would have been scared out of their minds when their Dad was acting like that. Who was supposed to be his protector? Well I sure wouldn't mind.

"Do you know a place big enough for all of us?" With a mischievous grin, he led me with Riley in my arms down to the basement. The little guy giggled the entire way down. There was a huge area for showing movies on a projector. Large, wide couches lined the walls with pillows billowing off it, but the couches didn't look like regular couches. They were meant for the people to lie back. It was long enough for even me to stretch out.

"When Riley had friends, they would have sleepovers down here. Now we don't really use it that much," he climbed over the pillows and brought out a large cover big enough for us all to just barely squish in. Well. I loved this.

"Had friends? What happened?" I knew it wasn't kind of me to pry about Riley, but she was so hard to speak to. Every piece of information was crucial.

"I was little…but I knew how to snoop. Riley didn't _want_ to lose them. She cried a lot when she heard they just liked her because she was pretty," he moved room for me to put Riley down. Translation; they used her to gain attention from guys. I wanted to hurl. People like that came around so often then. Users. They were the worst, cruelest people he knew.

"That's not nice at all," I confirmed his facial expression. He looked a lot like riley with his small, rounded nose and large eyes. I was still happy to find that I could look Riley in the eyes and not stare like a fool uncontrollably, although sometimes I still stared like a fool on my own will. No offense, but Riley was hot, beautiful, and mesmerizing. Her confidence in herself made it even hotter.

"My sissy is very pretty," Oliver stated with a grin.

"I can't argue with you there. Pretty in every single curve of her," I said. I couldn't help eying her protruded butt as she curled in a ball. It didn't help that earlier on she had changed into her nightclothes, consisting of very little.

Moving to lie next to her, I debated taking off my shirt. She'd be furious, so I decided that was a no. Just as I was putting my arm around her shoulder, Ollie plopped right between us with a determined face to ward off any unapproved boys.

"There you go, kiddo. Always protect her, got it?" I moved notably further away as he relaxed with a smile. If I couldn't have Riley snuggled against me, Oliver was just as good. He was one of the cutest little guys I knew. I could already tell I'd love him to death by tomorrow morning.

After an early shower, I met Riley for breakfast as she cooked eggs. I let her stay in that territory. If I so much as stepped a foot in the kitchen, it would be set to flames and implode. Grilling? Sign me up. Anything non-grilling? I'm on the quickest train out of there. Nothing sexist, just pure experience, and damn! That girl is frying bacon. Good Lord, I've hit the jackpot!

"Dad left before he saw you. He'll be gone until tomorrow," Riley informed me. I nodded with a smile, eager to eat. And eat, and eat. And eat. As Oliver and I began to dig our way into a mound of eggs, the door swung open.

"Anybody who actually likes me home?" a female voice with the same enchanting effect as Julia's voice shouted. Oliver and Riley's faces burst into grins as they dashed to the door. I stood, chewing on three pieces of bacon and waited.

"Well, mom acknowledged that she had two daughters instead of one. That's a step," Riley walked beside a new striking girl very similar to the boy she was holding in her arms. Her strawberry blonde hair was waved and blowing in her face only to be held back by sunglasses. The fancy dress fitted her perfectly, but I found it odd that she was wearing that as it poured the rain outside. The ginger stopped short in recognition of me.

"Riley, darling, who is the very attractive young man standing in our kitchen?" the girl hissed, her eyes never leaving me. I looked her up and down before finally deciding she must have been their older sister.

"Um, Talia, this is Seth Clearwater, my…" Riley trailed off. Neither of us knew what to call the other. Robert forbid me, but we both ignored him secretly.

"Riley's hero, or that's what she was mumbling in her sleep," Oliver piped up as he toyed with the girl's sunglasses before taking them fully off. Her eyes held mine for a frightening long minute before Riley elbowed her. They were very similar to Riley's eyes.

"He helped me out last night with Dad."

"Splendid. I'm sorry I took so long getting here. Danny doesn't approve of driving at night," Talia rolled her eyes before they flickered back to me with a sly grin. "Hi. Talia King. Pleased to meet you darling. Do you have eyes for my little sister?"

I shook my head, unsure of where her loyalty lied. "Spectacular. She's too good for you. Do you mind watching Oliver tonight? I have plans for Riley and I," Talia whipped out her phone and became preoccupied with it. Rather rude in my book. I had heard troubling past came along with Talia, but I had expected her to be so much…quieter. And less bluntly rude.

"_Talia,"_ hissed Riley.

"No! I want to hang out with you, Tals!" Ollie whined.

"Oh and we will sweetling!" Talia promised. All of her nicknames seemed to sound sweet in theory, but it was obvious it was her way of showing who had the power. She did. But Riley clearly didn't see that, neither did Ollie. Maybe, for once, her parents were right about Talia. They had kicked her out for other reasons than getting knocked up, probably to save Riley's personality. "But I know things have been hard on my sister and it's time I showed her what life really can be like. Tomorrow, how about me and you go to the beach!" I got the funny feeling that those two had different ideas what going to the beach meant.

"What are we doing?" Riley inquired. _Sure, I'll babysit. You know, since you didn't really give me a choice, _I almost said but bit my tongue. Riley wanted to be with her sister, not me. At least I helped her be happy somewhat.

"It's a surprise, but later for tonight. For now, go have fun with Sammy," Talia continued to text non-stop on her device. Hello? Eye contact was nice.

"_Seth,"_ I corrected nicely. She waved her hand in a whatever sign. _Don't roll your eyes. That is rude. You will not do that, _I told myself mentally. It was hard to listen to my words of wisdom for the moment.

"Ollie, do you know how to play a little baseball?" I asked, hoping for a chance to escape Talia's presence. Nice outside, freaky core.

. . .

"I don't like her," I said the fatal words. Riley blinked. "I've been around for a while and people like her don't change back. Talia is deceiving and hurtful to you. She's been here a total of a week and you already have rings under your eyes."

"Nobody _asked _your opinion," Riley scowled. I sighed in frustration.

"I think you should stop arguing with your parents and have Talia move back out. Danny has been wanting her home," I threw a look at the she-devil herself as she pulled out in her silver Mercedes.

"She – she's my sister, Seth! Talia is doing nothing wrong. How could you say something like that?" Riley screamed, slapping my chest. I rolled my eyes mentally.

"In the number of days she stayed at your guest house, Talia brought home five guys. On patrol, I still hear things, including moans and sex talk! She's _married!_" I hissed. "Not to mention the boys she's brought to see _you!_"

"Her marriage is hardly that. He beats her so often and they never have sex. Can you imagine never having sex for over five years after becoming an adult?" Yes, I knew exactly what that was like for I was going on 150 years. No difference though… "She deserves a break. Danny won't be home from Japan for a while. What and who I see is none of your business!"

That was unexpected. So our kisses meant nothing? At all? "No offense, but it kind of is. Please! Please tell me you didn't do anything!" I sneered, shutting my eyes to keep my cool.

"No," Riley blushed with a frown. "Talia has been nothing but nice to me. Why are you trying to ruin the one thing that went right in my life?" That one hurt. I didn't try to hide the pain on my face. She paled and began to protest, but the damage was done.

"I'm just looking out for you. Talia will never be good for you. She isn't good for herself! Hell, she pawned her little brother to a stranger in her house she didn't even know on the first day," I rolled my eyes at Riley's protests.

"Don't talk about my sister like that! She's the last family I have there for me."

"Your parents. Don't begin to tell me how they don't understand you, Riley. Your dad doesn't like me and he also likes to drink a lot, but he knows what he's doing: being a dad. Your mom had the same struggles of beauty growing up. Stop being over-," I cut myself off before I finished overdramatic, but she already knew. Her eyes looked like they really caught fire.

"Get away!" Riley yelled with her fists balled. "Stop being overprotective and **leave me alone!**" Riley's eyes lit up at the last three words and I couldn't look away. The command rang throughout my ears. My body responded robotically even though emotionally, everything was shutting down. My imprint hated me. She hated the sight of me, the smell of me, everything about me. My heart just broke into little pieces and it was all _Talia's_ fault.

. . .

We dashed and ran, racing to catch up. He was fast. Speed was on his side. Randall somehow knew exactly where to turn all the time. There were many close calls. He wasn't smart other than split second decisions. We stopped calling for backup a while ago because his attacks, and others' were so common. Patrol was almost constant. None of us really had much of a life anymore. It was draining. But we finally gained members. Two more a week ago. One more yesterday. They were still in training, but soon we'd have more for patrol. Riley still hated me.

The snow felt nice whipping against my face as we made mad dashes. Half the time, Randall was alone. It was rare to see the full clan. They weren't out for blood revenge as much as Randall. Other times, it would be groups of three or less. We weren't puzzled why they didn't send all. They weren't ready for their lives to be over. The Pirates wanted to kill more innocent people before they went down. It was going to be a fight sooner or later.

_We should just tell the stupid Volturi, _Daren, a new one, commented.

_They are slow moving. We'd have to fight before they got here. Even if they got here in time, it wouldn't be fun. Their trial would be debatable considering how much of a leader Wyler is, _Jake said. My hopes deflated. Everything was deflated. Nobody had any advice for me. Nobody had seen such a troubled girl as Riley.

Suddenly, a howl pierced the air. We ran over to check out Sarah. Her leg was snapped in two, bones poking out between her fur. Our heads did a full 360 as Randall flew by us like a breeze. _I _was off in seconds. The others, minus Luke and Carlisle, followed my lead. Randall was literally two football fields from Riley's home when I tackled him. I fought alongside Jake and Edward, but he got away holding his severed left arm in the end. Let's just say he had some help by a certain Wyler.

_If we could get Wyler, we could get Randall, _I stressed to Jake, finally looking at battle plans. And that, my friends, was how the plans changed.

* * *

**And now, for your awesomeness, I give you, the sneak peak into Chapter 10!**

I tried talking to Riley many times, but it was useless. She wouldn't listen to me at all. When she did, she just got madder. Finally, I figured she needed a night to be free and away from Oliver. Her parents seemed to go out of town a lot even with Talia here. Riley was always the one to fight her parents about Talia, not Talia herself. Some sister. When they were away, Talia always made a speech, pawning Ollie of to Riley. Don't get me wrong, that kid was great, but Riley was still a teenager.

Jake and I were standing outside the jeep doors, waiting for Nessie to work her magic. We listened in. Nessie just got to her room along with Rosalie. "Hey Riley!"

She jumped at the sound of new voices. I cringed as Talia was leading a guy into her room. Slut. "Hi, what are you all doing here?" Riley always got straight to the point.

"I was telling Rose about Oliver and she has been dying to see him. I have plans for you and me! We are taking a night out. Have you ever been to a club?" Nessie said, most likely winking. You could hear Riley's choking at the crazy idea.

"Yes, but I have to watch Oliver," Riley glanced at her little brother who was playing with blocks.

"Rose has been alive much longer than any of us. Heck, when I was a baby she basically raised me. Now, let's shimmy your body into this dress and dance!" Nessie squealed in delight. Meanwhile, Oliver had just noticed the new people and went to check them out.

"Fine, fine, whatever," Riley finally caved. Yes! They got her dressed and ready in less than five minutes, a girl time record. "Ness, did you possibly pick this out at _Strippers R Us_?"

"You look hot. Don't worry, mine is just like that," she revealed her coat to Riley. Rosalie was laughing at the girls as they walked downstairs. When they came to the front door, Ness stopped. "Did I mention Seth and Jake are going?"

"NO!" Riley screeched, turning around. Nessie got hold of her and basically drug her out to the car. Riley stared daggers at me as I opened the door for her in the backseat. "I hate you all."

"Just forgive Seth already. He's just looking out for you," Jake refused to start the car until she forgave me. I gave her my best puppy dog eyes I could. Biting her lip, I could tell Riley was going to give out.

"Just for tonight, idiot," Riley rolled her eyes. She could call me idiot any time she wanted if she looked like that. My eyes checked her out shamelessly, making Riley blush. You could imagine Jake doing basically the same to Ness. Riley seriously looked amazing. Now if I could just get her to dance with me...let's just say the dance moves won't be the only things hard.

* * *

A/N: And there you go! That was 1000 word sneak peak into the 3500 longish chapter, a guestimate! FYI Chapter 10 is more like a fun extra that we all should enjoy. Hey, they need a break every once in a while, but at the end of the chapter, it all adds up! You all were so awesome for 8 reviews! Let's see seven for the next update! Sorry it took so long, I was without a computer for a couple days! SEVEN REVIEWS!


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously…**

If we could get Wyler, we could get Randall, _I stressed to Jake, finally looking at battle plans. And that, my friends, was how the plans changed._

**Review Responses…**

Oaky poky: Yay! Thanks for mentioning me but even more thanks for updating. I also was wondering if the volturi will be in the story.: **Oh. My. Gosh. You have no idea how much help that review gave me. Like wow. That last sentence just sprouted an entire new plot for season 2! Like thank you so much. The entire season 2 wouldn't be there when it's posted if you hadn't reviewed! BTW season 2 is explained at the bottom.**

**Chapter 10:**

I tried talking to Riley many times, but it was useless. She wouldn't listen to me at all. When she did, she just got madder. Finally, I figured she needed a night to be free and away from Oliver. Her parents seemed to go out of town a lot even with Talia here. Riley was always the one to fight her parents about Talia, not Talia herself. Some sister. When they were away, Talia always made a speech, pawning Ollie of to Riley. Don't get me wrong, that kid was great, but Riley was still a teenager.

Jake and I were standing outside the jeep doors, waiting for Nessie to work her magic. We listened in. Nessie just got to her room along with Rosalie. "Hey Riley!"

She jumped at the sound of new voices. I cringed as Talia was leading a guy into her room. Slut. "Hi, what are you all doing here?" Riley always got straight to the point.

"I was telling Rose about Oliver and she has been dying to see him. I have plans for you and me! We are taking a night out. Have you ever been to a club?" Nessie said, most likely winking. You could hear Riley's choking at the crazy idea.

"Yes, but I have to watch Oliver," Riley glanced at her little brother who was playing with blocks.

"Rose has been alive much longer than any of us. Heck, when I was a baby she basically raised me. Now, let's shimmy your body into this dress and dance!" Nessie squealed in delight. Meanwhile, Oliver had just noticed the new people and went to check them out.

"Fine, fine, whatever," Riley finally caved. Yes! They got her dressed and ready in less than five minutes, a girl time record. "Ness, did you possibly pick this out at _Strippers R Us_?"

"You look hot. Don't worry, mine is just like that," she revealed her coat to Riley. Rosalie was laughing at the girls as they walked downstairs. When they came to the front door, Ness stopped. "Did I mention Seth and Jake are going?"

"NO!" Riley screeched, turning around. Nessie got hold of her and basically drug her out to the car. Riley stared daggers at me as I opened the door for her in the backseat. "I hate you all."

"Just forgive Seth already. He's just looking out for you," Jake refused to start the car until she forgave me. I gave her my best puppy dog eyes I could. Biting her lip, I could tell Riley was going to give out.

"Just for tonight, idiot," Riley rolled her eyes. She could call me idiot any time she wanted if she looked like that. My eyes checked her out shamelessly, making Riley blush. You could imagine Jake doing basically the same to Ness.

The thing about Jake and Ness was that they still weren't together. Nessie never went through with the lingerie idea since Edward would have killed Jake about his thoughts. Although, she did give Jake a kiss when he was half asleep. He thinks he dreamed it. She thinks he didn't know she did it. I was keeping my mouth and mind shut. I could hide small things like that. After so many years in the pack, I learned tricks.

I couldn't help myself. We were squished in the backseat together. She was so close. Nonchalantly, I rubbed her upper thigh with my thumb. Chills ran through her arm as she shoved my hand away. I continued to do this. "Seth," Riley giggled. "That's ticklish!"

A grin spread across my face. It was like we were in our own little world back here. "You looked so sexy tonight, Riley," I spoke in her ear in a deep voice. Chills broke out on her again. I continued to rub up and down in the little area where her dress cut off, which was painfully high. Sometime in the ride, Riley discreetly pushed her dress further up a bit. My stomach churned with lust.

"Why are we going so early?" there was a flutter in Riley's voice as my hands made her stomach full of butterflies.

"It's a few hours away. We'll go, stay the night at a hotel, and head back the next day unless you want to shop," Nessie grinned. We had two hotel rooms. Nessie and I were on the inside. Jake didn't know the arrangements. He figured there would be me and him and then Ness and Riley.

"Hotel? What hotel as four beds in a room?" Riley asked.

"Fair question, my little blonde, but think this through," I began trailing up and down her thigh teasingly. Riley's eyes closed for a second, trying to pull her head together.

"Well I can't when you are doing that," Riley muttered, but they both heard it up front and began to laugh.

"There are two rooms. Jake and I will stay in one," Nessie glanced at Jake for his reaction, which was priceless. Shock, then a grin spread out. "Then Seth and you will have the other!"

Riley looked at me through her lashes curiously. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, I pulled her flush against my side. She got what this all meant. Club. Hotel room to ourselves. Possibly with Riley drunk.

I leaned next to her ear. "We don't have to do anything, babe," I assured Riley. I wasn't kidding when I said I was old fashioned. Although, I needed little persuasion when she was dressed like that.

"Okay," she breathed out, "but what if I wanted to?" My body went rigid. I wasn't expecting her to say that. We hadn't even kissed more than twice. "Don't get your hopes up. Not all the way…yet," Riley winked, sending excitement coursing through me. "I'm just not going to sit in that room waiting for sleep doing nothing." And that was fine by me.

At the club, it was late when we got there. Strobe lights danced across the room. Sweaty people mingled. Drinks were sloshed on the floor. It was crazy. I looked away for about a minute while getting my drink and Riley was already pulled from my side. I found her in the middle of the dance floor, dancing next to a couple guys. Despite the jealousy coursing through me, I didn't intervene.

"Jakey! Please come dance with me," Nessie begged. Jake tried to stand his ground. He wasn't much of a dancer. Ness was.

"I need to talk to Seth, but I'll be out in a minute," Jake promised, sending Nessie away pouting. I kept my eyes on Riley. And the wandering hands near her. "Seth, want to explain to me the hotel arrangements again?"

"Yes, you and Nessie will share a bed in one room," I grinned wildly at him. His mouth fell open as he caught sight of Ness in her very form fitting dress.

"Share a bed? Seth, that's way to far. I don't think she ever likes me like that!" Jake growled.

"Make her like you like that," I elbowed him as a few random girls pulled us both on to the dance floor.

"What are two guys like you standing alone?" a petite girl giggled. It wasn't long before Riley and Nessie found our sides, sort of shoeing the other girls away simply by their looks.

Can I just say that Riley is an amazing dancer? It's a good thing I've been to a good few of these before or I couldn't have kept up with her. It wasn't long before a small set of people formed around us to watch.

That's how we ended up standing by the doorway to our room with Jake and Nessie snickering as they walked behind us, neither Riley nor I knowing what exactly to do. You don't get it. The two kisses we had were like pecks compared to what we were about to do. People didn't just go from pecks to mauling each other in a second. "This is a nice room…" Riley said, setting down our bags.

"With a nice bed," I noted, eyeing her reaction.

"And nice walls," Riley turned, swaying her hips as she walked toward me. I shut the door just in time for her to attack me, clinging her legs to my waist. We moved our lips in sync together as I twirled her back up against the wall with so much force, it surprised me that it didn't hurt. "You looked so fucking hot tonight!" She was the one talking.

I said against her lips, "You gave just about every guy in there a boner by walking in." A smile rose on her lips before opening them for entrance. I obliged easily, roaming around her mouth, toying with her tongue. Her hands went up and down my back, stroking and clawing. I moved my hands lower, dying to grab her ass.

"Dammit Seth!" Riley broke away, looking in my eyes. "If you don't touch my butt soon, I'll do it for you!" After that, I didn't hesitate as a smile broke my face. I kissed down her neck hungrily, wanting more and more every second. It was still a shock that this was actually happening. Damn I loved her. I hit a little spot that caused Riley to moan. Embarrassed, she set to work with her hands.

We continued on further, speeding up our kisses as I led her to the bed. My neck stiffened when she unzipped my jeans, working her way to my underwear. "Riley?" I murmured. Her response was a lick to my ear. It was becoming harder and harder to stop her. "Baby, I'm-,"

"I know, babe," Riley purred, her eyes meeting mine. "Let my fingers work my magic. You've had enough cold showers, I'm sure." At her first touch, it turned me on so much I ripped her dress getting it off. Nobody stopped to say sorry or laugh, we were too into it.

. . .

I gathered my surroundings. The girl beside me was already asleep. Riley looked so innocent when sleeping. She was far from innocent. I slid back on my underwear and pulled her into my side. It was a shame only I got undressed. Of course, I'd take her bra and panties over a dress any day. It was sad her normal outfits hid these beautiful body parts.

Then I heard laughter. Cold, evil laughter. Sitting up, I opened the balcony door to be greeted by a horrid smell filling my nose. Jake and Nessie stepped onto theirs beside mine. All heads snapped to the sound coming from the tall pine near our window.

_Tsk. Tsk. Tsk._ Alexandria perched on the tree. "Seth Clearwater, you have been naughty. I'm sure Randall will love seeing what you've been up to," her raspy voice snarled. I stiffened. "That's right. You should probably close the shades."

"What are you going off on?" Renesmee played catch up. I growled, tempted to attack her right now.

"Seth had some fun tonight with a certain Riley Pratt," Alexandria laughed. Damian came by her side. Now they knew. They knew my imprint, my love, my soul reason for existing.

"Don't worry, dog, we will leave the torturing for Randall," Damian grinned as they sped off in a flash. I wanted to faint. I just put Riley, my Riley, in danger all because of my stupid teenage needs. If she got hurt, I'd never be able to live with myself.

"Seth, what did you all do exactly?" Nessie giggled. I glared forcefully at her.

"This isn't funny, Ness! They know I imprinted on Riley!" I snarled.

"Man, calm down. Maybe they don't know. What did you all do?" Jake sneered. He didn't like it when I argued with Nessie.

"Sorry Ness," I forced to come out of my mouth. A blush crept up my face. I knew they wouldn't stop until I told them what happened. After glancing and making sure Riley was still safe, I sighed. "We made out a lot and then she...gave me a hand-job. But that doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does. She didn't hear you say I love you, or anything," Jake said thoughtfully.

"If you made it seem like you slept around with lots of girls, they won't know who it is," Nessie squealed. I appreciated the thought, but that wouldn't work.

"I could never do that! Besides, that would just leave in them killing multiple girls. No."

"Well was she good?" Ness asked. Anger filled me. At least the pack knew to keep some comments to themselves. Jake shook his head no, but I was already mad.

"Yeah, Ness, she was great. About as great as your crush on Jake is to laugh at," I slammed the glass door shut and closed the windows. She needed a filter. To calm me down, I listened to them.

"He - he was lying," Ness squeaked. Jake didn't say anything for a while, contemplating. "You believe me right? I don't like you!" It took me a while to figure out what happened next. The moan gave it away. Jake had kissed Nessie unexpectedly.

I sighed loudly and was startled to find Riley yawning and sitting up. She grinned at me and patted the spot next to her. Climbing beside her, I debated if I should explain what happened. My thoughts were scrambled when she started massaging my shoulders. "You are so tense. What's wrong, baby?"

My response came out, "Unghh." She giggled, kissing my cheek and sat beside me. That didn't help the focusing issues because I could still see her. "Randall...knows about us. I killed his mate, he wants to do the same to mine, but more painfully. And it's all my fault," I admitted to the guilt. At his name, her face set in fear.

"He - he's after me?" Riley squeaked, her eyes beginning to glisten. I hated myself. If it weren't for me, she wouldn't have to be feeling this. I nodded my head sadly. I wiped a tear from her eyes and pulled her tight against my chest. It seemed like neither of us could have that blissful night, no thinking about anything but each other. It sucked for Riley because I had pulled her into this world with me. If I just wouldn't have gone to that campfire... I took that back. If I hadn't of gone, I'd have lost Riley. And that could never happen. That _won't_ happen. I wouldn't let it.

The ride home was stiff for Riley and I. Eventually, Jake and Nessie got us to finally settle back down. It was slightly awkward because they both knew what we had done. "What exactly is the update on you two?" I asked the sure willing, talkative Ness.

"Umm..." That question always got new couples in awkward situations. Hell, Riley and I were still slightly confused. Officially, no. Deep down both of us knew it was a yes.

"You are dating," Riley rolled her eyes, but her snide comments weren't the best they could be. She was still freaked about Randall.

"Yeah. We are," Jake took Renesmee's hand. It seemed that he still knew more on the topic of girls than me. Oh well. They turned the volume up loud enough that I could talk to Riley privately.

"You know I won't let anyone touch you," I took her hand. She smiled weakly at me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I know."

. . .

_Dear Seth,_

_ I hope you see this before it's too late. I have recently become engaged. I know. I forgot to tell you I imprinted. Matt didn't want to move to Forks, which is understandable since he lives in Canada. It's about a day's travel from LaPush. Please come see me. I have an invitation I want to give you. I also want to talk to you about our old family. _

_Love,_

_ Leah Clearwater_

My heart warmed at the letter. She was still alive. I hadn't thought of her in so long. Leah. She was annoying but I missed her so much. Canada? She must really love him to move countries. That's a big, very intricate deal. How did she even know I was back? I didn't care. My excitement dropped. With all that was going on, there was no way I could visit until Randall was disposed of. He had to die. There was no doubt about it. Dead. Gone. Nada. Flames. Burnt. Nothing.

I sighed and responded back.

_Dear Leah,_

_ I miss you too. That's so great. I want to meet Matt before you get married, for Dad's sake, but I can't right now. Things are…complicated. A new clan of leeches are taking over Forks. Call me. Sometime. Maybe you could visit. _

_Love,_

_ Seth Clearwater_

I listed my number as well. Then, I finished getting ready. After our night out, I decided that things are too risky for Riley not to be around me all the time. Her dad was just going to have to accept me.

My hands shook as I knocked on the door. I pulled out the bouquet from behind my back. Julie opened the door, thankfully. "Well Seth! It's so nice to see you. Are these for me? How sweet!" she sighed blissfully. She looked so much like her daughter. Riley currently was at the library studying.

"Thank you, Mrs. Pratt," I smiled. "Thank you for cooking dinner with me as well. I cannot stress how important this is."

She welcomed me in. Julie yelled, "Robert! The nice young man is here to see you! Stop drinking your beer and actually accept him!" Well, I could call that a compliment.

Robert pounded down the stairs, a beer in his hands. He reeked of alcohol. "I see you brought my wife flowers. I thought you were supposed to be going after my daughter, not wife," Robert rolled his eyes with disgust. Man, he was tough to crack. He just couldn't stand that I would be a better husband than himself. Normally I don't brag, but a lot of people could be a better husband than him.

"No Sir, I just brought her flowers," I smiled sheepishly.

We sat around the table with Oliver by my side. We had already talked it through. He as my secret weapon. "Daddy, Seth bought me the new DVD's! They were one hundred fifty dollars!" Oliver said like it was his last breath. I grinned at him.

"Is that true?" Robert asked.

"Seth! You didn't have to!" Julie gaped.

"I really don't mind. Oliver just had to have them. I don't mind spoiling people," I smiled honestly. Since they were from so long ago, those suckers were expensive. It was only one season. "How are they, buddy?"

"They are awesome!" Ollie said with a mouthful of chicken.

"So tell me again why I should let you date my daughter," Robert growled. Oh there were so many reasons.

"Well Sir, I wouldn't even mind if I'm not allowed to date her, even though I'd like to. I just want her to be safe and happy. I promise, with me she is safe, and as far as I know, she is happy. I know she makes me happy," I said wistfully.

"Robert, honey, she has been noticeably happier lately," Julie ran her large mouth and ruined my parade.

"You are saying she has been seeing him?" Robert slammed his hand on the table. Shit.

"Sir, it was only out of need. Randall has been in town. The other time -," Oliver cut me off. Nobody but Ollie knew about the time we went to the club, so there was no need to mention that.

"You can't yell at Seth anymore. He's a superhero. You were about to stab Riley and Seth got in the way and saved her life!" Oliver jumped to his feet. In his face in five-year-old language, Ollie just screamed, 'Seth has done more to protect her than you have, you drunk idiot who was going to kill under the influence!'

"Excuse me? You tried to kill our good _daughter_?" Julie shrieked and stood. I was the only one sitting then, so I just had to stand up.

"I definitely did not. Oliver, stop your lying right now," Robert yelled. I flinched at his angry tone. Once again, I was hurting this family.

"You did, Sir. You were drunk. Riley was scared out of her mind. She called me to come help and I did. That's how you ended up in your bed a while back. I'm sorry Sir, but Riley really made me worry and she was freaked out..." I trailed off finally.

Julie looked like she wanted to stab him to death. "I told you to stop drinking long ago! Now you nearly killed our daughter!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Robert growled. Suddenly it turned from interview-Seth-hour to let's-fight-hour.

"I want a divorce!" Julie screamed. Olive didn't seem to know the meaning of the word, but Robert sure did.

"Let's see you divorce this, damn bitch!" Robert sneered and I realized with a start that he was drunk.

"You've become a danger to our kids. I will do it!"

"I don't love you and haven't for a long time. Do it. See how much money you can scrounger up without me, gold digger." Somebody cleared her throat from the stairs. It was Riley. She had tears in her eyes.

"You're getting a divorce?" Riley trembled. I stood opened mouth, not sure what to do. Most want-to-be boyfriends don't witness this stuff.

"I'm not sure," Julie said as tears ran down her cheeks. It was obvious to me that she loved him. Robert...it looked like he couldn't love much more than himself. Maybe his kids...it was hard to tell.

Riley didn't know what to do either. She wasn't crying, but she was shaking uncontrollably. "I think...I'm going to puke." Riley ran to her room, holding her mouth. I ran after her. She was against the wall with her head in her hands, crying her eyes out. "Make it stop...please, please, please...make it stop..." She kept repeating over and over.

"Riley. Riley...Riley!" I yelled, sitting next to her and pulling her on my lap. It took her a moment to realize I was there and when she did, she sobbed. Both parents appeared in her doorway as I held her tightly to my chest. She was still shaking. I glared Robert's way. It was his fault. He just needed to stop drinking and Julie wouldn't divorce him. "It's..." How could I tell her that it was okay? Obviously it wasn't. I wouldn't want my parents getting a divorce either.

Riley stormed up and slammed he door in their faces. She walked to me and straddled my lap. Emotionlessly, Riley began kissing me. I blinked and then stopped her. "I want to have sex," Riley declared, taking off her shirt. Once again, my eyes got glued somewhere other than her face. I cleared my throat.

"Uh...I was thinking we would talk about your parents," I suggested the logical answer.

"But," Riley pouted. It was hard not to give in…for multiple reasons. "I want you now!" She leaned forward, shoving her chest in my face. I savored the wonderful moments before cracking down on her.

"Riley, if we have sex, I want it to mean something to you," I said.

"I could really use a distraction," Riley said. Her eyes were still red. Hey, why not?

Wait, no! "I'm sorry about your parents, babe," I got the conversation started. Her face fell, realizing she wasn't going to get it.

"I...I should have saw this coming. They always fight," Riley sniffled. "I don't even know what to want. I don't want them to get divorced, but I can't stand them always fighting."

"Why don't you want them to get divorced?" I murmured in her ear, turning her so her back pressed against my chest. Her shaking began to decrease.

"It's…when you get married, it should be forever," Riley said as if that was obvious.

"You are afraid you'll be just like your mom. You don't want to end up like her with a divorce," I said into her hair. "But you don't have to worry about that as long as you stay with me."

"Why?" she hissed. I noted she didn't disagree with me, so I must have hit the jackpot.

"Because you are exactly enough to fulfill my happiness. There will never be anything more than you that I'd need. You literally control me. Scary right?" I said. She nodded and wiped at her cheeks.

"I love you." Those words had my heart bursting. It should be joyous. All I could think was how much pain I'll cause her. I loved her and Randall would cause us both a life full of misery.

"I love you," I repeated with a gulp.

"Don't say it like goodbye," Riley pulled her face to mine. We were inches apart.

"Might as well. I'm killing you anyway," I strained to get out. That was the truth. If I just wouldn't love her, then I wouldn't lead her straight to death.

"As long as I'm with you for a little bit, it will be worth it," Riley kissed me so I couldn't protest. She should have bit her tongue.

* * *

**A/N: Well you all didn't meet seven reviews, but I figured I pained you enough and the reviews you did review were awesome! Guys, the only limit on amount of updates I have is twice in one day is enough. I would literally post one every day of the week if you meet the required number of reviews. Just so y'all know, I have officially finished SEASON 1 of Seth's Battle! Season 2 will just continue in this same story, but I just felt the need to break it into two different seasons because there is a whole knew plot in season 2, but don't worry, you won't have to go searching another story. I hate it when they make a second season type of thing and then you have to go search for the story. Obviously, this is still part of season 1, I'm just announcing that season 1 is all written and is under construction before I post it. There will be an announcement at the beginning of Season 2 anyways. So for today, let's get six reviews? SIX!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously...**

_"I love you," I repeated with a gulp._

_"Don't say it like goodbye," Riley pulled her face to mine. We were inches apart._

_"Might as well. I'm killing you anyway," I strained to get out. That was the truth. If I just wouldn't love her, then I wouldn't lead her straight to death._

_"As long as I'm with you for a little bit, it will be worth it," Riley kissed me so I couldn't protest. She should have bit her tongue._

**Review Responses...**

I have written way too many chapters and figured I need to post normally. So for a while I will be posting every four days unless I get a lot of reviews, then I'll post sooner.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns all.**

**Chapter 11: Sisters #2**

* * *

Seth's POV

The next four months were spent in constant tossing of time. Patrol or Riley. School was more…optional. It was hard. We began attacking them when convenient after the first ten people were murdered. We began hunting them when the first twelve were killed in forks. When they killed two from LaPush, we began to gather for a fight. So many of us got injured, but nobody killed. It was a miracle it didn't happen sooner.

Nessie was brought in withering in pain. Her left arm was twisted behind her back in an unnatural angle. Her thighs were scratched to shreds, blood dripping from everywhere. Hybrids were able to get hurt like humans, but healed much faster. She'd be fine in minutes, but those minutes would hurt far worse than anything you could imagine. We found that out a while back when she broke her arm. Normally, it wouldn't have hurt a human so much, but Nessie screamed her head off for five minutes straight and then was fine.

"What happened?" Jake growled by her side, leaving the video game we were playing. I totally won. Who cared if it was by default?

"Randall thought Ness was Riley," Rose said. I clenched my jaw, preparing for what we all saw coming. But it wasn't a punch; it was a kick. A kick followed by Jake tackling me to the ground. I fought back feebly, but who wouldn't blame me? I blamed myself.

"I'm so sorry Ness," I spat blood before punching Jake in the jaw. I deserved to get a few slaps around for imprinting on Riley? Yeah, totally. A beating? Fuck no I didn't.

Before I could do any real damage, Rose broke us up. Because Jake really wanted to storm out at the same time to being there for Ness, I stormed out for him. I ran until I found my lookout spot. When I really got paranoid, I'd sit there and watch Riley's room. Sure, I'm a stalker or protective, but a vampire was after my girlfriend. Not the normal scenario. She knew I was there anyways. Half the time she'd purposely leave the curtains open so I got a tempting view. That girl had no modesty.

I'd get a full view of her lacy undergarments before she'd wink and hide. It would always brighten my day. Her dad has been sulking lately, but he finally approved of me. I stiffened when Riley came out to my spot in tears, clutching her head. She landed at my side in sobs, throwing herself without even glancing at the briers next to me. I swung her to my other side when she didn't bother to move.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I worried instantly, forgetting my previous problems for the moment.

"My parents! Now they aren't getting a divorce!" Riley cried. I raised an eyebrow. Where was the problem again? "Seth, I had already come to terms with it all! I'd finally get to escape the long speeches about how they deserved to be separate. I'd get to escape both of them insulting each other behind their backs. They can't make it almost official and then take it back!"

"Maybe they changed. Maybe they reconnected and-," I began, but she cut me off.

"Reconnected. Ew, they are like forty. My dad doesn't love her. She hates him and won't admit it. All she does is complain and yell and fight. I say one thing and she…Seth. You're bleeding!" Riley cut off from her rampage. I felt so bad I forgot about my recent fight.

"Dried blood. Nessie got hurt today. She'll be fine, but it's a lot of pain. Since Jake couldn't touch Randall, he is blaming me, which he should, but his blame caused anger and then boom!" I said in a rush. Her eyes softened and then she got chills.

"He's relentless," Riley shook her head. "It's my fault. He should have beaten me up." No. It felt good to take some sort of pain due to my mistakes. Loving Riley wasn't a mistake; it just caused major problems.

"Then I'd had to of killed Jake for touching you," I admitted. "We still on for that dance tonight?"

Riley snorted, "Seth, 'that dance' happens to be my first prom I'm going to. Granted, if we live long enough, I'll have many more, but for now, I want to go to my first." I held my hands up in surrender. Riley was stubborn. I tried to assure her it was just a bunch of boring, stuck up kids, but she didn't listen.

When we got to the dance, I was correct. "Not even any spiked bunch bowl? What gives?" Riley rolled her eyes. She looked so beautiful my mouth literally dropped when I picked her up. Of course, my loving girlfriend didn't want to hear of it. Even her naturally curled hair was pulled up, meaning she actually gave an effort. Maybe I was changing this girl.

"Two dances and then I'll sneak you into a real party?" I begged. That made her laugh as she pulled me onto the dance floor. It was awful. We couldn't come close to each other without the moms in the room griping at us. Riley held to her promise as we made our way into a club. It was hot and sweaty, just how we liked it. Quickly, she put her hair up and pulled me in the thick crowd. I gaged how everyone else was dancing. They all got right to it. Everyone was grinding against one another. Without hesitation, I spoke in her ear with a low rumble. "Do you want to dance?"

"That depends. If we dance, will you get a boner like you did that one time?" Riley raised an eyebrow. She just _had _to bring that up. I've had multiple boners because of Riley, but she only knew of that one.

"That was one time! I'm sorry seeing my smoking girlfriend in a tight, white, wet, tank top turned me on. It was your fault either way. If you had smaller boobs and a sagging butt-," I teased until she shut me up by stomping on my foot.

I grabbed her ass and pulled her to my waist. "If I was just taller, I could totally twerk on you," Riley smirked, leaning her head back to look at me. I flashed her my famous grin as we moved to the song. Quickly, it was like her hips took over. It didn't take more than a song or two for me to become hard. Her ass felt so good against my dick.

"You're an amazing dancer, babe," I hissed, panting. We were both sweating pretty hard. It was very packed with many other sweating bodies crowding us.

"Thanks. You have a huge dick," Riley blurted and covered her mouth after realizing what she said. I chuckled, moving my hands lower to the beginning of her pockets. "Stop being a pussy and feel me up." Nobody had to ask me twice. I slid my hand to the insides of her thighs, about as high as it got. She threw her head back against my chest, eyes closed, focusing on the feelings. I loved making her like that. Not to mention how much I loved feeling her up. Hell, I was pretty tempted to take in a dark corner and just fuck her there. "Can we get a room tonight?"

"No," I breathed. As much as I wanted to, we were going really fast. "But we have a car." She got where I was headed. Neither wanted to rush into our first time. It would be painful for her as well. As a new song came on, Riley moved her hips and ass more, shaking it faster. Gosh, it felt amazing.

"If you want me wet, I'm basically there," she admitted with a blush. Just to make her more annoyed, I rubbed back and forth, stirring an interesting sound from her mouth.

After a good amount of songs, we made out way to the car. More like, I carried her to the car while her lips worked their way down my neck. I threw her against the hood as she began unbuttoning her jean shorts. Was I going to get to finger her or fuck her? Who cared? They were both pretty awesome. Before anyone could see, we climbed in the backseat where the magic always happened.

. . .

I declared with a sigh, "Randall and his family are taking a trip to Africa for two weeks. I'd love to spend it with you or tracking them down, but my sister finally made contact with me a few months ago. I'm visiting her in Canada."

"Fo – for how long?" Riley's whole body language changed as expected. It both worried and excited me how much Riley relied on me.

"I'll be gone for three days," I pouted. "We can talk all you want."

Suddenly, hurt flooded her system. "I guess…have fun then," Riley sighed, turning away, but her hurt was still there. My brows furrowed.

"Riles?" She turned away as a tear slid down her cheek. "Baby, it will be quick. I have to see my sister before she gets married!" Thank goodness we didn't end up having sex in the car so long ago. She may have literally fainted. Still…we did some interesting stuff; stuff that also brought more emotional bond to our relationship. I loved how close we were together, but it was hard at times like that.

"But you don't want me to come," it almost sounded like she regretted saying those words. Shock filled me. I never thought I could convince her to coming with me, let alone her father.

"Riley! Of course I want you to come with me, but your father is just now starting to like me. I don't want to push it," I assured her, taking her wrist. She yanked her hand away.

"Have you even told her about us?" Riley demanded. My mouth opened then closed. No. "Seth! I've gone to third base with you! I think that deserves being told to to your sister!"

"Actually, I was going to skip the part about our sexual lives and just tell her how in love I am with you," I pleaded and began my groveling. "I'd tell her she needs to come and meet you soon because you are the prettiest, funniest, smartest person I've met."

"Keep going," Riley stood with her arms crossed. I sighed and got on my knees.

"I'm sorry beyond compare. Feel free to hit me," I said. I didn't think she'd actually do it. But she yanked back her foot and slammed it into my balls. I screamed, luckily not high pitched, but it wasn't exactly manly, and fell face first onto the floor. Groaning, I held my throbbing spot. "I didn't mean _there!" _Riley giggled and sat by my side, waiting for my pain to be over. It came in shooting sparks.

"Do I need to get you some ice?" she seemed to have trouble holding in her laughter. How cute, she thought it was funny. Meanwhile, I was near tears but forced a nod. She came back shortly later with a plastic baggie of ice. Rolling over, I reached for the bag, but she stopped me. "I'll do it."

At least I knew she wasn't mad at me anymore. She made a long, painful process of lifting up my shorts and putting the bag between my thighs. Normally, I'd think that was hot, but not right then. I sat up and glared forcefully at her. She beamed back. "How could you do that to your boyfriend? Don't you know you could have ruined our chances of kids?"

Later that evening, Oliver and I were sitting on the couch. Now both Riley and I were sore between our thighs. I could still see the limp she was hiding. Every time she noticed my gaze, she grinned sheepishly at me. "How many kids are you going to have?" Oliver pestered me with questions.

"One hundred," I said seriously. Oliver's mouth fell open as Riley and I cracked up.

"Are you going to name one Oliver?" he asked. I glanced at Riley on his other side.

"Sure, we can name fifty Oliver," I laughed. "Ask Riley that, kiddo." He looked expectantly at his sister. Riley shot me a glare so I stuck out my tongue like a mature adult.

"Then it would be so confusing!" Riley rubbed his hair. He seemed to think on something for a second.

"Wait. Riley is gonna have a baby!?" Oliver screamed. From inside the kitchen, Talia and Julie's head snapped our way. I blushed furiously. That was exactly what we needed.

"No!" I assured. "Hypothetically!" Talia growled coldly before turning back to her computer. She and I had a bad relationship. Riley never got any sleep as she constantly worried about Talia or her parent's marriage.

"So which swimsuit should I wear to my cousin's party?" Riley asked. I frowned as she showed the three pictures of the ones she tried on. Then, I searched on my phone, _wet suites._

"How about this?" I shoved the picture in her face. Riley rolled her eyes and bumped my elbow. I could be a very jealous person. "I have to go, babe. Stay safe." I hugged Riley to my chest hard enough for her to choke. She kissed me fleetingly. Only I could hear the heartbreaking whimper in her voice. Low enough for only her to hear, I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Riley sighed. We were both extremely nervous over this. Who wouldn't be with a vampire out for blood…or worse? It wasn't a smart decision. It wasn't all that fun, but it had to be done. I needed to see my sister. Riley and I were both saying goodbye, but not just for that…incase something bad happened to either one of us. For all we knew, Randall could have been after me as well.

. . .

"Seth! You...brought Jake," Leah's voice drained off at the end. Then her smile reappeared. "I don't even care! It's so great you two are here!"

"Leah," I sighed, hugging her tight. I wasn't expecting her to hug back, but she did. Wow. "I've missed you so much." The thing about her is that she didn't stick around too much longer after things settled down in Forks. Leah separated into Jake's pack, but after so many years and a new pack in Forks, she went apart with very little warning. I was surprised to come back to town and find she wasn't in their pack mind. "What happened to you? Whose pack are you in?"

Jake have her a quick hug but he felt like he was intruding. So many emotions overwhelmed me that I felt my eyes start to water. Leah was crying. Crying. Leah Clearwater was crying! The years must have really changed her. "I stopped about three years ago when I met Matt," Leah grinned. Three years and no marriage. I was astonished. She really must have wanted to wait for me.

"Let me meet the guy," Jake grinned like it would be exciting. I didn't really like the fact that she imprinted. "You aren't knocked up or anything that we need to know?"

Leah actually laughed for real. I was finally getting to see the old sister I loved. She was kind of like this with Sam, but this was even better. "No, nothing like that."

I got awkward, but I'm sure Sarah was wandering back home. "Did...did you start your um...period?" I blurted. Leah shot me an annoyed glare as she blushed.

"Yes, why?"

"There's another girl in the pack back home," Jake said as Leah led us through a thick crowd. It was her engagement party. "What have you been up to?"

"I traveled a lot in other countries. France, Italy, Greece, Switzerland, Africa...it was all nice but then I came back to America and lived here and there in different states. When I met Matt, we lived near his family for a while, but family..." We got what she meant. Family made her sad. It did with me as well. I could understand. "Now that we are getting married, we'll be moving shortly. It's actually close to the American border."

"How did you score that?" Jake asked as we sat down at a large end of the rectangular table. Seats seemed to be reserved for us.

"Let's just say I've gotten very good at forging," Leah's eyes twinkled. A man sat down beside Leah with a crazy grin on his face and immediately greeted my sister with a kiss. Matt. "Matthew!"

"Are these the two you've been talking about?" Matthew asked. Matt or Matthew? Leah nodded with a wide grin. I knew I'd have to approve of him then and there if he could get the old shine back in Leah.

"Matt, meet my little brother Seth. Seth, meet Matt," Leah introduced me. I shook his hand politely, but my grip was a little too hard. Whoops? Jake also introduced himself, but we were caught in an intense stare down.

"Hello Seth. It's nice to finally meet you," his voice disgusted me. That was the voice that killed my sister. Or would kill her. Either way, she was going to die later on of old age. She stopped aging because of him? She could do better.

Unlike my usual self, I didn't address him at all. My mood swing had my head dizzy. "Leah, you are really going to die for him? You could do so much better," I commented. Jake looked taken back and Matt looked embarrassed. He wasn't even angry with me.

"I tried to tell her I wasn't worth it. Leah's…stubborn," Matt said. I wasn't talking to him!

"Seth, I wouldn't…" Jake began to say. I growled, thoroughly shutting him up. It wasn't often when I got mad.

"Yes, Seth, I love Matthew," I cringed at those words. No. Not my sister. "I should have died a long time ago. You haven't even met him, so I won't hear it until you do. Be nice!" She stood and walked off with Matt, shooting me glances. She whispered, "I'm sorry, he's not like that. Maybe all these years to himself changed him for the worst."

"It's totally understandable, Leah," Matt assured. I listened to him talk to people and especially Leah. Jake tried to talk to me, but I was too busy snooping. Within the course of an hour, I was even more mad. Matt was a _good guy!_ Dammit.

Eventually, Matt came over beside me. I ignored him as best as I could. "Look Seth, I know you hate me and for good reason, but I love your sister more than anything in the world. I promise I will do anything for her to make her happy for her entire life. Please, she HAS to have your blessing," he begged me. I know I was just being stubborn. He was still taking Leah's life. After a few decades, I would never see my last family member again. Suddenly, I felt all alone.

"Sure, you can have her. Do whatever you want," I mumbled and walked away. I was just being selfish. It needed to stop, but I still felt cold all over. I'd be in this world all by myself with nobody. How could I live?

Suddenly, an arm is thrown around my shoulder. Expecting to see Leah, I grinned and prepared to have a real catching up moment. The arm was cold. Alice was there with a worried face. "Seth," she croaked. It reminded me of when she had to tell Bella the news of Edward's subside mission. "It's Riley. She's in trouble."

"What do you mean?" I jumped to my feet, all signs loneliness gone. That could mean so many things. Chills ran through my body.

"I - I'm not sure. She is protected of my mind because you're her imprint. All I know is that Randall is coming back in town...and he'll be there before any of us," Alice said, eyes downcast. A line of curses and many punches to some trees came through me before I regained my tactful thinking. Before I could think again, I went out to find Jake and Leah talking on a bench. I pulled Jake up and began running for the woods.

"Seth, where are you going?" Leah ran after us as Jake tried to pry my hand off his arm.

"Riley is in danger," I sneered, yanking him forward. Jake finally stopped me long enough for Leah to ask her big question.

"Seth, can't you stay with us? You could stop phasing, live with Matt and me, find a nice girl... It would be like our old family," Leah didn't know it, but she was squeezing my heart so hard. That's all I ever wanted really. To find my family and not be alone. My eyes glanced between the forest and Leah. I couldn't form words. Nobody ever expected Leah to propose that option.

Jake finally answered for me, "He can't. He's already got a girl and a family back home. Bye Leah." With that, we tore into the forest as I blinked tears out of my eyes. That may of been the last time I saw her. Would I ever get to find her again? She was along the American border. I had to find her some day. But today I had to kill a stupid leech after my girlfriend.

We raced back as fast as we could, but Leah's crying echoed in my ears. She would understand eventually. Leah imprinted herself. Alice already had a plane ride waiting for us. The time seemed to tick away. I had to do something. It was awful. Horrible images of Riley flashed through my mind. To say the least, I was near tears. We landed under an hour.

Jake and I phased and raced to her house. It was empty. That scared me most. She should be there. They promised they wouldn't go anywhere while we were gone...or at least Riley wouldn't. Did they really think it was safe to leave her alone. Sarah and Ryan were on patrol, but Sarah was injured...injured by Ryan.

Ryan's on his side, Sarah thought through the pain. Jake moved toward them and spat out alpha commands like crazy. Red anger flares through me. On his side? How? Why? What was Randall doing?

Without his permission, Ryan's thoughts filtered into our mind. I'm tired of Jake and you acting like you know everything, he thought, once he's through with your little girlfriend, you'll both leave.

I suddenly wanted to tear his throat out. That was assisting in murder! Murder of a perfectly innocent human being! I hurried to the old Cullen home, but the sounds filled my ears far before I reached there.

Riley was sobbing into her screams. Her voice was gagged with a cloth, but it was obvious that Randall was at cause. None of the other vampires were there, which was good because I was prepared to kill Randall first and slowly. They would only slow me down. Jake was hot on my tail, both of us wincing at the noises coming from the home. If I were human, I'd be crying.

Bursting into the room, a growl ripped through my throat. All heads snapped towards my direction. The sight was horrible. Her hands were tied to the bedpost and her shorts were at her ankles. The worst part? Little Ollie lying on the bed, his underwear and pants scattered on the ground. A small pool of blood formed slowly at bottom. With horror, we saw what happened in a flash.

Randall raped Oliver and was preparing to rape Riley as well. There was just enough time for a howl to escape me before Jake and I attacked Randall. Realizing he was caught, Randall began to flee. I ripped and tore at the places I could fit my teeth into. Oliver was even more scared by then so Jake phased back to help him. Riley was screaming bloody murder, but all I could focus on was Randall and killing for even thinking about touching Riles.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Riley's head go limp, hanging. Her entire body was sagging. She had passed out. Staring at her with worry, I was distracted and didn't see the foot aimed right in my temple. Then it all went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously...**

_Randall raped Oliver and was preparing to rape Riley as well. There was just enough time for a howl to escape me before Jake and I attacked Randall. Realizing he was caught, Randall began to flee. I ripped and tore at the places I could fit my teeth into. Oliver was even more scared by then so Jake phased back to help him. Riley was screaming bloody murder, but all I could focus on was Randall and killing for even thinking about touching Riles._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Riley's head go limp, hanging. Her entire body was sagging. She had passed out. Staring at her with worry, I was distracted and didn't see the foot aimed right in my temple. Then it all went black._

**Review Responses...**

CLee56:

Talia blew in and changed everything for Seth and Riley. I don't think Riley really understood Seth's explaination of the imprint. I wonder if she's feeling the same way Seth is feeling, since the imprint is reciprocal.

Can't wait to see what their night out is going to be like.

What's up with parent's always out of town and if the father has such a problem with alchohol how do they make a living, are they independently wealthy? Did I miss them going to work? If the bar where Riley works belongs to her sister, how did

Sorry if it seemed like I stopped with my review, it wasn't intentional, I couldn't get back to my spot.

I think I was just wondering where the daughter got the money to buy the bar or did her husband buy it?

The sister has her underage sister working in her bar, where men are hitting on her all the time, that's not something you do to a person you love.: **Thanks for the long review haha! Anyways, so Riley understands and all, but she also was born with the idea that she'd never find a man that cared about her, let alone loved her. So it's a confusing world in her mind. But yes, she does feel the same way, if not then just slightly less intense because Seth is ready to jump at it due to being alone for so long. Sorry if you didn't want that answered... Well her Dad is a CEO of a small company, but still with good pay, and he is busy a lot and goes on business trips and parties that his wife has to attend also. Talia had a big trust fund, became a teacher, gave up on that job, invested in multiple bars and whatnot and boom, there she was. Her husband is also in a very high paying doctor job with terrible hours, giving her time to sneak away a lot. Riley works, and stopped working, at the bar because her sister asked her to and she just lovesss her soooo much. *eye roll* Exactly the point, no loving sister should ask that of her. ;) Hope I answered your questions.**

**P.S. If you reviewed a question I didn't answer it's because I can't write for about a week and had these all pre-written and couldn't change it. Sorry!**

**Chapter 12: Seth's Survival**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns all.**

* * *

Riley's POV

"It's flat. Give him CPR," Carlisle yelled at anyone who was free. Edward was by Seth's side, pressing down on his chest in a rhythmic pattern. "Riley, breathe for him when Edward tells you to." I nodded, trying to catch my own breath first. I wasn't keen on medical terms, but everyone knew flat meant that there's no heartbeat. Tears spilled over my eyes. Limping by his side, I pressed my mouth to his, holding his nose and leaning his head back. Forcing air down a person's mouth gets hard after a few times. I need to breathe as well. Let's not forget how I wanted to pass out whenever I looked at my legs, which were bleeding like crazy. So many thoughts were going on in my head it hurt.

"Focus on saving Seth's life first," Edward griped. I tried. It was hard not to look for Ollie. I was so torn. I just wanted Seth to wake up and hold me in his arms. Was this a dream? I wished. "I said to breathe!" I was late. Crap. I did it again.

Years of being a lifeguard still didn't help me focus. I only got that job because my boss wanted to see me in a swimsuit. Suddenly, Edward stopped the compressions. "It's faint but climbing," Carlisle sighed in relief. I nodded my head, brushing my long bangs out of my eyes. "It will be a few minutes before he's awake." I didn't care. There was no way I'd leave his side. Seth nearly died saving my life. Not to mention how much I missed him. Oliver ran into the room then. I opened my arms wide as his sobs echoed in the cold room. It tore my heart into two. Who could hurt a poor, innocent boy like that? How sadistic do they get?

"I'm so sorry," I hugged him tight. "It's going to be okay. You're safe with them," I promised a promise that I may not be able to keep. Who cared? My little brother was raped all because I fell in love with Seth Clearwater. I suddenly knew what I had to do once I got revenge. Seth didn't need to know I was leaving until then. It would be better for everyone. Things had to change eventually. I had to die and leave him. Seth had to continue living his messed up life. It was selfish but also brave. If my brother ever wanted to get over this, I had to leave town. Nobody had to know until the day of. It would be heartbreaking, but that's what the Graceful live to do: be let down.

A stir woke me from my horrible plans. Despite my plot to leave, I still loved Seth so much it hurt. Until the day I died I would. Looking into the now open brown eyes, it suddenly became harder to stick to my plan. But then I felt Ollie's cries shaking against me and knew it had to be done. Who knew? Maybe Seth would find somebody less…broken. That's what I was, right? Perfect family turned imperfect. Love was something I didn't know about. My sister got kicked out of my house for no good reason. My sister was raped, my brother in front of my eyes.

Some might not think it, but that added up. Maybe I was just finding something to blame. I wanted to be messed up maybe. When it came down to it, everyone had something that messed them up.

"Seth," I lived the last moments I had with my current life in the present while silently plotting my escape.

"Riles, I'm so sorry. Should have…never brought…into this world," Seth struggled to mutter. I combed back his hair soothingly as tears formed in my eyes even more. Would they ever be dry?

"I was in it before I met you. Please, just rest," I shoved him down when he tried to get up. Nodding his head, Seth didn't look like he was going to stay conscious for much longer. I pecked him on the lips once before going back to Oliver. Why did it have to be Ollie? He was the nicest, most innocent kid around. Randall should have raped me instead. Hell, Randall wasn't even gay! Why did he do it?

_To hurt you most, _my subconscious said. I sighed. It was right. I was a strong girl. Raped? Could have taken it. Beat up? Took it. But my brother? He wasn't strong. He was six for Pete's sake! First my sister, then my brother. When was my turn? Why were they the unlucky ones? I was the only one that may have had a chance to survive it without loosing my mind.

Rage filled my to the bone. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something. Silently, I excused myself to wander into the woods. Pulling at my hair, I had to punch something. I had a huge urge. That's how I ended up breaking my hand against a tree. "Fuck! Fuck you stupid world! Who ever is controlling it up there, you're doing a shitty job," I lied, screaming to the heavens. I curled into a ball, cradling my hurt hand as well. Muttering nothings to myself, I wasn't surprised for the rain to come pouring. So that was how Carlisle found me not long later.

"How's Oliver?" I hoped beyond compare that he'd say he was laughing at Thomas the Train, eating cookies and laughing. Carlisle shook his head gravely.

"He won't eat. Esme is talking to him. She's a trained psychologist but it's not looking good for either of you," Carlisle sat by my side. My eyebrows rose in question. "You are as faint as snow. Your leg needs stitched and that hand can't be feeling great. We saw you punch a tree."

"So you can watch me beat myself up but you don't find Randall. Great use of time," I muttered as we walked inside. Carlisle didn't respond. Fuck him and his manners. I wanted a fight. I wanted to yell and argue and hit somebody. Where was a hothead when we needed one?

Just as he finished wrapping up my hand and sewing the stitched, I remembered our evil spy in all of this. Ryan. "Where's the traitor?" I mumbled to Rose. She seemed to know what my plan was and agreed on it. Nothing like revenge.

"Front yard. Spit in his face and run like no tomorrow," Rose fist bumped me. Him being a shape-shifter troubled the revenge part. Walking up to him, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice looked my way. They were holding him down tight. He was no longer resisting that much. Squatting by his head, I spat one before punching him hard in the eye. Even though it hurt me a lot, I didn't show it. I continued punching him to the best I could until my anger started to decrease. He yelled in defiance, but nobody cared. It wasn't like I was close to even making a mark.

. . .

"What are you watching?" I asked hesitantly, sitting down beside Oliver. We've all been extra nice and observant to him lately. My parents…well I didn't even want to think about their reactions again.

"A documentary on murders," Oliver said sarcastically. He was still watching his Thomas the train, but I worried every day that it would change to 'Grossest ways to Harm Puppies' or something like that. "Could you stop getting in my face?"

"Sorry bud," I ruffled his hair and sat noticeably closer to him. The closer is the better chance at protecting him. I had an odd sense of fear that Randall would somehow come back. If he did, he was raping me, not Ollie again. Although, nobody would be preferable.

"When's Seth coming over? He promised to get me Percy and Gordon trains to play with. Don't tell Mom, but he's also getting me a Power Ranger's movie," Ollie whispered the end part. With a strained face, I glanced at Mom and Dad sitting at the kitchen table. Their glares hardened and shook their heads.

"You know what? I'll get them at school," I sighed. They blamed Seth for Oliver getting raped. "I think I hear Esme. Maybe she has them." At that, Oliver ran to the door to greet her. She has been coming daily, free of charge. He has enjoyed the therapy sessions because 'Esme is great at playing trains.' His words, not mine. "I'm going to my room."

Mom followed me. She locked the door behind me. Her words echoed like every night, "It's for your own good." No 'I love you.' No 'what am I doing? I shouldn't lock a living being in a room!' No 'sorry.' That's all I asked for. Granted, I tried to sneak out and see Seth twice already. They really cracked down hard. Now they got me a babysitter every time they had to leave. Almost graduating high school and I got a girl younger than me to sit and watch TV with. Great present, parents.

Also, they nailed shut my window. They didn't have to say it. They blamed me. I loved Seth and that brought Randall's attention back to this family. I didn't blame my parents for giving the cause to me, but it still hurt. I trembled in the corner of my room. Somehow, my room didn't feel like mine anymore. Never in my life had I felt so alone.

. . .

My heart picked up speed that morning. Seth finally had time off of patrol to come to school. As the guys crowded my locker, I ignored them and waited for the one guy I wanted. Figuring he was late, I headed to class. In second period and he wasn't there, I got worried. Already I had called his phone three times. I went through most of the day with a depressed emotion.

Walking to lunch, a hand grabbed my butt. Every once in a while, there was the thirsty guy who would do that and didn't care about my response. Without thinking, I turned around and slapped him across the face with my bulky cast.

"I love you too?" Seth rubbed his jaw. Hearing his voice, I spun back around again, accomplishing a full 360 by now. I started squealing and literally jumped in his arms. He twirled me around once with a hearty laugh. Eyes twinkling, I admired his presence more than ever. It felt like an entire year had went by since I saw him. In reality, it wasn't too long.

I giggled with happiness and pressed my lips to his firmly. We had to stop the kiss soon because neither could keep the smiles off our faces. If you didn't know, it's hard to kiss when you are shining your pearly whites. Giddy with pleasure, I clung to his body as we entered the lunchroom. Like usual, he got both our lunches as I cleared out a table for us to eat alone. Forgetting the food, I ended up watching him eat with a far away look on my face.

"Like what you see?" Seth winked. Blush crept up my cheeks as usual.

"Yes," I admitted. Eating the food, I debated what to say. It wasn't awkward, but I wanted to use our limited time wisely. "How are you?" Classic and simple.

"Beat tired," Seth chuckled, finishing up his tray of food in top record. "We managed to snag Randall once. I tore off his arm and shoulder, but then the rest of the Pirates showed up." The kids at the end of the table quickly left after that. If I weren't so scared of our topic, then I'd have laughed at the looks on their faces.

"I hope he burns slow," I shivered. "When's the battle?" Seth stiffened.

"A week. It's coming in close," Seth breathed. "I'm tired of worrying about that. How's Ollie?" He knew I cared more for Oliver than I did myself. Why did my parents hate him? He's so caring and perfect.

"He's a tough nut. Surely he's hiding something. From the looks of it, he's close to normal," I trembled. Oliver was not fine. Nobody could get raped and be fine, right? It was my entire fault he's secretly messed up.

"I'm so sorry, Riley. That doesn't even come close to the apology I should be giving. If I just would have left you alone that day in the bar…" Seth trailed off. My heart throbbed. Those words hurt. If he left me alone, all these memories we shared wouldn't have happened.

"He was coming back anyways. It's my fault for bringing attention to Oliver at all," I rested my hand on Seth's. He shook his head in protest. "Honest. Randall isn't gay and he wouldn't enjoy raping Oliver. The only reason he did it was to hurt me more."

"Therefore hurting me more," Seth growled. His fists were shaking. I knew that sign all too well.

"That was a side bonus," I admitted.

"How are you?" Seth inquired as we walked down the hall. It felt nice to be so close to him. I didn't dare make a move to touch him. Every time I did, I remembered my plans. I couldn't stay. Everything was about to change in the course of one week. I'd leave them all behind and live life, slowly aging and eventually dying. Maybe it would be better out there in the east, or wherever I went. I knew that would be untrue because of the boy walking beside me.

I couldn't tell him how I truly was. He'd flip out. No. I'd have to lie. I didn't want to leave our last week together as a lie, but it had to happen. "Mom and Dad are fighting, but I don't really care anymore," I breathed out the now irrelevant problem. I had missed the old mom and dad. They were the ones who didn't lock their daughter in her room. But I hadn't seen them since Talia left. Most parents don't kick out their pregnant daughter at the age of nineteen; if they do then they insane.

Seth pulled me into the teacher's bathroom and locked the door. We never were stickler on staying to the rules. "Why?"

"Why should I call them my mom and dad Seth? I know what you said. But they…they aren't suitable parents," I shuddered. Seth's face fell.

"You should always-," I cut him off.

"Love my parents, I know. Maybe your parents were amazing, outstanding people, but not mine. They _locked me in my room!_ They have no trust whatsoever in me. Even without it, who locks their kid up?" I hadn't realized a tear had fallen. Seth hugged me to his chest immediately. "They fight all the time. Dad gets drunker now. Mom complains more. It's too much."

"And they won't let me see you," Seth sighed in depression. I understood his feelings. That was out of hand. Suddenly, I realized how little time I had left with Seth. He won't be going to school very often as they trained for the battle. Without any warning, I wrapped my wrists around his neck and began kissing him. Surprised at first, Seth kissed back. Our lips molded to each other. In this kiss, I was secretively saying goodbye. His hands moved lower to my butt. I played with his hair.

In the back of my mind, I thought it would be a pity I'd never get to experience sex. We all knew I couldn't have it with anyone but Seth. Maybe we could do it right here… No. Not after the rape I had to watch. I was startled to find Seth pulling off my shirt. I distracted him by roaming around his mouth. The tempo increased along with my heartbeat. His messy hair tangled in my hands just a bit. I straddled his waist tightly, pouring my heart and soul into this.

I pulled away quickly as his hands fumbled at my bra under my crop top. We had never gone there before, but he had fingered me, so it wasn't that big of a deal. Well to Seth, I'm sure it was. There was a clatter as rolls of toilet paper crashed on the floor. I blushed sheepishly. "Baby?" Seth panted. We were both out of breath.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered. I closed my eyes, trying to fight off the memories: Randall thrusting into Oliver's butt with a cry of pain escaping my baby brother: Randall roaming his hand under my shirt and bra. Him jamming his tongue down my throat. A little more had gone on than they thought. I was lucky Seth came when he did. He was just then starting to unzip my pants.

"No. It's okay," Seth breathed, hugging onto me. Wanting to satisfy him more, I continued making out, but we could both tell I wasn't into it. Still, my shirt went off, along with his. Just as we were slowing down, somebody karate kicked the door down. Shit.

I zoned out after the first few minutes of the speech. Instead, I settled to playing with Seth's hair. He slowly pulled on my shirt since I didn't feel compelled to. Mrs. Hall snapped her fingers in my face. "-Riley Pratt. Hey! I said enough of that!" she swatted my hands away from his hair. Seth gave her an even glare. "Both of you go see the principle!"

Seth and I took our time getting there even though I just wanted to sprint. Every moment I had with him counted now. Was I seriously going to go through with my plans? Yes, of course I had too. But couldn't Seth just come with me? I stared at Seth's face in wonder. Would it be so bad? No. I couldn't change things up now.

I knew it then and there. He may be able to stay young while watching his family die, but I couldn't. Not Ollie. Not Talia. And I couldn't die with Seth by my side. I had to fall out of love, if I even was there in the first place. The only way to do that was run away hoping he'd become a distant memory.

We sat in the chilling metal chairs. I remembered coming there before. When Seth and I got in trouble for passing notes. He had a thing for cute, '_I love you'_ notes. Call him corny, but I loved it. Suddenly, I realized we'd probably never pass notes again or tell each other our love in the stupidest of ways. My eyes were watering at the thought. _For Ollie, do it for him._

"Are you okay, Ms. Pratt?" Mr. Trinket asked with no concern. Seth looked my way and asked secretly. I nodded my head and shook off the feelings. Not there. Not now. That could be saved for the days spent away from my regular life. "Seth Clearwater and Riley Pratt…" His head shook. "The last time you visited, you were well aware that PDA is not tolerated here at our school."

Seth interjected with a cocky grin. "Actually, Sir, we were kind and smart enough to not be in the public eye. You can't bust us for DA," Seth remarked. We looked at him with a confused expression. "Display of Affection. Duh." A giggle escaped my lips before I clamped them shut.

"This is not funny business, Ms. Pratt. You are still in public property. We can also 'bust' you for locking a door with which you are restricted to do so…" he went on and on. Eventually, I glanced at Seth, who was nodding off. I didn't use my powers often, but they did come in handy once in a while.

Just like people cross their eyes, I made mine show a bright, slightly eerie glow. Seth and the principle both stared at me mindlessly. Using my charm speak, I hissed, "_You will let us go with only afterschool suspension. Nothing else."_

With a snap of my fingers – I'm just kidding, that's plain stupid. It's metaphorical – I turned off my glowing eyes. Both boys blinked in bewilderment. Then he spoke. "Stay for detention afterschool today. That will be all."

Seth was still puzzled, so I pulled him along with me. I grinned his way. "That was you?" he stuttered. I nodded. "Remind me to never get on your bad side." I shivered at the possibilities. Our faces fell as we had to part ways. Curse this stupid school for not placing us in the same classes.

* * *

**A/N: I am going to the beach soon. I won't be able to write that well considering my writing sucks when I do it on a phone. Also, I won't be able to respond to the reviews on here. So if anyone leaves a review I really think needs answered so that they'll understand, I will be able to PM them. But I will be able to update because these are pre-written chapters that all I have to do is click a button and boom, it's up. Please give me some good reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously…**

_Seth was still puzzled, so I pulled him along with me. I grinned his way. "That was you?" he stuttered. I nodded. "Remind me to never get on your bad side." I shivered at the possibilities. Our faces fell as we had to part ways. Curse this stupid school for not placing us in the same classes. _

**Chapter 13: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns all.**

Riley's POV

In the afternoon, grinning, I made my way to detention. There was a reason why I had him give us this instead of letting us go free. Seth was standing outside by the portable door with a wide smile on his face. Giggling, I jumped in his arms. I wish I could have stayed there for the rest of my life. It made me feel so safe. So secure. An annoyed girl tapped us on the shoulder. Lifting my head from his neck, I peered over to see none other than Nessie.

"I'm glad to see a smile on Seth's face. All he's been doing lately is moping or going on patrol when not needed," Nessie rolled her eyes and sat on the steps in front of us. Jake followed quickly behind.

"Shut up, Ness," Seth hissed, turning me so he had my back pressed against his chest. Butterflies flew in my stomach as his hands rested at the top of my shorts, threatening to go under the top. He rested his head on my shoulder as I leaned into him.

"We are just warning you about the new teacher here," Jake shrugged his shoulders and walked inside the detention room. None other than my sister was there. I hadn't seen her in a while. She left a time back. Tearing away from Seth, I squeezed the life out of Talia.

I remembered faintly how she used to be a teacher before she invested in that stupid bar I was forced to work at. She was technically always a substitute, but I didn't know she was actually subbing.

"So much for making out," Seth rubbed the back of his neck and sighed in disapproval. That's one of the many things I could never place in Seth. Why did he hate Talia so much? I shot him a scowl and stepped back from Talia when she stiffened.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped. Ness and Jake sat in the back corner of the room. Seth sat in the other corner. How cute. He still thought I was going to give out. Not with my sister in the room.

"Good news. We are moving here!" Tals squealed.

"Fuck no you aren't!" Seth jumped to his feet. I whispered for her to ignore him.

"You know how I am so good with kids. I figured teaching couldn't be awful," Talia smiled slightly. I never picked her out for this job, but I wasn't going to say that.

"Oh my gosh, we have so much to talk about!" I gushed. Internally, I sighed in relief. I knew I could tell Talia my plan and trust her not to spill. In fact, she may even help me. Maybe she'd give me some money… Of course if I got really low I could always charm somebody into giving me some. I never thought of that until now. It's something Talia would do, meaning I'd do it too.

"Yes, we do sweetie," Talia sighed and sat on her desk. Then she eyed Seth from across the room. He was currently glaring our way. "Please tell me you dumped that garbage and are now with the other hot boy who has the girl with many split ends raping his mouth." Rolling my eyes, I introduced them.

"Jake, Ness, this is my sister Talia," I smiled. "Tals, Ness and Jake are Seth and my friends. As you can see, Jake is a wolf. Ness is a vampire-human hybrid."

"Nice to meet you," Ness pulled apart from Jake and began walking forward. Seth held out an arm and stopped her. She seemed to ignore Talia's insult. If I cared, I'd suppose it was true Ness had dead ends. Alice let her do that?

"No. It's not nice to meet her," Seth growled. I smiled in apology to my sister, walked over to Seth, slapped him, and went back over to Talia like it was nothing.

"Riley, sweetie, are you still with the dog?" Talia smiled sweetly despite how her words stung like venom. Maybe that was an accident. I knew she and Seth didn't get along, but Seth wasn't helping his case.

"I'm still with – well, no I guess I'm not…" I trailed off, thinking. Talia's smile brightened. How did that make her happy? She knew I loved Seth, right? But then, maybe I didn't really love Seth. I mean, I'd hate for anything to happen to him, but he just showed up only months ago. How could anyone, especially me, fall in love in such short time? Talia wouldn't wish me to be doomed to the unhappy life like her. Obviously, I couldn't tell liking from loving. At least there were people out there to help me see.

Seth looked like I had just slapped him across the face. Actually, I did, but that wasn't what shocked him. "Really Riley? I know you want to make your sister love you to death, but I would think before you called what we have as nothing!" Seth stormed over, getting up in my face. Suddenly, I was a bit frightened by his intensity. Talia and I were alike. We didn't love anyone with so much tenacity. Somehow, I caught myself thinking back on those words.

"Okay, yes, I guess we do, but Mom and Dad don't know so…" I trailed off, showing how I was thinking. Seth took one look I my face, glared at Talia with a menace I've never seen in him before, and took a seat loudly beside Jake and Ness, officially ending their making out. There was a pang of guilt in my chest when I looked into his eyes. Did my words really have that much power over him to hurt him so quickly? Imagine when I leave…no, I didn't want to think on that.

And what did he mean I wanted to make Talia love me to death? Surely she already does. Who else would she love? She had nobody. I was the only one there for her. Shrugging, I looked back to Talia. Thank goodness she came back. What if I had to of left without saying goodbye to her? That would have been hard.

"Go ahead and take a seat. Do whatever. I have to buy some more furniture," Talia waved her hand at me. What happened to talking? Well, I guess we'll talk later. Maybe she'd take me out to dinner or something. Surely Mom and Dad would let me then. Sometime I had to tell her about what happened to Ollie. I sat by Seth and suggestively wiggled my eyebrows. Looks like we could get some more personal time. I took a weary glance at me before turning so his back was to me. I scoffed. How rude! I didn't even do anything. Well great. He didn't know it, but we might not ever get to make out again. My heart felt like it was about to shatter at that thought.

**Later that night**

"It was terrible!" I slurred as tears came down my face. Talia and I were at her bar that I had quit earlier. New people owned it when she moved out. Currently, she was in the process of rebuying it and turning it into a salon. At first I gagged at the idea, but hey, if she liked it, it couldn't be bad. I just finished explaining what happened with Randall. Surprisingly to me, there were no tears in her eyes.

"Stop complaining. You weren't the one who got raped before!" Talia exclaimed loudly, she even more drunk than myself. I ordered more shots. We downed them quickly. The alcohol helped dry my tears.

"Do you think Oliver will be okay?" I asked, turning myself upright in my seat.

"Why do you even care about him? You know what you need to do? Get two hot guys and have a threesome. Stop worrying about other people. It's weird," Talia explained, waving over four guys. Wait, wasn't that two too many? No, I was just seeing double. There were three! One for Talia.

I giggled and shook my head. "But Seth…"

"He's an idiot and too childish for you," Talia said as she left the bar with one man. My mouth fell open and stayed there, literally. She left me. And how could she say that about Seth? Seth was so sweet, considerate, compassionate, hot, sexy, manly, caring, cute, funny…and these two guys were still looking at me from across the little table. One took the courtesy to push my jaw up so I didn't catch any flies.

"What's your name, babe?" the other asked. I blinked. Seth called me babe all the time. He reminded me of Seth. Maybe he was just like Seth! I'll bet he'd take me home.

"Riley Pratt," I giggled and ordered more shots of liquor. Crap. I had to pay for this too! Why couldn't Talia of just paid? Now Mom and Dad would know. Ah, who cared? I was running away sooner or later. It didn't matter. 'Sides I didn't care about those idiots.

"So why did your pretty friend ask us to come over here?" one asked. They should tell me their names. Then I would have known who was nice enough to close my jaw.

"Do you want to take me home?" I asked sleazily. Both guys looked at each other uneasily. Suddenly, without even thinking about it, my eyes showed bright and inviting. In my charm speak, I whined, "Please?"

Grins appeared as they nodded their heads. Good. I have a ride now! I followed them to the car. Then they fought with each other on who would ride in the back with me, which was troubling. Nice guys like Seth would let me sit in the front. So I sat in the back with a frown. The guy in the back sat very close to me. He just wanted to make sure I was safe. That was nice. As he leaned his head in close, I suddenly sat up and hit him in the chin. "Ow!"

"Whoopsie!" I giggled. "It's so nice of you to take me home. Do you do this often?" Both chuckled and avoided the question. "I'm serious."

"Well…not so much like this. Normally I'm on my own," Driver Man said. That's his name. I gave it to him myself. Crafty, right? I know. I giggled at myself. "Why? Do you do this a lot?"

"Nope. Turn here," I said, pointing to the left. This was the drive that we shared with the Cullen home. It's loooong. "Nah, Daddy never lets me out like this."

"Daddy?" Backseat guy gulped. I nodded and looked out the window. "Do you happen to live with Daddy?"

"Duh," I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, the car stopped. Ouch! My head hit the window. "Hey, watch it!"

"We're here," they said coldly in unison. I hopped out and prepared to thank them when the car sped off. Rude. Looking around, I couldn't find my house! Those liars! Having nothing else to do, I took another large swig of the bottle of vodka.

By the time I drank the rest of the bottle things started getting fuzzy. So I took a sit against a tree by the road.

**Seth's POV**

Patrol was boring as usual. They were preparing for the main battle coming soon. Oh how I dreaded that day. Somehow, I knew Riley was going to screw it up. Maybe we needed that to happen. Our chances weren't amazing.

Suddenly, I heard a car door slam outside of Riley's house. That was odd. I already watched her parents go to sleep. Running back to her window, I checked for Riley. She wasn't there. No worries. She just started her period today. Don't ask how I knew. She was probably just changing her…that thingy.

_Seth, bud, I know you aren't a girl, but things are not that precise. If she went to bed, she wouldn't have to get up to change her __**tampon**__, _Sarah thought, emphasizing that word, _until morning._

_Then where is she? _I worried. I waited five minutes before freaking out. She wasn't in the bathroom or downstairs. Suddenly, I remembered the car door. My worst fears appeared in my mind.

_By the way, how do you know that? _Luke asked. I rolled my eyes.

_Well if you try real hard, you can smell the blood off them, as long as they wear um…a pad thingy, _I mumbled.

_Man, using the word, thingy, doesn't make it any less awkward, _Luke snorted. I hurried to the front of her house, but it felt like in slow motion.

_As I was saying, if they are using a tampon thingy-, _my thoughts were cut off.

_There he goes again, _Sarah barked with laughter. I chased the car, but there were only two men in it. I did however catch a lingering scent of Riley. What were these two doing with Riley in her car? It worried me. I traveled along the road again, following the scent backwards.

_If she wears that, I can smell it only if I'm very close. But also, any guy's imprint has a different, intriguing smell when she's on her period. It's like teasing us because we want sex even more but we can't have it. Kinda evens out the pain that she gets when she's on it, _I informed. They both snorted. Suddenly, I smelt my way to the side of the road. And then I saw it. A limp body with curves like no other. Riley. My Riley.

_Trust me dude, that doesn't even come close to period cramps. I knew from before, _Sarah smirked just as I phased out. Pulling on my pants, I dashed to the side of the road. The first thing that struck me was that musty scent of beer, accompanied with a faint scent of the two men from the car. For a moment, I thought they had killed her or something like a hit and run.

"Riley?" I called, pressing my hands to her neck. Thank God. She had a pulse. I assumed she was just drunk, but why did she get a ride from those two? Suddenly, a car passed by us, a car carrying a very familiar scent that made my nose crinkle more than when I smelled a vampire. I loathed this girl. Talia.

I picked up Riley in my arms and ran for her house. Who knew if something was wrong? She was just dumped on the side of the road? That's totally irresponsible of Riley. And I had a feeling she didn't just suddenly turn that reckless in one night on her own.

I pounded at the front door, shifting my weight between each foot. Robert was going to freak when he saw me with a drunk Riley in my arms. He'd better not blame me. It was most likely his evil daughter's fault: Talia. The door swung open with an irritated Julie glaring at me, Talia looking bored behind her.

"Ew," Talia backed away in disgust. Julie gasped.

"Robert! Robert come here," Julie screeched. His lumbering footsteps echoed down the hall. "What happened? What did you do to little Riley?" Despite her blocking my way, I walked through and sat Riley on the couch. If my expectations about Robert's reaction would be right, I didn't want her in any harm.

"Look at her clothes! They were so pretty before I left her," Talia complained. I stared hard at Julie, trying to ignore the roach itching behind me.

"I found Riley passed out on the side of the road. There was a sound like a door of a car earlier. When I traced it down – ow," I groaned as Robert clipped my jaw with his knuckles. Nobody ever said he owned brass knuckles. Man did that hurt?

"He's telling a story," Julie chastised.

"What did you do to my baby?" Robert tried to be intimidating and hold me against the wall. Normally, I'd respect his authority, but I was fed up with their stupid rules. Shoving him gently aside, I walked behind the couch in my own space.

"Your _baby's _scent was in the car of two almost middle aged men before she was deposited on the side of a seemingly deserted road. Funny thing? I also smelled her sister's scent on her clothes, along with loads of beer. Care to explain, Tals?" I glared at Talia. If she was the reason she was in danger like that… I didn't even want to imagine.

Julie turned to Talia. Robert didn't look convinced until Talia started speaking. "I took Riley out to the club for a few drinks, told her to loosen up and spend the night with two handsome men. We picked three at random and I took the third. It's not like I handed her over to a serial killer. Stop looking at me like that," Talia said as if she had just dropped Riley off at school.

"You could have sent her off to her death or to be raped or-," I yelled suddenly, instincts taking over. I realized I was shaking so I stopped talking, balled up my fists, and focused on controlling my anger so I could yell more at Talia.

"Talia! She shouldn't have been drinking at all," Robert growled.

"You're one to talk," Talia twirled a piece of hair absentmindedly.

"Do you even care that your little sister was knocked out on the side of the road?" I seethed. How did Riley not see this side of her sister? If she just got a glimpse, she would understand where Seth was coming from. She didn't give a crap about Riley, but Riley wouldn't hear it from Seth.

"Of course, but it's her fault. She should have taken better care of herself."

"She's only eighteen!" I screamed in exasperation, throwing my hands up.

At the same time, Robert yelled, "No, it's not."

"Talia, we'll deal with you later. For now, Seth…" Julie trailed off, having a secret meeting with Robert. I waited patiently. How could they be mad when I saved their daughter from being kidnapped or who knew what?

"Please Sir…" I began to plead. It was tearing me apart. I hated being away from Riley. Sleep was basically out of the world if I got that. I was always worried about her, especially since I learned they locked her in her room. It wasn't comforting that Robert nearly killed Riley once if I hadn't showed up. "I can't keep away from Riley any longer. It's torture." I looked into their eyes and realized I was fighting a losing battle. There was no way they'd ever know the feeling of being separated from their true love because they never had one. With a start, my vision was beginning to blur as my eyes were extra watery.

"Seth, you aren't a good influence on our daughter. You bring bad things to our family. You remember what happened last time. Oliver was raped because of you," those words struck me like a brick wall. In the back of my mind, I always knew that. I just didn't accept it. Talia gasped, but I didn't have the energy to pay attention to her.

"But sir, I saved Riley's life more than once. I hope I don't have to remind you once was from you," I begged, my hands balled in fists. I wouldn't cry. Not here. I'd cry once I left. I knew there was no point in reminding him of this. It wouldn't help, but I had to try. "She would have been killed walking to school if I hadn't shoved her out of the way. You would have killed her if I hadn't saved her. She also would have been raped and killed if I hadn't showed up. And now who knows what could have happened to her when she was left on the side of the road unconscious if I hadn't brought her back here."

"I don't need to be reminded," Robert clenched his jaw. "You also have forgotten the pain you've brought this family. Oliver was raped. Randall torments Riley's nightmares every night and -," I cut him off.

"How would you know if you lock her in her room? Do you realize what would happen if there was a fire? She'd die because of you. Do not pin all of this on me, sir. Riley deserves to make her own choices," with that, I walked out the door. That was probably the most disrespectful I've ever been in my life. Wiping tears away, I curled into a ball outside her window. I tried to listen to what they were deciding, but my sobs were too loud. So then I ran, ran until I couldn't remember why.


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously…**

_"How would you know if you lock her in her room? Do you realize what would happen if there was a fire? She'd die because of you. Do not pin all of this on me, sir. Riley deserves to make her own choices," with that, I walked out the door. That was probably the most disrespectful I've ever been in my life. Wiping tears away, I curled into a ball outside her window. I tried to listen to what they were deciding, but my sobs were too loud. So then I ran, ran until I couldn't remember why._

**Chapter14: Begin The Fight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns all**

**A/N: You'll hate me after reading how short it is. Sorry. It came sooner than normal though. **

* * *

Seth's POV

We paced the grounds, wondering when they'd get here. Hopefully Riley's flight took off safely. We gave her parents the tickets yesterday. They were going to be hidden somewhere in the mountains of Colorado. The wolves were even more nervous. The Cullen family could plug their ears, hopefully blocking out Alexandria's voice. We could not. I didn't need to. She couldn't control me. But I knew I'd be facing a lot of pain. We were relying on Jasper and Emmett to take care of her quickly; if not, then Bella hopefully. In the week before, we confronted her and Wyler. Bella concentrated hard enough and blocked out the sound. Edward didn't sit well with putting Bella, a decent but not great fighter, into battle on her own.

Then, we heard them. There was not going to be any stopping point like with the Volturi. It was just going to be full blown. I thought; _why didn't we call the Volturi again?_

_We didn't trust them. Alice was afraid that if too many of us were already injured, they would finish us off and take Alice and the other gifted ones, _Jake reminded us. I glanced around. Ryan was being forced to fight. If I had a say, I would have left him locked up, but nobody was there to watch him. Hopefully he couldn't break through the alpha command mid-battle.

Suddenly, a large rock wall sprouted ten feet in front of us. This was it. Hearts racing, we relied on our other senses to place them. Then suddenly, we were standing in a pool of liquid dirt. The vampires hopped out quickly, but wolves were the best of swimmers. We did our best to paddle and keep our heads above water, but it just wasn't working. As a few of the main fighters went to meet them for battle, Esme, Rose, Bella, and Ness grabbed our necks and pulled us to the solid ground. The rock wall was slowly going away as large chunks of rock were being thrown at people. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the one who turned it to water. She was sitting against a tree, her head between her hands. Sarah went after her as the rest went into battle. Then, suddenly, a large whitish wolf jumped into the clearing. Instantly, a new mind popped into our pack.

_Miss me? _Leah snorted, attacking Damian. I barked in approval as I headed for the most loathed one. Randall. He seemed to be waiting for me as well. For some reason, they hadn't sung yet. Maybe they just loved a good fight. Either way, it was working well for us.

"Where's your pretty girl, Seth my boy?" Randall taunted. I snapped at him. Jake reminded me to not let my emotions control my battle strategies. "You know, I think her left breast was smaller? Do you agree? Oh wait, you probably didn't-," I cut him off with a loud growl and leaped. Mid-air, he caught me; slamming me, head first, into the ground with much force. I slipped out of his grasp and bit at his arm before kicking him in the chest, thoroughly sending him far into the forest. I wanted to go after him, but then a cry made my bones shiver. Ness was panting in a headlock of one of the nameless Pirates. Jake howled, but he was busy.

So I jumped on the leech's back, biting at his shoulder. Ness and I fought together and managed to rip his head off. Just as I was catching my breath, I was aware of large arms encircling my body. I knew this move. Quickly, I jumped and fell on my back. It hurt, but it hurt Randall more.

Alice suddenly gasped. All heads snapped to her and then the body lying at her feet. Jasper's head was on the ground. A growl ripped through us. Edward was suddenly switching to Wyler, who Jasper had before. Then came the horrifying noise that haunted my nightmares.

Everyone froze. Randall had his hands pushing my jaw apart. As Alexandria continued to sing, it kept getting worse and worse. I withered away from him in pain, rolling on the grass. My howl was continuous, trying anything to block out the noise. Sadly, the Cullen family was still held into place as their earplugs didn't seem to be working. But Bella. Bella was headed straight for Alexandria before she could call out any demand to her clan to kill us. I tried to help, but my bones felt like they were shattering.

"Riley! Now!" Bella yelled before coming into contact with the vampire. She wasn't expecting this, so her chilling, raspy voice momentarily stopped, giving Alice enough time to grab Jasper's body and head and sprint to the woods. Nobody blamed her, but we just lost two good fighters for a few seconds.

I was still confused about what Bella said, but then the horrid song began to play, along with a rip. I managed to get her into view. Bella's body was torn in half, an unlit lighter dangling above us.

"_Who shall it be? The annoyance or the killer?" _the witch sung at top voice. Once again, I couldn't get my body under control. I wanted to die. I wanted to just die to get it to stop. Suddenly, my body shifted and I was human again. Shit! That was a bad thing, but at least it helped me block out the noise. I had control over my body, but I had to fight through the pain. I could do it! I lumbered clumsily over to the source of the music. Not expecting anything from me, she sung, "_Kill the Cullens. Kill the wolves. Kill the Cullens. Kill the wolves. Save Seth for last, for he has a special treat!"_

It all happened around me like a movie. They started with the Cullens. _Rippp. Riiipp! _Pieces upon pieces were scattered around the place as mindless zombie-like vampires did the work. Everyone was decapitated. I reached Alexandria's feet as the first wolf, Luke, had the breath squeezed out of him. No! I was late. If only I could go faster!

But faster meant more noise. More noise meant more pain. More pain meant less concentration. Finally, just as they reached Leah, I clamped my hands around Alexandria's disgusting throat and squeezed, putting her in a head lock. Instantly, the wolves were let free. Thankfully, no matches had been lit. Suddenly, Alice and Jasper jumped into the clearing. But I was in no condition to phase. My ears were ringing. I couldn't hear a lick. Working fast, she pulled my arm behind my back.

I fell to my knees, crying out. Everyone who was capable, which wasn't many, was busy fighting the others. Preparing for the deathblow, I closed my eyes. It didn't come. But a nail raked itself across my throat. Suddenly, my nails were being pulled forcefully. The pain was unimaginable as she ripped off the first nail, then the next.

Then, I fell on my stomach. My shoulder was dislocated next. Randall came to join the blood bath. Then they broke my foot. A punch to my balls had my lunch coming back up. In the final moments of what I thought to be my life, I gained some victory as the vomit landed on Randall. They continued maiming me with a punch to my stomach. Tears fell hard on my face as they literally ripped a chunk of flesh from my chest. With an annoying snap, my finger was pulled back so far that the bone just broke clean off. I couldn't feel it anymore. My rage was high as my screams fought back in defiance.

Then they did the most unimaginable amount of pain by stretching my right leg over my head, further and further, until a sudden jerk made my bone break. My screams echoed the courtyard. Seriously, I thought I was going to pass out. I'd never felt anything like that. On a chart from 1-10 it was 40.

Alice ran full speed to us with a look of murder on her face. I knew what she was going to do. She was going to stop my pain. But that wouldn't work. Alexandria would start singing then. I couldn't do it to them. They'd all die.

I somehow croaked, "Get…Alexandria." Alice hesitated. "Do it!" Alice did as she was told with a look of guilt. Randall took the lighter, and dropped it on my good leg. Slowly, the flames danced their way down to my foot. It was horrid. After so long, it got to be a numb burning sensation.

"Riley! Dammit, now!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. Randall placed his arms around my neck, ready to break my neck.

"For Olivia," Randall hissed. I closed my eyes, crawling to my good knee through the pain. I didn't want to die like a fool. My body was physically shaking, but it wasn't because I was ready to phase. My energy was gone. My muscled were torn. My bones broken beyond repair. My head was bleeding. If only I could have seen Riley one more time. Please, please let her be safe. His cold hands gripped tighter. I took a deep breath and prepared to see the light and be with my mom and the rest of the pack. It would be a relief. I lived for way too long. It made since that death had to be this painful._ I died trying_, I thought to myself;_ hopefully Riley could live with that. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously…**

_"For Olivia," Randall hissed. I closed my eyes, crawling to my good knee through the pain. I didn't want to die like a fool. My body was physically shaking, but it wasn't because I was ready to phase. My energy was gone. My muscled were torn. My bones broken beyond repair. My head was bleeding. If only I could have seen Riley one more time. Please, please let her be safe. His cold hands gripped tighter. I took a deep breath and prepared to see the light and be with my mom and the rest of the pack. It would be a relief. I lived for way too long. It made since that death had to be this painful. I died trying, I thought to myself; hopefully Riley could live with that. _

**Chapter 15: Commence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Get the hang of it by now that Stephenie Meyer owns it all!**

Seth's POV

What was taking him so long? The flame was now up to mid-calf. My body convulsed in agony and I just couldn't do it. I fell. My head was in his hands, my weight all on the ground or in his hands. The ground burned my wounds. I screamed a bone-chilling scream.

"_Stop!" _hissed an angelic voice I had only heard once or twice before. The voice was angry. I racked my brain to see where I heard it before. Then it became too much energy to rack my brain. Randall's hands went stiff. "_Douse the flame."_ My face fell to the ground. I barely noticed the pain in my nose compared to my other horrifying injuries. The only way I knew my nose broke was from the sound and the extra blood pooling around me. Robotically, Randall took his shirt and swatted the fire out. It took him way too long. My legs began feeling the after affects of it though.

My head lolled to the side in my lack of strength to keep it up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a beautiful body radiating power standing at the beginning of the clearing. My breath caught in my throat. It was Riley. Her eyes glowed fiercely. All heads snapped to her if they weren't already there. My eyes stayed on her, as if I could even move it without her charm.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she walked to me. "Seth…" she whispered, choking back a sob. I fumbled for a smile, but that just hurt me further. A low whine escaped my lips. She realized how low her time was then. "_Wolves, tear the Pirates to shreds!" _she spoke in her charm speak. One by one, the wolves picked off Pirates. But her power seemed to waver and like a flood, three of the Pirates, including Randall broke free. It seemed to be tough, but they slowly made their way to Riley, who looked like she was ready to pass out from the weight of so many eyes on her. When Randall got close to her she flinched, and her powers dropped. I wanted to scream no. To do anything. She curled into a ball, hoping to escape his presence. Her shrill scream brought me to realize how close she was to death.

Somehow, with blood pouring down me, I got to my knees and pulled Riley behind me, trying my best to protect her. That little motion had black spots dancing across my eyes, but I refused to die. It wasn't happening. Not with Riley still in danger.

"_Riley. Stand and hold your ground. Speak with command_," another, slightly different angelic voice spoke with power. Heads snapped there as I slumped to the ground. Julie came. Randall was frozen with his nails dug into my back, trying to move me.

Riley was torn between helping her mother and getting me away from the pain. "Go," I trembled, biting my lip.

Riley ran to her mother's side. Together they hissed in an eerie, snakey voice. "_Kill the Pirates." _For a split second, Alexandria tried to sing, but that was the first person they killed. And that's what they did. Jake led the pack. I didn't pay attention, as the pain seemed to overtake me. Relief fled my system, turning down my adrenaline. The fight left me. Riley was safe so it was okay for me let the black, coldness take over.

"_Seth, stay awake," _Julie's voice insisted as Riley's voice turned into sobs. She ran over to me. My eyes closed, but I felt Riley's presence.

"Seth, Seth no. No, no, no, you have to stay awake! Please," Riley begged. Some of her tears fell on my body, but I barely noticed. Then, things went in and out. I couldn't focus. The pain just overtook me. If I remembered correctly, there wasn't a deathblow, right? It was beginning to be a numb roar in my entire body.

What felt like hours later, my senses were shaken awake by cold hands lifting me. Fluttering my eyes, I grasped to remember what happened. But then the pain came back. There was a scared boy screaming somewhere. He stopped, but then started again. With a chill, I realized that scared boy was myself. Blurry eyed, I looked around frantically. My leg was hanging limp off to the side. A trail of blood was being left behind. "Wait!" hissed Riley. My sobs worsened. Black spots danced across my eyes. Why couldn't I just die already?

"Somebody kill me! Please, please, just end it," I locked eyes with Edward, my fighting partner from so long ago. "_Please."_ Edward looked away. My heart thudded in pain. Why wouldn't he do it? One simple command. I was begging them. Anybody to just stop the pain. Death was the only way.

"I'm so sorry," Riley said with tears streaming down her cheeks. She wasn't apologizing for the battle. It was something else. I didn't know what. "When you wake, always remember I love you." Her pink lips pressed down on my bloodied ones one last time before I lost the battle and slipped into the dark abyss.

The first thing I noticed was the numbness of my left foot. Then I noticed the odd position my right leg was in. Actually, it turned out to be in the regular position, but it felt so out of place there. All at once, the pain hit. It surged through my body in one big flood. I was aware of a whimper; only realizing it was mine later on.

"He's awake," somebody hissed. It was female. Slightly pixie like.

"I'm not telling him. You can, Edward. He trusts you most," a gruff male said. The more I tried to remember those names, the more tired I felt. I could place them, but my head hurt.

"You are confusing him. Carlisle, we may need more morphine," suddenly, a name to that person popped up. Edward. I nodded to that, but something blocked my head. "I'll get that. It was to prop your head up incase you had a neck injury." With a rip of Velcro, the neck brace was off.

"W-," I began to speak, but my throat was so dry I began choking. It didn't feel great. My voice was all cracked as well.

"Yes, we won," Edward said and put a straw between my lips. When I swallowed, I tasted blood. Probably from the nosebleed when my nose was broken. How much of my body had recovered? How long had I been out? I was thankful for Edward being able to read my mind. There was no energy to voice the question. "The only injuries still on the heal is your femur, which was broken right at the head, most painful spot. You also have your foot burn, which will be troubling in a few minutes when we have to scrape off the old skin… Of course, the hole they ripped in your chest will take a day to heal most likely. You have been asleep for twelve hours, most medicated."

There was still darkness, so I forced my eyes open. That was a mistake. There was too much to take in. I closed them. Carlisle's scent wafted through the room. "Seth, I'm afraid to tell you that your left foot was burned a good amount. Nothing we can't fix, but it will be painful. Going to the hospital could lesson the pain, but it would be suspicious," he spoke. I shook my head. How could the pain get any worse? "Okay then."

I'm not sure what exactly he was doing; only that it hurt. The phrase 'hurt like hell' must be true. I'm pretty sure 12 hours ago, I was put through hell and it hurt. Now I was going through it again. I didn't know if anyone else was there to listen to my screams or if it was just Carlisle. It reminded me of the day when Jake was hurt in the newborn battle. My screams sounded like that. At least I knew I sounded manly.

Hours later once my foot was securely wrapped and promised to be healed without any more complications due to my healing powers, a girl walked through the door to wherever I was. The only reason I knew this was because the way she cried. It was too feminine. I supposed she didn't realize I was lying there. Maybe she just thought I needed to feel more pain than I was already in. Either way, she sat down, right on my broken leg. I groaned slightly. You'd think a kid could get used to the feeling.

"Oh! Sorry," she murmured. I never talked to Sarah much away from the pack mind. That's why it took so long for me to recognize her.

"Sti – on," I choked. She got the message and moved off. I cleared my throat and opened my eyes, finally taking it all in. We were in the garage of the house. Rose's car was beside me. I was on a medical bed. Don't ask why they put me down there. Frankly, I didn't want to know myself. Tubes were stuck everywhere they could find a hole in my body. One particularly annoying was the ones under my nose. Whatever.

Sarah was a mess. Her clothes were put on backwards. Her shaggy hair was in knots. There were rings under her eyes. Her nose was beat red. Not to mention the tear stains on her cheek. "Wrong?" It was hard for me to form words. My throat was sore. I remembered getting a sharp nail drug across my throat. That was probably the reason.

"Uh – It's…Luke," Sarah's voice squeaked on the last word as she burst into tears. A chill ran through my body. We had won, but it was at a cost. We lost Luke. He was so nice and polite. I'd miss the guy. But I didn't know him well enough to cry. "You know, before the battle, he told me he loved me. I – I didn't know what to say! I should have said it back!" My heart went out to this girl. Her and Luke had kept the romance quiet for a while. They didn't imprint on each other, but they were meant to be. "Why didn't I say anything?"

"So. Brave," I meant as in her, but she nodded, thinking I meant Luke. Well he was too. They went into battle without question. Some of the new ones had to be persuaded or forced.

"He was perfect. Luke always believed in me before you all came. He was there for me when I was Alpha," Sarah gulped. How do you comfort somebody when your sentences consist of a two-word maximum? I placed a hand on her shoulder despite the tingling sensation in my chest it brought. That stupid hole they made hurt.

"He knew you loved," I spoke. World record for longest sentence, everyone. Sarah's head flipped to my side. She finally met my eyes.

"He knew?"

"Yes. He shared our mind," I gulped. She helped me take a drink of water, which helped. "You didn't have to say it. He knew. He even told me." So that last part was a lie. He didn't directly tell me. He loved her. She loved him. It was obvious with every time they looked at each other. Luke was a shy type of guy. He wouldn't have told her that he loved her without already knowing Sarah loved him back.

"Th – thank you, Seth," Sarah patted my hand before walking out. She was a mess. Suddenly, I felt guilty. That could have easily been Riley if I hadn't of lived. That would have ben awful. Well, I would have been dead, but Riley would have felt like she was dead as well. She would have been Sarah, ten times to the max. I shuddered. When Jake came in with my next meal, he stayed. He looked like death himself.

"Did you get any sleep?" I smiled, sitting up. I finally found my voice. Jake didn't meet my eyes. "What's wrong? Ness is okay, right?"

"Ness? Yeah, yeah, she's fine. Shaken up, but fine," Jake sighed. My eyebrow rose. "Look, dude, I have some news I'm supposed to pass on and…you aren't going to li-,"

Bella interrupted him with a worried expression as she burst into the room. "Ness wants you, Jake," Bella said. That's basically telling him to get his butt up there before she kicks it. Jake nodded and glanced at me with a weary expression before leaving. "What was that about?"

"Don't ask me," I laughed. Bella listened to make sure Ness was getting calmed. She was. "What happened after they stopped them?"

"You are asking me, who had her head forty feet in a tree while her body was on the ground," Bella spoke, averting her gaze. Point taken. "It took us awhile to form back together. In that time, Jake was trying to keep Riley from attacking you while he stopped the bleeding from your head. It was a bad gash. When I woke, Sarah was bawling over Luke's body. He never shifted back to human."

"Not even once he was dead? I would have thought differently," I commented. Bella nodded.

"Carlisle came to you first. From then on, you know. I hear that Riley had them kill Randall slowly, well as slow as killing a vampire could be," Bella spoke. Ness called for her so she bounded back up. An unnerving chill came over my body. So it was all over. We didn't have to worry about Randall or any of them anymore.

Then why couldn't I relax? Why was there a feeling of absolute horror that had no reason for being there?

The next day, Jake came down and said stiffly, "You have a visitor." All of yesterday he was quiet or rigid. It didn't seem to change. I nodded for whoever wanted to see me to come down. Surely it was Riley. I hadn't seen her. To say the least, it was irritating that she didn't come to see her boyfriend who was in pain yet. But she was probably freaked out.

A blonde head of hair came bounding down the steps, giggling the entire way. He jumped on the bed with a grin. "Oliver!" I exclaimed, slightly disappointed, but I hid it.

"Mommy let me get the power rangers first season! Do you want to watch it?" Ollie grinned. Mentally, I sighed in relief. I was so scared he would be messed up from being raped. Nobody told him we'd killed Randall yet. Esme was planning to tell him later. She was truly gifted with kids. The only thing that changed in Oliver was the way he was weary of stranger's contact. He didn't like meeting new people anymore. Esme was working with that. I wasn't a stranger, so it was okay. Julie's shoes clopped down the steps, much slower than Ollie.

"Did she? Sure, I'd love to watch it. I don't have anything better to do," I smiled and tickled his stomach. Oliver put the disk in his portable movie player. Julie met eyes with me. It scared me that she let Oliver over here so easily. Her eyes were puffy red. I could tell she hadn't slept a wink. But I didn't ask. It was probably something to do with Robert.

"I'm going for a potty break," Oliver pressed pause and searched around the house for a bathroom. I looked questionably over at Julie.

"Why'd you let him come but not Riley? I just need to see her onc-," Julie cut me off.

"Riley's gone, Seth. She left right after the battle," Julie spoke, her voice clogged with tears. That had me sitting up.

"What do you mean by gone?"

. . .

**3rd Person POV**

Her stomach dropped as the plane came down. Planes were not Riley's thing. Her heart already ached. Why did she go again? Right. Ollie and the rest of my family easily would have been hurt. The man in his early twenties leaned in even further. Ugh. How repulsive? Seth would have stopped him if he were there.

_Seth, _Riley's heart thudded even harder. Was he okay? Surely he wouldn't have died? Right? She wished she could have called. Maybe if Riley called Rose. She wouldn't feel that bad for Seth so maybe she wouldn't track down the number and tell him. where she was. No. Bad idea. If she was already calling so soon, who knew how many times Riley would continue to call. No. Seth was better off without me, she told herself.

. . .

Meanwhile, back at LaPush, things weren't looking well. "Get off me, Jake," Seth said, fumbling to get off the straps. His mind was going everywhere as his heart pounded. He didn't want to believe that Riley would actually leave him. Why? Where would she go? Jake was pushing him back down on the bed. Seth was getting aggravated.

"Your leg is still healing. You can't walk, let alone run!" Jake commanded. Seth glared at him through tear-blurred eyes.

"Would you just let Ness run off without explanation?" Seth countered. Jake's expression faltered. Seth ripped off the cast. An extra fluffy sock was supposed to be protecting the burned foot, but it still stung like hell. He fought through the pain. "Where did you track her too?"

"The airport," Jake gulped. Seth's face paled. The airport led to many, many places. Seth nodded and hopped in the closest car. Jake got in the passenger seat. Seth was thankful for him being there. He may have lost his mind if not.

He just couldn't grasp it. Riley left? Why? What could possibly of motivated her? Did she not love Seth like she'd claimed? As they pulled out of the drive, Seth glared at her old home. He had a feeling she may have been upset with her parents, but would that really admit running away? It could have been related to Randall, but they just killed him. His head hurt a lot when they pulled into the airport. They had to buy tickets for a plane just to pass the security, which Jake didn't like.

Her scent was indescribable. It was still strong; giving Seth great hope she was still there. He would have heard her though, so he dismissed the glorious thought. Alice and Jasper appeared by their sides quickly. "How did you get here?" Jake asked. Seth was focused on Alice, who seemed to be having a vision.

"Sneaking past security isn't hard," Jasper grinned at Alice. They gave the impression that there was some heavy persuading on Jasper's part. Alice suddenly gasped. "What?"

"I – I got through to her. How?" Alice demanded, looking Seth's way. His face burned. It just so happened that he had temporarily given up searching for her. If she was smart, which she was, she would have known it was hard for wolves to track through the ocean so she would have flown somewhere like Hawaii. "New York, for sure. She was in trouble. Dark alleys. Many promiscuous men. Then she turned down – it's gone." Alice finished with a gasp.

"Sorry," Jake sighed. They knew where they were going so that was a start. But Seth was already near tears at the thought that Riley would betray him like that. Then his foot was killing him, along with a subtle pain in his broken leg. Man, he was a mess.


	16. Chapter 16

**Previously...**

_He just couldn't grasp it. Riley left? Why? What could possibly of motivated her? Did she not love Seth like she'd claimed? As they pulled out of the drive, Seth glared at her old home. He had a feeling she may have been upset with her parents, but would that really admit running away? It could have been related to Randall, but they just killed him. His head hurt a lot when they pulled into the airport. They had to buy tickets for a plane just to pass the security, which Jake didn't like._

_Her scent was indescribable. It was still strong; giving Seth great hope she was still there. He would have heard her though, so he dismissed the glorious thought. Alice and Jasper appeared by their sides quickly. "How did you get here?" Jake asked. Seth was focused on Alice, who seemed to be having a vision._

_"Sneaking past security isn't hard," Jasper grinned at Alice. They gave the impression that there was some heavy persuading on Jasper's part. Alice suddenly gasped. "What?"_

_"I – I got through to her. How?" Alice demanded, looking Seth's way. His face burned. It just so happened that he had temporarily given up searching for her. If she was smart, which she was, she would have known it was hard for wolves to track through the ocean so she would have flown somewhere like Hawaii. "New York, for sure. She was in trouble. Dark alleys. Many promiscuous men. Then she turned down – it's gone." Alice finished with a gasp._

_"Sorry," Jake sighed. They knew where they were going so that was a start. But Seth was already near tears at the thought that Riley would betray him like that. Then his foot was killing him, along with a subtle pain in his broken leg. Man, he was a mess._

**Chapter 16: Found**

**3rd person POV**

Riley looked between flights before making a decision at random. Large cities would have many scents. It would be easy to have hers masked. She nodded to herself and walked up to the snobby rich guy she heard talking on the phone. He yelled into the phone, "Does it look like I care?" He had a heavy New York accent. "Rebuy it. This is going on your tab. Hurry or you are fired!" The phone was snapped shut. Her gut wrenched. This was her least favorite part.

"Excuse me," Riley tapped the guy on the shoulder. He turned around with an annoyed frown before catching sight of Riley. Quickly, she used her eye charm. "Could you buy a ticket to New York for me?" Hopefully they'd get in and out quickly. The less she deceived people, the less guilt. Forcing a smile, Riley pleaded. He nodded as if he didn't understand English in the first place.

The transaction went by smoothly, like always. She tried her best to not feel bad about stealing money like that from a seemingly innocent man. It helped that he didn't seem to care for his workers. Her conscious wasn't near clear though. She sighed, wondering what Seth would do in that situation. Biting her lip, she wanted to cry. Seth would be so disappointed in Riley. He'd never do something like that. Not ever.

. . .

The direct flight to New York for Seth was smooth, calm, and boring. He hated it. There was too much time allotted for him to think. Thinking ended up with him crying. Carlisle came back eventually. "Is your foot bleeding again?" he asked. Seth glanced down half-heartedly. If he tried, Seth could smell the blood. So he took off his shoe so Carlisle could wrap it up again. "It would heal much faster if you let us find Riley."

Seth was about to protest once again when Jake sat down beside him. The seemed to have a silent conversation before Carlisle left. Seth bit his nails again and was irritated to find that they couldn't be bitten any further. "Why New York?" Jake asked. Seth shrugged. Dread settled over him. He realized that he actually didn't know much about Riley. Her top ten places to visit? He couldn't name one. Favorite color? Favorite food? Worst nightmare? Well, he could name that one: Randall raping/abusing her or her family. He truly doubted losing himself was one of her nightmares even though losing her was his _only _fear. And that fear was his reality then. Talk about living a nightmare.

. . .

She stepped out of the taxi with an unsatisfied expression. Riley hated being crowded. Meeting new people wasn't her favorite experience. Every face looked like they were going to eat her as their next meal. She shuddered and tried crossing the road. When she was nearly killed by two taxis, she ran in the most open direction she could find. It was a dark alley, but it was seemingly deserted. Squatting to the ground, she put her head between her knees and tried to breathe. Now was hardly the time to lose her head. If only Seth were here, she thought unwillingly, he'd be able to calm me down.

Bugs crawled all around her. She almost forgot where she was, but the noise was an easy reminder. She climbed out of the dumpster and took a deep breath. Oh how she missed the clean, Washington air. She always took for granted all the green and rain. There it didn't seem like the rain helped anything and there was no room for any nice smelling bushes to grow.

She walked along the streets of some part of New York. She felt like she was in good. Probably she was. "Hey pretty mama!"

"What are you doing all alone?"

"Shake what your momma gave you, sweetheart!"

Rolling her eyes, she found it harder to ignore the comments now. She supposed with Seth by her side, the comments didn't really affect her. With new, scary people, the catcalls and whistles frightened her. It was the physical touches that really had her wondering why she left. Every time a guy grabbed her ass or 'fell' on top of her to feel her chest, images of Oliver being raped passed through her eyes.

She didn't want it to happen to her. In the streets of New York, she felt like it was very possible. One guy even had to guts to straight up kiss her. Luckily, some of the nicer people threw him off of Riley. She got a good kick in before running. It seemed like she was always running.

She often found herself second guessing her choices she made. They made sense at the time. Living it was much harder. There were only a small amount of reasons to leave, reasons that didn't make her so confidant now. Riley was a bad luck charm. She had to leave. Oliver needed a normal life. Everyday, he would have seen her face and been haunted by memories. Everyday, she was a reminded of when Randall raped him with Riley watching. That was her selfless reason, the one she'd tell people if she were caught. Hopefully she wouldn't. In the deep part of her, she had a better, more selfish reason she had to go. Even thinking of it hurt.

Besides, Talia thought it was a good idea when she told her. Heck, if anything, she wanted her to go. She said her parents weren't suitable parents for women like them. Riley found herself thinking more and more on that. Her parents always fought and yelled. Despite being alone, it was nicer on her own. Oliver deserved to grow up without having her parents constantly arguing with her about Seth. She knew if she stayed there would have been constant battles.

When it came time to sleep, the closest place she could find was a dark alley. After resting her head there for a few minutes, she found that she wasn't alone.

"We are going to have a fun night, aren't we?" a pale face emerged from the dark. Riley shuddered when he grabbed her wrist. It felt like when Carlisle or Edward would touch her. The cold skin triggered a memory from Randall. Her scream echoed in the alley, causing some people to tell curses at her through the windows of the upper apartments.

Running seemed like a useless possibility. The truth will set you free. If it didn't work, she would be thankful to escape the torture of life. Every nightmare consisted of losing Oliver or Seth. Somehow Talia didn't appear. And then the dreams of Seth that were happy even caused Riley distress. She'd wake up just wanting him more and more. By then, if a phone was in her access for free, she easily would have called just to listen to his voice. She wouldn't have even said a word. Just listen to him say, "Hello?"

The cold man in front of her stopped Riley in her tracks. "I know what your are," Riley threatened. If it came down to it, she'd use her charm, but she was already ready to drop from exhaustion. Besides, she was weary of using it alone on bloodsuckers. The only reason she stopped the Pirates was because her mom combined their powers. Riley was still amazed Julie would come just to help Seth. "You need to leave."

"Contrary to what you think, deary, I am a complete mystery to you," he cracked a snow white smile. Riley gulped, backing against the wall. She prayed Ollie was safe. That was her goal. She wouldn't be around to draw in the supernatural monsters. She wouldn't be there to remind Oliver of Randall's raping session. Three more vampires flashed to his side. Suddenly, it just got a lot more difficult. Two girls seemed almost identical. Blonde. Tall. Pale. Golden eyes. She didn't see that many leeches, but only the Cullen family had golden eyes. The other girl seemed more attached to the man. She hard dark, her black hair in curls. All four had golden eyes. "But I do know about your eye charm. You could use it on us, but we're expecting it."

Riley looked around widely at their eyes. Hers filled with tears. The dark haired girl looked sad about that. "It's okay," she said as the man flipped out his phone and dialed a number. "We just have to wait. It won't be long." That just made Riley cry even more. She saw what it was like waiting for your death. Seth was waiting for his when she found him. She didn't want to wait. She just wanted to die quickly and be at peace.

"Carmen, you are scaring her," the straight-haired blonde hissed. Riley caught only a few words of the man's conversation.

"Riley...found...alone...hungry," he said, making Riley flinch. They were hungry for her blood, most likely. How did they know her name? "Seth, that's a - fine, yes, we can."

Riley's heart picked up speed. Seth. Did they know Seth? Were they going to go after him? She prayed not. Please, please let Seth stay safe. The looks in their eyes made her feel like they definitely knew Seth and were...annoyed with him. "Don-don't hurt Seth," Riley stammered. They all locked eyes before chuckling. That only confused Riley more. "Am I going to die?" she thought.

. . .

**Seth's POV**

My heart wasn't exactly at ease. Now that I knew Riley was safe, doubts filled me. Maybe she just was too nice to tell me she wasn't interested. Maybe she just thought I was annoying. Maybe she never liked me.

Hold up. I thought imprinted was supposed to get rid of these thoughts. Although, most imprints don't run away. Instantly, anger flared through me. How could she do that to me? It hurt, physically hurt. There was a gaping hole tearing through me. I couldn't sleep I couldn't eat I couldn't think. Heck, on the phone with Eleazar I didn't even speak straight sentences. I had to repeat and rephrase many times.

I really just wanted to phase and run to them. But New York was packed. People would see. I laid on the horn until Edward slowly pulled me off it. "Sorry," I said as my jaws clenched. Edward patted my shoulder.

"Let me drive, you sleep, Seth," Edward said. I shook my head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Her mind was driving me crazy."

"No, that's perfectly understandable," my knuckles started to turn white against the wheel. "Uh - what was going on when she...decided?"

Edward debated what to say. He never loved delving into a person's secret thoughts. I knew it was awful of me to ask, but I had to know. "It was mainly just 'Seth, but Ollie. Oliver. Oliver. Oliver. Seth. Oliver.' It was like she was fighting herself. I think we are here."

My heart jumped as I felt slightly dizzy. We parked and walked, I ran, to the alley they had marked off. Five people were huddled together, one trembling. I ran forward. I stopped dead in my tracks seeing the girl in front of me. It felt like a brick wall hit me.

It was my heart that made me surge forward. It was my mind that made me stop. "What did you do to her?" I growled lowly, snatching her body into my arms. She was asleep deeply.

"Nothing. When we followed her, many men...pursued her. One pretended to fall and she got scraped. She hit everyone who grabbed her butt. Two hit back," Kate bit her lip. I wanted to kill her. She should have stopped the men hitting on her! All they had to do was run, grab Riley, and take her somewhere dark! Appealingly, my anger was obvious because Garrett gripped my arm. I stopped my shaking with a struggle.

"You know they couldn't do that," Edward warned.

"Thank you. It means...more than my own life," I announced, gazing down on the worn down girl in my arms. She startled us with a scream. Riley squired, seeming to fight off her nightmare before settling back down. They were vacationing north of there so they arrived before us.

Garrett wrapped an arm around Kate's waist as Edward continued to talk to them about the most recent battle. They were guilty for not coming. Tanya was mad we didn't call. We probably should have, but we also should have had Riley and Julie come before hand. It was my fault for the pain I got.

. . .

The airport was a good while away. I watched Riley sleep in my arms the entire ride despite how sleepy I got. If I slept I was afraid she'd wake and somehow escape Edward leaving. So I sat there, brushing back hair from her face.

"You think she'll be mad?" I whispered. Edward nodded.

"I was mad that Bella somehow found me but I was more happy that she was alive," Edward shook his head. "I'm not really sure."

"Can you hear her dreams?" I asked.

"Yes, she is having a nightmare about Randall," Edward informed me. At that I started shaking her awake.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask. Sorry," Edward apologized. Riley blinked, confused for the littlest of seconds, and then scrunched up her nose, my sign she was angry.

"Dammit! No!" Riley pounded on my chest angrily. "Why? Why couldn't you just let me go?" She yanked hard on the handle. I pulled her hands back, but she fought on. "I was ready to die! Just let me die and let Ollie forget!" She was screaming bloody murder. Her throat had to be killing her. Those words shocked me stiff.

"You - you wanted to die?" I choked. Riley was not suicidal. Why didn't she just shoot herself or something? Why run away?

"Yes! That's why I ran! I had to go alone!" Riley had tears down her eyes. "Where did those vampires go? They were supposed to kill me!"

"They were our friends," that was the first time Edward spoke since she woke. That scared me. Her thoughts really must be wild. "Don't lie, Riley. You can tell him or I can. You are worrying Seth sick."

I glanced between the two. She was looking around wildly. Suddenly, her eyes turned captivating. I stared, ready to give her what she wants. "You will let me go. And you won't follow me. Ever!" Riley said in her charm voice. I nodded automatically and began unlocking the door for her.

"Seth! Don't listen to her!" Edward warned, locking the door back.

"Do it!" Riley hissed, staring dead at me. There was a part of me inside that said not to, but I couldn't escape her gaze so I ignored it. I tried her window, but it wouldn't go down: child lock. "Break the window."

I pulled my fist back and smashed through the window. Blood sprouted on my fingers momentarily but I waited until it disappeared before opening the door from the outside. Riley dashed out of the car without looking and my enchantment stopped in time to see Riley barely dodge a large bus. Rolling away, she dashed straight into a trail of bikers.

"Seth! Go get her!" Edward snapped me out of my thoughts. Some bikers avoided her struggling body. Others just went over her. I winced every time until I made my way over there and pulled her out. Carrying her in my arms, I closed my eyes as she still tried to use her charm on me. Relying on my hearing was risky with Riley yelling in my ear, but I did it and Edward peeled away from all the honking horns.

"Riley! Shut up! You aren't leaving me no matter how much you hate it!" I yelled harshly at her, annoyed with her protests. Then I gasped along with her. Never did I expect myself to yell at a woman, let alone my soon-to-be wife. I regretted it instantly the moment she whimpered and turned her head as tears fell. "Riley...Riles, I'm sorry. I - I didn't mean to scream."

"Well you did!" she sneered, glaring out the window. Honestly, her parents yelled all the time. What was the difference with me? Granted, I knew that was horrible of me. I was truly disgusted with myself.

Too low for Riley to hear, Edward whispered, "She thought you would be the only one to treat her decently enough not to scream." I sighed. I love love loved Riley more than humanly possible, but her and her antics can get hard to deal with.

"Baby, I apologize. Feel free to smack me," I offered with a hopeful grin and closed my eyes. This worked before. Maybe it would again. When the punch and smack didn't come I looked at her. She was frowning at me.

"Just let me leave," she sulked. Channeling my anger, I took a deep breath.

"Why did you leave?" I begged. She glanced at Edward. He was giving us as much alone time as possible, but it wasn't working for her.

"You don't deserve the truth," and that hurt more than a smack in the face alone. Shocked, I fell back in my seat as she glared out the window. I don't deserve the truth? That's basically saying that I didn't deserve Riley. How could she say that? I knew she was too beautiful to be in my league, but I thought we were past looks.

She didn't look one bit guilty. There was a cold hard look on her face saying she was dead serious. Riley has always been on the colder side, but that? That was too much. Suddenly, I didn't mind sleeping. I didn't worry if she was gone. Maybe it would be best she left.

But I knew I didn't mean that. Stupid genes. Why did I have to fall in love with somebody who didn't know how to love? A headache formed. It was like my heart and mind weren't agreeing with each other at all. My heart wanted to love Riley forever no matter what. My mind wanted to cuss her out and hate her.

The place ride was awkward. Riley had Jake switch with her. Everyone else was behind us. Normally, I loved walking around on the Cullen's private jet, but my heart wasn't in the mood. Jake looked unsure to question me. "Stop looking at me like that. Go ahead," I said, finally looking away from the window.

"What happened? You look like shit!" Jake exclaimed. I nodded and leaned the chair back only to be kicked from behind. Riley was sitting there. Apparently she liked personal space. Well she sure didn't mind it when I _thought_ she loved me and she gave a hell of a hand job.

"I yelled. She talked. Kaboom goes my heart," I moped, making hand gestures. Jake had the nerve to laugh. "Riley won't even tell me why she left! Heck, I still would have thought she was suicidal if not for Edward!"

"She'll calm down once she sees her family. I'm sure Riley missed them," Jake said confidently.

"And what about me, huh? Did she miss me? I was losing my mind looking for her! The least she could do was tell me the truth!" I said between clenched teeth.

"How did she lie to you?" Ness suddenly leaned forward. "I can't lie to Jakey. Trust me, I've tried."

"Ask her," I jabbed a thumb in her direction, which was answered with a snarl.

* * *

**A/N: Guys, look who just had her first few days back at hell? Yes it's school season, not that anyone else in the country is going to school. West Virginia is just _that _fun! Sarcasm. No more self pity. Anyhow, I obviously won't be able to write as much anymore. I am still wary far ahead though. So I am begging you all to step up the review game. I won't be on a regular schedule anymore. **I want FOUR reviews before I update next**! FOUR! ALso please follow and favorite!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: All Strings Tied...Or Not**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns all. **

* * *

Seth's POV

"I'm sorry Carlisle," I said honestly and propped up my foot. It was burning again. I was supposed to get rested but searching for Riley ruined it. Now my entire body was too exhausted to stand up for a periods of time. Carlisle said it was because my foot had healed incorrectly due to the added pressure and infection.

"It's not me who has to pay for this," he warned with a grim laugh. "We'll have to scrape all your new skin off and let that heal. I understand your reasoning, but you'll have to stay off this for a day, maybe two. You are lucky you heal so fast. Normal burn victims with that much nerve damage would take years."

"I can't thank you enough," I said as he walked out of my room. With nothing else to do other than think or draw, and I did not want to think about the flight last night, I grabbed my pencil and began a new sketch. It was of Riley and I together, based off my dream first date. Maybe that's why we had so much trouble. I never took her on an official date.

I had just finished drawing the outline of her hair when my door flew open. There stood Mr. and Mrs. Pratt. A grin spread up my face. "What can I do you all for?" I smiled sweetly. From the expression Julie wore, I was starting to feel guilty about my exclamations a week ago.

"We want to know why Riley left us. Ever since she got back, she won't speak a word about anything. We had to send Oliver to a friend's house. Every time she saw him, Riley would burst into tears and try to escape," Mr. Pratt said guiltily. I bit my lip. This was the question I myself have been curious about.

"I honestly don't know. I'd tell you if I did. I hope I didn't upset her. Riley acted as if I did. I'm sorry," I said sadly. They nodded solemnly

"Riley's been curious about your condition," they told me.

"Let Riley come over to see for herself," I told them, lying back down and closing my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

It turned out that I did actually have plans. They weren't anything fun, not even close. No it was time for my foot skin removal. If I thought during the battle was painful, I didn't know pain.

I was in pure agony. At first, I tried not to scream. Then I tried not to cry when my first goal failed. When that fail, I tried not to hit Carlisle. Then I tried not to plead for him to kill me no matter how much I wanted it. None of my goals were ever accomplished. Morphine didn't seem to help at all.

My screams echoed the house. Most people left. It wasn't a very comfy situation. _Sliceee_ went my skin. It tore off easily with Carlisle's skilled hands at work. I clutched my foot, trying not to look at the damage.

"Hold still," Carlisle cautioned. I just wanted to die. This was worse than even having my finger nails ripped off. It was worse than burning my foot. It was worse than anything alive.

"Stop! Please, please stop!" I screamed at the top of my kings, but he ignored me. "Let me die! Let the infection spread! Anything." I was sobbing, moving around as much as I could.

Then my door creaked open. I didn't have the energy to look at who came in. Carlisle took off another piece and coated it in something that was supposed to keep the infection away. It burned like no tomorrow. My foot felt like it was being sawed off. "Oh my gosh!" the person gasped. Through my sweat and tears, I managed to turn my head and look. It was Riley of course. Now she could call me weak, what else?

"Riley, stand away from Seth. He's not stable," Carlisle told her, but she ran to my side anyways.

"Wait!" I screamed before he took another piece off. "Riley, go away."

"No."

"He's going to hurt you," Carlisle stood and placed her behind himself. Instead of focusing totally on the pain, I watched Riley's face. The first one, it paled white. The second, she cringed. The third, she looked away completely. When she turned back, tears were going down her cheeks. Despite my own tears and torture, I wanted to wipe her cheeks.

"Carlisle, please stop," she whispered. I had stopped asking for him to kill me when she walked in, but I'm not sure why. She didn't want me either. What else did I have to live for? Nothing. Riley was all I had and if she didn't want me, there wasn't a point.

"Done," he breathed. I sighed in relief and tried to stop my shaking hands. I continued whitening in pain while he wrapped up my foot. He left rather quickly, sensing my temporary hatred for him. Riley hurried to my side, wiping away the sweat from my forehead, which puzzled me.

"Why are you being nice to me now?" I asked. She bit her lip, not wanting to hurt me more.

"What do you want?" Riley asked. "Water? A blanket?"

"The truth," I growled. Riley's brave face broke. She looked to be in as much pain as me. Then she sprinted to the door, but I grabbed her wrist shakily. "Come on."

"I - couldn't stand looking at you, okay? It was my fault you were tortured to near death. Do you think that's easy to live with? And Ollie! Every time he looked at me, he remembers the night he was raped. Because of me. I couldn't stand it! And now you are both in danger. One of these days, you aren't going to get lucky enough to live. One of these days, you or Ollie are going to die because you spent too much time around me. I'm bad luck. I was lucky enough to get you and now everything else is going bad for people around me. If I just take away the good thing then maybe it will be okay," Riley said breathlessly. I knew she wanted to spill, but that was more than I was expecting.

"Riley, have you been thinking that ever since then?" I gaped, forcing through the lasting pain into a sitting position. She nodded, confused. "None of that is your fault. I was the one who killed his mate. He knew hurting you would cause me the most pain imaginable. None of it is your fault."

"What?" Riley asked and stopped her crying.

"He wanted revenge on me," I said.

"He knew that hurting me most was by hurting Oliver," Riley pieced together. I bit my lip through the emotional pain combined with the physical. Jealously ran through me. It made sense she loved Oliver more than me, but I still wished she'd love me. I didn't think she did at all.

"Riley, do you love me?"

"Y-yes," she stammered, playing with her hair. I knew that sign. She did that when she was nervous. She'd only be nervous if she were lying.

"You aren't in love with me, though," it was a statement not a question. Finally, after a long wait, she shook her head. I nodded awkwardly and felt like I was just slapped in the face. She loved me but didn't. I was too important to disappear but not important enough to put in front of her family.

"It's just - I don't..." Riley couldn't form words.

"It's okay. You will someday," I forced a smile.

"You hate me," Riley glared.

"I'm still in love with you, Riles," I said.

"How did you know I lied before?" I remembered back when she had said she loved me. I must have made her feel compelled to lie.

"You wouldn't have been able to run away. You also would have stood up against your parent's rules," I stated calmly, leaning against the wall. Riley looked puzzled and then she remembered something.

"Did you really say those things to my mom and dad?" Riley asked, slightly irritated. At the time, it was a good idea. Now that I knew she didn't love me, I wasn't so sure.

"Yes."

"How could you? That's my parents! They are my family and you were so disrespectful," Riley's eyes flared in anger. A hollow feeling deep within my chest swelled. It had been so long since you could put disrespectful and my name in the same sentence. I hated myself, but I wasn't wrong. I was disrespectful but people can be that at the same time as being correct. It only depended on how and who you were correcting.

"You can't say you disagree with me. I'm sorry. I should have said it in a nicer way, but-," I tried to apologize, but she wouldn't hear it.

"You shouted at me. That – I don't like it."

"I regretted it the moment it came out. It won't happen again. I was caught up in the loud sounds and your hectic behavior…"

"And my sister! Really, Seth? She's the only family I have that doesn't blame me for Oliver's rape," Riley screamed at me. I gulped, but there was no way I could lie to her. These next words would hurt her.

"She doesn't blame you because she doesn't care about it at all," I said, keeping my voice calm. "Oliver doesn't blame you. You can stop feeling guilty about it because Esme says he's made nearly a full recovery."

"He couldn't have. Ollie isn't strong enough. It should have been me," Riley said as tears came down her face again. "Talia does care. Why do you hate her?"

"She's not healthy for you, Riley. I don't want her taking you places. She left you alone with two men who could've done so much more than leave you on the side of the road," I said through gritted teeth. With a fire in her eyes, she slapped me across the face.

"Talia's done better than you! All you've done is nearly get me raped and killed," Riley sneered. I frowned further. She confirmed all my guilt. I had hoped she would have been able to forgive me for that, but apparently she couldn't. My heart clenched at the thought of causing pain to Riley further.

"I know. You are right. I have no say in this, I suppose, but I'm never going to stop loving you. That means I'll always want you to be at your safest. With you in my arms, I know you are safe. I can't protect you near Talia," I begged with my eyes. I was seriously getting angry she couldn't see this. It was obvious.

"I'm leaving. If you ever talk to or about my parents or my sister like that again, you'll be finding yourself a new imprint," Riley slammed the door on the way out. I listened to her lean against my door, sighing in frustration. Riley may not love me now, I thought, but she'll love me soon.

LINE

"Done," Jake and I huffed. Emmett ran out of the house immediately. We had just set up our enhanced workout system. It's designed so that even a vampire has to work to workout. All the guys spent the majority of that afternoon working out. Jake and Emmett had a contest of who could lift the most. Emmett won so Jake and I were about to go for who could lift the longest.

Jake and I, the only ones that were sweating, ripped off our shirts. "You are going down, Clearwater."

"In your dreams, 'Jakey!'" I said, using Ness's nickname on him. Halfway through, we were both still going strong when Ness's slightly annoying voice squealed from the direction of the main road.

"Trust me, it's a sight to see," she gushed. I paid little attention and kept on going. Jake and I were just getting weary when she made an appearance with Riley by her side.

"Really Nessie? You had me come..." Riley didn't finish her sentence, causing me to look up momentarily. It was surprising to see her come near our house. Something was wrong. The air smelled of liquor? Maybe. "No, no, continue!" I shrugged, not knowing what was so interesting about us, and continued. In the end, I won. Well, more like Jake just gave out. He literally fell on the ground. Ness gasped and ran to him.

"Seth won!" Riley giggled with joy. I'd bet my entire wallet that she was drunk. Nessie was lying on the ground with Jake's head pressed against her chest as she soothed his hair. It probably helped that he just had back to back contests.

"Nope, I think Jake won," Emmett howled with laughter. I glanced over and cracked up as well. He did in fact win.

"I don't get it," Riley said. I looked to her and winked, looking at her chest and back up. "Oh!" She was laughing as well. I lied on the ground panting and Riley sat next to me. Everyone else filed out as it got darker. The stars lit up the sky.

"What was so interesting about watching me pump iron," I said when I could breathe again.

Her cheeks reddened. "You look hot when you work out," Riley admitted. I leaned up so I was pressing my weight on my hands. Her eyes traveled up and down my stomach. I wanted so much to just kiss her. "Want to take a walk? I have time."

"If you liked that, I know something else you'll really love," I jumped to my feet and pulled her up. She clung to my hand as we ran along the road. Finally, we made it to the cliffs. "Cliff diving. Meet you at the bottom!"

Before she could say a word, I picked her up over my shoulders and threw her high into the air. When she peaked, she flipped me off and began to gracefully fall. I dove and slammed into her body on the way down. She gasped at our close interaction. Clinging to my neck, she shifted the weight so that I was falling with my back facing the water.

"You're gonna pay for this!" I screamed just as we hit the water. It was ice cold but felt so amazing and refreshing. We breached the water grinning from ear to ear.

"I sure hope so!" Riley laughed giddily. I think I smelled the stench of beer on her lips still.

"You drunk?" I raised an eyebrow, no doubt this was Talia's doing. Of course, I didn't mind her drinking all that much. To be honest, it relaxed her, as long as she was in a safe environment. She giggled.

"Half way there," she pinched her fingers almost together. Translation: she was drunk as shit. Riley shivered. I had forgotten this water was freezing. "It's cold! I know how to fix that!" Without warning, she ripped off her shirt and skirt. I eyed her curiously and stopped her when she tried to get her bra off. "You know you want to!"

"I do, but we don't want your nipples freezing off," I said as she tugged off my pants. Then she scrambled against my chest and stuck on me as I swam into shore. The entire way she was giggling.

"You know how big your dick feels? Can I see it, baby?" Riley begged. I laughed and pulled on to shore.

"Didn't you already see it when you gave me that hand job?" I grinned. She looked around sheepishly.

"It was too dark," she pouted. I cackled and crashed on the beach with her by my said. "So that's a no?"

"Maybe when you are less drunk," I tapped her nose, but she wasn't having just that. She climbed on top of me, straddling my torso.

"Can I?" She motioned to my stomach. With a wide smile, I nodded and she proceeded to run her hands up and down my abs. "Well fuck!"

"Can I?" I asked jokingly and motioned to her ass. Her eyes lit up and she nodded. Well when somebody offers... I sat up and held her close to me, my hands wrapped around the perfection known as Riley's Butt. "Well fuck," I repeated, making her giggle. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to mine. I kissed back, taking the lead. She licked my lips and I wasted no time in intertwining our tongues.

I kissed down her neck and was received with a moan from Riley. It felt like so long ago that we kissed like this. We never got a break and now that it was here... Man I wanted to use it. Stupid family shit would keep me from it though. I'd have to find a drunk Riley more often.

"Fuck me," Riley said, trying to take off my underwear. I didn't stop her, but we weren't having sex. That I was sure of. She took my hand and cupped her left breast. My head was spinning so much. I was immensely happy I imprinted on this hottie. Scooting back, Riley lowered her head nearer to my groin. "Let me taste your cum, in my mouth. Now!" Riley was such a naughty girl when it came down to it. I loved it.

"Now that just sounds yummy, doesn't it?" I heard my sister say as Riley lowered her head between my legs. I yelped along with Riley.

Riley, drunk as ever, giggled because I, according to her, slapped her with my dick. She was too adorably dirty. "Leah! What are you doing out here?" I wheeled, yanking up my underwear. She had seen me in worse. Riley stood, not modest at all, and rubbed her eyes sleepily. I gasped and pulled her bra down so it actually supported and covered her boobs.

"Trying not to barf at the moment. Seth, come on, I thought you were going to wait for marriage for all that!" Leah groaned, pulling me to my feet.

"Not when I've got a girl like Riley," I said cheekily. "I don't think you two have met yet."

"No we haven't. I think I'll stick to introductions when she's sober, though," Leah laughed it off, but I could tell she was already judging her. "Actually, I figured you were a bit curious."

I blinked and thought for a moment. Leah came into battle...after she claimed to of stopped shifting. "Thank you, by the way, but how?"

"Truthfully, I channeled the anger I have for a particular half naked girl into my wolf form. Also that you were in trouble helped a bit. You have no idea how hard it is to stop shifting again now that I know how long you have to fight it!" Leah sighed. I glanced back as if watching a two year old. Riley was looking at every rock and seashell there was.

"Like an alcoholic just suddenly stopping?" I asked and nodded. "I watched all the guys go through it."

"I am correct to think that is your imprint and my baby brother doesn't just go around getting blow jobs from anybody, right?" Leah raised one eyebrow and glanced wearily towards the drunken girl behind us. I sighed. I knew that look. Heck, everyone knew that look if you lived with Leah for over a month. Leah was already bashing my girlfriend.

"Leah, she's not what you think. Riley's just drunk," I promised.

"Don't you deserve better than an alcoholic?" Leah pestered. I scoffed as my blood boiled. She should not have said that. Not about Riley.

"She's not an alcoholic!" I shouted. Riley stood and came over, seeming a lot more sober.

"Her dad is," Leah pointed out in a low voice only I could hear.

"My dad is _not _an alcoholic," Riley seethed. I forgot. Gracefuls have minor enhanced reflexes, hearing, and skin. "I think it's good for everyone to have a beer and relax once in a while. You sure need one."

"Not when they nearly kill somebody," Leah snorted.

"How the hell do you even know all this stuff?" I growled, shoving my sister back a few steps. Her eyes warned me not to mess with her, but it's not like she wasn't asking for it.

"Jake, you, Sarah, everyone in the pack knows," Leah offered. I had forgotten she spent a couple hours in their heads while I was unconscious. "Too much beer isn't good because you go around acting like a slut, unless you already are one."

I couldn't take it anymore. I tackled Leah onto the ground. I pulled back my arm to punch her and then stopped. That generation was changing me. Never hit a lady, no matter how rude they were being. "Shut up or go home," I sneered and leaped off her. Riley was already storming away so I ran after her and didn't look back on the breathless girl.

. . .

* * *

**A/N: End of Season 1! Woo Woo! How was it? Give me your honest opinion. Score it 1 to 10. Please, just give me more reviews than 3! And please write a little more than a couple words but if you don't want to write much, then just give me the rating 1 - 10!**

**So you've got a little taste of season 2 at the end of the last chapter. That's just the beginning. Like before, there is a plot, I promise, and it's quite different. So stick with it just a chapter or two further to see what there is in store. I do have to say; this is my best story I plan on writing so far! Don't worry; this plot is new and unique.**

**Now that Season 1 is over, we'll jump right into Season 2. New plot, new characters...and some old. I probably will only have two seasons, but that's very good for a fanfic. Before I post the beginning of season 2, I need FOUR reviews. I only got 3 when you asked for four last time, but that was because I feel pity for y'all. But now you should be able to manage four freaking reviews. I don't care if you are reading this months or years later, leave a review. BTW, season 2 will be posted right along with this series, I don't want to make a whole other story for it. Besides, it's not like I left Seth and Riley on a good note. They may be okay there, but she was drunk. You'll see...**


	18. Chapter 18

**BTW now I envision Riley looking just like Julian Hough when she was in "****_Footloose"_**** with her brown hair and long, curly. Search her up if you want on Google, she's beautiful. BTW again, the time difference means absolutely nothing except that Oliver is older.**

**Commence SEASON 2!**

* * *

Seth's POV

_I gazed at the picture she sent me. Her hair was so much longer. Riley also let it go back to its normal color. Brown with natural caramel/blonde highlights. I sent a quick text back, "I don't care if you think those are blonde, those are caramel. I have to go __fuck your sister to show you her evil ways__."_

I gasped, sitting up in my empty bed with a pool of sweat surrounding me. Dammit, that dream felt so real. I almost wished that had actually happened. It would have meant she was actually communicating with me. Nope. Riley was off at community college, totally ignoring my calls and texts. That was true about her hair, though. She had it died back to normal and let it grow out. It was beautiful, but she wouldn't have cared if I told her.

Riley still hadn't forgiven me for disrespecting her parents and calling out her sister. That's why I was not going to give up this time. I was going to that door no matter what she said. Tonight.

I glanced at the newspaper. It had been a couple years since the battle when I had nearly lost my life. Nothing had changed much. You'd think Riley would have let it go? Nope. I supposed that was her fatal flaw: grudges. The clock beeped 3:30. I grinned and ran out the door. Oliver, the best soccer player I saw in a while, hated the sport. With a passion. His father didn't care. Robert saw me as the cheapest 'coach' to help him. Secretly, we all knew that he wanted me a part of Oliver's life because I was such a masculine influence. Robert wanted his son to be like me because, he wouldn't admit, I was pretty awesome. Oliver had other ideas.

Ollie liked me enough, but I could tell he'd rather do computer games than play soccer. If I dressed him, he'd be fit for the normal jock soccer guy, but his outfits…well they kind of scared me. Alice saw it change all in a period of a month. One moment, she saw him getting all the girls, having a bunch of friends and parties, being light and living life to the fullest, and the next moment he was suddenly dark and mysterious, always interested in odd art projects. When I said odd, I meant freaky odd that screamed _'I have a mental disease!' _

There was nothing wrong with being interested in art or computer games, but we all knew what had caused it. The rape. That messed him up, but not at first. Half the time, you'd think he didn't even know what happened. Well, that was for later.

As for my sister, well she was pissed. Leah could hold grudges longer than Riley. We had not spoken since the night I tackled her. I missed her like crazy. Matt even sent a Christmas card.

"Move your feet quickly," I said, kicking another ball. His shot was solid, but it soared over the goal post. "It's alright man. Hey Riley!" I waved as she pulled up in her car. She rolled her eyes and sat on the front lawn beside her mom. Riley and I made a compromise a while ago. See, for imprints, we had to see each other daily or our minds would be unfocused, we couldn't sleep, we'd be a mess. So we'd spend an hour or so like this. She wouldn't acknowledge me, but I would speak to her anyways while hanging with Oliver. It wasn't like I had anything better to do with my time. It was those hours I looked forward to everyday.

As I got home, a hamburger was frying. I leaped toward the stove, but Jake shoved me out of the way. Nessie smirked our way. "Sorry boys, this is all mine!" Nessie laughed. Spending so much time on dates with Jake had caused Ness's appetite to change quite a bit. She ate much more human food. It also helped Jake not be grossed out when they kissed or so she said. I already knew there was no way he was grossed out kissing Nessie, his imprint.

"What are you up to tonight, Seth?" Esme asked. She was getting ready to go visit Oliver again. I had a feeling the Pratt's were going to keep that up until he turned an adult. He needed it though. During puberty, things changed drastically. You know that kid that wears all black and stayed to himself through all of middle and high school that every community had? Yeah, that was Oliver. To say that tore me up inside was an understatement. That shouldn't have been him. It was my fault, too.

"I'm going to have dinner with her parents, again," I sighed. We'd been to multiple dinners with them. I didn't stop trying. Eventually, they'd either forgive me or die. That's putting it bluntly, but I'd rather have my soul mate not hate me for being rude to her parents forever.

Esme's expression softened into sympathy. "They'll come around. You spoke the truth. They just need to listen," she said. If she was on my side, I knew I had did something right. Esme had previously scolded me on being so harsh, but she and I both knew what I said had a meaning.

I walked on the rock path, careful not to step on the lawn. I learned that lesson the hard way. Turns out that security systems really have it all figured out. After dark, when anything weighing more than 100 pounds stepped on the lawn, lights sprouted from the trees, alarms blared, the police was called, video cameras were recording, and the door was dead bolted mechanically. All of that just to keep me from returning the soccer ball? They _really _hated my guts.

"He's here," Riley said, peeking through the curtains. I sighed. She hated that night, mostly because her insides fought with her mind. Every month or so, I pestered her into letting me have dinner and trying to apologize. "I'll be in my room."

"No you won't," Robert yelled. He opened the door without me even having to knock. I tried to smile but my stomach was filled with butterflies. Nervous couldn't even describe what I was feeling. "Seth, come in."

I prepared to speak, but nothing came out. It was like there was a wall stopping my thoughts and my actions. I froze there on their welcome mat, dripping water. "Seth!" Riley hissed, pulling me inside. She glared at me hard. That got my nerves up and running. We sat in the dining room as it began to get awkward. "Do you want to mix it up this time or something new?" Riley sighed. I looked around. Julie seemed to be less scrutinizing, so I focused on her.

"Look, I think it's high time you actually listen to what I'm saying not just ignore me because of what I've done in the past. Please, forget what I said so many years ago. It was disrespectful and rude, but I was not kidding around. Never should those words have slipped my mouth. I just – I care too much for Riley to have a chance of her getting hurt again," I strained. There was not much else I could do. Sure, I could grovel and beg for forgiveness and they'd probably give it too me, but they would never listen to a thing I said before or after. I wasn't a guy who you could push around.

"You are doing it again!" Riley shrieked, standing up. The table clattered. I blinked. "Why? We've given you so many chances!"

"Riley, hush," Robert said, motioning for her to sit down. Shock ran through me. Maybe if I just didn't speak. That sounded like a good plan to me.

Oliver walked by. He glanced at the table and guilt flooded through me. My face scrunched, trying not to shake my entire body. Every time I looked at him and I just couldn't get used to it. _He shouldn't be that way_, the tiny voice said to me_, it's your fault._

Ollie groaned and motioned toward the table, "Look at Seth. Does he really look like a guy who would try to harm somebody? The guilt is plain on his face for what he thought he did to me." An eye roll accompanied that. "You have to face it. He'd older than all of you. He's seen more. He's done more mistakes and fixed them. Do you really think he doesn't know what he's talking about?" Did I mention Oliver was still the awesome kid who told it like he saw it? Yeah, he was.

Oliver slammed the door to the garage. Riley stared after him, perplexed. I didn't blame her. Ollie was a confusing kid. Blinking, she turned back to me. "That doesn't change how you acted to Mom and Dad!" Riley had a finger pointed at me. Once again, I was slightly depressed. She kept making excuses just to keep me away. But why?

Julie sighed, "Yes, it does." Robert and Riley looked taken back. "All I'm saying is that he had some points. Locking Riley in her room was wrong. Tolerating Talia? Worse."

"Did you not hear the way that boy spoke to me?" Robert growled. I suddenly felt like I was intruding. "Why are we even having a dinner with him if Riley isn't interested?"

"Because I feel terrible for how I acted."

"He's also here to protect our daughter, who he's in love with, and who she'll be in love with one day," Julie tried to level his eyes with hers.

"Over my dead body," Riley scoffed. I bit my lip. She didn't realize how much those little words hurt me so. Was I really so terrible? Now it was humiliation. I wasn't going to stand it any longer.

"I think I'll leave this to family matter, for the ones you love," I emphasized the last part as I stared at Riley. She pretended not to notice, but her cheeks lit up. On my walk home, I got angry instead of embarrassed. Would you call it rejection? I would. Nobody liked being rejected, especially by the one you are in deep, hard-core love with. It just hurt, you know?

. . .

After so many years of being away, I liked getting back into the old routine of patrol. It was constant and normal, but I also got to be free. I didn't have to watch what I said or did because there was no lying: the pack just had to accept you, jerk and all.

_Girl trouble? _Questioned Sarah. I nodded my head, watching the trees fly by. _It sounds to me that Riley should be the one apologizing. She –_

_Did you hear that? _I interrupted at the scream. It filled the forest. It was female, human, and new. There it was again. It sounded like bloody murder. _Go get Carlisle; I have a bad feeling._

We raced in opposite directions, totally forgetting our previous conversation. Despite the worry, I was excited getting to run at full speed without having to stay turned to my nose. I just followed the sound. The sight I saw before me had my heart pounding in fear. Blood was _everywhere_. A parachute with a gaping hole was dangling in the tree above. The sobs filled my ears. I shifted back to human and pulled on my pants, examining the red haired girl. She was losing blood fast from her slit wrist that had branches sticking in the deep cut.

Without a thought, I put pressure on the wound. There was nothing else I, myself, could do but wait for Carlisle. She looked around wildly, fading in and out of consciousness. "Ev-everything's going to be okay. Do you have any family?" I asked the first question that came to mind. My main goal was to distract her.

"No…" the girl cried. She was thirteen. I could tell for sure. Her red curly hair reminded me much of Victoria's hair. "They all died. Run away." She ran away from her foster parents. Ouch. Tough life. Her eyes searched mine, looking for hope. It hurt me that I had to disappoint her. "I'm Jess. What's the name of my hero?"

I blushed slightly as footsteps came closer. Soon. "I'm Seth Clearwater," I whispered, shoving hair from her eyes. Her heartbeat kept getting faint, but when I touched her forehead, it sped just a bit more. "Stay with me, Jess." Her eyes fluttered, fighting hard. Carlisle came and I retreated back. Edward was there as well.

"Parachute accident," Edward murmured. I bit my lip. His tone wasn't comforting. I had just met this girl and knew she deserved to live. "She's not going to make it. Move your right hand." No movement. "She's trying."

"Even if she did live, she'd be paralyzed," Carlisle sighed, taking his hand off the bleeding wound. "I'm sorry." Jess shook in fear.

"Please, do anything," I jumped, tears clouding my vision. I didn't want to see anyone die. She was innocent. It wasn't her time. If I had just found her sooner… "Change her." Both of their heads snapped to mine. "Ask her. We have time. She doesn't want to die."

"Change me?" Jess hissed and her was voice choked with tears. Carlisle spent a good five minutes explaining everything. Edward emphasized the disadvantages. He was encouraging her not to turn. "Seth? Should I?"

I looked around wildly. She'd live. That's what mattered to her. "You don't have family. You don't have anything worth dying for. I lived alone for nearly 200 years. It's worth it to live every day," I nodded solemnly. Her face asked so many questions, but I could tell she was deciding. And her paled face went slack as her eyes shut slowly. Her breathing was deep, ragged breaths. She looked like she had no blood whatsoever. "Do it. Read her mind."

Edward guiltily nodded at Carlisle. We both turned away as Carlisle bit deep into the girl's neck. We needed a new family member, but I hated hearing her screams. They were nothing like when Bella changed. Bella didn't speak a word. This girl knew how to howl. We carried her back slowly, letting them hear what happened before anyone could get upset. I was sure Rose was going to flip.

On the second day, I started to watch over her body while everyone else went to feed. They needed the extra strength for a newborn, especially somebody so spontaneous to go parachuting. I felt bad. We shouldn't have had her choose for herself. She was barely thirteen. Jess probably thought she was going to be living like a superhero. I sure hoped she wasn't that immature.

On the third day, the Cullens were supposed to be back by dusk. I could tell her transformation was almost done. Her skin smoothed out and her posture was already much better. Scars here and there on her legs were gone. All of a sudden, her eyes snapped open. I jumped back, falling over the couch. She wasn't supposed to be awake.

How could I handle a newborn by myself? Glancing around, I just hoped that she didn't catch scent of any humans. Standing, she regarded me curiously. "You smell," she said, scrunching her nose. My eyes grew in fear as her hands immediately clutched to her throat. "What happened?"

"Your sights have increased. Your smell has increased. Every thing in your body is ten times better. Perks of being a vampire," I said, eyeing her every move. Jess searched my eyes for something; I didn't know what. In a flash, she was right in front of me. I mean _up against my chest! _Her hand ran through my hair. It almost looked like she wanted to kiss me. Her eyes looked apologetic as she backed off. "So has your strength and speed." With a gleeful glint in her eyes, she tried picking up every object around. Then she got to the mini fridge as her eyes narrowed. Dropping it, she grabbed at her throat and curled into a ball on the ground.

"What's happening?" she hissed. I sighed. We still had blood at the house. Don't ask why.

"You no longer eat or sleep. Your energy is produced through the blood you drink. You only drink animals," I said, opening the fridge. Before I could do anything else, she pounced, throwing me into a wall with a thud. It amazed me how her tiny little body had that much strength. She was short. My guess was 5 foot even, if that. Her face seemed to have aged since the night I found her, but not much. Now she only looked about fourteen.

I watched her eat. It was disgusting. Blood spewed everywhere. She was ravenous. It scared me a bit. And then I heard the dreaded slow footsteps. Of a human. Not just any. My human. Riley. We both looked to the door at the same time. In a matter of seconds, Jess was outside and stalking Riley. Instincts took over and I phased, crashing through the solid wall of the house. Fear surged through me along with guilt. Why did I ask her to be changed again?

Riley shrieked as I pounced on Jess, throwing her high into the air and readied to kill her. Nobody would hurt Riley, not on my watch. But then something happened. Something that nobody understood why. She flew. Jess went higher into the air, seemingly uncontrollable. When she came down, she did loops.

I howled as Jess narrowed her eyes on her prey. Riley ran to me, clinging onto my neck. I shielded her as Jess flew circles around. Jess's face was contorted in agony. "What are you doing?" she barked from above. Jacob, reading my worried thoughts, came rushing over from patrol, bringing some others.

I kept growling as the flyer dived repeatedly. I couldn't let her hurt my Riley. Speaking of Riley, she was shaking in fear. "Who is that?" Riley asked. Jess chose that moment to come in close so I jumped at her and tackled her to the ground. Jess tried to throw me off, but I expected it. As I was about to rip off her neck, Edward and Jake, the two fastest of everyone, made their appearance. Deciding to be nice, I kept her pinned until they got to me.

_What happened? _Jake asked as if it were my fault. Partially it was. I was the one who wanted to change her. Dammit. I wished I didn't.

_She was fucking flying, _I said in bewilderment. Jake scoffed, but I didn't stay as they pinned her down and released me. Edward was talking to her. I hurriedly pulled on some clothes and walked to Riley's house where she'd be hiding.

I found her in the clearing behind the house, leaning against a tree. "You'd think I'd be used to people trying to kill me by now," Riley mumbled, looking at the ground. I bit my lip and leaned beside her on the tree. Her breaths started to slow, but her heart rate increased.

"I shouldn't make you have to be used to it," I shrugged, staring at the tree in front of me. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I knew questions should have been buzzing around in her head. She didn't ask any, though. Riley gulped and glanced my way.

"Um, I saw that. Before she went all blood crazy. You know, when she was hitting on you," Riley said tightly. Was that what Jess was doing? I guess I didn't realize it because I didn't feel for her back. Jess was so young. How could she even-? Ew, no. "It didn't feel good. That's all I'm saying. So if you would please not do that again, I'd appreciate that," she said, clearing her throat. A laugh made its way through my throat.

"You know I only have feelings for you…" I said, debating on whether to say the next part. Screw it. We haven't talked like this in forever. I missed it, but things had to move along. "Riley, you can't just – just ignore those feelings! You ask that of me, knowing I'd have to say yes, yet you don't want to admit you like me."

"You're right…let's have sex," Riley nodded. At that, I wheeled in front of her with a questioning look. "I have to mark my territory right? Well come on." She pulled off her shirt, taking a step closer to me. Against every fiber in my body, I stepped back.

"Where did you get that idea? Why would you need to 'mark your territory'?" I scoffed, forcing her shirt back on her. Now Riley looked confused.

Eyes downcast, Riley mumbled, "Talia." It was silent for some time. That was a perfect example of how stupid, demeaning, and wrong Talia could be. We sat on the bench/swing, neither of us knowing what to say to the other. "Who is she anyways?"

"Jess. I found her two days ago dying in the woods alone. I asked Carlisle to change her," I said, not looking at Riley. That sounded suspicious, but it wasn't like that. I wished Riley would understand the meaning of imprinting. She was the only one I saw that way. "I watched her and she finished her transformation early. Newborns can't control their lust for blood, human blood. Heck, she could barely control anything. Her gift is flying and I didn't see that coming."

"Why did you ask?" she voiced. I bit my lip again. Nobody knew the reason. Of course, some people did, but I hadn't told them. We had a mutual agreement in the pack and Edward respected people. If we didn't ask aloud for them to talk about it, act like they didn't think it. Unless it was important. "You can tell me."

Furrowing my eyebrows, I finally looked at Riley. She didn't look mad but worried. Maybe she did understand imprinting after all. "I couldn't stand to watch an innocent human die right in front of me. On my watch," I mumbled, looking away. I hated how soft I was. Anyone else knew that happened all the time and wouldn't have been fazed. Then there was me. The baby.

"I wouldn't have been able to either," Riley rested a hand on my shoulder. "Seth, that's nothing to be ashamed of."

Turning on her, I got close and hissed, "Yes, that is. I shouldn't be a coward. I should be able to do that and take pain better without sobb –," Riley cut me off by scooting even closer. She wrapped her arms around my chest.

"I like that about you. You have more emotions than most guys. You care about things and people easily. It lets me know that I mean more to you than just any random girl with an open vagina," despite her serious tone, we both laughed at the end. I didn't want to speak. The only sentence I could muster would totally end this conversation and this moment. I wanted things to be like this all the time. I wanted to hold Riley in my arms and talk forever and ever. But it had to be asked.

"If you know that, then why do you ignore me?" I whispered. She stiffened in my side but didn't pull away. Instead, she pressed her lips to my cheek.

"I'm sorry," Riley spoke the rare words. "I'm done ignoring you, if you'll take me." A smile crept up my face as I tentatively rested my head against hers.

"I'll always," I whispered. We locked eyes at the same time. Then I knew that something bad was going to happen. Because when things got too good, it wasn't long before everything crashed. But for the moment, we were okay.

. . .

"I'm sorry, okay! How was I supposed to know that _vampires_ don't _kill _humans?" Jess yelled from the top of the ceiling. She had a knack for floating subconsciously when angry. Alice sighed before leaping upward and pulling Jess down. Bella sat on the couch concentrating. We were all amazed to find that Bella, with effort, could control Jess's thirst for blood. When Bella was around, it gave Jess more control. Although, it also gave Bella killer headaches.

I walked into the living room and searched before finding her. "You have somebody else to apologize to," I glared. Alice shot me a glare to match. Currently, I did not like Jess. Alice didn't like upsetting a new possible friend. She shouldn't have blamed me.

"Fine, tell the tramp I'm sorry," Jess rolled onto her stomach in the air, hovering over the coffee table. Alice shrieked and pulled her to the side.

"I don't want you to fall and break this!" Alice said in a hushed tone. Anger boiled in my blood.

"The 'tramp' is actually my girlfriend," I growled through clenched teeth. Alice's face brightened and Rosalie came into the room.

"We didn't know you were back together!" Alice squealed.

"Bring her over," Rose declared. I glanced back up to the ceiling. Jess was sulking and refused to look down at us, or, more exclusively, me.

"When did that happen?" Bella asked out of curiosity. It was no secret that she wasn't as taken with Riley as Alice and Rosalie were. You could say Bella didn't think she was good enough for me. Bella always was protective in an older sister way to me. But she did enjoy Riley's company. Bella liked that Riley got as annoyed with Alice as she did.

"Yesterday," I shrugged. I went to get something to eat and could hear Jess asking questions about my backstory. Thankfully, the girls didn't spill. Rose was the one who talked to me while the others took Jess out with the guys to hunt. She sat across from me as I slurped my soup. "What?"

"Are her parents okay with you?" Rose spoke, a glint in her eye. I nodded with a grin. After our meeting in the clearing, Riley took me to her house and basically demanded they got off their high horses. Julie and Robert had a long, loud fight, but in the end they only had some minor rules. Riley thought it was the end of the world, but I didn't care.

In time surely it would change. The rest were simple. _The doors must stay open. No distracting her from college. You can't stay in his house past seven at night. Clear all dates with them first. No overnight trips. _

Sure it was a lot, but it was worth it. It made me smile when Riley fought hard for the overnight trips. The last overnight trip we had together, we ended up doing some naughty things. It was Riley's full intention of doing more on trips. We couldn't anymore though.

"Good," there was something Rose was holding back. I stared hard at her until she just busted. "How soon will you have kids?"

I spat out my water to avoid choking. "What?" I coughed.

"How soon? A year, maybe two?" Rosalie inquired.

"More like five?" I laughed. "I honestly have no idea! Riley doesn't even love me yet."

"Five? Seth, you are killing me!" Rosalie slammed her hand on the table. I pieced it together then. Rosalie had a ball when Ness was younger, but it was too short of time. Ness and Jake obviously took their time. Heck, I wouldn't have been surprised if Jake hadn't hit third base yet. And either way, none of us are sure what will happen when they have kids. Would they be hybrids? Would they be werewolves? Would they age fast and stop? Would they be normal? Nobody knew. Rose didn't want to get false hope. So she was planning to get her 'kids' from Riley and me. "Who said she has to love you to have kids?"

"Uh – me," I rolled my eyes.

"When are you getting married?"

"I don't know."

"How many kids do you want?"

"I don't know."

"Will you stop shifting when you have kids?"

"I don't –," I stopped myself. Would I? For Riley, it wasn't a shift in and shift out thing. Once she loved me, she'd stop aging and live forever. I couldn't imagine growing old without Riley. So I physically couldn't stop phasing. "No, I won't."

Rosalie finally got the message. She could tell she just bummed me out. "Seth, can Riley even have kids when she stops aging?" Rose hissed the most unnerving question.

"I guess we'll see," I bit my lip.

"It's a good reason not to risk it. Have kids before she falls in love," Rose said, looking me dead in the eye. It was tempting, but totally impossible. First of all, Riley would never be able to have sex with me unless she loved me. It was obvious that if we did, there was no telling how messed up our relationship would be. Riley didn't exactly know what love was. That's why it was taking her so long, I thought. Second of all, her parents would murder me for getting Riley pregnant before we were married, and I would never marry Riley until I knew she loved me.

"No. It's not," I shook my head. Rosalie growled.

"Why did you have to bring in another girl to the house? We are already big enough," Rosalie sighed.

"Sorry?" I asked. Her expression softened in the slightest, as much as it would for Rosalie. She ruffled my hair before joining the others on their hunt.

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I'm just done with begging for your reviews. Want to make an ammeature writer happy and tell her what she's doing wrong? Then review or PM. Want to make her happier? Follow and favorite and whatnot. You've read enough chapters to know I'd like them so I'm going to stop asking. That also means going back to a regular basis update, which sucks for you all because there's a lot of space between updates now. Every Monday. That's it. Sorry.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Previously...**

_"Why did you have to bring in another girl to the house? We are already big enough," Rosalie sighed._

_"Sorry?" I asked. Her expression softened in the slightest, as much as it would for Rosalie. She ruffled my hair before joining the others on their hunt._

**Chapter 19: Date**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns all.**

* * *

Seth's POV

"Dammit Jess, that's the second shirt!" I said, unnerved, and went back to my closet. "I know you aren't clumsy. You're a vampire!"

Jess appeared at the entrance to my room with a smirk. She had spilled grape juice and tomato juice on my shirts. Funny thing? She only drinks blood. I knew what she was doing, but it wasn't going to work. "What's so bad about wearing the first shirt?"

"I don't want to look like a slob on my first date with Riley," I shouldn't have been rubbing it in. Jess's crush was obvious, but it started to get annoying.

"Those pants match," Jess pointed out. With an irritated look, I pulled out the polka dotted pants.

"If I wanted to look like a clown, then yes," I said. "Those were part of my Halloween costume when Ness was little." Eventually, I managed to find my favorite casual dress shirt and paired them with dark, ripped jeans. As usual, I got my handmade Quileute necklace. I reminded me of mom. She did make it. It was intended to be passed down generation from generation. So far it's been a dead end.

Rose's words echoed in my head. _Hopefully, it won't be dead for long,_ I thought.

As I was walking to the car, Jess suddenly fell on top of me, causing me to roll in mud. It covered every inch of me from my hair to my mostly white shirt. "Sorry, flying's hard. I fell," Jess obviously didn't fall. Shaking in rage, I tackled Jess to the ground. Then, remembering I could seriously have hurt her, I got up and stormed inside. Esme gasped and Rosalie tried to get me away from the rug.

"Carlisle!" I yelled. Jasper tried to send waves to calm me, but I sent him a look to make him stop. "Carlisle!" I stormed into his study with Jess on my heels. Mud tracked behind me.

"Seth, I thought you were on a date," Carlisle stood. I glanced at Jess with hatred.

"I was getting into my car and Jess ruined my outfit _again!" _I seethed, trying to control my anger. "Please teach her some manners before I regret doing something!"

With that, I went into my room. I sent a quick text to Riley explaining for the third time why I would be even later. After a cold shower, my emotions were put on hold as I tried to piece together another outfit. I wasn't a scholar on looks. Alice knocked lightly at my door. Sighing in relief, I let her in. She produced a bag from some store with a fancy name.

"She'll be all over you," Alice giggled.

"You don't know that. You can't see me," I pulled the outfit and looked it over. It seemed quite fancy, but it would do. Same type of jeans. Cool belt. Fancy shirt with a pattern. Well. They were clothes.

"No. I can't, but I do know Riley. Now, Mr. Never-Been-On-A-Date, here are some tips. No matter how she looks, tell her she looks beautiful-," Alice began.

"She always looks beautiful," I mumbled from the closet where I was dressing.

"If she is overdressed, take her somewhere it doesn't matter. If she's underdressed, take her somewhere that will be okay. Open the door, order-," Alice finally stopped herself and grinned. "Oh who am I kidding? You'll do great."

She had faith in me yet I didn't. I was nervous enough, but then I had to meet Alice's expectations?

I stepped on her porch as the butterflies swarmed. This nervousness felt different than when I was meeting with her parents? Was it possible she scared me more when alone than with her mom and dad? When I heard her scream in frustration, I knew that yes, she scared me much more alone. Maybe it was the way she walked or the way she talked. Riley knew how to imply things, making every sentence seem dirty. Trust me, I loved that, but Riley made me feel like she knew what she was doing where I did not.

The doorbell echoed in the silent night. I had previously cleared the date with the Pratt's and got permission to stay out until ten thirty. I wanted later, but Robert was dead set on that time. It didn't matter. Julie opened the door with a wide smile. She seemed to have put the past behind her. Then a figure stepped out from behind her, much like the mother. Only, there was this disgusted look in her eyes, but I saw it as pure evil.

"Seth," Talia addressed me with pure distaste. "You are taking my sister out, really? Couldn't there have been a better looking man, Dad?" Julie stopped Talia's shouting.

"He's at the bar," Julie whispered, hatred lathered in every word.

"Talia, lovely seeing you," I forced through gritted teeth. _Do it for Riley, do it for Riley_, I told myself. It didn't seem to be working.

"Riley, sweetie, why didn't you just let him suffer a little longer? Or, hey, even let them get rid of him," Talia scurried up the stairs. There were numerous shouts back and forth and then Talia helped Riley piece together an outfit unwillingly.

"Mrs. Pratt, thank you for letting me have another chance," I said with nothing else to do but wait.

"I'm just glad Riley is doing _something," _Julie laughed nervously. She explained further at my confused expression. "My baby is in college. She should be out partying and having fun. Instead, she mopes around here all the time. She spends a good amount of time in Oliver's room, so that's good, but still."

That made me mad but also confused. Ollie's room? He didn't seem like the type of person that spent quality time with his sister. I was about to pester further, but then my eyes caught onto a radiant girl walking towards me. She looked normal as ever, but if I peered closely, I saw that she had done her hair to perfection and that her jewelry all matched. She had on a leather skirt that wasn't quite high waisted, but went above her hips. Tucked seemingly-lazily in was a sheer metallic silver loose swoop neck sleeveless shirt. She had more make up than normal, adding in a deep black eye liner and light shining black eye shadow, not enough to overwhelm, but enough to make her eyes pop further. Her shoes were black and laced up like a biker, but they had a heel too. Basically, she was sporting a total badass biker look.

"You can speak now," Riley snapped her fingers in front of my face. My eyes were forced back to her face. Words failed me. "We'll be back at twelve."

"Ten thirty," I coughed, making sure there was no drool. My voice was high as well. Manly, very manly Seth.

"Robert's out. Stay out until eleven thirty and have fun!" Julie exclaimed. My smile brightened. I opened the car door for Riley and climbed in the driver's side.

"You look lo-," I stopped myself. She didn't look lovely. She looked sexy. If Riley dressed like that purposely, there was no way she was looking for cute, pretty, or lovely. "Well you look hot."

"I was kind of going for that. You look cute when you are rendered speechless," Riley snorted. That was probably the best compliment I would get from her so I soaked it up with a smirk. "Why were you late? Not that I can gripe, I was very late…"

"Jess," I rolled my eyes. "She managed to ruin my favorite shirt and spilled stuff on the other two." Riley's hand trailed up my arm and she flicked her eyes to mine fiercely.

"Should I be threatened?"

"Not in that outfit," I still couldn't get over how I was lucky enough to imprint on a girl with such a great figure. "No. She's thirteen and naive. Once I bring you home, she'll understand, hopefully."

"Bring me home…in your bedroom?" Riley turned up the music a bit. My cheeks flooded with color.

"No, that part of the evening is a surprise," I grinned mischievously. Was she expecting certain things? I couldn't tell. It worried me. "Have you been on a date before?" I asked, scratching the back of my neck. I had obviously been on some, but none that gave me any experience and none that mattered this much to a person as amazing as Riley.

"Nope," Riley popped the 'P', looking out the window. I nodded and settled into playing music. It didn't help at all. Riley liked current music while I still stuck to my old habits and loved the old style. "Do you not have anything within the decade?"

Blushing I said, "Actually, no. Music these days can't compare to the classical Mozart or the rock and roll near my age." Riley gaped at me. "No offense."

"None taken," Riley checked out the CD's again. We pulled into the lot ready to escape the claustrophobic car. She walked in front as my eyes trailed at her skirt. Riley cleared her throat so I met up with her. "What is with men and butts?"'

I cringed, "Ew, don't call it that! Hot asses are called asses, not butts. Butts are for children." Riley giggled and pulled my hand around her waist so it rested just below her waist. "See, that's an ass." I squeezed it lightly, making her jump.

"Table for two," I said at the podium. "Under Clearwater."

The man nodded and glanced at my date. "Yes, a table for siblings?" he asked with a hint of hope in his voice. It was directed at Riley, so I let her take it while I covered my laughing for coughs.

"Do we look like siblings? No, he's my boyfriend," my heart warmed at those words. My face lit up and I squeezed her again, firmly. She seemed to notice but let it go as the now depressed man led us to our table.

"Can I start you out with anything?" he asked coldly. Look who didn't get a tip? That guy.

"Yes, two waters and an appetizer of calamari," I said, glancing at Riley to check. She flashed a thumbs up sign. I had no idea if she even liked calamari, but I knew I did. He walked away quickly to put our order in. Grinning, I commented, "I can't take you anywhere, can I?"

"Oh shut up!" Riley giggled, fanning herself. I watched her calm down but couldn't stand to tear my eyes away. So I didn't. In the years, she didn't seem to have changed at all. That gave me hope that her body knew she was in love but her mind didn't. That certainly had to be the case because otherwise, she wouldn't be able to look at people without sunglasses. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked. She and I continued to stare at each other. Our responses came slow, both of us mesmerized by our date.

"For giving me a normal life," Riley admitted. "I apologize for being a grudging bitch for the past years. All the things you gave me just slipped my mind. If it weren't for you, I'd never get a normal life you know." It was true. I could never image Riley settling for less than what her heart desired so she would have stayed single for her entire life, never letting people see her beautiful eyes. A small smile formed on my lips.

It was hard to imagine that she really went for a guy like me. Girls like Riley normally went for the 'knock your socks off in bed, rude to your mommy, in it for the sex' type of guys. Granted, it was a relief that she didn't in my case, but how? Maybe she was smart enough to realize that guys like them just ended up hurting the poor girl. On the other hand, I did hurt her and her family numerous times. Hey, maybe I was born well in bed with no experience. I was excited for the sex. But I was not rude to my mother. One and a half out of three. It was a tie.

"Apology accepted," I smirked. "How are your parents doing?" There was no divorce, but Riley previously mentioned that she wanted them to get one. Her face fell slightly.

"At first, they were good. Then dad stopped going to the therapy sessions. It just plummeted from there," Riley shrugged it off. I nodded, but we'd have to get back on that subject sometime. "And your sister…?"

My face turned stone cold. Edward was the only one that knew the reason Leah left. He promised he wouldn't say a word. Narrowing my eyes, I wondered how she got that information from him.

"I remember that night, you know," Riley blushed. Oh. That helped, but I wasn't happy about it. It would have been better for her not to remember that. "Please Seth. I want to help."

Fidgeting with my hands, I mumbled, "We haven't heard from her since."

"Did you try contacting her?" Riley reached a hand across our small table. I peered at it for a while, focusing my thoughts. Apparently I needed to grab it because she pulled away quickly.

"She called you a slut," I defended my silence to my sister. Riley once again reached her hand across the table. Eventually, I took it, squeezing it harder than I should have. Leah's face flashed across my eyes, her smile big and bright. Even her laugh was happy until I came back into the picture.

It was best I stayed away. She should stay happy if she was going to die in eighty years or so. "Seth, you can't blame her for that," Riley laughed softly. I looked up. Her smile yearned to be met by mine. "Imagine what that looked like to her?" My face was blank. I couldn't imagine it really. "It's like when I walked in on Oliver and Cat having sex. At first, I thought she was just some whore, but really she's not. He wants to get promise rings for each other! Oh she's so nic-," I cut her off with a shocked expression. "Oops."

"Cat? Who's that?" I gaped. Oliver spoke to girls? That was an announcement. I kept rambling my questions until Riley squeezed my hand hard.

"What did I say?" she asked sternly.

"That Oliver had sex with a girl named Cat?" I repeated, unsure why she asked. Riley blushed and looked disheveled.

"I'm sorry, I meant Daniel, my friend from college," Riley said. I couldn't tell but something was off. I shook my head. Never mind. It was our date. It shouldn't be ruined with my questions about her brother.

"Okay," I said suspiciously. "Well I don't care. Leah's my sister. She understands what imprinting means so I don't get why she freaked out."

"Give her some time. She used to be the only girl that was close to you. Now, in her eyes, I kind of…replaced her," Riley advised. Nodding, I wondered if that was true. Currently, I liked Riley more than I did Leah, but replace? Replace wasn't the correct word. I loved them both. My heart just expanded.

After dinner, I took her for a walk along the beach. We walked in comfortable silence. The date wasn't huge or super romantic, but I thought it wasn't awful. Walks along the beach used to be my favorite thing to do when I was worried about Jake. Now we both had somebody to worry about. Leah and Oliver. Jake was the closest thing to a brother I had. Although, Riley seemed to stare more at the stars than think, which was fine, but how could she not constantly be worried about Oliver?

_She isn't guilty like you are._

I knew my mind was correct. "Your eyes can't compare to the stars shining in the sky," I murmured in her ear. Riley laughed, peering at me. "Cheesy enough?"

She stopped us, looking me dead in the eye. Out of the blue, she wrapped her arms firmly around my body, hugging me for dear life. "Cheesy is good. Never think it's not," Riley's voice was choked. I kissed the top of her head and hugged back.

Sometimes I forgot just how little experience she had with love. Blunt comments didn't affect her as much as corny, romantic ones did. With her family, that didn't surprise me. Her dad isn't very understanding. Her parents shaped her exactly how they _thought _they wanted a girl. They just didn't expect to break her on the inside.

Riley was afraid to venture from the directed path. Julie judged most strangers, that much I picked up on, and especially her friends' kids so it made sense that Riley didn't want them to know she was so different.

I jumped back into reality as the fireworks boomed. This part I hadn't known about. Riley sighed into my chest. I loved holding her just like this with the world revolving around us. Peacefully at ease.

I opened the car door for her. Riley walked along the path after a quick goodnight. "Wait a second," I grabbed her wrist, pulling her against my chest as I leaned back slightly against the car. "You may not know, but goodnight kisses are my thing on dates."

She didn't answer, but Riley guided me to the side of the car facing away from the windows of her house. She leaned in close as our eyes closed. You know how some people said that surprises made everything better? They were wrong. Expecting our first kiss in over years didn't help me deal with my bliss. Riley's lips tasted like peaches this time, but they were soft as ever. It was over sooner than I'd wanted, but I was the one to pull away. A goodnight's kiss could only last so long.

"You changed your lip gloss," I noted with a wink. Riley opened her eyes slowly and seemed to check the surroundings.

"You only meant a goodnight kiss? Nothing more?" Riley said in disbelief. I nodded, taking my hand away from her face. Riley didn't settle for that. She pulled me far into the woods. We ended up in the clearing where a hammock was. When her soft hands pressed against my strong chest, I let her think she shoved me down hard onto the swaying string. "Here's what's going to happen. We are going to pretend that our first date was years ago when you snuck me into that club and -," I stopped Riley there.

"And you gave me the best hand job of my life? Yeah, those things are kind of hard to forget," I smiled devilishly. Riley snorted and tugged at her skirt. "We aren't having sex. Not tonight." She nodded but continued to take off her skirt. "I – I mean it." Although, I had trouble listening to myself as her panties came into my view. Those oh so tempting panties.

"Fine. No sex. Doesn't matter. I remember that I almost gave you a blowjob when I was drunk. Now it's time you use your mouth in similar ways," Riley grinned. Then I got the picture. She was spontaneous enough to jump from goodnight kisses to that. No making out? This Riley wasn't a healthy Riley and I supposed it was my job to tell her that. "Don't give me that look! I don't want that look. You can only give me a look like that if you are between my legs eating me out!"

That's when Robert cleared his throat. Loudly, might I add? Riley shrieked and looked around to find her skirt, which she threw far into the bushes. I stood so she could hide behind me seeing as I was fully clothed. "Seth, I see you are looking after my daughter, but my daughter isn't looking after herself," Robert smiled, swishing his beer bottle. "You got her back before late, but next time, please bring her to the house."

"Yes Sir," I shifted so he couldn't see Riley. He may have been her dad, but I knew Riley enough to get that she wasn't very comfortable around him while he was in his drunken state. "I'll bring her down in five minutes? I think we need to have a talk about…boundaries." He nodded and left. It was easy to persuade drunken people.

"Nice job, you are swift," Riley grinned, squeezing my shoulder. It was my turn to spin and face her. She stood tall enough that our noses were touching.

"I wasn't kidding. We need to talk," I stepped forward and she fell back with a giggle.

"Please, Seth, a girl has needs and mine aren't getting filled!" Riley plopped to her back on the hammock. I sat beside her with a grim smile.

"Riley, the day Talia came back…" it was hard easing into that subject. "I know you aren't in love with me, which is fine, but I'd like to know how serious we are? It would be nice to know I'm not just some booty call or anything like-," she cut me off.

"Seth, I'm fighting mind over body at the moment. My body seems to like it more when you are in my life. And our physical relationship is hot. Why do you doubt my feelings for you? We are together." Riley snorted, sitting up like I'd insulted her. Maybe I did. Maybe I just made it harder.

"You've said that before and then dismissed our feelings a second later. Pardon me if I have trouble trusting your word," I said defensively.

"Actions speak louder than words, but you won't let me have any action," Riley shouted, crossing her arms. Her nose scrunched the way she did when she got upset. Steeling my eyes, I searched for the answer and acted upon it best I could. My body pressed onto hers as I moved my lips in sync with Riley's. She wore a triumphant smile so I moved faster. My hands were at her lower back. Riley had a hand running through my hair, the other pressed against my chest.

Her tongue slipped discretely into my mouth while I slowly moved my hands further south. It wasn't long before we were having a tongue battle. She was not going to win, I told myself. She won. I began kissing down her neck. Fingers dug into my back when I hit her sweet spot, so I continued kissing and sucking.

Noticing an annoyed tapping at the entrance to the house, I pulled away. "You're dad – he's waiting for you," I said, catching my breath. It pained me to see her pull on her skirt.

"If that doesn't tell you, I don't know any other way," Riley pulled on her heels and fell into me. I chuckled and steadied her out. Maybe, just maybe, I could end up trusting her. My heart spun backwards; already aware of when that happened. She ended up in New York of all places. Then there was Talia. Just having Talia in the same city made me uneasy. She persuaded Riley so easily.

In truth, I was being selfish and rude, but I probably wouldn't be satisfied until I knew I came before Talia. I shouldn't ask that of Riley. Family came first…but wasn't I supposed to be her family as well? She could choose me. You didn't choose your sisters and sometimes, you got stuck with bad ones. For once, maybe I should have come first.

I looked both Riley and Robert in the eye with a seriousness I was only reminded of from Jake texting me. "We've had a couple rouge vampires pass through Forks recently. It's a popular place to stop in considering everyone loves seeing Renesmee. It's under control. I just feel safer if you could try to be cautious while in Forks."

Robert nodded, "Keep them out of LaPush. Thank you."

Just as I returned Riley to her father, she whispered in my ear, "I wasn't kidding about my needs." With a little giggle, she ran into the house.

* * *

A/N: Zero reviews? Somebody's gotta be reading this, right? Well anyways, seeing as this is heading into its twenties, I may make the chapters a bit longer soon. Also tell me if it gets too graphic because I can change it to M but I really feel like it's not needed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Previously...**

_I looked both Riley and Robert in the eye with a seriousness I was only reminded of from Jake texting me. "We've had a couple rouge vampires pass through Forks recently. It's a popular place to stop in considering everyone loves seeing Renesmee. It's under control. I just feel safer if you could try to be cautious while in Forks."_

_Robert nodded, "Keep them out of LaPush. Thank you."_

_Just as I returned Riley to her father, she whispered in my ear, "I wasn't kidding about my needs." With a little giggle, she ran into the house._

**Chapter 20: Sex and Pumpkin Guts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, SM owns all.**

**A/N: It gets a little saucy in there so be warned but it really isn't much. Anyways, this is longer than 6,000 words so surprise!**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

"Aw, what went wrong? Does she suck at hand jobs or sex in general?" Jess dashed down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and looked back to Jake. He and I were in the middle of actually talking. No worries though, Jess…

_She's actually amazing at hand jobs, _I wanted to say, but that was hurtful. Jess's feelings were innocent as far as my knowledge went. Let her down easy and I still could have had the friend I'd hoped for from the beginning.

"Riley hasn't called back," I sighed, munching on an apple.

"Maybe she just isn't right for you," Jess threw out there just as Jake was about to speak. I glared at her. I imprinted on Riley. She was nothing but perfect for me.

"Or," Jake sneered, "it could be that Riley had a sex dream about you. Some girls actually do have needs…unlike Ness." I held back my fit of laughter. Jess slid in next to me, too close, officially ending my laughter.

"Jake's right. Girls do have needs," Jess breathed, exposing her bra strap and then sliding further away on the counter. _Don't laugh Seth that would be rude, _I kept repeating to myself. Her face was just priceless. Jake on the other hand cracked up. "Shut up, you're just mad 'cause the ginger won't give out."

"Aren't you a ginger?" I pondered. Stamping her foot, she went to her room. "You took almost two hundred years to get together. You've been together for about seven years. Have you even gotten-," Jake cut me off.

"Nothing," Jake seethed. His hands clenched and unclenched. "I've tried everything. Every time she is actually in the mood, which is rare, we can't sneak off together. I haven't even had a decent picture of her in less clothing than her pajama's!"

I patted his shoulder awkwardly. I couldn't exactly relate. Riley…she was a sexual predator. "You'll get there someday. Try just asking. Take her to the club and spend the night some time," I said as the doorbell rang. I opened the door to an apologetic looking Riley. My face lit up as I pulled her in for a hug, rocking from foot to foot. "Jess, I have somebody who has been dying to meet you!"

"Interesting words," Riley noted as Carlisle and Rose walked into the kitchen.

"Riley! It's so nice to see your face around the house," Carlisle squeezed her in a hug.

"That's two things we have in common," Rose whispered mysteriously into her ear while also hugging her. I eyed Rose before Jess came down the stairs. "Speak of the devil…"

Hand extended, Riley did her best to be nice to the young girl who had a crush on her boyfriend. Jess also extended her hand. They shook, but it dropped quickly. Jess seemed to freeze at contact. Bella flashed by her side in an instant and I pulled Riley back against the far side of the room. "Ignore it," Bella spoke into Jess's ear. I knew it wasn't a good idea to bring Riley home so quickly.

"Sorry," Jess said between her teeth.

"Nice to meet you, girl who tried to kill me," Riley spoke as I carried her to my room. Carrying her was much easier than asking her permission. "That went well. Hey, you never said how pretty she was!" That comment made me laugh. "I don't like it. Not at – what are you doing?"

My hands pressed down on her shoulders, forcing her to lie back on my bed, and they slipped down further. "Sorry Riley," I blushed as energy burst through me.

"It felt good," she admitted, making me snort with laughter. "Why haven't we gone there yet? Are we just skipping around the bases? First then third, but still not second. Do you really care about my boobs less than -."

My lips pressed to her plump pink ones just to silence the hot but long rambling. "Riles, if you truly want me to feel you up, I can. I was just having you lie down. You look like you haven't slept in days," my body moved beside hers instantly. Like a perfect match, she snuggled into my side.

"Yeah, well it's kind of hard when Mom and Talia fight a lot more these days. If dad finds out…I don't know if she'll want to house her anymore," Riley sighed. "And mom just…she doesn't seem to understand that Talia only wants what's best for Oliver."

"What do you mean?"

"Talia wants to send him away to a military school," she turned her body so we were facing each other in a cocoon type of thing. I stroked her cheek as my hands began to tremble.

"No," I whispered as Riley nodded grimly.

"It – it wasn't part of the plan…" she mumbled, fighting back tears. Plan? What plan? My mind was spinning out of control. Military school? That would only worsen Ollie, not cure him. Not the little boy I spent so much time with playing soccer in the yard. Not the Thomas the Train obsessed little kid.

"What plan?" I hissed. She didn't respond. "Riley, what plan!?" I sat up and she followed. Riley just looked in her lap guiltily so I began pacing. "Answer me dammit," I begged, squatting in front of her and took her hands in mine.

She looked up with determination. "Oliver and I made a plan to get our parents divorced and it's failing. That's all I'm saying," her voice came out shakily. I knew Riley wanted them to end it, but how in depth was her plan? How did Oliver even help? The mention of his name had my gusts turning, but sending him to military school would be too over the top.

"You should have left that to them, Riley," I warned.

"Don't you think I know that now? When they find out they don't even know their own kid, all hell will be loose," she mumbled the last part, but I heard it. Was she talking about herself or Oliver? There was a smidge of hope it was Ollie, but what would that even mean? I dismissed it quickly. "Just…forget I said anything. You think you could help me on this terminology stuff? It starts…" I zoned off. My mind whirled like crazy.

Would they seriously go through with the military school? Robert probably would say no. There went Oliver's soccer scholarship. Riley snapped me back into reality. "Look I'll just finish this later," she sighed and gathered all the papers scattered around the bed. She reached for the door, but none other than Jess opened it for her.

"Are we having an argument? Pity," she smiled ruefully. I watched as Riley took in Jess's appearance. Riley's eyes narrowed, looked back at me, then back at the vampire standing in my doorway.

With a sigh, I walked behind Riley. "Lover's quarrel," she offered. "Can I help you Jess?"

"Yes, I need Seth to zip this dress up," Jess said, turning around to expose her lace black bra. She was wearing a sparkly cocktail dress. Before I moved, Riley's hands were at her back. "Thanks…"

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"The club with Nessie," Jess grinned. Oh shit. The club was always something Riley, Jake, Ness, and I did together. It hurt even me a bit that we weren't invited. Riley swallowed hard.

"You are thirteen," Riley spat out. That girl needed a filter.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun. Thanks for the advice Seth," Jess pranced off with a grin. Now I knew I was in trouble.

"I swear I didn't know about this," I held my hands up in defense while Riley dropped her bag and continued pushing me into a corner.

With fury clear in her expression, Riley jabbed a finger in my chest. "We are making out and I'm not leaving until you finger the fuck out of me. Am I clear?" she hissed in a deadly, sexy, voice. Blinking, I nodded. What could it hurt, right?

Truly, I had felt bad. We hadn't done anything physical in such a long time and it was ultimately my fault. Without a second's hesitation, we spun around so I was pressing her into the corner. Our lips attacked each other with such intensity as she pulled off my shirt. Tired of bending over, I gripped her thighs roughly and hoisted her into the air, pushing my body against hers to keep her suspended against the wall.

Smooth hands repeatedly ran over my stomach. She seemed to be obsessed with my muscles, as she never failed to mention. I kissed down her neck and made my way to the top of her tank top. My gut swirling, I decided to take off her shirt as well and kissed along the top of her bra. A moan escaped Riley as she arched her back, throwing her head back. "More!" she commanded. Riley slipped one of her bra straps off her shoulder, eyes closed with such passion. Hesitating only a second, I couldn't decide if we were ready for that step. Then my body took over.

I imprinted and knew Riley way too long to have not seen her naked, at least her upper half. Bras were annoyingly hard to get off. A growl escaped my lips as I broke apart, spun her around, ripped it in two, and spun her back forward. The moment of truth. My eyes locked on the beautiful gift of nature too long because Riley grabbed my hands and placed them high on her chest. It didn't take me long to move lower. Her eyes met mine and a spark came between us.

Riley led me to the bed, swishing her hips in a taunting way. I hovered over her, one hand lifting up her skirt and the other trailing up and down her stomach. She winked and pulled her hands into my unkempt hair.

A groan escaped me, and Riley didn't even try to cover up her own sounds. They were addicting. Not only did I love this, I was infatuated with the sounds escaping her now puffy red lips. They turned me on more than ever. My pants were tossed to the ground.

As my dick grew harder, we sped things up, exploring new places. She took my face in hers again and my hands went to work. They moved slowly down her stomach to the top of her underwear. Gently, I slipped them off and pressed a strong hand to the top of her hipline. Then her breath stopped shakily. I looked up, checking if everything was okay.

"You don't want to…um, it's just," Riley breathed as I rolled to my side, playing with her hair. "I didn't actually expect you to listen and…" It was the first time I looked down past her boobs. Funny. Last time I seemed to remember she shaved down there. I honestly couldn't care less. "It's been a while since I've shaved. I think I'll just go."

I grabbed her arm and, with a smirk, yanked her on top of me. "I," I said and kissed her, "don't," another kiss, "care." I finished with another kiss but pressed harder. She pulled away uncertainly. My eyes took in the sight of her puffy lips as a small smile grew. We returned to me leaning over her, seeing as it was her favorite position.

My face paled as her chilling hands slipped down my underwear. "Riley," I warned. Her eyes flicked to mine before focusing again. "I have a-," she stopped me.

"I'm very aware you have a boner," Riley giggled. I shook my head. The build up was becoming almost painful. I needed some type of release.

"No, Riley…" I strained.

"Oh," Riley began laughing and didn't seem ready to stop.

"Either you do something or I've got to go," I tried to snap her out of her laughter. We weren't having sex, but I was near my peaking point.

"Just do it here," Riley seriously was trying to stop laughing but couldn't.

"Not in front of you," I rolled my eyes and grabbed my towel. "I'll be back." I had just shut the door when Jess's voice filled the hall.

"I'll finish that for you, Sethy," Jess cackled. I heard Riley groan and figured she got what was coming to her. That was just pure torture. My own girlfriend gave me fucking blue balls.

"No thanks," I said as Jess stormed out to the car. I felt bad because I hadn't realized Jess was still home. It couldn't have felt great having to listen to your crush nearly coming over his girlfriend. I emerged from the shower more comfortably. Emmett and Rose were still laughing from downstairs. I supposed next time I'd have to take her somewhere else because we couldn't get an ounce of privacy at home.

Riley was sitting on my bed with a guilty look on her face. Before she could speak, I sat next to her with a grin. "I didn't know you were that close," Riley blushed. I was sad to find her fully clothed, but I guessed that's what happened when you had to leave for a freshening-up moment.

"It's okay," I poked her nose. "Next time." A smile broke across her face. We made our way downstairs because Rose demanded Riley spent more time with her, but after what just happened, I couldn't stand to be separated from her beautiful body for a while.

"Get a little stopped up, Seth?" Emmett howled and sat beside me. Riley choked on her water, but I just grinned and pulled her into my other side. "Riley, if Rosey needs to give you a lesson, she's really good at that kind of stuff."

"Gee, that's so kind of you to offer Emmett, but I'm fine," Riley rolled her eyes. She mumbled, but we could hear, "I've done it before." We all laughed and eventually she joined in as well.

Emmett and I watched sports while Riley studied and listened to Rose talk on and on about who knew what. "Where's Bella?" Rose asked.

"Edward and her went to the club," I laughed. "Jess needs to be watched. I don't think Bella particularly likes that and I bet Jake isn't touching the dance floor."

"See, it was a good thing we didn't go," Riley glanced at me with a smile.

"I think we all know you just wanted to get some," Rose giggled. We all agreed to Rose's conclusion. We relaxed for most of the night, but then the cars came back and some off sounds came from one of them. "Is that-?"

"Yes," Emmett sighed. "I didn't mind Riley and Seth, but Jess and a human? That's not going to end well."

"Hey, we didn't even have sex. Could have been much worse," I groaned, wanting cover my ears. Riley seemed puzzled until the door flew open. Bella and Edward stood there like they just witnessed the most disgusting thing possible. Behind them, Jess and some strange human were attacking each other's faces. Jake and Nessie followed with an irritated look. "Jess, I'd be careful."

She broke apart long enough to shove the old man into her room and sneer at me, "I didn't comment on your tramp. Don't comment on mine." Riley looked ready to punch her.

"She's so little. I could still break her face in," Riley's pencil snapped, so I tried my best to calm her. That wasn't even the worst part of it. The moans were absolutely disgusting. Grunt. Moan. Groan. Yell. Scream. They were so loud even Riley could hear. "I think it's time to go." It wasn't time, but I didn't blame her for wanting to escape. It also gave me the excuse to get away. In the car where Riley couldn't hear them, she whispered, "We weren't that gross, right?"

"No," I cleared my throat. "Your moans are cute. Hers sound like a dying goat." Maybe keeping Jess around was a bad idea. Although, she didn't break our one sole rule, so really there was no reason to be rude. Her morals obviously were terrible, but maybe Carlisle could fix that. Carlisle's father was a preacher. Surely he could remember a lesson or two and scare her into the right path.

The next day, I had to run patrol with Jess. It wasn't as bad as it sounded. I couldn't speak to her so I pretended like I didn't hear her words. It was easy until she began flying. It got annoying because she'd fly circles literally five feet above me.

The day after that, she went back to the club. Don't ask me how she got Bella to agree to go with her. She came home with yet another guy that we all got the pleasure of listening to. Then the third time came. It wasn't pleasant. Carlisle finally came home from his long hunting trip with Esme. She was in complete shock and horror but convinced Carlisle to wait until the unnamed man left.

"Jess, normally we don't have to do these kinds of things…" Esme started off. I was listening in with Nessie at my side. You could say we were the younger ones of the group and loved to spy.

"Do you believe in God?" Carlisle blurted from the corner where he was staring.

"Of course," Jess sat back in her chair.

"You are aware that was a sin?" Carlisle asked. Here's when my palms started sweating. The things Riley and I did were cutting it close. I wasn't any expert, but… Carlisle had this presence around him. Any other time, I wouldn't have thought twice about Riley and my last make out session, but Carlisle was pure and kind, like he did nothing wrong. So my mind got a little guilty.

"Yes and Jesus will save me," Jess sighed like she'd been given this speech a thousand times.

"He will, but Jess, sweetie, this is a reoccurring thing, correct?" Esme sat beside her. I could tell Jess got uncomfortable because she scooted over. She didn't like much contact unless she initiated it. I felt bad for the girl getting grilled in there suddenly.

"Look, I have heard this before. Yada Yada, it's got to stop," even without looking, I could tell she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot allow that to happen under our house. Jesus will save you, but you shouldn't knowingly disobey God and Jesus because you can. It doesn't exactly work like that," Carlisle said. Jess scoffed loudly. She was the type of girl who didn't like being put in her place. I was tempted to see what her reaction was.

"You want me to leave?"

"Please, please don't go, Jess," Esme hugged onto the girl. "I already find you close to us. All we are asking is that you wait until wedlock before having sex again."

Jess mumbled some unpleasant things. It was clear that she was ready to bolt, as we expected. Nessie held a hand to my face, imagining five bucks. I nodded to her. She thought she'd stay? Not Jess.

"We can also help you with your flying. There are people out there who will want to use you for it. If you must go, at least let us help you hide for however long you can," Carlisle had a strained voice like he was getting emotional.

"How do I know you don't want me for my skill?"

Esme spoke that time, "Jess, I've never been able to have kids. The people you see here are as close as they get to my kids, but they are also their own people and are mature enough to act as adults. We've never got the chance to have someone so young here."

It surprised me to hear the tone Jess's voice took on. It was a while before she spoke. "You want to be…like my mom?" Renesmee looked like she wanted to laugh, but I felt like I was intruding. Jess was a foster child who never had parents.

Imaging growing up without my dad's strong words or my mom's comforting voice was impossible. I missed my parents, but Jess didn't even have faces or memories to miss. She was left out of a large, if not critical point of life. Maybe changing her really would help the girl find her way.

"More than anything," Esme nodded. I had a feeling she'd be crying if it were possible.

"Fine, I'll stop, but don't expect me to call you mom and dad or anything," with that, Jess slammed the door and walked out of Carlisle's office. There were some serious signs that Esme would work her way into her heart and secretly give her therapy lessons, but that wasn't all that had to be done. She was missing something.

It wasn't that easy to be the only one not mated in the house. Experience proved it. Although, Riley wasn't around. Jess didn't feel welcome enough. I had to help. Tapping her on the shoulder, I followed Jess to her room. "What do you want?" Jess scowled. She knew I was listening in.

"I have a feeling that you are going to be the funny annoying sister I've wanted. I have an annoying sister, but she's away and was never funny," I elbowed her arm. Jess kept scowling. "You are going to hate me for saying this, but try hanging with Alice sometime."

"Why, so I can dress more like a girl? I'm good," Jess snorted. I sat on the bed, and thankfully Jess sat a respectful distance away.

"Alice doesn't remember anything from her human years. We've all lost our parents and mine were great people. You miss the idea of parents. Alice doesn't know who they were, where she grew up, anything. You have a childhood as messed up as hers," I admitted. Jess looked me in the eyes and stepped on my foot.

"Stop looking at me like that," Jess sighed.

"This is me trying to be a friend," I laughed halfheartedly. Hopefully I wasn't doing more damage than good. "I know you like me."

"Darn, I didn't hide it that well, did I?" Jess said sarcastically. "You imprinted. I get it. I'm just the annoying little girl who has a crush."

"I think you are really cool," I shrugged, glancing at her. A smile played at her lips before she shoved it away. "The best part about the supernatural world is something pretty awesome. I think the universe feels bad for changing us so in return and in time, we normally find our true soul mate. The Quiluetes get imprints, although that doesn't always happens. Vampires mate." Her face showed some confusion. "Nobody explained this to you then. You find your other half and fall in love, basically. Now the Graceful…well they've complicated my theory, but for right now it stands."

"Graceful?"

"Riley is a Graceful. It's why she's so pretty. They can have an entire crowd staring at them and doing what they say just by their eyes, but they are cursed with almost never falling in love. Riley is actually the first to do so," I found it easy to talk to Jess. She listened well and asked few questions, which was a relief.

"And here I thought I was beautiful, at least it explains it," she responded and looked sheepish. Teens were so emotional, especially girls. Would Jess always be stuck like this; insecure, lost, and impulsive, or would her brain continue to grow? Hopefully the latter choice.

"Anyone can be pretty. It's the person inside who decides if they are truly beautiful," I patted her leg and leaned back on the wall.

"Deep shit right there. How come Carlisle hasn't kicked you and beauty queen out?" Jess asked in her usual rude commenting ways. I frowned. "Sorry, _Riley."_

"First of all, we didn't have sex. Second-," I began and Jess stopped me with a look of awe.

"She must be good in the bed to have you so roused up without actually sleeping with you," Jess whistled. She talked about that surprisingly with ease. Maybe it was just a silly crush she could get over. I did save her from certain death, but in a brother type of way.

"Second of all," I blushed, "that was the first time we went that far. Please, hold all sarcastic and witty comments until the end."

That caused Jess a while to stop her laughter. She turned suddenly sober in a split second. "So I look like some whore to all of you, and at the age of thirteen?" Jess's voice clogged. The door came open and Alice sat on the other side of Jess, saving me from coming up with an answer.

"We all had a fair share of mistakes. Yours are easily forgivable and at least you gained some experience." Alice let some giggles loose, "Bella spent almost an hour in the bathroom during the honeymoon worrying over -."

"Ew!" Ness yelled from the kitchen. We all laughed at that.

"I'm scared to know your mistakes, Alice," I pointed out.

"Oh me? I don't _do _mistakes. I meant everyone else. It also helps that I can see into the future," Alice said with triumph. I rolled my eyes and made the crazy gesture to Jess who ended up smiling. The smile was genuine and happy, naturally happy. I hoped Jess would stay because I enjoyed her presence as well.

"Except the time you let Bella slip into the bathroom and escape, causing her to get bitten and nearly die, but no biggie," I said with a pointed look. Alice's nose scrunched in defeat.

"Seth, let's hear yours then," Jess giggled. My smile faded quickly. Oliver's six year old, smiling face flashed across my eyes. His innocent laugh turned into horrid cries. Riley's mangled shirt and crooked bra. Luke. Sarah's happiness when she saw him. Sarah's body lied over the dying body of a shape shifter who was totally innocent and loyal to his tribe. I saw it all over again. They played on repeat, turning from color to black and white, to a blur of images and sounds.

My mind spun. I couldn't breathe. I was suddenly back in the presence of Randall and of Luke. They both were angry and vengeful. How could I have done that to Luke? How could I have let Randall do that to Oliver? Why couldn't I find air?

Cold hands snapped me into the present. Alice's face hovered in front of mine along with a confused Jess. Shaking them off, I stood and left. The sounds still played over. It had been a while, but not long enough for me to forget. Sarah stopped shifting two years back and left without a single goodbye. It hurt me to know that she still grieved for Luke everyday.

Sarah never pointed it out, but every time she saw me, she remembered Luke's death. It shocked us that she stayed in LaPush for so long. Riley obviously was over the effect of the harassment Randall had on her, but I still didn't like it. Oliver disturbed me every day further. His smile was pained, but I swear I saw some light in his eyes that I couldn't place. His clothes never seemed to go with him. Sometimes, maybe it was just imagination, but sometimes I swore I heard him on the phone laughing with friends. According to everyone, he didn't have friends. It didn't add up so I assumed it was wishful thinking. Just went to show what a terrible affect my actions, or lack of, caused.

. . .

Pumpkin guts were all over the lawn. The squishy sound voiced from all around. Kids laughed as parents scolded them for forgetting their jackets. A certain voice snapped me into focus near a round area. "Seth, you're late!" Riley pulled me over to the family of the Pratt's. They invited me for the annual pumpkin-carving contest. When I said 'they' I meant Riley but it still surprised me when Talia was there.

"You said she wasn't coming," I hissed, eyeing the devil's spawn. That was overboard, but why was she even there? No way was the diva getting her nails messed up.

"I don't remember saying that. You have to help her. She's almost ready to start," Riley ushered me over there. I gave my girlfriend a look worthy to kill before sitting on the other side of the pumpkin.

"I'm not here to kill anyone, dog," Talia rolled her eyes. "Here's our design. Get to work." I raised an eyebrow. "You want to be part of this family? I can easily tell Riley how you were looking at my ass."

"I wasn't," I stated.

"Do you think she'll believe you, the horny boyfriend who came just by sucking some tits?" Talia asked with a greedy smile. My eyes narrowed and looked at the design. Hurt flooded through me that she'd tell her sister that. Riley knew my feelings for the witch.

"This one is impossible. Let's do this," I said and pointed to a paper with multiple designs. She wanted to put shoes and a tiara. Yes, very Halloween like, note the sarcasm.

"Ew, the hat is purple and purple clashes with lavender," Talia ripped the paper. I stared in shock of how idiotic that statement was.

"Pumpkins have _one _color! That was just for fun of the paper," I said between my clenched teeth. My hands were shaking, but I managed to calm them with Riley's laughter behind us. If she was having a good time, then so was I. Riley and her dad worked together. He was completely sober today so I liked him. Robert was actually a funny guy when he was in his state of mind.

"Oh Riley," Talia taunted me. With a sigh, I did my best to not alter the design majorly in order to make it realistic. "Watch those hands. Halloween is tomorrow. We wouldn't want the kids to be running scared from you a day early."

"You are so lucky, Talia. You don't even have to buy your witch costume since you are already wearing it," I sneered, flicking my hand to point to her clothes. Oliver, sitting behind her, chuckled a bit. Orange goo was flung onto the designer clothes, along with coating Oliver's blonde hair in it as well. Talia shrieked, but Ollie turned around with a mischievous glint in his eyes that I never saw before.

Without another warning, he threw a pound of seeds and glop right at my face. It was freezing and slimy as it landed in my lap. "Oh it's on now, kid!" I laughed, grabbing more goo and throwing it at him. Other littler kids joined in with us and sooner than later, the air had more guts flying than was in the pumpkins. Adults yelled with anger and were running around. Currently, Oliver and I worked together to battle it out with Julie. She whipped our asses.

A speaker boomed, hurting our ears. Slowly, silence filled the yard. "Excuse me! This will not be tolerated. Who is responsible for starting this?" a short, angry looking lady yelled from the stage. All fingers pointed to our group. Talia pointed a single one at me. I stood and let the glop fall from my hands. I didn't have to look at Riley to feel her hatred radiating from her glare. "Pratt's! This does not surprise me. You are officially disqualified! Everyone else, please, have manors."

Embarrassment flooded my cheeks until Oliver and Julie began laughing. Us three fell to the ground laughing. "You have it all in your hair," Oliver cracked up, which was unusual but good for him. Robert cleared his throat, standing right above me.

"Seth! Are you kidding me? I bring you here and you ruin it," Riley growled as we got up from the ground. She wrapped her hoodie around herself tighter. The words stung. This wasn't my Riley. This was Talia's Riley. Riley tried to act as Talia would, and she did a good job at it.

"I expect more from you. That was embarrassing," Robert growled. Julie motioned for him to give her a hand up but he ignored it so I did. "Oliver, come on son…"

"Robert, shut up. You three are buzz kills. That was more fun than ever and we have Seth to thank for that," Julie patted my shoulder with a proud and defending smile. She whispered in Robert's ear, "Did you see the look on Oliver's face? You reprimand him again for having a good time then I'll divorce your ass and take every once you own." Julie could be a scary person at time, but you had to love her.

"You owe me three hundred dollars!" Talia stormed over, holding her heels in her hands. "Look at these! And my poor purse! This skirt costs more than your car and -," I couldn't stop myself from saying it.

"Why did you wear it here, then?" I spoke with a smirk. Her face was priceless. Even Robert had the guts to laugh.

"That little jerk," Talia screamed and stomped off after glaring at Riley. Only then did I know I was in trouble. I just had an awesome time and of course, Talia had to ruin it. Riley walked away, throwing her hood up. Julie's eyes softened in sympathy to me. Robert smiled like it was all part of his plan. I groaned and jogged after her.

"Riley!" I shouted, grabbing her wrist. She pulled away and kept walking. "I didn't mean to. I was just having some fun." Riley stopped suddenly but kept her back to me, refusing to speak. "You have to admit you had fun."

"You ruined my outfit," Riley grasped for something to be mad about. That got me mad.

"You really care about your outfit?" I struggled to understand. Talia's presence had her like this. Riley never would have cared before. She didn't now either; she just said she did.

"That was humiliating, Seth. Can't you act mature?" Riley spun around. She looked hurt. Was it really that bad?

"I'm sorry, Riley," I ran a hand through my hair. She glanced around, noticing the crowd her family formed. Still fuming, she hopped in the car beside Talia. Julie rubbed my shoulder. At least she was on my side. Oliver seemed to be back in his cocoon shell. That puzzled me.

What ever happened back there was unordinary. Since when did Oliver have a good time and laugh? That was out of character, but also a great relief. Maybe he was making progress. I'd have to tell Esme that.

* * *

**A/N: Warning. The last chapter had some detailed parts to it. In this story there isn't much of it so far but it if becomes a problem, I can easily change it. Please tell me if I should because right now it's rated T when I suppose it _could _be a M but it's not too bad. Either way, I won't change it unless somebody complains. Thanks to those of you who reviewed! It means a lot.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Previously...**

_"That was humiliating, Seth. Can't you act mature?" Riley spun around. She looked hurt. Was it really that bad?_

_"I'm sorry, Riley," I ran a hand through my hair. She glanced around, noticing the crowd her family formed. Still fuming, she hopped in the car beside Talia. Julie rubbed my shoulder. At least she was on my side. Oliver seemed to be back in his cocoon shell. That puzzled me._

_What ever happened back there was unordinary. Since when did Oliver have a good time and laugh? That was out of character, but also a great relief. Maybe he was making progress. I'd have to tell Esme that._

**Review Responses...**

lytebrytehybrid88 wants to know how long after season 1 does this take place: **Okay, I always hate saying this because I feel like you all might flip out. Well don't flip because it basically means nothing. I know, bad timing and bad writing on my part. It takes place roughly seven or eight years after. Seth and Riley didn't age because you know. Oliver is now barely seventeen. Sorry things had to be like this, but you know it shouldn't impact it too much. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Chapter 21: Halloween Party Disaster**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Stephenie Meyer does. She actually owns most of it. I just thought up Riley's family, Jess, The Pirates, Troy ;), and the plot. **

**A/N: This is where things get good y'all. You'll see the new plot finally.**

* * *

Seth's POV

"Jess! You don't need a date!" I pounded on her door. She refused to go to Alice's masked Halloween ball. Alice tapped my shoulder. That pixie could be very convincing. She got Bella to dress up, which Edward seemed to love.

Let me clarify that this ball is kind of like a stripper's ball. You get in costumes that are always the sexy version of the outfits. My outfit currently was a cop, but Alice always had backups. When Riley got here, she was supposed to be a matching cop as well. Suddenly, Nessie squealed from the hall. Footsteps came toward my room until the door slammed shut. I hopped inside before Ness got there.

Jake sat in my desk chair, breathing heavily. "I can't go out there, man," Jake's hair was windblown. "She's in a _sailor's _outfit!"

"And?" I laughed.

"Just imagine Renemsee's little body in that even smaller outfit. Now imagine my thoughts. Then remember that Edward is coming," Jake groaned, throwing his head in his hands. I laughed harder than ever. If anyone had it hard, it was Jake. Although Riley's a handful, I didn't have to worry about my thoughts. The front door opened and somebody walked up the stairs.

"Don't look past her face and you'll be fine," I offered.

"You saw her! I swear, one second she won't go past kissing and now it's like she _wants _to give me a boner and get me killed!" Jake hissed, glancing at the door. Somebody pounded at the door, causing Jake to jump ten feet high. Laughing, I opened the door to have my throat suddenly close up. There stood Riley in all her glory. The cop outfit cut low, past her chest and barely covered up half her boobs. The shorts surely didn't cover her ass; there was no way. To make matters worse, handcuffs hung from a belt loop and a badge was pinned over her right breast. "Riley, you naughty girl!"

Riley's expression was less than happy. She still was pissed about the day before. That only made her hotter. I couldn't move, not that I wanted to. It was all so much to take in. In the back of my mind, I heard Riley give an irritated remark and then felt Jake's body skim mine as he passed out the door. It was all I could do to blink and keep from drooling.

Riley looked at me like I had some disease. She didn't realize how hot she was. Taking off her police sunglasses, her eyes portrayed a misty effect in the eye shadow. Suddenly, I was aware of Alice's high-pitched shrieking.

"Riley! You forgot the panty hose!" she scolded, pushing me out of the way and into the room. Alice looked Riley up and down. "Never mind, they would be tacky. I think you are good to go. Seth, get changed."

I realized suddenly that was the outfit she'd be wearing in front of tons of people. That didn't sit well. "Hell no. You aren't wearing that," I walked forward, trying to figure out how to make the outfit less revealing.

It was the chest. I took the two sides where the clothing cut off and tried to pull them together. "Ow, Seth, my boobs are only so small. They can't - hey!" Riley exclaimed. I stopped suddenly, realizing she was right. "Can we have a less revealing outfit, Alice? Seth is being a baby."

With a sigh, she headed out to find two new costumes. Riley rubbed her boobs like they hurt.

"I take it I look pretty?"

"More than pretty," I agreed. Alice came back with the outfits. They weren't too much better. I was a football player and Riley was as well. She had a crop top and just as short shorts, but it was better. We also put black lines on our cheeks. "Okay."

"Over protective boyfriend, does this work?" Alice said in annoyance. I grinned. That wasn't the worst thing to be called. "Then go outside and have fun!" Riley didn't seem like she wanted to, but we did as told.

. . .

"I'm not drunk!" Riley slurred as I pulled her over to a table. Taking the drink from her hand, I steadied her. Legally, she could drink. That didn't mean I wasn't looking out for her. Oliver –when did he decide to come? – nearly fell on the table making his way to a chair. He too was drunk as ever. A girl Ollie's age followed him, much less unsteady.

"Hey Riley! Oliver," she giggled, throwing her arms around his eyes. "Guess who?"

"It's the hot cat," Oliver growled, turning around with a slightly gruff look. She led him over to a corner and to my shock they started making out. She was pretty, but what surprised me was that he actually seemed to be socializing. And the girl knew Oliver.

"Who's that?" I asked Riley, hoping to get more answers than before.

Riley looked back at the girl and after some time of thinking, she said, "Oliver's girlfriend. Cat. Her name's Catherine you know. She's so tall, but that works for Oliver…" Riley droned on. I was dumbfounded. He had a girlfriend and I didn't know? Sure we weren't super close, but I figured close enough to tell each other that. "Oh!" Riley giggled, "Don't tell Seth or dad that!"

"Why not?" I asked, but before she could answer, the wind blew our direction. A new scent similar to the Cullen's but slightly different wafted into my nose accompanied by noises of a group running fast our way. I stood, looking for Jake. He seemed to already notice. Ness froze from her dance, along with everyone else who had an enhanced scent. Alice and Edward seemed to be the only ones who weren't scared for their lives. "Stay here."

Despite my warnings, I felt her hand slip into mine as I made my way across the dance floor. Emotions mixed in between me when another man pulled her away. I didn't want her near the Volturi, no matter the size, but I didn't want her with another guy. Nevertheless, I ventured into the woods alongside everyone else.

We didn't wait long for the three to appear in front of us. We outnumbered them, but they didn't seem here for a fight. Jane, Alec, and Demetri. Jane had her doll-like smile on. "Hello Edward, it's nice seeing you again," Jane sighed, her hands together in her long robes. We looked to Edward, except Alice who always knew what was happening.

"You have uncanny timing," Edward stiffened. "Our daughter stopped aging decades ago and you are just now feeling the need to check now."

"We trusted your word. On orders from Aro, we are to investigate a girl whose eyes can control one," Alec said. Bella, one of the most protective vampires I knew, relaxed from her crouch momentarily. It was my turn to go pale white.

"There is no vampire with that ability," I gulped. Jane looked at me for the first time. Her eyes were blood red and unnerving. They considered me with a masked emotion.

"Pain," and ripples of pain shot through me. I couldn't breathe. It was suffocating, unimaginable. Falling to the ground, I clutched my chest. All at once, it stopped and I took shaky breaths. "Don't lie to me."

"He's telling the truth," Bella stepped forward. Yes, next time she should speak. Bella couldn't get hurt. Me on the other hand…

"Aro won't be happy to hear that. Tell me, who is the blonde Gregory mentioned before?" Alec asked. Still wheezing, my breath stopped short. Did tell them and put her at risk? Or did we lie and put ourselves at risk? Obviously I was opting for the latter choice, but…

"You knew about the Pirates," Edward hissed, "and you didn't do anything about the two young ones." Speaking of young, I prayed Jess was staying hidden. They probably would have smelled her if it weren't for Jake and I.

"We were doing something about it until you ruined our plans. Aro would have been pleased. You are lucky he wasn't notified," Jane sighed in boredom.

"Wyler was supposed to come with us once Chelsea arrived. They were in the dark. The rest of their clan was to be punished," Alec stated.

"Aro would have had you kill the children," Edward snarled. Jane merely glanced at him before focusing on me again. "You have made a mista-,"

"Don't question the Volturi!" Demetri snarled. "Show us the girl." I was surpised Gregory had given up his own family member so quickly. Why had it taken the Volturi so long to act on his word? "Riley Pratt, is that correct?"

"You can't see or touch her," I sneered. "They have to follow your rules, but not me."

Jane smiled in fake sympathy. "Aw, you think you have a say. Demetri is an expert tracker. We will be talking to this girl, fight or not," Jane scoffed, pushing past us. I phased and prepared to jump on Jane, but Jake tackled me mid-air.

_Alice would have stopped us if anything's wrong, _Jake shoved me harder into the ground. Whimpering, I tried to escape, fighting with every once of strength.

_She didn't even know they were coming for Riley, _I snarled and squirmed away. Quickly I shifted back and ran to my room to get some clothes. Edward most likely stalled for me. He was Edward, he'd do it.

"Out!" I yelled at the couple going at it on my bed. I told Alice not to invite the high school kids from Forks. All they wanted to do was have sex. Still zipping up the jeans, I ran downstairs and out the door. As suspected, they were searching still. Weaving through the crowd of sweaty bodies, I searched for Riley. We were leaving. I didn't care what Jake thought. Riley wasn't getting into that shit because of me or at all for that matter.

I pulled her out of some college frat guy's arms. "Riley, baby we have to leave," I whispered in her ear. She looked at me and then back at the guy.

"I don't want to," Riley whined. "This is Daniel. He's my friend."

I bent down and pressed my hands on her shoulder, looking her in the eyes. "That's nice. We'll come back later," I searched, seeing if she comprehended. Riley pouted, turned around, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Riley!"

"Dude, she doesn't want to leave. Who even are you?" the guy slurred. The stench pf beer wavered from his breath. Ugh.

"Her boyfriend," jealousy went through me despite the dangerous situation.

"I never heard of you."

"Doesn't matter," I rolled my eyes, glancing around. Three dark robes were eerily close by. We'd never get out of there and I knew it. Still had to try.

"Consider yourself replaced. Ain't that right, sweetheart," the guy stole Riley from my hand and pulled her to his chest, leaning down to kiss her. Welp. He asked for it. Before their noses even came close, using my fast reflexes, I tackled him to the ground. A punch to his nose had blood spewing on me and the ground and his face. It ran in his mouth, causing him to spit everywhere. I wanted to do so much more, but Riley's frantic tapping snapped me into reality. My head whipped to the side to see the three black robes smiling down on Riley and I.

In the back of my mind, I was aware of a series of pinches in my jaw. Only later would I realize it was Daniel trying to fight back by punching me. Stepping on his stomach in the process, I got up and led Riley to the house with all the other vampires following. She whispered questions but it was too late to try and explain.

The door clicked shut and we were alone in the library. There were many more books than there used to be. It was mainly used as a study. "This is she? That frail thing?" Jane scoffed. Riley stumbled further into my side. She was shaking. I hated how scared they had her.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We'd like to see it," Alec said as if it were obvious. He turned to Riley. "Use your gift for us."

"I could," Riley giggled at a thought of hers. "You need to ask me nicer. You all look so scary. I can fix it!" Despite my warning, she walked forward and shoved the hood off Alec. He went rigid. She did the same to Jane, leaned back with her lip bit, and then licked her fingers. Jane smacked her hand away before she could wipe of the black eye liner. I pulled her back against my chest then.

Jane looked ready to kill Riley. "Is she seriously drunk?" Jane seethed, pulling on her hood again. With a sigh, I bent near her ear, never taking my eyes off the three leeches.

"Riley, do as they ask and it will all be okay," I whispered even though they all could hear. Riley frowned. It was like she was a mix of emotions, all changing within a second. One moment she was scared and the next she didn't seem to care about them at all.

After more coaxing, she nodded. I looked away along with a few of the Cullens. We wanted to be alert incase… They had her do it repeatedly. One would sit out and watch their expressions. Then Riley commanded them a couple times and in her drunken state, she found it quite amusing. Finally, Jane forced her to stop when she figured out that her own gifts were momentarily stunned as well.

"You can do this on mass crowds?"

Riley's response? She almost fainted as she had way too much beer and using her power probably didn't help that much. I answered for her, "Yes." It wasn't a lie. Truth be told, she couldn't do it to the entire Volturi coven for over a few seconds unless she had family. They didn't need to be told. Aro wasn't there so I didn't see a problem with withholding _part _of the truth.

"She knows too much," Jane stated. I jumped in front of her as a quick motion was made. The rest of the Cullen family followed suit. "We have to unless you are going to changer her in this second, in which case Aro would very much like to have her."

"Good luck," Riley giggled from far back. I wished she'd just shut her mouth sometimes. "Vampire venom doesn't work on Gracefuls. We are immune."

"We?"

"Immune?"

"They are an entire different race of supernatural beings with their own secrets to keep. So no, you have no right to kill her seeing as she fits into our category as well. Imprints don't tell our secrets," I growled; ready to rip my clothes to shreds and phase at any second.

"We must take this up with Aro, Jane," Alec whispered too low for anyone but them to hear, but I heard. Loudly he announced, "I'm sure Aro would still love to meet her, if not even have her."

"She's fine here," I said, staring him down. "We aren't going with you."

"Then he'll come here," Demetri stepped in front of Jane, who seemed to be at a loss of words. They turned together after smiling ruefully. Just as they reached the door, the glass wall shattered at the other side of the room. Beneath the glass and rubble, Jess was laughing. Then she flew up in the room holding a football. Balancing on the chandelier, she threw the ball at top speed aimed right at a creek bed, spraying water on top of everyone outside. In a flash, Jane perched beside me with a surprised look. "Make sure she stays as well."

"It was nice meeting you," Riley stumbled and clung onto Jane's robe. "You should let your hair down, it really-," she was cut off as she bent over and vomited all over Jane's feet. The vampire's eyes flared to life as her hands wrapped around Riley's arm. I sprinted to them, but not before she could fling Riley into a wall in rage.

Once again, I shifted into my wolf form and pounced. It was Emmett and Jasper who kept me back that time. "We will be seeing you shortly," Jane hustled out of the room, followed by her twin and tracker. I was split in two. One part of me wanted to hunt her down and tear her limb from limb for touching my Riley. The other, and more insistent, part made me want to check on Riley.

She was clutching her arm and shards of glass were around her from the broken mirror and window. "I think…she doesn't like me," Riley burped at the end. With a sigh, I picked her up and took her to my room while the rest called Carlisle. "I have glass splinters. In my butt." If I weren't concerned, I'd be laughing my head off. Nessie sat beside Riley while I paced, trying to control my anger towards those stuck up vampires.

"It's definitely broken. Those splinters are going to hurt coming out," Nessie brushed hair from Riley's eyes. She didn't hold beer well at all, but I wasn't the type to control people so I let her drink and drink. Next time, I'd have to stop her sooner.

Hours later, Carlisle had her fitted in a cast as she slept soundlessly. "Why didn't you tell us? We should have stayed to help," Carlisle spoke. He was mainly mad that he didn't get to convince Jane himself.

"Will they hurt Riley?" I worried. Edward rested a hand on my shoulder. Nobody responded, meaning they had not a clue. I groaned. "How did they do it? How'd they find out?"

"Gregory knew Randall. Randall knew Riley and her family long before," Jasper said.

"Mutiny," Jake sniggered. Ness elbowed him and he straightened. "I just mean…well it looks like everyone turned against Wyler and his mate. They did call the Volturi in on them." Only he'd be able to find a subject like this funny.

"Can't – can't we leave?" I paced the floor, biting my nails furiously. Riley was sleeping, having no idea of what danger she was in.

"Demetri would find us easily. I'm worried. Will Jess want to leave?" Esme gulped. She was already so attached to our new family member and it was only a week into her stay.

"Let's not panic. We have months," Alice spoke from her trance. "The trees are green and full. It's just going into winter now. We have time."

"Jess doesn't have to know," Jasper finished her thoughts. "It will be easier for her not to leave us if she bonds without the pressure of the Volturi."

"No," I croaked. "She'll be furious that we knew so far in advance."

"It's a chance we'll-," Edward began.

Alice stopped him, "Seth's right. She'll go in spite, regret it later, but then Chelsea would influence her. We'd never get her back."

Rosalie cleared her throat. I never liked when she spoke in these things. She always brought the dark perspective. "Do we even want her to stay?"

"I do. She deserves a family. Jess has been on the run too long to give up on her so soon," Esme nearly growled but stopped herself. I was dumbfounded. Esme got very passionate over these things, but that was rare for Esme to do.

"Will she stay if we do tell her?" Carlisle asked, looking to Alice. After moments of waiting, she shook her head solemnly. "I'm sorry, honey."

"No," Esme whispered, staring out the shattered window. Her expression was heartbreaking. "No-nobody tell her. I'll handle it later. For now, we take out chances with secrecy."

"You know she'll rebuke that. Every girl like her would," Nessie muttered, looking at the ground.

"I have a feeling she'll change her mind," Esme said. "I won't withhold it for long, but she's not ready yet."

Looking Esme in the eyes, I had the terrible notion that she was wrong. Jess was like a bomb; once the pin was pulled she was going everywhere in the wrong direction. And that pin was about to be pulled.

. . .

"My head hurts," were Riley's first words from her hangover. The only reason I got to hear them was because she awoke at one in the afternoon. You had no idea how long it took me to explain everything. Robert helped me time to time, but it was hard. For once, nobody blamed me of this. Randall already knew about their family so we narrowed it down that without me in the picture, they would have been told on anyway. "So they want me again."

"Everyone seems to want you, baby doll," Julie crooned with a weary smile. "You are irresistible."

Riley looked to me, then to Julie, then back to me. "Get her out of here," she said and rubbed her temples. I chuckled but she silenced me with a finger. "Only whispers!"

"Think of that next time you get drunk, cranky pants," Julie grumbled as she slammed the door on her way out. Riley flinched and moaned. I sat on the edge of her bed with aspirin and water in my hand. She took it hesitantly, which I pretended to hurt me, making Riley giggle.

Robert interrupted, "What exactly will you be doing in the months prior to their visit?" He refused to call it what it was: death sentencing. At least that was it meant to me, it might of well as been. Emmett joked saying it was the Voltuir's personal garage sale.

"There's not much to be done. We don't want to call in our friends because this isn't a mission to kill like before, which gives some people more hope," I rolled my eyes, implying I was not one of those people. "Ultimately, they are looking to upgrade their clan. Powers. Gifts. Abilities. They want it. Not only does an entire _race _of paralyzing women entice them, Jess, our newest family member, can fly."

"The one who tried to murder Riley, yes," Robert snorted. Witty comments seemed to be a trademark for their family. I gazed down at Riley, contemplating how to proceed in the next months. She was so beautiful.

I was reminded of a Greek myth. Medusa. She could turn people to stone due to the fact that she was a hideous sight. How ironic that the Graceful are the exact opposite with almost similar powers.

"Carlisle has requested to see Riley, Mrs. Pratt, and…_Talia," _I seethed. Riley relaxed at the mention of her name slightly. My blood turned ice cold. I loathed Talia, but also had some added hatred because of Riley's fake love for her. I imprinted on Riley. I was supposed to be the most important thing in her life. What happened to that? How could I mean less than a spoiled rich diva? "We are trying to test and expand their powers in the possibility of a fight."

. . .

"This is absurd!" Talia shrieked as her heels sank in the mud. We were only in the lawn.

"I told you to wear exercise shoes," I muttered, picking up the pace. The three lovely ladies walked behind me. We were going to a clearing large enough to support our entire pack, which grew in size quite a bit, and the Cullen family. Everyone else was already there. The girls stood off to one side as the wolves finished sparing. Jake had Sarah pinned.

She was an easy target. It was like she didn't even try anymore. We tried to pick up her spirits, but by the looks of it, she'd be the first one dead if it came down to it.

"Thank you all for coming. It's a simple drill. One by one, we will remove one person, starting with one of you and then adding more to see your maximum," Carlisle motioned for them to move forward. Julie and Riley did, but Talia had to be picked up and carried, as she didn't want to 'further damage' her two hundred dollar 'insert fancy designer name here' shoes.

"Why am I even here? I'm not going near any of those freaks," Talia hissed in her mom's ear. She wouldn't meet anyone's eye or acknowledge them, or more precisely if they were a vampire. It took a lot of pleading and bribing to get her out here in the first place. Those were the times I felt bad for hating her so. It was obvious something inside had snapped years ago. Randall caused it, but still I couldn't see her being a great person before. Nevertheless, she was messed up and needed help beyond repair.

Hearing her sister's words, Riley spoke up, "This is pointless. We are feeding the information straight to Aro!" I started to complain that she as just trying to protect her stupid Talia, but then her words came across my mind again. She had a true point. They didn't know. We didn't know. There was no crime in that.

"Don't fret over Aro. He's intimidated," Edward clasped his hands together. "Once he knows how little affect you have on his entire clan, he'll forget that problem completely."

"Unless they could stun them all," Rose spoke. She had a soft spot for the Pratt women. I hoped Talia and her never spoke. She caused enough trouble with Riley, but messing up Rosalie was out of the question. Although, I didn't think we had to worry about that with the way Talia was tensed.

"In which case, he'd want them for his own," Emmett said. "Could he take them?"

"No," I growled.

"I've ran it through a few times," Alice's eyes bounced around everywhere, informing us she was a in a vision. "It's possible, but also not. They are deciding that about Riley currently, but they don't know there are three."

"Good, let's not go Mom. Riley will be fine," Talia tugged at her mother's sleeve. I gaped at her words along with Riley. For once, she looked hurt at the words. In the back of my mind, I hoped she'd hurt Riley a bit more all in the same time so Riley would stop being so blind to the world.

"You must come into battle," Esme pleaded. It was always hard saying no to her eyes. As usual, they worked and Julie stayed, causing Talia to stay as well.

"They can't take us like pawns," Riley shouted in defiance. She'd be a good fighter.

"We are afraid they will treat you like humans, like trash," Rosalie said softly. "They also might simply ask you. It all depends on how big a threat you are to them and how much of an advantage you'd be."

Emmett walked over, "Are we going to do it or not?"

Riley looked to me and then to Carlisle. He sighed. "No, we aren't. Sorry. Go back to your training. Seth, you can train later if you want some time to talk to Riley." I nodded and walked back to her house with the women. It was awkward until Julie spoke.

"Seth, how is your sister doing?" she asked. I stiffened and Riley slipped her hand into mine, helping me relax.

"Leah's good from what I hear," I shrugged.

"How was the wedding?"

I said unsteadily, "She didn't – er, we couldn't make it." Riley eyed me suspiciously but I didn't look at her.

"When you hear from her, I'd love to meet up if you don't mind. She's the closest family, correct?" I coughed and nodded as my throat constricted. Since things settled down, it was easier to miss the pack and old family. Talia grabbed her keys and left the moment we walked in the house. Turning to us, Julie smiled, "You know the drill. Don't close the door. I want to hear voices."

"Okay Mrs. Pratt," I laughed as Riley tugged me into her room. I fell on the bed in exhaustion, as did she. I was up all night worrying, but it seemed that I didn't worry too much with Riley by my side. Riley on the other hand was nursing a hangover. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she spoke, face down into her pillow. I got to my knees on the bed and started rubbing her shoulder blades with my elbows.

"You're sister basically fed you to the wolves," I mumbled. She eyed me curiously and I chuckled. "Expression. You already offered where I could eat you."

"Seth!" Riley squealed. I hit a sore spot, causing her to relax again with a long moan that kind of excited me. "She was just nervous."

"That was still unkind."

"I'd try to escape too if I didn't have to."

"No you wouldn't. If Talia was at stake, you'd stay to help," I reminded her. Riley growled softly. That was my cue to shut the hell up.

. . .

Jess eyed me from her perch on the ceiling fan. That was where her deep thinking took place. Reluctantly, I turned my back and continued eating. I could feel it. She knew something was up. She had to. Esme stared at me from outside. I nodded quickly and looked down.

. . .

"An elephant would suit you better," Jess snorted. I relaxed further and let my head drop, hanging upside down on the couch. Jess matched my position. My phone buzzed and Jess groaned. "Needy."

I defended her, "Hey, she needs a break sometimes. She's studying for her-,"

"Boards," Jess mimicked the word and sat up. "I know. I heard about a thousand times."

"You are cranky," I noticed. She was fun to hang out with, but she was a pessimist.

"I'm frustrated! It's so much harder now that I'm a vampire. I can't have a conversation about absolutely fucking nothing since I can't get high and I can't get high because I'm a fucking leech!" Jess pulled at her hair with frustration. I didn't find it surprising that she did drugs before. Now she'd need to find some other way and, despite being immortal, her body wasn't dealing well.

"Now that you aren't basically killing your body, you can live normally," I pointed out. Jess growled.

"Shut up."

Phone ringing, I had get up lazily. "Hey baby," I said. Riley asked if I was busy so I pleaded my eyes to Jess who rolled hers. "Not really." That officially ended my conversation with Jess thanks to her slamming a door.

"What happened?" Riley asked.

"Uh," I looked at the door. "Jess stormed out of the room. What's up beautiful?"

"I want to watch you go cliff diving," Riley stated. Debating, I pondered why she would ever want to and then asked. "You don't want to know."

Nessie ran down the stairs as fast as she could and explained. "Because I told her it's really hot to watch," Ness winked as Jake came down the stairs holding her bathing suit. He shrugged to me and motioned for me to help him out. I laughed.

"Only for your horny ass," I told Riley and followed them out to the car.

"You know you love my ass," Riley pointed out. Her giggle was cute in person, but over the phone it got static filled and weird, making us both laugh again.

"Fuck yeah I do," I agreed. Nessie swatted my head. "Sorry, I forgot I'm in the presence of a saint." That caused a hard swat to my head again. We pulled in front of Riley's house quickly and she hopped in the back of the jeep with a wide grin. "Hey Ness, why are you such a prude? I know it goes along the lines of being a saint and all…"

"Shut up, Seth," Nessie turned beat red. "Jake likes taking it slow, right?"

"Totally," Jake's response was coated in sarcasm, but she didn't notice. Riley cracked up as Renesmee turned the music up to blaring, officially blasting out my ears.

I stared out the window thinking back on Jess's words. What had caused her to use drugs in the past? How bad was her life truly. She didn't speak a word about it too anyone. Whenever I asked personal questions, she evaded it or just hit me. Edward didn't like giving away personal information so it was useless to ask.

Riley elbowed me. "What's wrong? You have your 'thinking' face on. Try to forget about the Volturi for a while, it helps." Riley asked with concern. The car stopped so I hopped out and wondered if I should tell her. In the end, it couldn't have hurt anything.

"Jess," I stated. Riley's expression twisted into something unrecognizable. "She used to get high a lot before. I don't know. Maybe I'm over thinking it, but I think she had a _really _bad home life. If she had a home in the first place."

"Maybe, maybe not," Riley shook her head and put a hand on my arm. "She can take it anyway I'm sure." Somehow, I truly doubted those words.

"You coming?" Ness squealed. I ducked my head sheepishly and ran to catch up to Jake.

He huffed loudly, making it obvious he was aggravated and I had a good idea why.

* * *

**A/N: They seem to be growing longer and longer. That can easily be reversed if the reviews don't come in so... Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Previously...**

_"Jess," I stated. Riley's expression twisted into something unrecognizable. "She used to get high a lot before. I don't know. Maybe I'm over thinking it, but I think she had a _really_ bad home life. If she had a home in the first place."_

_"Maybe, maybe not," Riley shook her head and put a hand on my arm. "She can take it anyway I'm sure." Somehow, I truly doubted those words._

_"You coming?" Ness squealed. I ducked my head sheepishly and ran to catch up to Jake._

_He huffed loudly, making it obvious he was aggravated and I had a good idea why._

**Chapter 22: TIMBER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Seth's POV

"I'll come over," I ended the call with Riley. Jess and I were walking on the beach. "Hey, can we hurry home? Riley asked me to come to her house." Jess openly groaned and fell dramatically to the ground. She knew why I wanted to hurry. Then she jumped up with the idea look on her face. It was my turn to groan.

"I'll come too," her words made me pale.

"No," I said too fast. Hurt crossed her face, which soon turned to anger. "I'm sorry. It's just her sister, Talia, she freezes up when vampires are around and-," Jess interrupted.

"I thought you hated that bitch," Jess remarked. I didn't have time for that.

"I do, but Riley loves her," I emphasized that too much. "So I'm sorry, but no." Defeated, Jess walked back silently.

We neared our house just as Jess yelled with hysteria, "Timber!" Then came the sound of a tree the size of a semi-truck just barely missing my head. I spun fast and saw Jess grinning.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"Come on. It's a game. Now you try to hit me," Jess said. Rolling my eyes at her childish game, I walked on, but Jess wasn't having that. She continually uprooted trees, trying her best to stop me. Time and time again, I told her to go away. There wasn't much more I could do though. Then I neared Riley's house. "Timber!"

But I was too close to the house. I ran back onto the dirt road, terror in my eyes. An evergreen larger than a trailer home slowly was falling, aimed directly at the house. Jess gasped, as it obviously had not gone into plan.

Thinking fast, I phased in plain view as told never to do, and then I went to the other side. It all went in slow motion. Stupid, reckless behavior. I barked for Jess to help me as I repeatedly jumped and hit the tree with my shoulder. The move done properly passed a lot of energy through. Every time I hit it, the tree fell more and more to the left of the large house. Jess just stared in horror.

To my dread, the tree was still going to hit the side of the house. The same side of the house Riley was on. I no longer focused on getting the move done properly, just fast.

I looked to the frozen Jess, pleading words silently. Jess and I had been on patrol multiple times and found we were both familiar with Morse code and – let's be honest, what wasn't I familiar with? – Jess was right. It came in use here. I barked, "Save her!" It was all I wanted.

I dreaded the seconds ahead. Seconds and Riley would be squished to death. All that protected from vampires and a tree would kill her. No. It was Jess. She did this. I got the urge to kill her. But I continued pushing the tree aside further, just incase I somehow managed to move it enough.

Even I knew that there was no hope, but I couldn't give up. For the slightest second, I wanted to run in her room and die with her for I could _not _imagine a world without her. The more and more I thought the more and more I wanted to do so.

Then an object swooshed past me. With a yell of determination, something lifted the tree, slowing the fall immensely. Did my eyes deceive me or was that _Jess _at the tree's head, lifting it off the ground? I blinked again to be certain. That was right. She could fly.

A string of curses came from her mouth, but thanks to Jess, we moved the tree more to the left together. We were almost in the clear. A few more seconds…

With a loud breath of relief mixed with anguish, Jess gave out, falling to the ground with the tree in tow. I almost howled, almost. Our work actually did pay off, though their old swing set was crushed to pieces. The only damage was a shattered window from one of the larger branches. I scurried to the rumble as screams filled the house. It was easy to tear away the branches.

Sometimes I worried I was too much like a dog. Then beneath a large branch, Jess lied. Her eyes were closed at first, which worried me, but then I heard her stream of curses come flying. "That mother fucking tree…you fucking know leeches can get a shit load of a headache? Damn pine needles in my ass! Thanks a lot fucker, you helped a shit load Seth!" Jess threw the branch straight at me.

I soared into the air and fell to the ground with it on my chest. But it was okay. Everything was okay all in the matter of seconds. Fuck.

Riley shrieked when she saw my wolf body tossed into air like that, which made me very happy despite the rough branch rubbing me wrong. Her dad held her back, but she was obviously in tears.

I scrambled out from under that stupid thing and looked for Jess. My relief soon turned to hatred. Hearing the noise, most of the Cullens came to check out the scene. My eyes searched for Edward. I needed a damn translator. He stepped forward, amused with my anger. That didn't matter as long as he spoke. A nod told me he would.

"Jess, Seth would like to say," Edward said as Jess flew into the air and landed atop a tall branch. "You ever do a stunt like that again he'll rip your head off and shove it up your– Seth? Really?"

Never mind that. I prowled forward as Jess smirked. Then I pounced, but she flew straight up. It worked well because I rebounded off a branch behind and jumped, catching her leg in my mouth. I slammed her to the ground. She groaned and suddenly, Jake was shoving me back.

_Seth, calm down. She saved Riley's life as well, _Jake thought my way. I tried to see if from that point of view, but it was hard. Then the anger turned to hatred at myself. How could I have been so stupid to let that happen? Then I just had to be so weak that I couldn't stop the tree from – _Seth! Stop. You __**did **__save Riley. Together. Shut up and go to Riley. She's freaking out!_

My instincts took over, causing me to shift. Whoa. That never happened before. Jake so much as said she needed me and my body literally refused to stay a wolf any longer. Damn. I shook my head at my distractions and ran back over the logs. Jasper tossed me his shorts before taking off to home since things were calmed down again.

Yelling. That's what was happening. Carlisle seemed to be in an argument with a drunk Robert. "-Jess? You call a thirteen-year-old newborn, licensed to kill, Jess? She almost fucking trashed my house!" Robert screamed, trying to get up in Carlisle's face. Sighing, I got in between. I knew how to deal with Robert by now.

"Sir, I'm so sorry," I said. "I can fix the window and the swing set, honest."

"You kidding me? You almost killed us all," Robert growled, looking ready to punch me. Fear ignited in me and I glanced to Riley. She mirrored my expression. There was a bad feeling that I was about to be banned for good. That would do it. Nearly killing their entire family once again, all at once? Yeah, that's one way to piss off a drunk guy.

Emmett flashed to our side with a large, round object in his hands. "Hold up. Look at this," he said, putting it down. It was the bottom trunk of the tree, but it wasn't in good shape.

"What the fuck are you having me look at? I'm no idiot!" Robert yelled. I hoped beyond compare that he wouldn't remember this and we could magically erase this memory from everyone else. Maybe they were on my side. If he didn't remember, then they could pretend like nothing happened. Fat chance.

Then I took a closer look at the tree. "This trunk is demised beyond compare and almost recognition. This tree was falling in about a week. Most likely in the same direction. Most likely without these two to save your house. They can hear the apology first, the thank you comes after that," Emmett snorted and left the scene. I was amazed. He actually knew something. I guess he had to find something to do when Rose was tinkering on her cars. Apparently botany interested Emmett, the 'toughest' guy I knew.

Bella, also amused, followed him home, ready to finally get to insult him. I looked at Robert, who took another sip of his scotch. I eyed that wearily. It smelled like straight scotch, nothing else. Impressive that he could actually hold that without - wait a second. Was he swaying? Yes, he was swaying. Oliver trudged over and led, more like drug, Robert inside where he finally passed out.

I looked around and went to Julie. She was spooked, but not angry. Before I knew it, she hugged me and went to hug Jess before thinking better of it. Jess could be a scary girl. She didn't like much physical contact. "Thank you both so much," Julie sighed. "You saved us. I see no reason to be angry since you fixed the mistake. I do ask that you don't play that near any houses from now on."

I chuckled. Julie over Robert any day. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Pratt. I am going to fix that window and swing set," I promised. She looked in the direction.

"Don't bother with the swing set. Everyone's too old for that," Julie nodded. Then came the one girl I was just waiting to hear from. No. Not Riley. Talia. Yippie.

"I knew that prettyboy had something to do with this mess!" Talia shrieked, prancing up in my face. Julie sighed and went inside as my family broke away. It was now only a select few. I stared her down. "You gave me the scare of my life. Look at this knew coat. My nail polish spilled all over this cashmere sweater as well. Oh you-," Alice ran up and grabbed her hand.

"Oh honey," Alice scrunched her nose in disgust. "Your cuticles are terrible. Cashmere? Don't worry about that damage. That was so one hundred years ago." The best part? She wasn't even kidding. I laughed as Talia stole her hand back. Alice was so pushy that even Talia speechless in front of the nosy vampire. Now Riley couldn't yell for that.

"It – it's vintage," Talia tried to get her respect back.

"That's also a trend left to the early 2000's. Terrible times. Now it's improved and sweetie, you are better off without that coat. Those shoes! Are you _trying_ to impersonate a clown? I'm very good with nails. Come over any time and I can get rid of those-," Alice never stopped talking. It was true as she followed Talia all the way to the door. When it was slammed in her face, Alice turned around. "Hmph." Then she left.

I felt Jess's stare, which felt different from everyone else's, on my neck. Turning around, I saw her betrayed stare moments before she flew away. Then there were two. Riley stood open mouthed. At the tree or the scene that just took place? I didn't know and frankly didn't want to find out.

"Seth Clearwater," Riley growled. "When I ask you to come over, I didn't mean bring the whore with you!" I jumped at her words.

"You are jealous for no reason and it's making you rude. And Jess isn't-," I began, but she cut me off.

"Yes she is," Riley sneered, stomping in front of me. Even with her smaller height, she intimidated me. "You almost killed me, my family, and crushed my house! I can't believe you."

"Riley, I'm sorry. I truly am," I begged. How else could I tell her? "Jess wasn't supposed to follow. She didn't mean it. Her odd sense of fun just-," Riley interrupted again.

Riley spat, "Are you seriously taking up for her? Incase you forgot, she nearly kill me twice now!" I was torn. Jess honestly didn't mean it. That was clear. Riley was pissed and I got pissed because of that.

"I know," my hands shook. I was never bad at controlling anger, but since I met Riley, it got harder to control. That was supposed to be opposite. "I did my best to correct her. She also saved your life so it evens…what?" Riley's bottom lip quivered. Was that sadness or anger? Her eyes seemed to start to water, but those weren't tears of sadness.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed. She was crying and mad? Was that possible? Maybe in girls. It confused me. "I thought I'm supposed to be the one you look out for? I thought you are supposed to take up for me? You are supposed to be on my side, Seth!"

"I am," I promised. I was, wasn't I? Her voice dropped deadly serious.

"No, you aren't. I know that you imprinted and you may not be attracted sexually to her, but sometimes…" Riley had tears streaming down her face. All I wanted to do was make her feel better. I took her hands in mine.

"Tell me. Please, I need to know. I can fix this," I pled. She looked up again, her eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"Sometimes it feels like you are cheating on me with her anyways," Riley choked out a sob on the last word and fell to her knees. I stood shocked. I wanted so much to feel bad. I wanted to feel guilty. And I did in the slightest. But then…

"Riley, can I not have a friend that's a girl?" I gaped. She looked up with blackened eyes from her make up. It was pitiful. "I know that you think that, but it – it's not."

"Really Seth?" she stood again, gaining some strength back. "How come I always hear her voice on the phone? Or I have to ask you to come over to hang out instead of you just showing up like you used to. You always defend her, always. You can have friends, but she makes it obvious she doesn't want to be just friends. And that's fine, I trust you. It's the fact that she is being your friend and taking up your time, messing with your head. We can't even make out without her comments implying how bad of a job I did."

Shock. Horror. Disgust filled me head to toe. When she phrased it like that, it did make things seem that way. _I _am the one you should talk with for hours. Me. Not her. I want to spend time with you but she always drains your energy before I can get out the door_._" It wasn't cheating, but I wasn't giving Riley enough attention. "I was here first," Riley sobbed, pointing at her chest. "Where do I fit in? Do you just not like hanging out with me?"

Shell shocked. That's what they called it. Normally that was with some sort of physical experience, but this worked as well. I was angry at myself, yet at the same time I felt nothing. It was blank. "Say something!"

Then I was back into reality. I placed my hands on her shaking arms. "Riley," I began. Sorry didn't even seem to be near effective lately. How come I was always using it?

_You are always screwing up. _

"You're right, you are so right it's-," but her response to my expected answer was already flying out of her mouth.

"I know what I feel Seth! I fuckin-wait, what?" Riley's anger dispersed momentarily in confusion.

"Riley, you're right. I can make excuses all I want, but you're right. She was just…there and you were here and I got lazy and I'm so stupid. I promise it won't happen again. I swear. You come first. Please, please forgive me," I begged, searching her eyes. Riley sniffed, pondering my words. Without thinking, I pulled her in a tight hug, never wanting to let go. "I promise. I won't hang out with her at all."

Riley shook her head against my chest. I was happy to find that she reciprocated the hug. "No. You are a little right. She's your friend. You should hang out with her," she bit her lip, totally contradicting herself. My heart squeezed in pain. I didn't not want to hang out with Jess, but I was afraid. What if I started doing it again? There couldn't be a risk of that. No.

"Then you should hang out too," I said. It only felt right. Two girls and one guy. How hard could it be?

. . .

I pulled at my hair and leaned forward, pressing my elbows into my knees. The two girls bickered back and forth. "The whole point of the conversation is for it to be about nothing at all!" Jess yelled. She was a yeller. A lot. So was Riley. Granted, I had softened Riley up a bit, but I could feel her slipping back.

"You are talking about fucking nothing! There's so much that can be talked about," Riley said in exasperation.

"Seth!" both girls screamed and looked at me. I smiled sheepishly and silently lied back down hanging my head upside down off the bed. They were driving me insane.

"Why are you even here?" Jess yelled. "This is our thing. Seth likes these conversations!" Wrong. Not really. I only did that when something was bothering me but I didn't want to talk about it. It took my mind off stuff for the time being. Still, it wasted time. Time wasn't something that we had immensely. Well Jess _thought _we did. Riley and I both knew there was a good chance people could be separated in a few months.

"I'm here because I can be," Riley said. "Seth doesn't look like he's having fun to me."

"Because you are still here. All you do is stress him out! I'm surprised he won't take my advice. I sure wish I could still," Jess snorted.

"So you've been trying to get him to do weed and cocaine? And that _really_ shapes a person, doesn't it?" Riley shouted. I hated to compare the girls, but right now it was Riley 2 – Jess 0. Though neither of them knew that because I refused to speak.

"I can't believe you told her that, Seth!" I felt Jess's body passes quickly over mine and shot up. Jess had Riley pinned to the ground. Anger swelled up inside. There was too much anger with Jess around. Tackling Jess, I pinned her to the ground.

"I'm warning you Jess!" I dug my hands into her wrists. She didn't fight back or I would have had to phase, but I could tell she was annoyed. "You touch her again and I'll end you."

I heard the door open as I made my way over to Riley. She was clutching her throat but waved me off. Nevertheless, I pulled her onto my lap. "Jess, Esme wants to know if you'd be willing to help her plant some flowers." After scowling at us, Jess exited with a dramatic slam of the door. Ness came back inside, soon followed by Jake. "That was a major fail."

"You think? Please tell me that's not what you two wasted your time on," Riley snorted. It kind of was. I really didn't know much about Jess other than she used to enjoy making jello into shapes of people.

"Don't ask me. She said she used to have conversations like that when she was high all the time so I just wanted to help her. No I didn't like it, but we aren't doing a good job at making her feel welcomed."

"For good reason," Jake pointed out. "She's messed up."

"That's mean. No you don't just give up on people like that," Nessie scolded. "She coped in different ways. She was alone. She doesn't know what it's like to have people."

Riley said pointedly at me, "And simulating the same old coping methods won't help, Seth." For once, it wasn't the jealousy talking. I sighed, nodding my head. Things would be so much easier if she just got past her stupid crush. We could be real friends. But then I'd end up doing the same things as before. That wasn't fair. Normal, stable people wouldn't put me in those situations. Not-jealous people wouldn't distract me from seeing my girlfriend or fight with my girlfriend.

"Hey, how come you all went to the club without us that time?" Riley questioned them. Jake sighed while Nessie blushed from embarrassment.

"You all intimidated Ness. Lesson learned, right Nessie?" Jake said with annoyance. Nessie glared at him, but I laughed. Jess had to have been wilder than us. At least we stayed with one person.

Jake's face looked seriously pained. Like it hurt. Though, I'd hurt too if I wasn't getting _something. _150 years was hard alone. It would have been harder if I had something taunting me. I nudged Riley and motioned to Jake's face. She understood immediately.

"Hey Ness, how far have you gone?" Riley grinned, coiling our hands together as she bit her lip. Just comparing the way we sat to theirs was obvious. I had Riley full on my lap. Incase you didn't know, she had the ass of Kim Kardashian and it felt _amazing _to have near my dick.

Jake had one arm around Ness's shoulder, but Ness wasn't leaning into him. Not until we said those words, making Ness bury her head in his shoulder. "We've made out. Stop asking," Ness groaned. Riley winked at Jake and me before pulling Ness into the bathroom.

"What's she doing?" Jake wondered. It was amusing he had this problem. I never expected Jake - who had the looks to be a player if he wished - to be stuck with a semi-prudish girl. In all respect, I expected that to be me.

"She," I sat on the bed beside him, "is probably showing Ness what to do. Listen in."

And so we did. "Nope, don't worry about that at all. Have you not picked up _anything _from high school?" Riley said in astonishment. She left Ness no room to talk though.

"You know boobs and butts – Seth only refers to them as asses – make guys go crazy. Use them. You have a nice rack. Once Jake gets your shirt off, he'll take it from there. Now there's only a few things you need to know that you'll want to do currently. To be honest, they are the only things I'm experienced in either," Riley had no modesty. At all. Jake laughed his ass off. So hard that I had to cover his mouth before the girls knew we were spying.

"Blow jobs and hand job. Simple. They are what they sound like. Don't grip it too tight. Up and down, kind of. It's nice to finish him off with this if you had more than kissing. Now on -," Riley said until Renesmee finally shut her up.

"Riley. I get it! Please do not describe any more!" Ness groaned. "It's just I know I can't be any good."

"Oh!" Riley sounded surprised. I couldn't help it. I laughed so hard I was on the floor with Jake. "Jake won't care about that."

"But I want to be good!" Nessie groaned. Surely they heard my laughter, right? Riley made a puzzled sigh momentarily. Then.

A snap of her fingers and, "Try it out on Seth since he is so interested in our conversation." All four of us groaned at the idea and I stopped laughing for the moment.

"Practice. It also helps if you take it in steps. You just don't want seven fucking years in between! It honestly just came naturally," Riley shrugged. That I had to snicker to. Leaning against the door, I wiped tears from my eyes. Then they pulled open the door and boom, I fell on the cold tile floor.

"Ouch," I muttered.

"Spies," Ness snarled. "Get out. Of the world if you could." She shut the door literally on my face, scooting me backwards. Jake and I almost truly left when they refused to talk. Then. "What about mom and dad?"

That was the one concern Jake and I were supposed to talk about. He looked at me with pleading eyes, forcing me to help him. "I would just do it and act like nothing happened. If Eddie talks to you about it, tell him to let it keep going unless he's ready to give his daughter away. Be prepared for the chance that he may actually make you marry her," I advised. It was the best I had. Jake's eyes went huge. "Come on. You've been together seven years. Nothing went wrong. Why haven't you asked the question?"

We decided on actually leaving, considering Ness was a good spy herself. "She's Renesmee. She does things on a whim. Impulsive. Impulsive people are hard to get to plan a wedding. I didn't think she wanted to yet," Jake hissed. I nodded, getting where he pointed.

"With the Volturi coming in soon, that's kind of tough," I admitted. Jake cringed just thinking about it. Luckily, for them, Ness wasn't in harm this time.

"Maybe not that tough…I got to go and think," Jake suddenly burst into a sprint. Before I knew it, I stood alone in the woods. Fun.

. . .

"You fuck up," I shoved Jake's shoulder as I sit in the living room beside Edward and Bella. "I didn't mean the very next day!"

"Look," Jake admitted, "you all know, especially Edward, how my feeling have...developed for Renesmee."

"Translation: he's horny as fuck," I coughed. Bella fumed and I realized I wasn't help his case. Edward called me in because he thought I could give them a clear sight on the matter.

"I love her more than anything. We've been together for a while and I've been her friend for much longer. I think it's time we get married," Jake cleared his throat and produced a velvet box with a stunning, flashy ring inside. It wasn't anything like Bella's though still large, which was good because Renesmee would have died if it was so goddy.

"Jacob-," Bella sneered, but I cut in.

"I'm just going to say what we all know he's implying. Basically, he's going to have sex with Ness soon. She wants it. He wants it. But you two are stopping them for only so long. I'm sure Edward wants them to be in wedlock before anything near that point," I smile mischievously. Then I got a text from Riley that made me smile. "I'll see you later." With that I headed to my room and called Riley.

"I'm being serious," Riley sighed. Distant from the phone, she said goodbye to her parents and sister. "It's just Oliver and me here."

"So tempting," I admitted. That was the first time since we got back together that her parents left town without Talia there, but Talia was busy at substituting in another state.

"So can you please stay the night. See, I'm asking nicely," Riley begged. Biting my lip, I debated on my answer. There was a knock at my door.

"We have my stupid piano lessons tonight so you aren't going," Jess called to me. I hated when she did that and listened in. Well if she thought it was so stupid she wouldn't have minded missing it.

"We aren't doing anything," I set a main rule that she normally struggled with on small visits, let alone over night plans. "Don't you think Oliver with feel weird with me there?"

"Nope. He has other plans tonight with-," Riley stopped herself before she could say more. Plans, Ollie has plans? That was very rare for him. Riley was hiding something and I was tired of her hiding it from me.

"What are you hiding?" I asked. Riley growled and hung up. She got aggravated when I asked about Oliver and his girlfriend she mentioned back at the Halloween party. As I grabbed my stuff she texted me.

"Let me sleep in your stupid t-shirt and hold your hand dipshit," it said. I grinned. That was her way of being sweet.

"Only if I can touch your butt babe," I teased back. She sent back Kk, which surprised me. I never expected her to actually let me. That got me to her house quicker than ever. Oliver answered the door, but the person I saw was not Oliver at all.

He was dressed in basketball shorts, shirtless, slides, and elite socks, a total jock outfit. Behind him stood a girl, the same girl he danced with at the Halloween party. Ollie's eyes widened in shock at my presence and hurried to his room with Cat trailing behind him screaming for Riley. She came around the kitchen corner hesitantly.

"I told you _I'd_ get it," she yelled and looked apologetically at me. "Hi."

"What was that?" I gaped. "Oliver looked..." I didn't want to say normal because it would have offended Riley, but that was what he looked like.

"So in case you change your mind..." Riley switched the subject quickly by flashing me a small square pack, one that I have seen many in Jess's drawers. A condom.

"Don't change topics. That's more than-," Riley walked into the kitchen, not wanting to hear more. I growled in annoyance, but my thoughts were cut short when I smelled wonderful aroma. "Babe!" I exhaled and plopped drowsily in a chair. Riley stiffened and looked slyly at me. "What?"

"Things are finally going back to normal," Riley sighed, putting the chicken on a plate and handing it to me.

"How so?"

"It's been forever since you called me that," she blushed; embarrassed that she was so emotional about small things. I peered at her as she picked at her chicken. We had a different atmosphere than we used to, but it wasn't bad. She seemed almost less bitter, but that wasn't totally true. I liked it. "You get a bigger rouse over chicken than the offer of sleeping with me."

Now was as good of time as any to have this conversation, I thought to myself. Finishing the plate, I took her hands as she pouted and looked Riley dead in the eyes. "I should have mentioned sooner, but I'm kind of old fashioned," I declared. Riley snorted as if that wasn't obvious. "I want to so much, probably more than you, but I really would like to wait until we are married."

"Why?" The initial hurt flashing across her face killed me on the inside almost as if knives jabbing at me. Then she grew suspicious. It was like I could read her doubts.

"A couple of reasons, not just religious," I cleared my throat. In the back of my mind, I realized I didn't know what religion she was. "It's called making love because you should be in love, head over heels in love."

"Seth, I am-," Riley stuttered, but I begged her for silence with my eyes.

"I want both of us to be ready. And I especially don't want to have a life or death threat hanging over our heads, pushing on our time, and persuading us to do it sooner rather than not at all." Riley bit her lip and I could tell she was slightly annoyed.

What I said was true. She was looking for the prospect of sex, but I didn't want our first time to be like that. Riley had to be looking for the prospect of sex with me in particular, me making it special.

Pulling her moping body on my lap, I relaxed heavily. There wasn't much time left to relax so every second was important. Training was to come soon. It scared me how intense they say it was. If Alice thought training was in need, our chances weren't great.

Inhaling the scent of my girlfriend, my worries disappeared. I was with her, which made her feel safe and secure, therefor, I was at ease for the moment. She turned her face to mine with a smile on it. "I'm still stealing your shirt. And your hoodie. You won't be getting that back," Riley wiggles her eyebrows at me, making me squeeze her tighter.

"Good. Wear it when you go out so guys will stay the hell away. It's my claim on you," I mumbled into her neck, making her shiver. We moved to sit on the couch. I forgot how long we stayed there, as it was easy to lose track of time with her nearby. We were both lost simply staring at each other, the occasional kiss here and there. It meant more to have her in my arms than anything.

That was the first time I realized the true power love had over our heads. It seemed too soon, but it felt so real, so strong. It was almost impossible to ignore. Looking at her innocent face, I knew I would do anything to protect her. It was impossible not to. It fathomed me that anybody would try to keep Riley safe. She had an aura that radiated power and feebleness at the same time, utterly confusing me.

"I need a claim on you," Riley said after a long time. Her voice alone enchanted me, perking my ears to listen. What would it be like to hear her sing? Was she good? I wanted to know.

"I'm already yours. You took a claim on me the second we met," I admitted. We fell back on the couch into a laying position. Me taking up so much room left Riley to relax on my chest. It was perfect. We did nothing and just stayed like that, cuddling and breathing together.

Footsteps sounded from outside. One person. I figured it was Jake calling me for patrol. He'd have to drag my body out. This was the first, technically second, time we got to spend the night together. I didn't want to waste it.

So I wasn't surprised when the door opened. "I'll do double tomorrow, Jake. Not tonight," I growled, smelling the Quileute in the scent. Then I inhaled deeper and realized it was somebody I didn't expect to see for a while. Her face hovered over Riley and I with a snarl. "Leah!"

* * *

**A/N: BTW, lytebrytehybrid88, Ness is just prudish because I picture her that way. I feel like she may know the physical aspects but, without going to much social events of her age, ex: school, then she would be a bit shielded. Also, the Cullen family didn't have a prude, so they needed a funny one. Anyways, let's go for FOUR reviews!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Previously...**

"I'm already yours. You took a claim on me the second we met," I admitted. We fell back on the couch into a laying position. Me taking up so much room left Riley to relax on my chest. It was perfect. We did nothing and just stayed like that, cuddling and breathing together.

Footsteps sounded from outside. One person. I figured it was Jake calling me for patrol. He'd have to drag my body out. This was the first, technically second, time we got to spend the night together. I didn't want to waste it.

So I wasn't surprised when the door opened. "I'll do double tomorrow, Jake. Not tonight," I growled, smelling the Quileute in the scent. Then I inhaled deeper and realized it was somebody I didn't expect to see for a while. Her face hovered over Riley and I with a snarl. "Leah!"

**Chapter 23: New and Old People**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, obviously, or I would have given Seth somebody to love. SM on the other hand owns all of it.**

* * *

Seth's POV

Riley and I sat up with similar expressions of shock. Leah looked furious, but I didn't know why. Obviously, she was still mad from years back, but why would she be fuming over it as if I did it again? She yanked my shoulder, forcing me to stand up. Riley fell on her butt with an "Ouch" before getting up.

Awkwardly, Riley brushed off her bottoms as if she got dirt on them even though they were clean. "What the hell have you done this time?" Leah shouted, but the question wasn't directed at me. It was to Riley, who looked like she was a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Her mouth opened but no sound escaped. Terror was on her face.

"She didn't do anything," I growled, stepping closer to Riley, but Leah was in between us.

"Is that so? I get another fucking call from Alice and guess who intrigued the damn Volturi? That damn girl!" Leah pointed a finger at Riley. "It sounds to me, Seth, that she isn't bringing you any help or happiness when you have to fight for your fucking life every five years."

"Shut up," I yelled, hating every word that escaped her lips. "You know I imprinted on her. I can't exactly help it." Riley clenched her eyes shut. "Riley, I didn't mean it like that."

She sat down on the couch, looking frustrated. I turned back to Leah again. "If you forgot, she was the soul reason why I lived in the last battle," I sneered. "Alice called you?"

"Yes. You need my help. I'm never going to be able to settle down with you two around, am I?" Leah paced the room. Riley looked annoyed now. "How serious is this?"

"They are coming after Jess, mainly, but there's a chance Aro will try to convince Riley to go with them," I stated. You could see the words forming off Leah's mouth. _Let him. _A growl ripped through my throat without me knowing it. Since when did I hate Leah so much?

Riley must have caught the words as well. "What's your problem with me?" Riley got straight to the point, jumping to her feet. I sighed, sitting down. These two were about to go head to head. They were destined to either be best friends or absolute enemies. It seemed to be edging towards the latter one.

Leah snorted and turned back to her. "Many things but there's no reason to tell them to the likes of you. Dying your hair doesn't change the fact that you wouldn't understand it if I spelled it out for you, blondie," she snorted. I growled, for this was getting out of hand. Riley looked taken back until suddenly her eyes flared to life.

"_Get the __**hell **__out of my house!" _Riley said, finger waving. I had never heard Riley use her charm so easily with no regret. It may have been directed at just Leah or both of us. It may not have, but either way we were both moving out of the house with glassy, foggy expressions. On the inside, I was fuming. The hard part was telling whom it was I was angry with.

Riley slammed the door in our faces and the spell broke. I tried the handle, but it was locked. Through the window, Riley flipped us off, pressing her hands against the window with a very angry looking face. Yeah…she was very temperamental about looks. I turned to Leah and yelled, "Thanks a lot."

"Why Seth? Why her?" Leah ran a hand through her hair, which was now shoulder length. She changed her appearance, but man she was still a hot head. Back when we first phased, I used to think Leah and Paul would eventually end up together. That was until he imprinted. Of course, they would have been an interesting and dramatic couple.

"Leah!" I scolded. "I am in love with Riley. It's not a crush. It's imprinting. I love her and that's exactly what I want. Why do you have to be so against it if it makes me happy?" I stressed to her. Leah rolled her eyes. Still, I didn't get this. Leah knew first hand what it was like to imprint so why didn't she realize that of course I'd be protective and I have no choice but to love Riley?

"She has you wrapped around your damn finger and she's using you just so you'll protect her!" Leah stood stiff, staring me down.

"I want to protect her. It's my fault they even noticed her in the first place," I argued.

"Riley isn't good for you, Seth. My brother never would touch me when we fought!" Leah spat. That was the first time in a few years that I felt guilty again. Leah was asking for it.

"You were going to hurt Riley. What would you have done if I tried to harm Matt when I was angry with him? The same damn thing. So you tell me what I did wrong, Leelee," I hoped for the same response I got a hundred fifty years ago. Despite imprinting, old memories and feelings still hurt; including being called the same name your ex-love called you. A hot hand slapped me across the face before storming away into the woods.

It took a while for the argument to settle on my mind. So much had happened. So I opted for pounding on the door in hope Riley would open while I sorted out my thoughts. Leah was her normal self who seemed to hate life.

The crickets filled the air as the darkness kept coming. I groaned at the sounds of a bath tub filling entered my hearing. It would be a long night. My thoughts drifted back to nearly a hundred years ago.

Leah had just stopped back in town for the last year. Over the years, she had learned to suppress her wounds over Sam. The anger wasn't as obvious. She and Emily were back to being close friends, not the same, but near it.

When I said friends, it came to a little odd situation considering normally a girl in her twenties wasn't a friend with a seventy-year-old woman on the verge of being a widow. Sam got very sick with cancer so Leah visited often and, as I had warned her, she fell for him again. It was obviously on a friendship level, but she grew close, too close.

I went to the hospital late one evening. Leah and Emily were already there, most likely playing cards. The room was sullen. I knew the moment I stepped near the door. Sam died. Later I had learned that it was right in front of their eyes, in Emily's arms with Leah clutching tightly to his leg. When I stepped in, the sobs filled the room. It went from silent to horror in one moment. The doctor was there, but nobody paid him much attention.

It was terrible for me, but the girls were worse. Emily hyperventilated. She didn't even try to slow down her breathing, like she didn't want to. Without medical personal, she would have died on that very same day.

Leah was almost as bad. She used to be used to living without him, but the last few months impacted on her. It was one of the very few times she let me hold her for comfort like a good brother would do. She sobbed and wailed into my shoulder all night long.

People came and went and eventually, I pulled Leah away out of respect for Emily. We only made it to the lobby before I had to carry her away. Hearing about it later, Leah pretended it didn't happen, but it did.

So I wondered, sitting on Riley's porch step with the moon shining high and the rain pitter pattering away, how could a girl who cried over her long ago ex all night long turn into a bitch who yelled at her brother's soul mate in front of her face. I wondered, I sure did.

Lost in the memories, I didn't notice the door opening. I didn't notice the girl speaking solemnly. I didn't notice the tear that slipped down my face. Jerking back to reality, I scolded myself for looking back into the past again. When Riley and I had our years apart, the memories were often popping into my head at random times. Lately they got better and easier to push away. Still. It happened.

"Are you crying?" Riley squatted in front of me. I jumped to my feet and turned my back, wiping at my eyes. I did nod because it was clear she saw. "Look, I'm not that mad at you, okay? It's just kind of depressing that my boyfriend's sister hates me. Shouldn't she understand since you imprinted on me? I'm not even going to delve in on the fact that you don't like that you imprinted on me…"

I didn't try to listen past that point. There was no reason that she should have known why I truly was crying, but it still hurt that she thought it was about herself. Finally, I ended her monologue with a sniff and a pat on the shoulder, "It's okay."

I walked inside to her room where the water was draining from her bath. Once that was gone, I'd take a shower. Riley came storming in. "It's okay, Seth. I forgive you too," Riley said sarcastically. I was drained and had no energy left to fight with her.

"Baby, we'll deal with this in the morning. In the spare time, you can take my shirt and sleep in it while I get a shower. I'm going lie next to you and squeeze your ass and all will be well for tonight. Can we please just…not talk about it?" I insisted, pleading her with my eyes. Riley got a look of understanding on her face.

"I – I'm sorry," she admitted. "That," Riley motioned to outside, "wasn't about tonight was it?" she accused.

"Part of it was, but mainly, no," I said before shutting the door for a shower. The hot water helped clear my head. It woke me momentarily, long enough to finish without passing out from exhaustion. So much had happened in one day and I just wanted to be finished with it.

Riley was still awake when I exited in just a towel as I had forgotten my underwear. She had them dangling on her finger with a grin until she tossed them to me. In response, I tossed her my shirt she was just dying for and we changed with our backs to each other. She turned off the lights quickly.

With Riley pouting, I took her in my arms and refused to let go. It was hard because of how short she was compared to me so we quickly settled on the bed. She snuggled in my side, half on my body, half off. "Your shirt…smells amazing. You aren't getting this back," Riley said. For my response, I kissed her forehead and lingered inches away. "You forgot something."

A weak smile appearing on my face, I moved my hands to her ass, pulling her against my chest. Despite my tiredness, I had to comment, "You sleep braless…"

That got a giggle. "You noticed?" Riley sighed. We both lied there for some time, eyes closed, minds wide open. That was the best feeling I ever experienced in my life. Knowing the most important person you care about is safe and being in their embrace has got to beat out any other feelings.

So after some time of neither of us drifting off, afraid that once the night will end, so will our time alone, I decided she deserved to be let in. It was hard to keep feelings bundled up from Riley. Anyone else? Last all year. Riley? You get an hour tops.

"Riley, I love that I imprinted on you. I've waited for forever to find an imprint and somehow I got lucky enough that it was you. I'd wait another century again if I had to. Don't you ever doubt that," I refused to open my eyes so I was hoping she was listening and not asleep. Her heart affirmed that she up when it sped. "It's true that I couldn't help who I imprinted on. Leah above anyone knows that. I had to make a point."

Finally, I gazed at Riley, brown meeting beauty. After a couple deep breaths, she opened her startling eyes as well. "You're right. I know that. I've always known that. It's just…the words with the tone…" Riley struggled to describe it. I got the picture.

"It's like you couldn't breathe?" I finished. She gasped and craned her neck to look at my face better.

"Exactly," Riley gulped. "How do you know?"

"That's what it was like when you told Talia in detention that we were nothing," I closed my eyes again. Riley began to apologize. "It's okay. I reacted much differently in a bad way, so it's okay."

Riley pushed off my chest and pressed an elbow into the pillow, questions basically flowing from her mouth. "Why were you crying Seth?"

"Memories aren't always good," I blushed and looked at the clock. "It's late. We need to sleep." Despite my words, all I wanted to do was talk to Riley. Talk to her about my old friends. Talk to her about Leah and explain why she was so vile. Talk to her about nothing.

"Only if you," Riley was interrupted by a yawn, "promise that we'll get to do this again." Nodding, I thought of how I could do this again. Riley's parents normally left Talia around the house. Talia would leave at my request. How? I was lost. All I knew was I had to do it again, if not for Riley then for me. Even though it was one crazy, hellish night, it all worked out fine because I had Riley curled on my chest for a full eight hours.

. . .

The sizzling of the eggs was sharp in my ears. The smell warmed me to the bone. Normally, birds would be chirping, but in LaPush, we liked to substitute it for the tapping of the rain. It was oddly soothing if you grew up in it.

I heard the footsteps before everything was done. Deciding to distract Riley, I dashed to the stairs only to be met by a different girl named Cat. She looked around wildly as if she was being held captive. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes. No. Uh," Cat glanced at the stairs and then put on a disgusted expression. "It's that Oliver kid. He's my heath partner and he's so weird. I was…forced to spend a whole night with him! Ugh!" Her acting was good, too good. You could tell it in her eyes and how they didn't look me in the face. Her tousled hair told me a different story. Quickly, she ran out the front door and I noticed she kept glancing back at the window. Oliver's window.

Questions were buzzing like crazy in my head but I was determined not to bring them up. I had one goal this morning: make Riley say yes to a second date. It was kind of obvious she would, but planning it around the new training sessions would be hard.

When Riley's door opened, I went to the stairs and literally swept her off her feet. In her half zombie state, she didn't struggle that much but complained. "Seth," she wined. "I'm starving."

"Give me a minute."

"One. I'm counting," and Riley did count. I made it to her bed on the count of twenty five. She grinned at the sight of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "This looks amazing. Any reason why?"

"Multiple," I climbed in beside her newly made bed. Good so crumbs couldn't get under the covers, which happened to be a major pet peeve for me. "To apologize for my bratty sister. And to butter you up."

"For?" Riley asked with a face full of pancakes. I helped out on the large portions, made exactly for that reason.

"Riley Pratt, would you like to go on a second date with me?" I took her hand, which currently held a knife. Err, bad situation…

A smile tugged at her lips. "I suppose I could schedule you in. When?"

"Umm…" I thought over again and again. "Does the 27th sound open?"

"27th? That's at the end of the month! No way it's got to be sooner," Riley frowned.

"It's hard managing patrol and training, which starts soon, and eating and sleeping," I sighed. Training was the biggest problem. That consisted of two separate sessions: strategy and skills. Two of those in one day? That was a lot. Not to mention Riley having so much going for her in the law business. She was officially a lawyer at a firm and they had her busy as hell. Don't ask me the details.

Riley had stayed quiet for so long I thought she'd choked. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers with a bright smile. "What about a council meeting with real, good food and a whole bonfire? They'll have to let you come to that. Afterwards…" Riley leaned in next to my ear and said something that would be in my dreams that night. I grinned, loving her expert thinking ability, and nodded.

. . .

The leech went out of reach again. Lately, many vampires were crossing our paths. Most would listen and not kill anyone, but when they got into LaPush territory, we hunted them either way because somewhere that night, an innocent person would have died.

_Go hang with Jess,_ Jake thought to me.

_I have training, _I told him.

_You can take a break, _Jake's tone told me he was hiding something. I growled his way. _Fine. Esme said she's been feeling down lately without you. Also, somebody has to make sure she doesn't find our training._

_But…Riley…_ I made it a habit to see Riley every time I was open. She wouldn't be happy.

_She'll understand, _Jake rolled his eyes. I nodded glumly and made my way back home. Jess was chill, but I really wanted to spend my free time with Riley. She was somehow a bit more optimistic than Jess. Let's not forget that Leah and Matt had temporarily moved in beside the Cullen home.

Leah caught sight of me walking in and ran to my side. She tried to talk to me whenever Riley wasn't around. "I'm going to visit Sam and Em's grave tonight. Brady's is really close if you want to check his out," Leah bumped my shoulder. My eyes clenched shut. Leah was better at dealing with past memoires.

"No thanks," I muttered, looking for Jess. "You want to go cliff diving, Jess?"

"I'm going," Leah stated. I nodded. We had a tight relationship; even before everything it wasn't simple. "Riley's not coming, right?"

"I didn't ask her. Would you like me to?" I turned to Leah. She shook her head with a snort. Jess flew by our sides with a grin.

"Since the slut isn't coming," Jess winked at Leah who laughed. I growled and stormed in front of them. Why was I on babysitting duty? Couldn't Leah handle that? Leah still hasn't phased back. She said she wanted to age as much as she could before hand considered Matt was nearing two years older than she looked. You couldn't tell, but Leah claimed you could.

"Jess, you have no room to talk. How many guys did you bring home in the first week? Five?" I mumbled half-heartedly. Jess cracked a smile. She liked to think my insults were actually flirting. They weren't.

All afternoon, Leah and Jess implied a ton of insults about Riley. It was too much for me to take after long so I snuck away. They still followed me into the woods. When I phased, Jess flew along. Leah followed slowly behind.

Nobody was on patrol, so I decided to run that. The perk was that I listened in on training. Jake just pinned Sarah.

Suddenly, we caught scent of a new leech. Groaning, I followed my hearing to the fast tracking person. Jess flew above, whooping and hollering, officially giving us away. Jake and Edward slowly made their way to us, but we were closest.

We finally caught sight. He was slow, well compared to me he was, so not a newborn. I always loved that wolves were a bit faster than regular vampires. The guy was also short. I'd guess around the age of fourteen, almost fifteen, but of course he looked a little bit older than that. Jess clapped a code message to me.

_Don't worry; he's not as cute as you,_ the message said, yet I caught her staring at the boy. Snorting, I pushed on harder. Jess had a thing of rating all the male vampires that passed through town compared to me. There was a small chiming of laughter from ahead and I was startled to find that he was indeed laughing.

"Is that so? I believe you like to lie, sweetheart," the boy called, craning his neck up to wink at Jess. Barking in laughter, I fell back a little because, knowing Jess, she was about to rip him to shreds for me. Jess was not the girl who liked to be called sweetheart, let alone be winked at by some stranger.

My assumptions were proved correct when she lost all her altitude in one quick millisecond. Jess pounced on the boy's back, pinning him to the ground. They wrestled head over heals as I tried to get in. Jess was definitely losing so once she was thrown, I'd get him.

They ended up with the boy on top of her, arm against her collar bones She struggled, but it was clear that he won. There was a slow smile coming on his face and a glint in his eyes. That was before I tackled him anyways. Edward and Jake appeared not long after because I was preparing to rip off his arms.

"Seth, wait," Edward breathed, mystified. He squatted beside the boy and they met eyes. The little fear he had deflated gradually and was replaced with a warm, if not cocky smile. I watched curiously as they seemed to have their own private conversation. Eyes flickering, looking over each other, they were silent for too long. I whined in protest as Edward helped the boy up. "We might want to keep him around."

Jake and I both snarled at that and took steps forward to attack. Then we remembered we had chased him into Forks, so according to our pacts, we had no eligibility to do so there. Jess looked wildly at the boy and Edward. She flew up into the air, studying the boy. "I don't like him," Jess growled, kicking lightly at the kid's hair. He swiftly grabbed her foot and tugged her to the ground beside him, causing her to walk for once.

"Yes you do," he smirked. Edward elbowed him.

"If you want to stay, you can't keep invading people's privacy," Edward scolded him. I looked between the two male vampires, a feeling of unease growing. Edward looked at him somewhat protectively, almost as if he was his younger brother. Jake nodded his head in agreement to me that something was up. Either way, we followed them to the living room where everyone was gathered.

Riley was there, which surprised me. Then I remembered that Rosalie often called her over to hang out. Despite having Bella around, Rosalie never really clicked with her like most expected. It was most likely because of how rude Rose was in the beginning, but nobody ever said that aloud. But Riley and Rose understood each other even more than expected. "Seduce? I don't know, Rose, I don't think I can," Riley giggled lightly. Everyone filed into the room. Jake had a firm hold on the new boy's arm and Edward stood comfortably beside him with a slight grin.

"Well hello beautiful," the cocky boy immediately walked over to Riley. "If you want to practice seducing somebody, my schedule is open." Riley's disgusted face was priceless. Despite the funny face, my insides still twisted in jealousy. I knew I never liked him. The boy turned his head backward and called, "Jealous are you?"

Edward commented before I could punch the guy in the face, "I thought you could only read vampire's."

"I'm talking to the flyer," he nodded and took Riley's hand. She tugged, but he held firm. When he pressed his lips to her hand, I was ready to kick his balls up his ass. I walked over to Riley, slung my arm over her shoulders, pulled her close, and stared down the boy.

"In. Your. Dreams." I sneered. Momentarily, his face got scared. Then he eyed me suspiciously, as if not believing me. To prove my point, Riley kissed me and intertwined our hands, giving him a crazy look.

Then he grinned mischievously at Jess. "You have lost that battle, sweatheart," he motioned to Jess. Her eyes were set to flames. It surprised me that she didn't tackle him.

"Why is he here?" Rosalie asked. The boy seemed to finally look to her and his eyes widened, not quite as much when they found Riley, but a good deal. Dear god, did he not understand things here? Emmett, unfortunately, was out hunting. The boy then proceeded to kiss Rose's hand. She too looked very uncomfortable. "What's your name?"

"Troy, but you can call me anything you want, baby," that comment got him a slap from Rosalie. Laughing, he stepped back into the middle of the room. Carlisle approached him.

"Are you passing through? Is there anyone else with you?" he asked. Troy seemed to get bored while talking to any males. Figured. His eyes swooped the room. They of course lingered on Alice, Bella, and even Esme. Teenagers.

"I fly solo. Just roaming around. I don't know, maybe I'll stick around," Troy made himself at home on the couch. This situation seemed oddly familiar and then I realized why. He was exactly like Jess, just as a guy.

"No," Jess snorted. Troy beamed at her.

Alice squealed and sat beside Troy. "This will be perfect. He'll be good in battle. We need him, I can tell!" she said.

"Battle?" Jess asked. After a few seconds, Troy broke out in laughter.

"Tsk, tsk. You forgot to tell the flyer the plan," Troy chuckled like he was watching a soap opera. I was totally lost. How did he know that? Glancing at Esme, worry grew on my face.

"Jess, why don't we finish cliff diving," Leah suddenly jumped up. Before Jess could fly away, Leah pulled her out the door. Silently, I thanked Leah for somehow being of help.

"How will he help?" I asked.

Edward spoke up, "He can read minds. Vampires only though." We all grinned. Edward made it obvious how much of a help that was in battle. Why only vampire's though? How odd that was so close to Edward's gift. It made sense as to why he automatically liked him so much. "How well do you fight?"

"You don't want to know," Troy smirked. His cockiness was already getting old. "I like the sounds of this. A battle against the Volturi."

"They'll want him. Are you going to side with them?" Alice asked, eyes close. Before he could answer, a smile appeared on her pink lips. "Good. Esme, you'll want him here for Jess."

Troy scoffed at her thoughts. "You must have something wrong there, sweetie," Troy said, slightly nervous. Odd, I never thought he'd be nervous. Edward grinned mischievously. Alice looked hurt that he'd say that.

"Of course that's only a possibility, but currently you are on track for that," Alice huffed defensively. I learned early on not to doubt Alice.

"I don't get tied down!"

"You will be soon."

"He'll convince Jess to stay?" Esme hoped profusely. Putting things together, I thought Riley would want him to stay as well. Alice nodded proudly.

"Now I like him," I sighed reluctantly.

"Why do you have wolves here? And a Graceful?" Troy eyed Riley, Jake and I. Then Nessie walked through the door. She was the only one that still had to go to school. "You are the family with a hybrid? Hell yes I'm staying."

"Who's he?" Ness flitted to Jake's side. I held down the giggles. By now, Renesmee was the only one who didn't know that Jake wanted to propose. They had finally come to an agreement. Jake had to do it soon before the Volturi came because they wanted Nessie to be happy in case something terrible happened. Edward finally came to terms that Ness had one need that would make her life perfect. So marriage was the compromise. Jake was planning to propose sometime this week. Wow. It would suck to be the only non-married couple in the house soon.

Though, if Alice was correct, Riley and I may not be for long. "Troy. Do I get a room?" he said. In a flash, he disappeared, zooming around the house, checking out the place. He came back quickly. "Big place you have here. Where'd that girl go? I like her room. Think she'll switch me?"

"Definitely not. She's very persistent," Riley muttered. I squeezed her hand and ruffled her curly hair.

"I'll be happy to add and design a room," Esme smiled. She loved a need to redecorate.

. . .

By the next day, Troy's room was complete. During my breakfast, he slid in beside me. Since leeches don't eat, I prepared for a conversation. He didn't talk, just watched me eat. Eventually, it became odd so I cocked an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"You know, that crap looks gross, but then I remember how I used to crave omelets. It's so..." Troy couldn't think of a word, so I gave him one.

"Odd," I finished. He nodded with a smile. "So you're new at no food? Jess will like you then. She loves to drone on about her new disadvantages that are so elementary."

I noticed Troy's smile grew a bit. "I'm not new. I used to live for two things and two things only: food and women so the food is still a disappointment. Although, I've tried and it's revolting," he grinned like there wasn't a care in the world.

Somehow, I got the feeling that he's already traveled the world and that's why he could act like that. Hell, he thought the idea of fighting the Volturi was exhilarating.

"How long have you lived at your age of...14?" I pointed my fork at him. He cackled at my question, puzzling me.

"Do I seriously look 14? No wonder your girl looked disgusted. Sorry about that by the way man. First impressions always count," this guy was so easy going. At first I thought he was a player. Then I remembered that he was in a room of the hottest women.

"How did you know she was a Graceful?" I asked, seeing as he didn't feel pressed to answer my other questions.

"Ran into a few before. Even got laid by one. First and only time I ever had sex with a human. Their skin is a bit tougher and their blood isn't as potent so it wasn't impossible. Still, I felt bad for that poor soul. She was married too," Troy leaned back in the chair. "You might know her. Looks hell a lot like your doll face. How did you end up with that babe anyway?"

I sized him up and found that he indeed did have the looks to just barely be in one's league. He was young, that was true, but if he caught the girl while young, it was possible. I'm sure he's gotten women well into their twenties, even thirties. He could handle himself and his looks were quite mature when it came down to it.

He had dirty blonde hair that was swept up almost like Edward's with brown eyes to match. His smile was wide with pearly whites gleaming. Tall for his age, very tall. His jaw line was barely prominent and his nose was shape and angled. His face had a sleek, mischievous look to it. It all wore down to one of the more decent ones, I'd suppose.

Know her? That meant it was recent. Oh Riley will just love to hear how her sister fucked a freaking vampire. Maybe then she'll realize. "You know about imprinting? It's like mating. Well I imprinted on her. We all know I couldn't have gotten her any other way," I snorted, washing my dishes. Troy continued to watch.

"Yes you would have," Rosalie grinned. "You two were designed for each other. There is no 'if you wouldn't have imprinted.'" I rolled my eyes. Since I brought Rose a similar friend she seemed to like me a bit more. "How old are you, kid?"

"14, of course, I am told I look older. How old is that Jess?" Troy didn't seem keen on talking about himself. We didn't really care about appearance though. Really we were curious about how long he's been that age.

"13. She's still a newborn," his face fell at that. He was probably looking for somebody older. Rose and I met eyes. It was time Jess gave up on me. If that meant setting her up with Troy, so be it. "But she get's around a lot. She sure acts a lot older than you'd think."

His expression turned mischievous. Esme walked in with a sigh of disapproval then. She corrected me, "She _got_ around a lot. We had a talk to straighten her out. I hope we don't have to give you the same talk."

He put on his charm. I could invision him using this when he was human on every girl's parents before he took them to a dirty club. "I understand Mrs. Cullen. My apologies, ma'am," he said. Esme smiled largely and exited before Alice and Jasper walked in.

"She's being serious," Alice told him when he shook his head. Mouth falling open, Troy gaped at me.

"You're telling me that you," Troy motioned Jasper, "have a girlfriend like that," he motioned to Alice, "and don't have sex."

Alice giggled like bells. Smirking, Jasper said, "We're married. You know, how it's supposed to be."

"Almost everyone is. It's the 'young' ones who aren't," I informed. The Cullen family always liked calling us the 'young' ones because we are new to the immortal life or younger in general. There were exceptions, like how Jake stopped aging before Bella, but hey, nobody complained. Troy nodded like he liked his shots.

"I've been around a long time. One year short of a hundred. Never heard of vampires settling down but I like the idea." Troy was an interesting character. That much I'd pieced together.

* * *

**A/N: I'm kind of rushing to get this done because the reviews keep going down and it needs to be out there and whatever. Anyways, I am almost done with the whole Seth love story because I've written three and sent on here two of them and they just don't get much feedback. I'm considering doing a different guy from the pack. I won't do Sam, Quil, Collin, or Brady and I won't do Jacob and Nessie because I really don't ship them enough for their own story. So who should I do? Or a whole new book altogether?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Games**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Seth's POV

It was below freezing outside. Snow was everywhere. If I stood in one position for too long, there would soon be a puddle at my paw. Jasper critiqued us, but there wasn't much more to critique on. He worked a lot with the gifted ones, expanded them. Finally, he called me over along with everyone else from the pack other than Jake.

"I can't help you any further. If you want to train, practice against each other. You don't have to come to any more of these unless you'd like. Keep working out though. Strength isn't everything, but it helps at times," Jasper spoke and disappeared with a flash. I was surprised.

That meant I actually had free time? Edward came over to me. "You do. Use it wisely. You are the only one of us that has it," Edward said, ruffling my fur. I peered over at Nessie. She always struggled. Ness was slow and weak compared to anyone else. It worried us all. "What are you doing with Riley?"

I had no idea. She had to come right? They asked for her.

"Yes, but you are a wolf. They can't exactly force you to it. I'm sure if you didn't show -," Edward hinted at a plan, but I didn't want to hear of it. There was no way I'd let them fight the battle I had brought on. "It would keep Riley safe."

I snorted. I thought, "Demetri. There's no way but to face them head on. They wanted to see Riley, but there was nothing that could take her from us."

Edward looked uneasy. "It's very likely there will be a fight. Riley can't hold her ground on her own." Did he mean we couldn't protect her? "No. You alone will be enough I believe, but you can't get sidetracked. If you see your sister getting the life crushed from her, would you help?" Of course I would. "Boom. Riley's dead. The most she can do is try to look them in the eye. Even then, there would be multiple in minutes. You will be her last defense. We will help, but..."

Alice appeared at his side. "What he's saying is this will definitely test your love for her. It won't be good if there's a chance that you love even your sister more than Riley. Instants will go to her when she's in danger and you'll lose focus if only for a second. Now stop scaring him, Eddie," Alice scolded. I growled.

Nobody believed me. I would be fine. I'd keep Riley safe. Now they were going down deep enough to test my loyalty to her? I didn't like thinking about that, but it's not like I didn't consider the possibility that I'd have to watch them die, knowing I could help. It rubbed me the wrong way.

That evening was the bonfire. All the wolves were cut off patrol and any training they were supposed to be doing. I threw on my jean pants and a sweatshirt with the sleeves off. That was my bonfire outfit. It always suited the scene.

Though I didn't dress much different from that on a daily basis. Slipping on my tribal necklace, I headed out the door. Jess and Troy were arguing.

"Cocaine."

"Weed!"

"Weed was for babies."

"Cocaine was for true addicts," Jess snorted. "Weed relaxed and made everything funny. Carefree."

"What are you arguing about?" I sighed, tousling my hair.

"Favorite drug," Jess shrugged as if it were no big deal. Looking at them as they carried on the conversation, I decided to leave them be. "Hey, I'm looking for a new way to get high and..."

Jake hopped down the porch quickly. He wanted to bring Ness, but she was technically half vampire so we - I - thought better of it. It was held at Riley's house, so we walked. I took the time to ask about his proposal. "Aw man, I'm freaking out! I know she'll say yes, I'm not worried about that, but I don't want her to feel rushed or anything," he scratched his head, looking for a better solution.

"She wants it as much as you. She's been a teenager for too long not too. If she doesn't, you're just shit out of luck," I laughed. Jake frowned and I softened up a bit. "Just ask her if she wants to do anything on your honeymoon, say you don't have to. Tell her the truth and she'll be all over you because you are 'so caring.'"

Jake snorted in laughter. "Sounds like it's happened to you," he commented. I nodded my head a little.

"Not exactly. I don't want to have sex with her now, but Riley wants to and I think it's because I'm so adorable and sweet," I crinkled my nose with distaste. I wanted to be sexy and gruff not cuddly and bubbly. Riley never said it word for word, but that's what I was getting.

"Just fight through it. When you finally do her, she'll figure out if you are adorable," Jake had trouble producing those words in legible pronunciation because of his laughter. I shoved his shoulder roughly with a "shut up" and laughed along with him.

It wasn't a secret that I was adorable to most of our family. I didn't really mind but somehow I did with Riley. I supposed that was because she was so sexy, I figured she wanted a guy who was sexy. I frowned the entire way to her door.

Riley opened it with a wide grin that instantly had me smiling. Her smile lit up my night no matter what. It was a wide smile that showed all her teeth. Her pale pink lips enticed me.

Blinking, I stepped forward and gave her a lingering hug. Sometimes her beauty still had me staring. I'd never got used to it. Even her hair smelled amazing enough to make me pull her back in the hug longer.

"Seth," she laughed. It sounded so full and happy. What had changed in the many years that we didn't speak that she got so easy going? I didn't mind, but the change depressed me a bit. I used to think Riley would be the one to blame me and hate me because of what happened to her brother.

I recognized my giddy signs all too well. Pulling her into a dark corner with Jake sniggered, I corned her, my hands at her waist, a crooked smile on my face, which happened to be centimeters from hers. Grinning, she pecked my lips, looking at me like I was half crazy, half amazing.

"How are you feeling?" I tapped her stomach quickly before going back to her waist.

Riley gasped and blushed in embarrassment. She leaned over, checking if it was obvious. I chuckled as she eyed me suspiciously. "How'd you know, Seth?" Riley hissed so low it was hard for even me to hear. Wiggling my eyebrows, I pressed my lips to hers in a secretive way.

With Riley in tow, I pulled her outside where everyone was. It was still a small crowd and only some of the pack was here. Ignoring her question, we made our way to Sarah, who was visiting for a surprise. I heard she was finally interesting in staying for good. "Sarah, this is my girlfriend Riley. Riley, this is my pack mate Sarah."

Sarah scoffed. "We've met before. Besides, I think I'd know enough from your dirty thoughts. I was happy to find that you don't have a tramp stamp but you have this little mole right over your left brea-," Sarah rambled until I covered her mouth with my hand. Riley, blushing furiously again, cocked an eyebrow at me. Smiling sheepishly, I let go of the girl's mouth.

"We don't have filters..." I summed up, pointing to my mind. Riley laughed and rolled her eyes. After showing off Riley to as many people as possible, we got out food and settled down on a blanket set on a little hillside, perfect for lying by the fire.

While we ate, I couldn't stop staring at her. The firelight glinted off her light brown hair. And her eyes...

I snapped myself out of it. That happened a lot in the night. I think Riley got annoyed, so I indulged her curious mind.

Scooting beside her instead of across, I whispered in a deep voice, my lips moving against her ear, "When our imprints are on their...period." Great Seth, that killed the mood. "We can basically sense it. It drives us mad, kind of teasing us. Other times, it turns us into love sick fools. I answered your question now how are you feeling?"

Riley's mouth fell open before it turned into a cute grin. "That's pretty cool," she laughed. I frowned.

"Not it's not. Instead of thinking about your amazing figure with your amazing ass, I think constantly about how nice you are and how your eyes sparkle. It's all well and true, but I have more fun thinking about your ass and tits," I admitted, going back to eating. The food was already on a low, but Riley had cooked it amazingly well so it was to be expected.

That caused Riley to crack up, which amused me. "How are you feeling? When my feelings are this crazy, that's means something's bad about this month?" I guessed. That's what Jared had worked out.

He paid close attention to Kim's cycles when he was in the pack. They were sex crazed and it always brought him down when it was that time of the month. Often I found him thinking through his ever changing emotions that week seeing as he couldn't think about any recent sex. By recent, I meant in the last 48 hours.

People started to quiet down, but I didn't care. Riley fidgeted and put our plates to the side. To my utter amazement, she crawled to my lap and curled up like a little dog snuggling with its owner. Her hands twisted in my shirt so I lied all the way down and moved her to my torso.

"It sucks, Seth. Cramps. You have no idea," Riley groaned, twisting into another odd position. Within two minutes, she had gone into four different placements that looked seriously uncomfortable. Finally, Riley settled by lying on me with her legs curled tightly under mine. I was propped up by the hill in the exact angle that allowed it to be comfortable.

"Change of plans, if you are okay with that. Tomorrow we aren't having a date, babe. I'll pick up some ice cream and a movie to watch," I mumbled into her hair that smelled so good. All she managed to do was scrunch her hands tighter in my shirt and nod against my chest. I felt bad for her. The girl never showed much pain, but this seemed to be her breaking point.

"You're such an awesome boyfriend. You must have had a lot of practice?" Riley said still into my shirt. Thinking back on it, there wasn't much practice. Sure a few girls seemed nice and pretty but I wasn't as attracted as I knew I could be to them. Even from the beginning of the relationship, I knew I had to let them go. So no. I didn't have any practice with an honest, open, and forever lasting relationship.

Robert began his speech and I noticed about halfway through that Riley's hard grip on my legs loosened and her short cute breathed turned long and even. Damn, even her breath smelled good after eating.

Jake sat next to me when he noticed she was out. "That doesn't look like a pose a girl would do to somebody who's just 'adorable' to her," Jake commented. I grinned and shrugged. "Ask her."

"I know the answer," I sighed. "Will you propose tomorrow?"

"Yes, right around the time you are shopping for tampons," Jake howled with laughter, waking up Riley. Her hair was tousled, but it looked cute. All the eyes turned on us three. Once again, the scene looked bad.

"I promise," I said loudly, "this is not what you think." Robert eyed me the rest of the time, I hadn't even noticed when I dozed off with Riley in my arms. Her whispers of snores were easy to follow.

I was in the disorienting semi-awake state where you are just too lazy to fully open your eyes. From the sounds of it, everyone had cleared out. Robert, with his heavy unique gate, walked to us and kicked lightly at my arm. I ignored it.

"How adorable, Robby?" Julie dashed out into the yard.

"Don't call me that, Jules," he growled. There was terrible tension in the air.

"And you can call me Jules? Face it Robert, you'll have to get over it sometime!" Julie threw out in exasperation.

"I'm calling Jacob to get Seth," Robert declared. My palms went sweaty. I didn't want to leave Riley's side so soon.

"No!" Julie yipped. "Let them sleep under the stars. It's in the clearing so they have privacy." It sounded like Mr. Pratt continued to protest, but in the end, Julie had a valid point. "She's on her period. It's not going to happen tonight if it ever does before her life gets cut off."

"Is that what you think of when the word marriage comes to mind? Is that what our marriage means?" Robert yelled defiantly. His loudness jolted me. Nobody knew.

"You aren't making that view easy to change!" Julie shouted. "It was a mistake and I was worried about Oliver's behavior. Troy…" but I was too far gone to have heard the devastating news. In the morning I would find the exact memories fuzzy and hard to recall. Boy how I wished I'd remember the last sentence.

. . .

There was a slight gasp that jostled me back to consciousness. Momentarily, I was lost and confused. Then I felt the movement on my body. Riley curled into a ball groaning, "Ughnnn!"

Blinking, my eyes searched for her pain. It was barely dark outside as dawn approached. We'd been lying there all night. Riley rolled off me, hugging her knees. Somehow, I felt responsible for her pain. "I'm so sorry, baby," I rubbed her shoulder. Riley looked at me with a little hesitation. She clutched her body as if trying to hold something in.

"Why are you sorry?" she breathed. I could only shrug. "It's not like I haven't dealt with this before."

"You shouldn't have to," I muttered which gained a hysterical laugh saying that I was ignorant as fuck.

"Well most boyfriends would be in pain from being denied sex but somebody is 'old school,'" Riley mocked me, making a face. I kissed her with a giddy laugh.

"This used to be the normal when I was young," I informed and massaged her neck. That seemed to help ease her a bit.

"Psh, not now." A thought popped into my head, filled with worry. Had she had sex before? Surely not...but now I couldn't stop thinking about it. Any guy would jump at the offer so it made sense for her to take up at least one of them. "What? You're scaring me? Am I finally grossing you out?" Her voice was filled with a few laughs, but that didn't ease my thoughts. The question just blurted out.

"Wait, you are a virgin right?" it was meant to sound tough but in reality, I believe it came out more in a squeak form.

Riley's eyes danced and she shrugged teasingly. I groaned. That didn't answer at all. Sweat trickled on my forehead. "There's only one way you can find that out," Riley giggled.

"That leaves me no choice..." I teased back, though I didn't know if she was teasing in the first place. Still I was worried she wasn't one. "But to ask your dad."

With her protesting, I walked quietly inside and spent extra time looking for some Advil. Surely that got her worrying. What surprised me was hearing voices coming from the front door. I paused and listened in.

"Troy, no. This can't go on again," a familiar voice said, but it didn't sound very sincere.

"I just felt the need to warn you that I am staying in town, more or less to protect your daughter," Troy laughed lightly. The female voice on the inside of the house sounded surprised.

"Oh. Oh, I see. Very well then," she said indignantly.

"Please, Jules, you know this never could have been anything. I look fourteen and you look-," Troy abruptly said before the woman cut him off.

"Don't say it," she sighed. "You're right, though it's easy to forget. You are quite wise for your age."

"Exactly why I need to start acting my age. It will blend in if I have a girlfriend, so don't be surprised-," once again, he was interrupted.

"I told you I understand. Please stop disrupting my family further. And stay away from either of my daughters," she commanded.

"Clearwater's got a tight hold on Riley but come on! Talia? You hate her," Troy argued. He was silenced by a slam in the face. Dear goodness. I knew what this meant.

I walked back to Riley with a stoic expression. I was shocked, truly shocked. Troy didn't have sex with Talia. No because that would have been too simple. He just had to have had see with Riley's mother, Julie, who he called Jules.

What was I supposed to do? Confront Julie about it? Tell Riley? Not say a word? Handing Riley her pills, I sat down speechless. She asked what was wrong, but I couldn't form words.

. . .

"I win! Hand over the money, red!" I jumped up with approval. Renesmee pouted and counted out fifty bucks. We had a thing for bets, Ness and I did.

"Seth we're in a game. Put your phone down and focus," competitive Rosalie called. Grinning, I put my phone and money away. I simply had to find out the scores to the basketball game.

It was my turn up and Alice glanced around the field. She had a serious curve ball. It was so fast that it became hard to see. Normally, I focused on the increasing whoosh the ball made. Emmett always got mad when I did that. He claimed I cheated but Carlisle overruled him.

When I struck out, Jess laughed moronically. That turned the playing field so Ness switched places. We were the catchers for opposite teams considering we are the slowest of the group.

We tried convincing Leah to play because she was wicked in outfield, but of course she wouldn't because there were vampires here.

I listened to Rosalie's ball coming on fast. It hit my glove hard. Catching always hurt me a bit more than I let on but we played so rarely I didn't mind. Nessie made it to second, which was her furthest considering Jess can literally fly in the air.

There was a ruling the other team was working on that restricted her from flying higher than X amount but so far she was free. It wasn't that big of an advantage because she was wobbly on her feet and she couldn't throw from the air. We did rule that if she caught it off the ground it wasn't out until she touched any number of bases.

Emmett's ball went high into the air and Edward ran, but he was going to be too late. Jess was closest. "That's right baby! Catch that ball!" Troy yelled. Shivers ran down my back. Since the bonfire, I had steered clear from him. And Riley. And her family.

"Shut up, Troy!" Jess screeched. She flew and followed the ball to the ground before catching it. Since Emmett was out, Jess threw the ball elsewhere. Troy was caught very off guard when the ball hit him square in the back.

He groaned but turned around to her with a grin. "Don't worry, I like it rough," that boy played with fire. Jess stormed to the car and tried to start it so she could leave but, expecting this, Alice had the keys.

"Troy," Carlisle warned. Esme and him tried not to interfere with our personal business, but they also wanted all of us to be happy. Sighing, Troy trudged off to apologize. That was a daily thing.

"How's Riley doing?" Esme walked to me. I stood out of my crouch.

"Good, I suppose. Sometimes I wonder if she even worries about the Volturi," I shrugged. Esme smiled grimly.

"She may not comprehend that they are a large threat. All her life she knew Randall was dangerous, but she never heard of the Volturi. They left the Pirates alone so she may think they aren't very forceful," Esme said. I bit my lip. It wasn't a bad thing that she wasn't worrying like the rest of us, but it still bothered me.

My eyes searched Esme's for a response. She put a hand on my shoulder as the rain started to fall. "She's doing what we are doing; living life to the fullest," Esme whispered.

"So there's no hope that we won't escape clean?" I got confused. All they wanted was to see if Riley was worth trying to get, but she was a Graceful so I didn't see how they could take her. Jess and Troy were another story. Would we fight for them? Would they leave? If the Volturi got them, imagine how unstoppable they'd be.

Edward flashed to our sides as he had listened in on our conversation. "Seth, I don't think it's even about Jess or Troy. It's about their kind," Edward hissed, leveling his eyes with mine.

Jasper came over too. "We met Wyler who could control earth. Jess was transformed and was given the gift to fly and, with work, control air making small objects fly. Troy can read minds of vampires. What do they all have in common?" Jasper smiled like he knew something I didn't.

"They all have gifts," Esme said. Edward nodded. There was something else they were looking for. I peered in the car where Jess and Troy were arguing using a lot of hand gestures. At that moment, Jess looked like the thirteen year old girl when I found her dying.

Then it hit me. "They're young. They were all so young when they were bitten," I claimed. Edward nodded. "What does that mean?"

"Hold up a second," Emmett got in our conversation. "What about Wyler's mate? She was young and wasn't gifted."

Continuing with my question, Jasper said, "She's the outlier. I suspect that there is a noticeably larger percent ratio of young teens changed with gifts and young teens changed without gifts than those older than 16 changed with gifts and those older than 16 changed without gifts."

"Why?" I pondered.

"That is the question of our existence," Edward said grimly.

. . .

As I swooped in corner of the beach for patrol, something caught my eye. Riley was stomping her way up a very jagged and steep rock wearing very little clothing. At the bottom of the rock was Oliver in the weirdest clothes – for Oliver – I've ever seen. It was a normal jogging outfit. "Dammit!" Riley groaned as she fell back on to the sand, scraping her body up firmly. Oliver only chuckled.

Quickly I phased and pulled on my bottoms. Riley didn't seem to notice me so the next time she fell, I simply caught her. Gasping in surprise, she jumped out of my arms quickly. "Seth, what are you doing here?" she gasped, shooting glances at Oliver. Her began running toward home and I decided to let him go. Riley on the other hand was obviously hiding something.

"Catching a very lovely girl," I smiled. She laughed nervously. "Look, I know you are hiding something about Oliver. For now, chill. I'll figure it out sometime. What were you climbing that rock for?" Riley visibly relaxed. It only made me more curious. What was that important to hide from me? There were so many things I didn't know about that girl. I almost wanted to push her for information but what good would it done? Made her madder.

"Oliver threw my jacket up there," Riley frowned at the rock, still considering how to get it down. Looking her over, I found that she was in nothing but little spandex shorts and a sports bra, though I wasn't sure if you could even classify her shorts as shorts. They looked more like underwear.

"Why? I like the getup," I pouted. She frowned and cocked a hand on her hip out. "Fine, fine, can I assist you?"

"Yes," Riley said and the blush gave away that she knew the plan and didn't particularly like it. "Lift me up." I grabbed her bare waist and hoisted her as high into the air as I could. "Just a little further!"

"I can't," I said. She peered down over her shoulder at me, not knowing what to do. Then I got an idea that was definitely in my favor. "Hold on." I moved one hand down south – way south – and grabbed her butt. Oh the irony. I had a tough time gripping her because of her size. I started laughing, making Riley screech. Just as I moved my other hand down, a whoosh came over our heads.

Five seconds later, Riley and I were a crumpled mess on the beach with Jess flying above us. We met eyes and looked at Jess in annoyance. With Troy, she had lessened on her shenanigans but not totally stopped. "Here you go. Better wrap up, it's cold," Jess flew to Riley, flinging her into the air.

With Riley screaming, Jess put her jacket on tight and dropped her back on the beach. "Don't ever touch me again!" Riley yelled, undoing the knotted arms to free herself. I had to help her. Before I could lecture Jess once again, Troy came over.

"Jess, I bet even with flying you can't beat me to the house," Troy grinned up at her. I used to think Troy liked her. Then I remembered his conversation with Julie. I hated that he was using Jess and it was wrong of me not to tell her, but I simply couldn't force myself to do it. I thought Jess was falling for him.

"Eat my wind," Jess took off with a head start. Troy would let her win like he did their last competition.

From the rock, he winked at me. "Let's keep our little secret to ourselves, eh Clearwater?" Troy bolted from the rock. Riley, currently red with anger, didn't even think to question me about that. I was stunned that he knew I eased dropped.

"I'm sorry," I admitted for what felt like the fiftieth time. Stumbling forward, I held Riley in my arms.

"There's way too much going on," Riley growled. That surprised me. Maybe she _did_ know how big of a threat the Volturi was. "We just tried to have some innocent fun -,"

"More or less innocent," I smirked. She raised an eyebrow in question, seeming to calm down in the slightest. To answer her question, I slid my hands further down her back to rest over her ass. I even managed to make Riley laugh.

"Sometimes, I think you are the only person who can calm me down," Riley giggled. "I think I love you." I stopped and pulled back skeptically. She frowned slightly. "Don't look at me like that."

I hated that I had to break the news to her, but she needed to know. "Baby, I love you, but I don't think you understand what that means. Until you do, there's no way that you can be in love with me," pecking her on the cheek, I jogged back into patrol. She stood there dumbfounded for over five minutes and finally came to her senses by screaming in frustration.

"I fucking try telling him and he tells me I don't even 'understand' my own damn feelings!" Riley pulled her jacket tight and continued on her run. She'd get it eventually.

. . .

"I can't Leah," I said.

"Why?"

"Riley is making me have dinner with her sister," I growled, fixing up my shirt. I didn't want to give Talia another reason to hate me.

"And you aren't happy about that? Hmm, sounds like a bad girlfriend," Leah followed me to my bed. The dress shoes were a tight fit. I hated dressing up. Nobody dressed up in LaPush. Why did I? Right, because I had to go see the evil sorceress at the posh country club they went to.

"No, I'm not happy about it because I happen to despise her even more than I do you at the moment," I muttered and looked up at Leah with a sweet smile. She met me with a smirk.

"Good, I'll join," Leah announced. That made me laugh. Wouldn't that be something? Both sisters who loathed the relationship sitting at the exact same table, possibly ready to botch the relationship by teaming up? Splendid.

"You can't. Talia's paying," I said.

"I have my own money, Seth," Leah laughed and ruffled my hair before running off to her room to change. Dear goodness, what just happened?

As we waiting by the fountain for Riley and Talia, Leah quizzed me on Riley. I rambled without hesitation, "She is guarded, secretive especially. Even if you didn't hate her, Riley would have been…hesitant toward you. Actually, she's a bit like you." I threw that in there just to make her mad. Leah growled and smacked my chest.

"I'm trying, Seth," Leah admitted once the sound of Riley's voice entered my hearing range. Her voice already calmed me a bit. I peered suspiciously toward Leah. "I'm trying to see the good, okay?"

"Please, Leah, try harder," I begged with my eyes, looking deep into hers. It scared me how intimidating hers could be. As the girls pulled into a spot, we stood and Leah smiled slightly.

"Since when did you want my approval so much?" she whispered.

"Since you left me for more than a century," in a barely audible tone I told her. Leah stiffened, but I put it behind me momentarily. Riley wore a similar expression to her sister when they saw another girl beside me. Only Talia never met my sister.

"Honey if that's not a reason to break up, I don't know what is," Talia rubbed Riley's arm. Riley stifled a giggle before stopping in front of us.

"Riley, Talia, this is my sister Leah. She wanted to meet you two," I sighed without enthusiasm.

"Oh!" Riley blinked, coming forward. "Okay. Leah, this is my sister Talia. Talia, meet Leah. Why don't you two grab us a table. We'll follow you in." Leah eyed me uneasily before trudging after Talia. "Thanks for the warning."

"I'm sorry," I blushed. Riley showed a small smile and brushed her hair out of her eyes. I finally got a good look at her. A stunning red dress covered smugly on her body with black lace in a wave on both sides. It was paired with sleek black shoes. After looking her over once, I simply had to do it again. "You look…wow."

Blushing, Riley met my eyes, "Well Talia did pick it out."

"I hate to say it, but I'll have to thank her for that," I slung an arm around her shoulders as she giggled. Riley didn't giggle often, so I listened intently.

"I guess this is fair. Now we both have somebody to impress," Riley walked toward the door. I stopped her hand and opened it for her. She scowled but a grin was trying to form. The bonus to going in after he was the view I got. I decided to wolf whistle at her, causing a large group of people to look at us, which only made both of us laugh harder. "Seth!"

"I can't help myself in front of a pretty lady like you," I hissed when she finished chastising me. Rolling her eyes, she stomped to our table and sat down in the first seat she saw, which happened to be beside Leah.

"Oh, sorry, I'll move," Riley chirped and went to the other side next to Talia. Leah shot me a glance.

She hissed too low for anyone but me to hear, years of getting used to my extra hearing finally paying off, "That was rude." I leveled eyes with her and sat uneasily in my seat.

"Do you approve of them?" Talia got right to the point and asked Leah. She smirked and sat back in her seat.

"No I don't," Leah said, surprised somebody else was on her side.

"See sweetie, even she doesn't think this relationship will last," Talia looked superiorly to Riley. Riley bit her lip and knitted her eyebrows. Only Talia made her self conscious of her decisions. A girl who could do that to Riley obviously held some power that was not good.

"I never said that," Leah snorted. "I don't like her, but I do know they will last. He imprinted on her and, sadly, that means they have to stay together."

"You don't like Riley?" Talia gaped. Leah nodded and sat up straighter, sensing an argument. "She is hardly the problem. If you hadn't noticed, Seth has brought Riley so much misery. Who says they can't separate?"

"Our deepest laws say that. We can 'separate' if we wished, but I'll always be a part of her life," I tried distracting Leah from what Talia said before, but it didn't help much.

"Seth brought the misery? Are you kidding me? Who's the one whose powers were so weak she let Seth suffer? Who's the one Randall was after? Who's the one who ran away, causing him more pain than either of you have ever experienced? Not Seth, that's for sure," Leah gripped the table. I was afraid she'd phase then and there. Her anger issues worried me and she planned on shifting soon for the battle so it was only in a matter of time.

My heart swelled. It was not often Leah defended me like that. I knew she secretly cared for me but not to this extent. Even when Jake split the packs, Leah didn't come over purely for me, but that was part of her reason. Or at least I liked to think it was.

Riley's eyes flickered to mine in confusion when she mentioned her running away, as if asking if my pain was true. Riley didn't stick around me much after she ran, not enough to actually observe me. It made sense she wasn't aware that I was in emotional pain because most had subsided by the time we got back to LaPush. I'm sure Nessie could have showed her, but I requested her not to know. It was better that way.

"He cried over some girl," Talia said, distaste in her voice as she glanced first at me and then at Riley. "He needs to be tougher. Hell, I bet he's still a virgin."

"Talia," Riley tried to stop her. Was Riley truly oblivious to the look she gave her only seconds ago?

"Riley isn't?" Leah stood.

"I swear I am," Riley jumped to her feet.

"You said you lost it in your junior year," Talia waved her hand. It was my turn to stand in outrage. My eyes bulging wide, I pressed Riley for the truth.

"Well-," Riley began. My heart stopped. I needed to know. She had said she was a virgin before, so why was she not saying so now? Was Talia intimidating her or did she truly give out before?

"Shut up, Riley! I don't like him or his sister. They are pathetic, unlucky, ignorant mutts who can't even dress well," Talia said, puffing her chest out. We were all standing, attracting much attention. Leah let loose a growl and before I knew it, a girl flew across the table. Leah had her hands around Talia's throat and Talia's face was blue by the time I broke them up.

"At least I'm not some slut who's 'too damn pretty' and still can't see who the best guys are!" Leah sneered, grabbing my shoulder. It was for her support, but she'd never share that. As she dragged me out of the building, I risked one last look at Riley. She was staring at me in shock; a deep hurt settling in. I wanted to go over to her. I wanted to make it all better, but I knew that the only thing that would work was if I left.

Cold air swirling around me, cars lined the streets. Flashy dresses had the lights bouncing everywhere. It was overwhelming. Leah shook visibly. Her breath was in pants. Risking my life, I picked her up and pulled her to the woods. She got tossed behind the tree line the moment we entered.

I phased after she did.

_Are you okay? _I asked with annoyance. She ruined my chances at a good impression on Riley's sister, not that I needed it, but it would have gotten at least one thing in line.

_Stop your mourning. Riley will be fine, _Leah rolled her eyes. She was mad she phased. It wasn't even past Christmas yet. _Now I have to call Matt and get him to come down here. _

_Why now? _Jake's voice popped into our minds.

_I making damn sure he doesn't look even more older, _Leah scowled, pawing the dirt. She took off running and I let her. It was never a bad idea for a wolf to blow off steam. I trotted home in a depressed mood. Jake didn't say anything because he shifted out soon. Esme stood on the porch reading her book when I came.

"Jake told me. I'm so sorry," Esme hugged me, briefly at first, and then she decided I needed more.

"I don't understand why Talia hates me so much," I mumbled. I treated Riley right. I apologized for being disrespectful. I kept her safe. That's what a sister should want. Though I found myself thinking Talia wasn't one to look out for her sister.

"Talia has had a very bad past, Seth. Personally, she sounds jealous of her sister. Riley found a nice, sweet, caring guy with nearly no flaws. Everyone wants to find their soul mate. Wouldn't you be bitter in her situation?" Esme found the best in every person, I swore to it. Fumbling with my hands, I debated and found that most likely was the reason for it all.

"No," I ended up saying. "I sat by all of you and all of the pack finding their loves. It's no different."

"It's not only that. Talia was raped. That shifts a person's entire mind. I can't be sure, but I suspect she's secretly blamed her family all these years for it. Talia stopped treating them as family because of that. Now she's envious that her sister didn't have to go through much, in Talia's eyes, and still got a good ending," Esme sighed.

It was amazing how much insight she had on a girl she never officially met before. I was awed. "She's wrong about that. Riley may be getting an ending very soon," Emmett couldn't pass up a joke. I scowled at him in the living room. Too soon.

"Riley still loves her more than me. She's so oblivious that Talia doesn't care about her well being at all," I mumbled, fidgeting with my hands again. Esme rubbed my arm, speaking no more. That was the only comfort she could give because nobody was sure if there was an answer to that problem. It started to worry me almost as much as the Volturi.

* * *

**A/N: To the two reviewers, I took both into consideration and have decided to do something along those lines. I would love very much to post the story now, but it kind of gives away this ending in a slight way. It's not exactly what you said, but it's close. I have no idea if it will even be any good. When writing it, it feels different in a better way so I'll let you know when I post it.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Caught**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, SM owns all.**

* * *

Seth's POV

The pack decided to make a weekly appearance at the training sessions to keep our skills up. I was in the process of fighting Troy, using a bit more force than normal. Still I couldn't believe he slept with Julie.

_He did what? _Jake gasped. Edward's jaw dropped.

"What did Troy do?" Edward said, stopping the fight momentarily. I looked wearily between Edward and Jake.

_Please don't say anything, _I begged. _It happened a while ago._

"I'm not doing anything. We are supposed to be – Edward," Troy's eyes narrowed. Crap. He knew that Edward knew. Then he'd know where he found that out. The two mind readers stared each other down. "You can hide your thoughts all you want. I'm good at prying." Troy seethed. Edward smiled smugly.

Edward leaned next to Alice. "I have to give you props for hiding your mind so easily from me. It's not simple," Edward smirked. With anger in his system, Troy leaped at me. Distracted, I got pinned quickly. Thinking on the spot did help because he didn't see my bite coming. Normally, he'd look into Edward's mind, which read my mind. It wasn't efficient because Edward barely ever focused on the fights, but here and there he would.

Still, he'd be just a semi-second ahead. I froze when I heard the familiar _whooshing_ of the wind. Fighting in defense instinctively, I continued listening for her. I let out a bark, but nobody listened, thinking I was just whimpering in pain.

_Jake, that's __Jess__, _I thought in a panic. I contemplated stopping the fight, but that wouldn't have helped. She'd still wonder why all of us are in the woods. Jake was confused at my thoughts. I tried warning him, but then Jess stumbled upon us.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped and nose dove into our fight. I lightly smacked her aside. He wasn't winning this. Not with him toying Jess's emotions.

_How much have you been hiding? _Jake snorted. I shrugged. To my surprise, Troy sped to catch Jess even though she would have been fine. Landing in his arms, Jess gasped.

"What were you all doing?" she said, slightly scared. Troy winked at her.

"Fighting over you," he mumbled. If a vampire could blush, I imagined that's what it would have looked like. I cleared my throat. He smiled sheepishly. "Actually, we were just training."

"Training?" Jess said, her arms still around Troy's neck. She made no move to get down as she stared into his eyes. He sighed and looked up pleadingly. I almost blew a gasket. Troy was pleading with his eyes? What happened to him? How could he get this desperate?

"We have to tell her," he pled. Quickly, I ducked behind a bush and phased, pulling on shorts.

All eyes went to Esme. We knew this would be difficult. She was the one who wanted her to stay. It was her descision. Reluctantly, she nodded. "Jess, just know we have good intentions. We love you," Esme gripped Carlisle's arm tightly.

"Troy, a word?" Edward said before he started the long story. Edward pulled me and him aside. "You have to do whatever you can to convince her to stay. Seth, convince him."

"Why me?" I grumbled but he already left. The pack had scattered. There was only Alice eyeing us suspiciously before she too left. I understood suddenly. "Troy, you like Jess, don't you?"

"She's hot, I'll admit that. It's not everyday I get to find someone hot and also my age… Why do you care?" Troy snorted. He still had no clue I was the one who leaked his dark secret.

"Jess is fragile. She's going to hate that we kept her in the dark. You have to convince her to stay. There's one thing that everyone is looking for," I whispered, remembering Esme's words from so long ago, "and that's love."

"I don't-," Troy said in a flustered voice. His eyes narrowed on me. My veins tingled, but I held my stance.

"You are the older one of the two of you. Alice thinks you two are mates. Edward thinks you have a delayed reaction because of your age," I sighed. They told me their theories before, but I dismissed them because I was so mad at Troy. Now that I thought on it, maybe it was so. Troy's hands were clenched.

"I do not," he seethed, stepping even closer. I glanced at Jess, who tried her best to listen in.

"You do. You know it. You want to fuck her. You want to kiss her. You want to keep her safe in your arms. You just want to make her happy. You flirt with her and don't stop when she gets mad because you know that she secretly likes the attention. You'd only know that if you were mates. You-," I listed off reason after reason. His muscles stiffened at every sentence. I got him. His hand gripped my throat and shoved me against a tree. I threw him off with ease. Troy tumbled on the ground so I stepped on his chest and bent by his face. "Don't tell her about Julie. Make her stay. Do anything you can to make her trust you and stay by her side. Bring her back before it's time for the battle. Oh and if you touch a hair on her body, I'll skin you alive."

With that, I left Troy to sort out his feelings while Jess pestered him. Edward had to be correct. He just had to. I didn't want to lose Jess. She was a little sister to me. She'd hate us, but trust Troy for telling her. We were all hoping she would run away with Troy in her anger at us and he'd stop her from going to the Volturi. When she came back, fingers were crossed that she'd stay on our side. As long as Troy could do his part.

. . .

"I'll add on to the house if I fucking want to, little whore! You should be happy. Now there's more places for you to fuck your old daddies," the telephone receiver screeched. I didn't even need the phone to hear it with how loud Robert screamed. A door slammed, implying that Talia had left the house. I was on my way over. Normally, since Oliver got older, Riley insisted she didn't need me to come over to deal with him, but I didn't trust Oliver to handle it with as much care Riley would like.

The thing was that Oliver practically hated his dad. I only found this out so long ago when he tried dealing with him in his drunken moods. Oliver knocked him out, to Riley's horror. The entire ordeal was scary. Riley, on the other hand, somehow loved her dad. She said that getting drunk was a natural part of life and it was still fun.

No matter what she said, her dad shouldn't have gotten drunk so often and so much. Predicting how the next morning would play out, Riley pouting in her room until Robert apologized guiltily but said it would most likely happen again, I grabbed her Christmas gift seeing as I'd hopefully get to spend the night. Talia had left, Julie invited me over, Leah was with her husband, Robert would stay in his room nursing a hangover, and I wasn't needed elsewhere.

Smacking fists echoed in my ears as I walked in. The sight was horrific. Oliver, knocked cold, was on the tile floor with Julie cowering protectively over his body. I heard his steady heartbeat. My cell phone was buzzing to no end, no doubt from Riley hiding in the closet that her little brother normally hid in.

"Don't hurt him!" Julie sobbed. Robert towered over her and pulled back a hand. There was already a red handprint across her face.

"I'll do what I want, bitch!" he slurred, wobbling unsteadily on his feet. Before any harm to come to anyone, I dashed behind him and put him in a headlock. "Don't you fucking touch me, boy."

He clawed at my arms, but I barely felt it. Seeing as Talia, despite my hatred toward her, sounded very woozy in the clearing behind their house, I had to deal with Robert. A light punch to the jaw had him off his feet in seconds. Running outside, I found Talia swaying and brought her back in. She clutched at my neck, most likely unsure of who I was.

When I brought her in, Julie merely glanced at her before shoeing us away so she could get a cold rag for Oliver. It was no surprise. Lying Talia on the couch, she mumbled something almost inaudibly. But I heard. And I did as told; I did something I never thought I'd do. I called her husband Danny and told him to come over.

Then she passed out. With a heavy sigh, I listened for Riley but couldn't hear her. "Where is she?" I said, slightly frantic, and moved to Julie's side where she cradled Oliver's head in her lap. Julie bit her lip and looked up unwillingly. "Where?"

"The bathroom with some girl."

There was a hole in the door on the ride side of the handle to the bathroom. It was fist sized. If I listened for long periods of time, I could hear two separate, raddled sets of breathing. Coming closer made them disappear for longer. Reaching for the handle from inside was Riley's hand, most likely trying to unlock it.

The other girl in there burst into sobs so I hurriedly opened the door. "Shut up!" Riley hissed to her before she saw it was me. That's when she broke down

My arms automatically opened wide and engulfed her small frame. She squeezed me tight and I ran my hands up and down her body, checking for any hints of a scratch because if so, Robert would have gotten a second beat down.

"What am I going to do?" the girl behind us screeched, her head in her hands. Opening my eyes, I found it was Cat. Soothing Riley's frizzled hair calmed her enough to speak, but she didn't make a move to detach from me.

"You're going to wait in my room until I come up," she mumbled. Cat only sobbed worse. "Fine. Go help Mom with your idiot boyfriend." The young girl dashed from us quickly. Three objects sat lined on the sink counter, all with little plus marks. They were pregnancy tests.

Seeing as Riley still hadn't let go, I pushed that from my mind. They couldn't have been Riley's. We hadn't had sex yet. It must have been… "What happened?" I cut to the point. Riley never liked being coddled more than she took on so asking if she was okay was pointless if she was clutching onto me like I was the last parachute on a crashing plane. With Riley not moving, I sat against the door and pulled her onto my lap, her curling into a ball leaning on my chest. "Babe, tell me."

"Cat came over. Said – had pregnant – Dad drunk – asked if possible – Ollie nodded. Dad yelled. Talia yelled. Cat punched Talia. Talia yelled at Dad. They fought. She left. Dad yelled at Oliver. They fought. Mom got in way. Dad slapped – Oliver knocked out. You came. This happened," was what I got from Riley. I searched frantically in her eyes for an answer that made sense. Her breathing was ragged and short.

"Riley, just breathe," I took her hands in mine, covering every inch, and pressed them to my chest. "In rhythm with my heartbeat." She nodded and stepped away from me just enough so I could look at her face. Finally I was convinced she wouldn't hyperventilate. "Sentences this time." She scowled and hurriedly spit out what happened.

Basically, Cat came over claiming she was pregnant and forgot that Oliver's parents were home. Robert was drunk and asked if they had sex before. Oliver nodded and got into a fight with him about a bunch of stuff that Riley said she'd explain later. Talia called Cat a slut and idiot and other hurtful words – apparently Talia didn't like any of her siblings' choices – and Cat ended up punching Talia. Talia yelled at her dad for letting that happen and they argued about who the hell knew. Once she left, Oliver and Robert argued for a short time before Oliver swung. Robert, forgetting Oliver was half his body weight, began a full-fledged fistfight and Julie tried to stop it. Robert smacked her cheek so hard she was blinking stars all because she was 'in his way.' I walked in only moments after Oliver was knocked out cold.

"Riley…" I said in shock. Robert had never gone so far to actually hit them before. "What are you going to do?"

Riley removed her hands from mine to grasp her head. She groaned, "I don't know. I love my dad, Seth, I do. I don't want to put him in jail but…"

"But you can't keep living like this," I guessed and she nodded. Looking her up and down, I found that she was much different than the last time something close to this happened when Oliver was only so little. If anything, she looked older despite not aging a bit. It was the way she carried herself, with sureness and self-respect, two things she didn't used to hold. It gave me pride and that was how I knew she could hear these words.

"Riley," I began, "it won't get easier. Your mother will need your help. He may be your dad, but dads aren't supposed to hurt people."

"But-," Riley stopped her words at the same time she dried her eyes. "If he's going away, he at least needs to know the truth." Jumping from me with a guilty look, she strutted to the kitchen. I followed but was cautious. I had this feeling, a feeling that had my skin crawling, though I couldn't exactly place it. "Go home, Seth. Come back in a couple of hours. We have some things to talk about."

For a moment, I thought she was mad at me. Then I realized that it wasn't anger pushing me away. In fact, nothing was pushing me away any more than a regular boyfriend should be pushed away. It just so happened that Riley needed me too much before, she needed me to cope with her family. And now she's grown up. She doesn't need me, I need her, but there are limits.

A smile tugged at my lips in pride at how much she's able to take on her own now. For an odd reason, she didn't reciprocate the smile, only turned away hugging herself as if she regretted something.

. . .

"- I didn't even know her brother was straight, let alone had a girlfriend!" I flung myself again on my bed. Leah had been silent while I filled her in. I just needed to vent and I probably chose the wrong person. There was no way she'd not have an opinion about that.

"What are you going to do?" she asked to my surprise. I shrugged and covered my face with a pillow. "Simple to find out. Are you mad at Riley?" I shook my head. "Is she mad at you?" I shook my head. "Then things will be okay if you just let them unravel. Waiting is all you can do at the time."

My ears perked up and I wondered for a moment if I was still talking to my pessimistic sister. "Why are you helping me? I thought you hated Riley," I said with suspicion. Leah sighed and sat next to me, one hand twirling a piece of my hair that needed cut. When we were little so long ago, Leah and I both had long hair. We'd fondle with each other's, sometimes even tying knots, other times just playing around with it. She even taught me how to braid hers but despite her begging, I refused to let her braid mine.

"Seth, you are the last piece of family I have left and she's the reason you won't live with me," Leah said, her anger missing from her regular statements referring to Riley. I looked up from the pillow and finally met her eyes. They were sad, as sad as mine were when we came back to our old town.

"Lee, it's time to make our own family now," I gripped her shoulder lightly, but she still didn't want to let go. "I've grown up, Leah. Now let me take care of myself."

"I am, alright?" Leah snapped. It was much easier when she was slightly annoyed with me; otherwise I had no idea what went through her complicated mind. "If things ever get cleared up, Seth, call me. I want to spend some time with Riley. But for now…" Her eyes drifted to the window.

"Don't go," I dreaded how pathetic that sounded, but she was right; she was my last family.

"Matt and I have jobs. I can't keep shifting back and forth. We want kids, Seth. Soon. I – I still don't know if it's possible, but I need to find out. There's no chance of that if I stay near this place," Leah stood. Suddenly she was so much older than me, so more mature. She understood things that I may never know. Riley tied me to this earth, but Leah tied me to our family. For the quickest second, I didn't want to build a new one if it meant totally forgetting the first. Then Riley's face flashed before my eyes and I was so confused. "Don't let her drag you into her family and forget ours, that's all I ask. Seth, please stay safe."

"But…" she used to be the one protecting me whether I liked it or not. Back when we switched packs. When she fought to keep Riley safe even though she didn't know the girl all to keep me from dying of a broken heart.

Riley just blossomed to her own new level with her family, but was I ready to do that with mine? I didn't really have a say. I hadn't realized I closed my eyes, but a car's engine outside stirred them open. I made it to the window to watch Leah's head look back, one tear streaked down her face. She never cried. Not for me. Suddenly, I wanted to drop everything and live with her and Matt and be coddled like the fourteen year old I still felt like inside. My body was technically that age, but it looked much older. My mind? Who knew what age it was at? I used to think over 150 years, but then I questioned it.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I already knew it was Riley. She made me remember that things weren't how they were where the Cullen family and I moved around without a care in the world. Suddenly, I was crushed by all the weight on my shoulders. Why couldn't I grow up? Riley needed me and my body mechanically walked to her house, but my heart and focus was lying splattered in a heap in my room.

I didn't want to deal with her family crisis. Even as small of a family I had, we had problems too. Where was Jess when you needed her?

. . .

Even though they already left, I could hear the cop cars in the distance. Everyone knew he wouldn't get that hard of sentencing, but it would be terrible to his business. Another thought popped into my mind. What would happen to Julie? She didn't work; all their income came from Robert.

Riley met me outside with a grim expression, but she wasn't crying. Wringing her hands, she led us to the clearing. It was cool outside as the rain dripped lightly on. With nothing to say, I leaned hard against a tree while Riley watched me.

"I don't know where to start," she sighed. I studied her face and thought over what went down. Then I decided it was time for some answers.

"Start by telling me who the hell is Cat," I said, harsher than I meant. Her eyes met mine and flashed away. She could tell I meant more than my question asked so I left it at that. Finally, she stopped her pacing and leaned against the tree beside me.

"Look, Seth, Oliver and I had this plan."

"What plan?" I growled. Just the sounds of it didn't sound good. Then I remembered it was Riley I was talking to and hated myself for growling at her. Stupid Seth.

"I told you before we wanted Mom and Dad to separate…but not like this," she bit her lip, averting her gaze again. I cleared my throat, finished with this avoiding the topic bullshit. Riley looked up and seemed to remember that she had the courage to speak. "Oliver isn't the antisocial, almost gothic kid he seems to be." I snorted.

"I'll start from the beginning. He just hit puberty and mom and dad wouldn't stop fighting. It was all the time. So he gave them something else to fight about. He fed the fire, gave them a real reason to argue and finally divorce. Oliver said he'd play the part. He'd change on the ride to school, he'd never bring any friends over, he'd seem so quiet and withdrawn normally," Riley was on a roll, and subconsciously before any of this hit me, I blurted out.

"But soccer got in his way," she looked shocked that I spoke but nodded.

"He wanted to let you in, but didn't. Your mind was open to so many people. Oliver really is a popular, jock, partier with a steady girlfriend. I'm so sorry Seth. I-," I stopped Riley by taking her hand. Anger boiled in me at Oliver, but not Riley. Suddenly, I didn't know him. Everything he'd said, or lack of, was bogus. The kid I trained endlessly in soccer just vanished, replaced with this foreign person.

"You don't have to be sorry for your brother's mistake," I hissed lowly, my skin boiling. It was a pain to force those words out without screaming. My body shook in refusal, but I pushed it down. There was something else she was trying to tell me, but I couldn't hear over the red, couldn't see over the red.

Snapping her fingers got me out of my haze long enough to listen. "I'm sorry because it was my plan. I…knew the whole time," Riley mumbled. Like glass, the red was shattered, replaced by a less uncomfortable, more suffocating dark, dark purple feeling. I only knew this once: betrayal. I stumbled back, away from the tree, and stared wide eyed at Riley. For once, I didn't see her as my beautiful, caring imprint – I saw her as a wickedly powerful sorceress who knew little restraints on her powers, so little that they licked free, causing misery in their wake.

"You…you knew and didn't think to tell me?" I couldn't fathom the idea of not telling Riley, my everything, about a little secret worth sharing. Why couldn't she? I trusted her with my life. I put her first. I did everything right and she let me watch that special little boy grow up, thinking he was a totally different person than who he was. I no longer knew him. I wanted to, but who really knew if they were faking that as well?

"Seth…I wanted to – my parents, if they found-," two tears made their way down Riley's face. My hand inched to wipe them away and then retreated, unsure. She didn't even _try _to tell me, only wanted to.

It made sense from her perspective. If I had somehow let it slip, years of their plan were ruined and worthless and her parents would stay together, horribly how it should have been. Riley forgot to look at it from almost anyone else's view.

"You lied to me, my family, nearly a whole community and you were worried about your parents? How? How could you not stop to think in the _eight _years you put this on?" I shouted in exasperation. "I trusted you, Riley and you couldn't even trust me with the real personality of your own brother!"

"Seth," Riley choked out mid sob. She stumbled forward, but I stepped back almost instinctively. Shaking my head, I started to run, running back into the woods, the place where I could maybe process what happened.

"Please!" she yelled, calling my name for almost an hour before finally giving up. I had already phased and went off on a jumble to Jake, who took it all in without a word. Good ole Jake.

_What's he even like? Why would she do that? How was it physically possible? Riley, I thought over and over. Neither of us knew how she managed to gather the courage to lie to her imprint. Oliver hurt me as well. He and I practiced soccer daily with no words when we could have been hanging out talking about girls, which was a surprise that he was interested in them. I'd have given anything to know if he was the type of guy who could hang out with me. _

_But if he was like his sister, I didn't want to be around people like them: liars. They forgot about anyone else's feelings and what good did it get them? Oliver knocked up his secret girlfriend only Riley knew about, his mother with a large slap mark and probably pressing charges, ensuring for Robert to never see his children again, and Oliver passed out cold. Hopefully the betraying was worth all of that. _

_Stupid. That's what I was. Who would have eben stupid enough to buy his acting? Why would Riley lie to me? Why would she even feel the need to lie to me? I jumped when Jake mentally cleared his throat._

Sensing him, I stumbled until I could find the strength to phase out. It was in hearing distance of her house. Focusing on not crying, I stumbled blindly away, trying and trying to get away of her voice, of his as well, but it was impossible. Even if I were I were in New York, I would have heard them. They surrounded my head. Images spun around me, causing me to lose my footing.

I rolled down the hill toward the Cullen house. So many years ago, Leah and I watched Jake in the same spot I was in as he cried, thinking Bella had died. Now it was my turn. So I cried.

My heart pounded in my chest, loud enough for even a human to hear it, I was sure. I wanted to be mad. Mad wouldn't make me cry. Mad would have been much better. I could have yelled and got it over with and Riley and I could have kissed to make up. Alas, I wasn't mad.

Of course it made sense for her to do that, especially if Oliver was asking. She loved Ollie more than me, she'd do anything for him, tell him anything. No, no, no. It made sense, I could've grasped it if it had happened with anyone but Riley.

Riley…she lied to me, she made me love her little brother who wasn't even real. No. Emotions made the perfect sense fade away. I needed my sister. I needed her. I needed Riley. And I lost both of my family in my life.

I was alone. I needed holding, I realized as I squeezed my knees to my chest, because being held made you feel like you were exactly where you were supposed to be. My mom used to hold me. I pounded my fist into the ground at the memory as hot tears ran down my cheeks slowly.

This was the type of thing Mom should have been here for! She was gone! I hated my genes! If I hadn't known I had a perfect match out there, I would have settled with a girl on the Rez when I was young and could have gone through this shit while my mom was there to support me. Dammit.

Human footsteps came running down the hill. I didn't bother to look back; Jake's gait was unlike anyone else's. He stopped short when I growled, but then continued coming. I looked away, back to the house. Alice and Jasper stood at the glass watching me with worry. Jasper, probably about to send out waves of calm, stared at me but Alice stopped him and fled. As terrible as this felt, it would have been worse being forced to be calm about the entire situation. The tears actually made me feel…whole. Not better. Whole.

Jake didn't acknowledge my cries, which was comforting; he just sat down beside me. I knew what the rest of the pack would have done in this situation. A majority of the pack wouldn't have cried. Quil and Jake would have, as would Leah, but Leah would have also lashed out. Nobody would have cried as hard and as passionately as me. Of course. Once again, the cry baby.

"Seth," Jake said, not with pity, which was a surprise, but with a firm distaste in the matter at hand. I looked at him, my eye glossy, and just caved, falling apart right in front of him. I sobbed and sobbed until it hurt, but I felt an arm grip firmly on my shoulders.

It was hard to form words, real hard. "Ho…w, I just-," I couldn't create a full sentence, but Jake didn't push me to. He did read my thoughts, knowing exactly what I was feeling.

So we sat there for the longest time. He even shoed away Nessie, which was big for Jake to do considering they were scurrying to get their wedding plans made. Until finally, I stopped crying and sat there looking strait ahead at nothing.

"It's going to be okay," Jake sighed, lying down on the dirt. I wanted to follow his lead but got too lazy and stayed put. "You'll forgive her and everything will be back to normal."

I glared even harder at those words, those inevitable words. That's exactly what had to happen because I imprinted on her and no matter what she did, I would love her. Then why the hell wasn't I feeling the love then? How could I just up and forgive Riley for taking away my normal and replacing it with some jock that hid from me his entire life?

"Yeah? What's normal now? Tell me, Jake, cause I don't know," I mumbled with a hoarse voice, finally looking down on Jake with a pouting expression. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find an answer. Exactly.

* * *

**A/N: Disappointment. That's all I'm saying. I'm going to hurry and put it all out because I basically have it finished. I really want to out out my next story. Maybe more people will read it. Hmm.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Previously...**

_"It's going to be okay," Jake sighed, lying down on the dirt. I wanted to follow his lead but got too lazy and stayed put. "You'll forgive her and everything will be back to normal."_

_I glared even harder at those words, those inevitable words. That's exactly what had to happen because I imprinted on her and no matter what she did, I would love her. Then...why the hell wasn't I feeling the love then? How could I just up and forgive Riley for taking away my normal and replacing it with some jock that hid from me his entire life?_

_"Yeah? What's normal now? Tell me, Jake, cause I don't know," I mumbled with a hoarse voice, finally looking down on Jake with a pouting expression. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find an answer. Exactly._

**Chapter 26: Revival**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Get it in your head. SM owns it all, except my plot. :)**

"It's Christmas!" the voice defended.

"I know, Ness, but…give him time," Jake replied with a heavy sigh. "I don't know what else to do."

"You shouldn't have to know. He's not your kid or brother," Nessie said with a sniff.

"Renesmee, a pack sticks together. He's more than a brother," Jake stomped off unhappily. In the back of my mind, I made a joke. They were already the old married couple. My door opened so I opened my eyes. It didn't change a thing. Now instead of darkness I was staring at the open window with so many colors of the trees and yet I wasn't as interested as I was by the intense colors so long ago. "Do you want something to eat?" Shaking my head said no. "You haven't seen her today. You have to see her sometime." I wanted to tell him that I could hold out, that I could fight against my genes to not be in her presence, but that was too much to say so I just shook my head.

"Nessie has a couple of gifts for you," Jake sat at the edge of the bed, creating a creaking sound. My head ached and I needed to pee, but my mind was too occupied trying to figure out how it was possible. Why she would do it. Could I trust her now? The scenes played over and over again.

Slipping away, hoping secretly that it was all a dream. He stood and paused at the door, back to me. "Fine," Jake sighed. "You have patrol in an hour. I expect you to be there."

"Is that an order?" I finally spoke. My face twisted into a 'kicked puppy' expression that I hated but somehow made Jake feel terrible about him. In conversations like those, it was a natural expression of mine, regretfully.

Jake turned around with an uncertain expression, which then settled into a grim frown. "No, it's not, but," Jake said in a deep, sincere voice. "If you want to show Riley you are a real man, a man who can put their feelings aside in a time of need, a man who can put priorities first, and a man who can take a hit, then you'll show up."

I blinked in shock as he stepped out of the room. For a moment, I was scared I overreacted. She did apologize…

But she didn't even try to tell me before she was forced to, and who wants to be with somebody who doesn't tell them everything? Riley needed to trust me and I needed to trust her.

A half hour later, I had finally got dressed for the day, but that was about it. Then I decided to get off my high horse and went into the living room. Christmas was kind of a sore subject for those of us who had family that died. So Renesmee and Alice both went deep into the decoration to distract us. Renesmee missed Charlie but it was easier for her because it wasn't _her_ decision to live forever and leave him behind. Everyone else either had a choice or saw it was their fault for putting themselves in a position like that. Jasper and Alice were better. Jasper's past wasn't really focused on his family while Alice couldn't remember hers.

When Jake saw me up and out, he let me off the hook for patrol as expected. He most likely wanted the patrol to escape this place. Christmas drove him nuts. He got over his family better and faster than me but both of us were from one tribe, one tribe with a large family, blood related or not.

It surprised me to see double the vampires there. Well not exactly double, but there were five other cold ones in the living room celebrating. "Seth, how are you?" Carmen exclaimed, standing up with arms open wide. One glance from her to Eleazar explained that they were here not only for Christmas.

"Please tell me they aren't here to fight the Volturi," I groaned. There was no point in everyone knowing what happened between Riley and I if they weren't there to help keep her safe. Despite my anger with her, it did give me relief to find them grinning in agreement.

"We didn't want them to come," Rosalie entered with a warm cup of coffee, which I took gratefully despite it being almost noon.

"Because we may mix things up too much," Garrett bounded down from the overlooking section beside the stairs. I grinned. He was always an interesting one. Jake spent most of the time near these guys, but I did a little as well.

"Garrett, what are you doing with them?" my lips hinted at a smile. He answered me by gluing himself to Kate's side. I had forgotten they got together decades ago. "Well thank you."

"Anything to protect your darling imprint," Tanya squealed. "Speaking of her, may we meet her?" Edward cleared his throat but it was already said. "Oh, right, I'm so sorry, I forgot." Sitting next to Eleazar, I smiled dourly.

"Hey, it's Christmas, don't let me nurse my wounds more," I brushed them aside.

"Next time when you have somebody tracking her down, don't forget I'm always up for a challenge," Garrett grinned like a crazy man. I nodded with a smile. So maybe it was possible to forget for a little while in the presence of family.

"Tell us about Troy and Jess," Carmen warmly smiled. She reminded me of Esme but younger. It wasn't hard to warm up to them like the Cullens. So we launched into a long story that ultimately made me sad, as well as Emse. We hadn't heard from Troy or Jess. You'd think at least Troy who was in on the plan, but no. It pained me that he could help more than me, but in the end, she needed somebody who was there for her without contest and that wasn't me because I imprinted.

It seemed I was disappointing all the women in my life.

. . .

"Seth!"

"Rose!"

"For the thirtieth time, Riley won't be the focus. Our biggest problem is getting Jess and Troy back because, no matter what they say, Demetri won't be nice if he actually has to do his job," Rose's heals clattered on the tile floor. We were in the super market where Alice saw Riley going to today. Somehow she convinced Rose and me to try and 'bump' into Riley, only I wasn't expecting the sight that I saw. In our boredom, we talked about the battle.

"Will Jess even stay with us?" I asked. Rose shrugged and inspected a hair curler.

"Cheap," she muttered. I sighed. It was going on two hours and still there was no sign of her. I began pulling Rosalie out of the hair section and towards the exit when _she_ appeared. Riley. Baggy sweat pants. T-shirt. Messy bun. Granny panties' underwear line. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Beside me, Rose gasped and clutched her chest, her eyes wide. Then I looked closer. Nailbeds bitten down until blood threatened. Rings under her eyes. Pale, pale white skin. Nearly blackened eyes that jumped around everywhere. Dear goodness, what happened?

"Seth Clearwater," Rose scolded. "Look what you did to that poor girl."

"Me?"

"You may get to ease your pain by staring at her through the window, but she can't," Rosalie hissed, tearing her eyes away from the horrific sight. People were staring, amazed that Riley could pull off that look. Sure she did to the human eye, she made it look sexy, but not to the trained eye. I gaped that Rose knew my secret. "We all have good hearing as well, Seth."

"Do you want me to just forgive her?" I was tempted to do so then and there, finally seeing her closer than 50 yards. Rosalie shook her head immediately.

"No, you'll just hurt her worse, not until you are fully prepared to forgive her," Rose cursed silently at herself for 'being so stupid.' So I stayed hidden as Rosalie 'bumped' into Riley.

She causally walked over to her and then, quicker than a jet, pulled her behind the mattresses in my full view. "Riley Pratt!" Rose grabbed her wrists. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Rosalie?" Riley gasped. It had been a week and four days since our fight. "Oh my gosh! Rose. Is – is Seth here?"

Rose shook her head sadly as Riley hugged on tight. "I'm sorry sweetie," she whispered, glaring at me. Pain shot through me instantly. I caused Riley to be that crazed with agonizing worry. Dammit I was supposed to mad at her, not myself!

"Is there some way you can get me to him? Every time I try, he runs," Riley pled. Rose shook her head and pulled away, a firm scolding expression forming.

"Is _he _the reason you are dressed like this? Or why you forgot that even you need beauty sleep?" Rose frowned, as did Riley, and she looked herself over.

"Oh." As if she were just noticing her appearance. "Do you think he won't like it? Shit. You sure he isn't here?" She sounded more hopeful that Rosalie was wrong.

"You can't do this to yourself over some guy," Rose responded without enthusiasm. I should have brought Alice along but Rose normally bonded better with Riley. Rose was slightly biased seeing as, because of five men, she was a murderer.

"I just – _need _to see Seth! Please!" Riley voice surprised me. It was choked with tears. I gulped, finally seeing how it would pan out. Now it was just how long I wanted to cause her and I both to be in pain. The longer I waited, the longer it would take for her parents to accept me for the third time. Wait I forgot. Robert was being held in jail until his hearing. Jail. Her dad was in jail and here I was adding onto the problem. That settled it. I'd do something progressive tomorrow.

. . .

"You should see her," Edward laughed whole-heartedly. "The way she concentrates is amazing. Her palms face downward and she envisions it as pushing air out of her hands and it bouncing off the ground to propel her. Fascinating."

Eleasar's chuckle was quite the same to the bonfire crackling as he said, "The young girl we came across was purely incredible. She was a blinder in a simpler form. One moment you were seeing luscious greens and yellows and then everything turned shades of pink. Or shades of blue. Any color."

"She could manipulate the color sensing section of our eyes," Jasper mused. Eleazar nodded. "What will the Volturi do with this information? They could create an arm-," I silenced him.

Voice crept slowly louder into my hearing range, miles and miles away. They were light but familiar. I pointed in the direction and Edward took off. We waited patiently except me. I had a good guess on who ran nearer and was excited. Esme gasped when they got into her hearing range.

They were back. So soon. Most of us expected them to arrive at the last moment. The pessimistic ones didn't expect them to come back at all. But here they were. Laughing behind Edward, Jess and Troy stumbled into the clearing clinging onto each other. I stared dumbfounded.

"Jess," Esme rushed her for a hug, which she gave easily. It seemed as if she didn't even have a grudge on us. I ran forward and squeezed her to pieces only to find she wasn't reciprocating.

"You're back," I sighed and met Troy's eyes. He was signaling for me to stop so I dropped her. Suddenly, the easy expression on her face turned to hatred. "Jess?"

"Troy," Jess turned and shakily found her way into his arms. "Get him away!" Her voice was barely above a whisper and I would have bet she was crying if she could have.

"Seth, we thought you weren't going to be here," Troy muttered, running a hand down Jess's hair. The sight puzzled me. I didn't exactly like seeing them so touchy. It bothered me and brought up memories, including one memory in particular that I held secret from Riley. That meant… "Jess, Esme's going to take you back to the house for new clothes. I'll settle this."

Nobody liked the sound of that. His eyes were on me so before I knew it Jess and Esme were off, along with Nessie who just wanted away from the boiling blood. Troy took a step closer as if I personally offended him. Carlisle came forward along with Eleazar and Jake.

"What's wrong? I – I only hugged her," I said, putting my hands up in defense. Troy sighed grimly.

"Jess blames you directly for not telling her. I told her you were the one who wanted to but…" he trailed off, so Jake finished for him.

"But she's Jess. Why him?"

"She had a huge crush on you, bigger than any of you knew, and trusted you the most to be honest with her," Troy's eyes stared coldly in mine. I felt terrible, but Esme made me. It wasn't _my _fault.

"She's young, Seth, you can't blame her emotions," Eleazar put a hand on my shoulder, which was a bold move considering we didn't know each other much.

"We may both be young, but she hates it when you treat her like a kid. You hid this from her because of her 'young' emotions," Troy grumbled. Jess wasn't the only one annoyed about that, apparently.

"Troy, turning into a vampire doesn't age your emotions or personality," Carlisle reminded him.

"No, but mating does," I sighed in distaste. I could see it in his eyes. They were slightly possessive of Jess, hating that we were talking behind her back even with her knowledge. The look on his face would haunt me forever. It was mature, so much more mature than I was used to seeing on his devious appearance. "Experiences make up a person. This new experience changed her a lot."

"Whom did she mate with?" Eleazar questioned. We didn't go into detail with why it was Troy who went with her. I still hated that it had to be him, but now I saw that it was the correct thing to do. If it had been me, she never would have stayed to even listen to the entire story.

"Me," Troy straightened his posture. There were multiple gasps, including Jake's, but Carlisle and I both could tell. They seemed to have a delayed effect, most likely because their personalities were so youthful and naïve. Once they got away and dealt with an adult problem, their feelings finally caught up. "That's not all," he said, "in order for her to stay, she's requested," demanded, "that Seth not stay at the house."

Anger flared through me, but it wasn't with Jess, it was for me. I was a terrible friend for hiding the information and causing her to do this. Immediately, there were numerous outbursts of defiance. It warmed my heart, but in the end, I knew what I had to do to fix everything, including the situation with Riley.

"-Jess is going, then so am I. I can't force her like that! I already made her come back," Troy said fiercely. A growl ripped from his throat. Rosalie, who he was arguing with, bent into a crouch. For some unknown reason, Rose took to me. Emmett then stepped beside her protectively. Just as it looked like an inevitable fight, Carlisle spoke.

"Stop this! Troy," Carlisle brought all attention to him. "I won't force Seth out. He has a right to stay and a place in this family."

"So does she," Garrett commented. Immediately, Kate was on opposite sides with him, creating an argument. Within a few seconds, voices were back to a roar. I tried to shut them out and stumbled to a tree, sinking to the ground and plugging my ears.

Leave? The battle was soon so I had to stay close, right? But Leah's offer nagged me. She wanted me to live with her, create a new family from our old one. I could go and come for the battle only, try to make amends with Jess, and when that failed, I'd go back with Leah. I could see it.

We'd live in the weirdest town out of the country. Her kids would love me. Leah could be absolutely happy, as happy as possible for her for the rest of her life. It would be cold but nobody would care. A new little pack would form when the gene was passed down.

Closing my eyes, I saw a picture of us all old and wrinkly on her front porch. My head turned to the side, gazing at my beautiful and old wife. To my horror, there was nobody there. Not even a chair for her.

My eyes popped wide open. Riley! Running my hands over my body, I made sure I was still young, still in range of Riley. Her soft voice inside her room could barely be made out over the sounds of the fighting Cullens.

No. Moving with Leah was _definitely _not an option. Not without Riley. No. A shudder ran through me. What would I do? There was no way I could let Jess just leave, taking Troy with her. They were the second focus to the battle. If the Volturi had a second subject to move onto, then it was more likely Riley would be let free. I gazed at the field.

I saw so many pale, white faces, every one of them minus Jake. They weren't me. They weren't my family, not totally. Riley's portrait flashed before me. She was my family. I belonged with her, no matter what. So it was finally time for me to move on. I hated it. I no longer belonged with the Cullen family, the family I loved, the family that loved me. It was time I set out on my own…in my own house. Growing up meant this. Nobody wanted to grow up and I knew why.

In a shaky blur, I stumbled into the middle of the fight. "Stop!" I tasted vomit in my mouth. My stomach was upside down. Nothing made sense. "Troy's right. I'm leaving tonight."

Everyone was instantly silenced. I remembered having the glowing yellow eyes all stare at me with mixed emotions, most being horror. I said that. It made it all so much more real, yet at the same time, so much more insane. My family of over a hundred years was finally coming to an end. Somebody, I couldn't remember, asked if I was sure. To that there was only one answer: of course I wasn't. But they didn't have to know. With a terrified expression, I nodded firmly.

. . .

I wasn't afraid of the dark. I wasn't afraid of dark forests. I wasn't afraid of vampires. I wasn't afraid of even Jake. I wasn't afraid of heights. So why was I terror shocked? Why couldn't I sleep that first night? It made no sense.

My new and small house was even more secluded than theirs. It made sense for a normal human to be scared. But that wasn't it. I got absolutely no sleep that first night.

I insisted that I build it myself, only accepting help from Jake when he wouldn't leave. Esme would come later and decorate it. That was her compromise, along with paying for every material, the electric bills, the water bills, every single tax or money or bill you could find, and the daily visits. If I didn't come over, one of them would. The first week wasn't terrible except for that night. After the visits became shorter, the nights got harder. After I requested the visits get more frequent, the nights stayed equally as hard.

It was a small, wood house, meant for a family of three. Actually there were three bedrooms because I felt like I might be staying here a while, hopefully with Riley if I ever could get the guts up to face her. So far, only one furnished and finished bath. A second full bath was being added.

After a long lecture, Esme figured that I wanted an old feel to my house, so once it was furnished, it looked like the classic, old style house with a tribe aura to it. Pride surged through me. It was a cozy, reliable house.

Rose was a frequent visitor, along with Garrett, Kate, Ness and Jake. She came over alone, which didn't shock me. I acted like I hadn't caught on. Esme nearly always sent one of the girls or Edward, who was a very good cook, here to make a homemade dinner for me. Nobody complained.

We sparked a conversation one evening. "Riley visited every day this week. It helps her, you know," she informed me. I tried to hide my disdain.

"Does she?" I muttered, fixing the leaky sink. There was always a problem to fix in this house. If the Cullens had built it, well I probably wouldn't of had a single thing to fix, which I would have hated because fixing things helped keep my mind of the broken relationships I had with various girls in my life.

"You need to talk to her," Rose slammed the plate on the table with new ferocity.

"No I don't."

"_She _needs you to," Rose hissed in my ear. "Don't you miss her?"

I pondered that for only a moment before a voice shot in my head: _Yes. _I didn't know where it came from. My nights were so restless here. I was missing something, I just couldn't pin it though. It was like when a word was on the tip of your tongue but you just _couldn't _remember. Now it was clear. I was simply missing Riley.

"Of course," I mumbled, plowing my face into my food. Rose looked dead at me the entire time staring me down. She had this impression as if she were a wise old woman with all the knowledge any one person needed to know therefore when she told you something you fucking did it.

"Then go to her," Rosalie stated. I decided I'd do it tomorrow. It was really two days later before I could figure out what to say, or, more importantly, what not to say.

. . .

Two weeks of barely seeing me had a bad effect on Riley. She got glimpses when I visited Oliver. It was awkward because I was angry with him as well. Soon, we were closing in on being pals. Consequently, it undoubtedly startled Riley when I sat at her usual turning point of her run, waiting for her.

She staggered to a stop, staring widely at me. Looking around, Riley made sure it was she I was here for. I nodded with a pained smile. Slowly, she climbed up the rock.

"Hey," I smirked at her outfit again. Even in the freezing cold of January, she was wearing spandex and a sports bra with a jacket. She tugged the jacket around her body uncomfortably.

"Hey," she breathed in relief, then frowned like she didn't want that. Riley visibly relaxed from the pain as we always did when around each other. Normally, it was as if I barely noticed pain was there until she arrived, but lately it was dreadful.

I had a strong urge to kiss her, to hold her close forever and ever. But that wouldn't work. Not with all that happened. She had to know. Then she could stop feeling guilty.

"So Oliver and you seem to be getting along well," she commented, unsure what I was doing there but afraid to ask, worrying that I'd leave.

"He's a damn good actor. Never would have picked him to be the one to beat me on Xbox," I muttered with a sly grin, sitting on the flatter part of the rock. It overlooked the ocean, a big cliff dropping just yards from us. She sat next to me, a good distance away, and laughed nervously.

I looked at Riley. She bit her lip debating between something I couldn't tell. "What do you want to do?" I asked perceptively. A small smile played on her lips. "Go ahead and do it." It was a light comment, but she acted like she had to do it. Maybe she just did.

Either way, she flung her arms around me, hugging as hard as she could. Chuckling, I wrapped an arm around her back and she snuggled closer with a deep, heavy sigh. Despite all the pain I put her through in the past week, she said, "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," I gulped. More like, it was my debt at least. "How is your mom doing with your dad…in jail?"

Riley stiffened and pulled back, but only enough that she was still leaning heavily against me. "Not amazing. Not terrible. Money wise, we are doing bad. Mom is a therapist. Her friend offered her a job in Seattle as a partner at her office, but…"

It was my turn to go stiff. In Seattle? That's a good drive away. Would Riley go? Would Oliver? What about Cat and the baby? No, no, no. I had just begun to forgive her. It never would fully work if she moved to Seattle!

"What?" I gaped, shocked. An idea popped into my mind. I had fully planned on telling Riley about Julie and Troy, especially since Julie had a divorce hearing soon. Maybe if Julie knew I knew, then she wouldn't go in fear I'd tell Riley.

I almost gasped aloud at my horrid thoughts. That was called blackmailing. It was something I always thought was as bad as cheating, no matter what the cause was. I vowed never to do that. If it meant I had to move to Seattle too, then so be it.

"You can't go! Not until you hear this," I began to launch into the story, but Riley already shook her head.

"I'm not going," she blurted. "Mom may, but I won't. I love it here. We definitely have to sell the house-,"

"I can help you out. I have plenty of money," I interrupted. Riley smiled sadly and gazed up at me.

"We won't take your money, or the Cullen's. We have plenty of money for a month or so as it is, but with Cat's baby coming…Mom wants to get a steady income in. Mine won't be enough because I'm just starting out. Talia isn't being very helpful. She won't give a dime!"

"You're keeping the baby. What about Cat's family?" I asked. She shook her head. I suddenly remembered that Cat was broke. Somehow Oliver told me a little bit of that while playing soccer. "You just can't leave."

"I won't. Umm…you're the other reason I can't really go," she blushed, unsure if I was okay with that. To answer her, I took her hand and squeezed, not letting go. Her smile lit up.

"You can go. I'll go where ever you want," I whispered. She shivered and I noticed how dark it had gotten since she ran in the late afternoon. Without running, she must have got very cold. I wanted to wrap my arm around her again, but we were on some type of unspoken agreement to take it slow.

"But I don't want to leave. Neither does Oliver. It is our responsibility to pass down generations here, to let the Graceful continue. It would be bad to spread it any further from LaPush, the new girls wouldn't have a clue what was happening to them," she sighed. Inside, I was grinning in relief. It was still sad because she'd have to leave her mom.

"What will you do?"

"Well," she seemed hesitant. "I'm going to buy a house. If mom lets him, Oliver will stay with me. Cat won't stay with me, but their baby probably will." Her expression was so sad; I simply had to scoot her closer for comfort.

"You can stay with me," I grinned. Maybe we were closer to being back to normal than I thought.

"Seth, I couldn't-," Riley began but I stopped her.

"Yes. You can and you will. I moved out of the Cullen's house. My house is even further back in the woods, but it's cozy. At least come and see it."

"You moved?" Riley jumped apart in surprise. I nodded with my smile still there. "Why?"

"It's a long story. Want to see? I built it myself, with a little help from Jake." Riley's smile only grew wider as she nodded her head eagerly.

. . .

"So this is it. Still fixing things here and there," I opened my arms wide. Riley took her time looking at every room, laughing when she passed the full sink of dirty dishes. "What do you think?"

"I think it's amazing," Riley admitted. Peering at her, I had to agree.

"It is isn't it?" I laughed, happy she liked it.

"You really want me to live here? With you? Like moving in?" Riley turned to me. I turned to her. We were very close, only a couch seat away standing, facing each other. I smirked and stepped closer, looking down at her eyes, her mesmerizing eyes.

"Preferably. Some people consider it rude to move in and kick the owner out, but that's only some people," I shrugged jokingly. Riley shoved my shoulder and tried to hide her grin. I remembered something she needed to be told. My face turned serious. "Actually, before you decide, you should, um, know why exactly I forgave you."

"You forgave me?" Riley gaped. "I thought this was just you being polite."

"Riley," I scoffed. "Being a gentleman doesn't entitle you to invite just anybody to live in your home with you." Once again, she shoved my shoulder in a 'cut it out' way. "You weren't the only one keeping secrets."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked innocently. Did I really want to do this? Her father was just put in jail for a month until the hearing, which could get him up to a year. Julie filed a divorce. Then Oliver gets his girlfriend pregnant and her stupid boyfriend bails on her. To top it all off, Talia is still the hero in her eyes. Could she take it, really take it? Well, she deserved to try.

"A little after Troy first came, I overheard a conversation between your mom and Troy. Riley, he slept with her before," I stressed, taking her hand, which she yanked away. Unbelieving shock swept her features.

"You're lying," Riley mumbled, and then louder, "No, Seth don't lie to me!"

"I'd never lie to you. Before you decide to move in with me, you should probably know that you didn't deserve to be ignored for two weeks considering I did the same thing to you." Her eyes were frantic, searching everywhere.

She stumbled back and fell on the couch, clutching her throat. Taking deep, rapid breaths, she said, "She wouldn't. Mom wouldn't cheat on dad. It – it would change everything."

Riley was right. If word got around to Robert and his lawyers, there was a good chance he could get better rights of the kids.

"I'm sorry," I sat next to her and put a hand on her thigh. Riley finally looked back to me and I was stunned. The look on her face told me all. She wasn't hurt; she wasn't mad, or angry. Nothing aimed at me.

Sadness filled her to the bone, the type of sadness that never really leaves a person. Everyone has to go through that sadness or else they wouldn't be any different than their neighbor. Maybe that was what's wrong with society; rights of passage knocked a person down to the bone, revealing their true, horrible selves.

Later the next day, Oliver, Cat, Riley, and Julie came over. The moment I opened to door, Julie engulfed me in a hug. Now I was fully expecting a slap in the face or kick or _any _sign that she was angry with me because I told on her to Riley. Meeting Riley's eyes, from the dead, distracted look I could tell she didn't tell her mom how she knew.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Julie exhaled, squeezing me until I couldn't breathe. "I was afraid Riley would never pick up food again!"

"Mom," Riley hushed her. I eyed the thin girl with scrutiny.

"The only reason she's not painfully bony is because she's a Graceful, but don't take that for granted, before I forced her to drink, she was so pale it was unimaginable," Oliver grunted, stepping forward and pulling Julie away. Cat blushed when I hugged her. The shy at first then loud type of girl she was. I opened my arms to embrace Riley and she opened her arms the other way. We both switched and looked at each other awkwardly. Oliver luckily saved me. "Let's see the house then." Sparing a furtive glance her way, I moved towards the kitchen.

"So we have our kitchen that opens to the living room. Through a door, there's a dining table. This all wraps around the stairwell…" I zoned out for most of the time, stealing glances at Riley here and there. By the end of the tour, we settled into the living room, squeezing for space. Never said it was big.

"Seth!" Oliver shook my shoulder and I apologized, forcing my eyes off Riley's laughing face. She seemed so relaxed, finally not as forced as the first time we met after the fight. "Dude, just kiss her."

"Shut up," I elbowed Ollie back to his seat and cleared my throat.

"Seth, Riley says you offered to keep Oliver _and _the baby here?" Julie said, running a hand worriedly through her hair. Smiling seemed to help calm her. "That's a big offer, young man."

"I'm aware of that. It's the least I can do considering what I've put on your family," I said honestly.

"Don't do that, Seth. None of that was your fault," Riley said from the recliner. I met her glare with a grin.

"Let's agree to disagree, but it really is not a worry. Oliver and Cat seem responsible enough, though I wouldn't know for sure," I glare Oliver's way as he tries to laugh it off and fails. "If they aren't, then they sure will be learning how to mature and fast. Cat can stay here if she'd like, as long as her parents are okay with that. They'd only be taking up one room. By the time the baby gets old enough for a room of its own, they'll be out of school and probably living on their own, right?"

"Yes, but Seth, you don't have to do this," Oliver groaned. It was obvious he hated being so unable to meet the new needs for Cat and his baby. "You're only a few years older. Riley and you shouldn't have to take care of our mistakes."

"It's not a mistake," Cat rolled her eyes.

"You get what I mean," Ollie mumbled, squeezing her hand. Tension was tight before she nodded awkwardly.

"Oliver, I've been alive for over one hundred fifty years. If Riley is fine with it, I don't see how I'm not capable of helping out," I met his guilty gaze over the table. He just didn't want to accept help. "You have to get help from somewhere. Here you'll have a doctor who can appear within seconds. You can live near your hometown, Cat near her family. And you will have two almost always open baby sitters near by, not counting the multiple, baby needing family living only a minute's walk away."

"Seth Clearwater, did God send you or did you come on your own?" Julie gasped, clutching her heart with tears in her eyes. "Are you sure? It's perfectly understandable to say no."

"It will be a pleasure," I smiled.

"I can't believe you are all moving out so quick, but I can't stop you if you want to stay," Julie shuddered, squeezing Riley and Oliver's hands as tears spilled down here eyes.

That my friends, was how I came to acquire new housemates, well hopefully. "This is all as long as we do survive the Volturi," Riley stood, ending their emotional moment. I stood as well, meeting her eyes, finally seeing the fear there. I had searched and searched for weeks to see if she actually understood that we could all die soon. So I smiled in agreement, not happiness, agreement, agreeing that there was definitely something to be frightened of.

* * *

**A/N: I can't hold out any longer! My new story is up! It had Seth and Riley's kid, Cat and Oliver's kid, and Jake and Renesmee's kids in it! Boy oh boy is this exciting. Go check it out. Search 'The Passage' or go to my page and look at it. The title is, as mentioned before, 'The Passage.' I'm not sure if I will continue unless I get a lot of reviews! It's under the Jake, Seth, Nessie, and OC section. Romance and Family, though purely romance. A quote as the summary. Summary on the inside. Just check it out.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Sisterly Brawl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Seth's POV

Riley moved in first. Julie was staying in that house until after the battle. There was no use in moving into a house to move out days later in the case of the likely death of the owner. I insisted Riley moved in the next day though. Oliver was staying at his house, but after so long away from my girlfriend, we both had discomfort lingering in our bones if we were separated for long.

"Where's your towel?" Riley appeared on the stairs with a basket of clothes in her hands, eyeing my cereal bowl and me. I smiled sheepishly and stood, motioning to the towel around my waist. "Seth," she giggled, looking me up and down. "What if Cat came here to check out the house, again? I'd prefer you _didn't _steal my brother's knocked up girlfriend from him."

"Everyone wants a piece of me and my abs," I nodded casually and instinctively began to take off the towel, the only piece of clothing on my body.

"Ah," Riley jumped off the stairs and handed me one of my not too dirty shorts. "First, I'd rather your naked ass germs _not _be on our dining room chairs, thank you very much, but, more importantly, aren't we taking things…slow?"

"We are," I laughed, sliding the shorts on under the towel, "but with no curtain to our personal outdoor shower yet, I'm sure you'll sneak a glance sooner or later."

"About that," Riley blushed and shook her head, forgetting the question and rushing to the laundry room. I pestered her by poking her side until she caved. "Fine. I'm just worried! I don't want to be bitten by bugs in…certain areas."

Smirking, I assured her, "Riley, baby, if my lips haven't touched there yet, there's no way anything else will." The outside of the house was sprayed with a very heavy bug repellant and there was a nearly see through screen on the top of the shower.

"Oh dear, o-okay," Riley breathed, running out of the room flustered. A grin came upon my face. We may have still not had a kiss in weeks, but she was still the same horny Riley.

Hours later while cooking dinner, or what she could scrounger up with my little grocery shopping skills, Riley shrieked. I rushed in to find her soaked head to toe. She held her hands out in vain to stop the water from hitting her more. The spewing water came from the sink so I quickly shut off its water, a temporary fix.

"Are you okay?" I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. She may have found that annoying, but her expression was priceless. She blew hair out of her eyes and cocked out a hip, her sign to cut it out. That only made it harder and I ended up laughing.

"Seth!" Riley whined, crossing her arms over her chest. Honestly, she looked like she was about to cry so I walked over and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry Riles," I chuckled. She snuggled deeper to engulf herself in me with her petite little body. "How about you get a shower while I finish the food?" Wearily, she glanced between the chicken and me and nodded. Dashing up the stairs you could see a little much of her clothes so I couldn't resist giggling. She turned around in question. "I really like that white skirt you have."

"Yeah? I got it on ," Riley scampered up the steps.

"Hmm, never heard of that," I called with a hidden grin. I worked hard to cut up the chicken, I really did, but it wasn't that easy. Nearly every chop I nicked my knuckles so I tried to do it slowly, but it didn't work. By the time Riley was down there, every other word from my mouth was "Fuck!" or "Damn."

"Oh my gosh, Seth!" Riley gasped, grabbing a paper towel, but when she got to my hands the cuts were already faded. "Right…" I groaned. All I wanted was to do one nice thing, but nooo. "It's better if you go like this," Riley giggled and tucked her fingers underneath, pushing her knuckles out front. I tried that but it only ended with my bloodying my knuckles as well. "You know what? How about I do the cooking and you do the fixing."

"So much simpler," I sighed, grabbing my tools from where I was finishing on the shower earlier. I lied on my back to fix the pipes on the sink when Riley walked over me to the fridge. Then she walked back over. Then she leaned to reach the cutting area and decided that was too hard, so she put one foot on either side of my chest.

My eyes kept glancing back up at her, over and over, until I finally couldn't resist flat out staring. I cleared my throat so she said, "I don't hear the water turning on."

"No – uh, I think I'll be down here for a long time," I grinned, staring straight up her flowing open skirt.

"You like my underwear? Aren't the sail boats cute?" she smirked at my mesmerized expression. I managed a strangled "Ughnn" though we both knew that wasn't what I was staring at. Her thong was very, very little. We were supposed to take it slow, but this wasn't helping.

Karma must have thought it was funny. No more than two seconds later was I sprayed with a trail of water. I took that as a sign to get back to work and stop staring, though it was hard, so I peeked multiple times.

Oddly enough, Riley finished dinner at the same time I finished fixing the pipe. "So will this happen often? Because you didn't seem to mind the situation," Riley smirked as she picked at the food meanwhile I basically inhaled it. We both flirted around the deep conversations. For now, it worked. I just wanted to get the Volturi behind us before we worried about our feelings. Our feelings didn't matter if we were dead.

"I think you just insulted me," I mocked a hurt expression. "Don't doubt my handiwork. My hands can do magical things."

"How can you turn everything you say into something dirty Seth?" Riley asked. Riley truly changed me. Before I barely even thought of that stuff, I just waited for the one to come along. Now it was all I could do to not pin her down and fuck her then and there.

"Riley, I never got the chance to give you your Christmas gift," I remembered and dashed to the closet, pulling out the large box to her protests. Blushing, Riley finally accepted it and opened it. Inside was a beautiful red dress picked out by, none other than, Alice. That wasn't the part I liked the most. Matching heels also were included and in the right heel was a long jewelry box. Her eyes flickered to it first and I picked it up, placing it in her hands.

"Wow. A house, a dress, and jewelry? You've outdone yourself, Clearwater. I'm excited for next year," she murmured, her heart not fully into the joke as she opened the box. It was a tiny silver necklace with a crescent moon charm. "Seth-," she gasped.

"I was wanted to make you a wooden wolf, but Jake stole that a…few years back. This way, no matter how tempting the Volturi will be, you'll remember me. We aren't really descendants of the moon, but-," I said, scratching the back of my neck. Somehow, the moon sounded much cooler inside my head.

"But it means the same. It means you," Riley's eyes welled with water. Flipping it over, she saw the engraftment. Then I got embarrassed. "Clearwater?"

I scratched the back of my neck and explained, "My dad. His family had a tradition. The first piece of jewelry you buy for your, well, love should always have your last name on it, something you'll hopefully share together eventually. My mom explained this to me after he died and I couldn't stand to not put it on." Riley grew a smile so wide it was amazing it fit on her face. A tear rolled slowly down her cheek.

"Seth," she breathed. For a quick moment, I worried she thought it was odd, but then she threw her arms around my neck. "Beautiful. It's-."

"Rosella Pratt!" the door slammed shut following possibly the worst voice known to mankind. We jumped apart to find ourselves graced in the presence of Talia. "Mom better of lied when she said you moved in with this cocksucker." Sooo mature.

For the first time on this subject, hints of doubts showed in Riley's face. She glanced to me then back to Talia. "Um, I live here now," she mumbled pathetically.

"You mean you used to and now you're moving back in. I won't have you living with a dog, no matter how flat you are," Talia sniffed. A growl threatened to come loose, but I forced it back seeing as Riley was now close to tears of sadness.

Leaning next to Riley's ear, I whispered, "Don't let her talk to you like that. She shouldn't if she loves you." Riley turned to me; her head closer than it's been to mine in weeks. Eyes churning, she finally tore her look back to Talia.

"No," she whispered.

"Excuse me?" Talia scoffed.

"I said no. Seth loves me. He cares for me. He makes me happy. Why shouldn't I move in? I love you Tals, but please don't make me choose be-," Riley pled.

"I always knew you were a little whore. Honey, I own you. One little word to mommy and you'll be putty in my hands, living in Seattle," Talia stomped forward getting up in Riley's face. I gently shoved her back and was rewarded with a slap in the face.

"Talia!" Riley shrieked. I should have seen that coming. Looking down, Riley's eyes were a striking, glowing hazel so bright they seemed to be golden, and she wasn't even _using _her charm. "Mom hates your guts. Seth hates your guts. So does Cat-,"

"But you love me more than a dog," Talia interrupted.

"That may almost be true, but maybe I see why they loathe you so much," Riley gulped. Talia's eyes suddenly turned a startling color and she stood up straighter, getting even closer to Riley, making her stumble into my chest.

"Listen little girl, I was raped and abused. I have a reason to be a bitch. Can you say the same for yourself?" before I could do anything, Talia spun her purse, hitting Riley smack dab in the side of her head and sending her sideways. I grabbed her arm but her head still hit the coffee table with a deafening clang. Talia smirked like Riley was too weak for her taste.

My arms were shaking as I cradled Riley's limp body. Only she kept me from phasing and ripping the devil limb from limb. "Get out of my house before I tear you to pieces!" I screamed, brushing her out of the way. Footsteps already made their way here. I hoped she was long gone because once I got Riley into safe hands there was no stopping me from killing Talia.

"Here's the bill for my dry cleaning. You got blood on my shirt," Talia ran to me and stuck it in my pants, squeezing my butt with a giggle. "You need a real woman," she all but screamed in my ear. That did it. I had enough with her stupid games, no doubt _that_ was part of a plan. She didn't even care for her sister. She didn't even worry that she may have just killed her.

Rage fueled my body and nothing else.

"You don't even care about your own damn sister!" I yelled and sat Riley on the ground and phased as soon as I safely away, tackling Talia to the ground. My teeth ground into her thigh, deep, very deep. In the back of my mind, I remember a lot of scratching, lots of it. Then I bit into her shoulder and drug her back before I made the fatal mistake. Her eyes weren't as pretty as Riley's were when they were casting their spells, but they were just as deadly.

"_Let me go_!" Talia sobbed yet still held command in her voice. As I had no choice, I let go. Then I remembered Riley's pale face. That was Talia's _sister! _And she had no guilt; she only wanted to keep herself alive. Fury ran through my bones. It was painful, but I managed to break through her terrible spell and pin her to the ground.

Her face was scrunched in pain and suddenly it disappeared as I sailed through the air. Edward stared me dead in the eyes, reading my thoughts, and then projected them outward to Carlisle. I still fought Edward. Revenge was in store for the bitch that harmed _my _Riley, _my love._

She should have died. She deserved to die. Nobody touched my girl without a consequence. Nobody! I threw Edward off me and Jake was the one to intercept me.

_Let me go! She should be the one knocked out cold! _I screamed to Jake in my head, snarling and snapping at any skin I could find. Emmett and him finally were able to pin me for good. Screaming was in the distance, but it made me feel good. Comforted. Happy. If Riley was hurt, so was the one who put her like that.

_Seth! Relax, Riley is already awake. Talia didn't hurt Riley enough to deserve going to the hospital, _Jake snarled. Slowly but surely, I relaxed enough for them to let me go. Then I ran. It was the best way to get the anger out of my head. I wanted to be with Riley but a wolf wasn't very comforting. So I pushed through the anger. Talia got her karma. Riley was okay.

Eventually, I found my way back to the Cullen house. Our first day home wasn't going great. Riley sat on the couch, talking away with Rosalie. An ice pack was on the back of her head. To my relief, her eyes lit up when she saw me. "Seth," Riley hugged onto me. I placed my hands on her back and held her to me, but not before meeting eyes with Rosalie.

Rose's look said, "I'll kill you if you let that happen again." And I agreed with her. Only Carlisle stayed in the living room, along with Esme.

"Riley, eat this," Esme held a plate out to her. She quickly detached herself from me and ate. We all watched her watched her eat in amusement. For a tiny girl, she could eat.

"Is she okay?" I asked, checking her head. It had a bump, so I put the ice back on, deserving an annoyed look from Riley.

"Just fine. I'll have Talia patched up in half an hour. Riley do you want to talk to her or should we send her on her way?" Carlisle asked reluctantly. That was a tough topic.

Riley stiffened and took her time to look up. When she finally did, she stared straight at Carlisle and shook her head. "No talking. Not…for a little while. I-," Riley mumbled, unsure how to finish. She just needed to sort out her feelings. I hated all the bad circumstances that led up to this, but the time was finally here for Riley to see the light and stop worshipping Talia.

"Okay then," said Carlisle with grin while walking off.

Riley didn't say a word for quite a while. It was more convenient, giving me an excuse to stay at the house longer than most of my visits. She shooed me away, closing her eyes to the oncoming headache. Riley fell asleep on the couch with Esme sitting next to her in a slightly protective way that had me relieved.

So I bounced up the stairs, ready to finally face the problem head on. If we were to be fighting along sides in less than a week, then we'd better get our loyalties aligned. There was no point in knocking on Jess and Troy's door but I did anyway. They ignored so I walked in and sat on their desk chair, waiting for the two to untangle themselves from each other.

"What is he doing in here?" Jess's eyes never left mine but she spoke to Troy. He sighed, ruffling her hair.

"Ask him," Troy concluded hesitantly. Her deadly eyes flickered off mine onto Troy's for only a millisecond. "Or not…Seth?"

"Jess, I've apologized a lot. We are running out of time. I lied because I – we – none of us could stand to lose you and if you were told ahead of time you might have just gone-," she interrupted my mumbled speech, which was good because what's a lecture without deadly eye staring?

"To the Volturi? I'm not as messed up as all of you think," she spat with venom, pure venom. I jumped but finally looked at her. "You were supposed to be my friend who I could trust. What else are you lying about?"

Nobody trusted me these days dammit. Pleading with my eyes, I begged, "Jess, I wanted to tell you. Everything was so new and exciting for you, I didn't know-," I stopped myself.

"If she was strong enough?" Troy interjected. "Well she is. She would never want to leave, not a real family, not me." Jess looked with guilt at Troy and then to the ground.

"But she did, Troy. She was so tempted to leave, to go to a family who didn't see her as the annoying kid with a crush, or feverish newborn," it was more of a statement than a question yet Jess met my eyes, agreeing with me slightly despite her resistance to acknowledge me. "Nobody knew Troy would come along with a mating pull. I couldn't bear to lose you, not so soon. So yes, we waited, but we had full intentions of telling you before the battle."

"Yeah? So close to the battle that I didn't have time to learn to fight? You were just going to set me out there like a sitting duck," Jess growled, her fists clenched. Troy gripped her shoulder hard. That girl had a temper so much like Riley's yet totally different, caused by totally different things.

"I-," but I was at a loss of words. Somehow, we forgot about that or thought it wasn't important. The way she phrased it made it sound like we were shoving her off a cliff.

"It most likely won't lead to a fight. That's what we hope," Troy whispered in her ear. They had an odd relationship. The two were _always _touching in some way, an arm on the shoulder, his chest to her back, so many ways, like they depended on that to fuel them for survival. Whatever they went through, it was more than I thought. Guilt flooded through me like a dam just broke. So I stood, clearing my throat.

"Jess, I just – I'm sorry," I mumbled, closing the door in my wake.

. . .

Riley stayed overnight so I took the time to go on patrol. Jake was letting me slide because of how little time we had left, but tomorrow was their wedding. I didn't mention that before, did I? Well I am the best man and it was my job to throw a party, but nobody could have been on patrol, so I got to miss my own party. I didn't care that much. It was just the guys hanging out and wrestling. Strippers were not our thing.

Everybody was strung out. Patrol normally increased except for tonight. It surprised me to hear Edward running behind me a few hundred yards. He answered before I could ask. "It's my daughter's fiancé's bachelor party, celebrating his last night of virginity. I don't want to be present," Edward sighed, coming beside me. I shrugged; probably guessing I'd do the same. We ran for a while in silence, everything at peace.

It surprised me they actually let Jake and Renesmee marry now, right before the battle. They would have virtually no honeymoon if they wanted to make it back in time for the battle. Edward cleared his throat beside me. I peered at him before asking in my head, "What are you hiding?"

"Since you won't be in link with Jake until afterwards, I guess you can know. We purposely planned it so they will be out of town. The battle is closer than you think. I'd say three days tops. They will be on vacation for six," he wouldn't meet my eyes. Jacob really fell for this? How did he not realize?

"Why? They both want to fight and are prepared," I inquired wordlessly, looking at him wearily. He peered at me for a while before answering. When it came, it made sense.

"Because she's my daughter and I have to protect her," was his answer. He was going to do that even though he knew she'd hate him for who knew how long. They both wanted to fight so badly.

That was two fighters, good fighters, down. Would we be able to withstand that? Our numbers plummeted. We didn't know for sure how many they were bringing, though we could estimate lower. But the Denali clan is here, I kept telling myself, and it might not even lead to a fight. At that, Edward looked at me wearily. Agreed. Nobody was leaving without somebody injured, you could count the Volturi for that.

When patrol was over, I sat on the couch with Riley leaning heavily on me. We were planning to leave but… "Let her stay," Rose greeted us from the stairs. "Jess can't have her way all the time." I didn't want to. At the moment, there was nothing more I wanted than to sleep in a bed with Riley next to me, but Riley looked exhausted. "We need another girl for the bridal shower. It seems like we are doing blind make up."

Rose didn't seem happy about that, but Riley woke further to that. She looked at me with those large hazel eyes, as if I even had a choice to resist. She giggled, kissed my cheek and walked up the steps. I joined Esme, Carlisle, and Edward in the living room. Bella was participating in the bridal shower or they would have used this alone time. Once Nessie got old enough where she stayed up later, Bella and Edward had a hard time working around it. Personally, I think Bella would have been happy if it wasn't Jake who she was marrying because the longer they remained without sex, the grumpier both of them got.

Edward smirked my way with a sly grin. "Where did the Denali's go?" I asked, finally realizing what was so odd from before.

"They are staying in our old house," Carlisle said.

"You know they are thinking of living here," Edward chuckled. Leaning back on the couch, I wondered how everything seemed to be falling into place only days before there was a huge chance of ruining everything.

"I like them, but let's hope not," I said. "Do you know how many Quileute boys will turn? Too many to be in my head."

"Have you ever thought of settling down? To stop shifting?" Esme inquired. I snorted at that.

"Even if I could, I don't want to. Riley lives forever now that she's found me. I couldn't stop and leave her, I don't wish for that either. Life can't get boring with her around," that was an understatement. Our relationship would eventually turn into a funny story to tell to our children.

"And your kids?" Carlisle asked. I hadn't thought much about that, nor had Riley. "That will be devastating." Apparently they had. Our kids will most likely die, not many people end up like us. Will we be young while they grow old and wither away in our view? Will we just continue a cycle of kids, trying to forget about the past ones in a horrible, replacing way?

"Seth will pass down the gene. Riley will pass down hers. I wonder if the girls will also be lucky or end up with a terrible life," Edward mused. That I could answer: no. I wouldn't let them marry someone terrible. If they grew up in LaPush, eventually I could make friends with families and find a good guy. But what if they didn't want that? What if I couldn't?

"Could the girls be pushed to shift into a wolf like Leah and Sarah?" Carlisle pondered. "It will be as interesting as Jake and Nessie's kids." Edward's eyes narrowed at that.

"Both of you stop it, Seth is sweating bullets," Esme got up and sat beside me, rubbing my back. I couldn't stop thinking about watching our kids die, watching our girls get treated like Riley did before I came, like shit. Since when did we have kids? Since when did I have to worry about this?

"I…don't know," my forehead scrunched. All through that night, I couldn't put aside the thought of mortality, not for me, but for my kids. I was never scared of death, which was ironic seeing as I was one of few who don't necessarily have to die, but now it frightened me beyond compare for my kids. My kids. Riley's kids. We would have kids someday.

"Focus on the bright side of that," Edward advised. "You don't have to rush into things. Take your time and decide when the time comes." He was right. He was right. Why wouldn't the thoughts just go away then?

* * *

**A/N: I took off my new story. I'm sorry but I didn't want to write a story where nobody read it. Anyways, I am working on a new story right now. It should be up by the end of the week. Should. It's going to be a paulXrachel story! Never wrote one before but it's going to be good.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Sleep?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, get that through your heads by now.**

* * *

Seth's POV

"It looks crooked."

"No, it's perfect."

"I'd know a crooked banana when I see one."

"No you wouldn't."

"Why is the banana not ripe? Nessie's banana was much better. We should get that."

"Her banana? That sounds like…" I trailed off. Riley blushed and began to giggle, which then turned the bowl of fruit awry. "Well _now_ it's crooked."

Giving up, we hopped on the couch and ate the fruit instead of painting it. That was such a boring subject anyways. When I handed her the banana, she really cracked up. "It's just a stupid virgin bridal shower party game," she assured me. That really got me curious and slightly tense. "It's not what you're thinking. Well maybe it is. See, we had to get Nessie prepared for her honeymoon tonight so we gave her a banana and told her to put the condom on with her mouth…"

My eyes narrowed before I chuckled, "You all are idiots."

"Oh come on! Now Jake will be -," I cut her off with a laugh.

"Impressed?" I shook my head.

"Yes…" she seemed to ask what was wrong.

"It's just how you think you have to impress Jake in bed," I took her hand. "He'll be impressed either way."

Suddenly, our door flew open before either of us could say anything. And in walked, to everyone's surprise, Jess. She had a large smirk on her face despite her running mascara and red eyes. "Are you teaching her to cheat on you now?" she cackled.

I stood while Riley rushed to the bathroom. Thanks. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am."

"Then why are you here?

"Can't I accept your apology in person?"

"The wedding is in three hours?"

"Shut up and hug me," Jess finally shouted, scaring me slightly, but I did as told. Her body wrecked with sobs despite having no tears. Riley ran in the room next with her make-up bag and sat it on the counter.

"Is there anything-," Riley's question was cut off.

"Of course not!" Jess pulled away, suddenly turning on an angry streak. "First you, then your damn mom!" Realization struck me quickly. She finally found out about Julie's affair. I ushered Riley to the kitchen before things could get too heated, though she wasn't too happy about it as it sat.

"What happened?" I hoped to God that she didn't know I knew. That was just another thing to tack onto the list of secrets I didn't mention to Jess. Her eyes were looking around frantically, searching for some resolve. I wished I could have helped.

"Troy had sex with Julie, a fucking Graceful! How am I supposed to compete with that?" Jess's hands clamped together. "It was when he first got here. She's divorcing! What if he goes back to her?"

Glad there were no lingering feelings for me, I thought bitterly. Though that may be of some use. It took me a while to form the answer. I rested a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Do you have any remaining feelings for me, Jess?"

"No! Can we please focus on me?" Jess shouted, shrugging my hand away. I kept placing it back.

"It's all on Troy, right? Even though he kept that from you, you have a hard time being truly mad at him," it was said as a statement really. She nodded glumly with a little guilt. "You two mated. It was delayed because of your age, but you did mate. Trust me when I say that no matter how ugly you are or how beautiful another woman is, he can only find you attractive. He may not say it, but he thinks it."

"Yeah right, coming from somebody with a Graceful as a girlfriend," she sniffed.

"Yes, but back in the old times, my friend, Collin, imprinted on one of the ugliest girls you could think of. He always got mad when we thought that because he thought she was hot enough to be a model. It's all in the perspective."

"What if I'm not as good as her?"

"Julie spent years with a drunk. I doubt she really tried at sex. You are young and have more energy. He said it before, he likes somebody his age," I was running out of comforting words when Riley squeaked her way through the door. "Riley, now's not really the time…"

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Riley moved next to Jess, acquiring an angry expression as well. "Look, you don't like me, but I don't like what my mom did either. It's not comforting to know that she's kind of a whore, besides he's much less than half her age. And I'm a girl so I have better advice than Seth's biological 'must accept' theories that aren't comforting, sorry sweetie." She patted my shoulder.

Phf. I thought I did well. Frowning, I began dressing while listening to their conversation. There was hugging, crying, laughing, and, of course, cheap comments about my 'non-comforting' speeches.

"He makes it sound like he _has _to forgive me even though he doesn't want to. How is that forgiving?" Riley cracked up.

Jess couldn't control her laughter when I walked into the room. They both laughed even harder while I stood holding out Riley's dress. "Here's your dress, _sweetie,"_ I mocked Riley. She took it quickly and changed. I noticed that she fixed up Jess's rubbed away eye make-up. Alice would be proud.

"Are you two…?" Jess trailed off. I didn't know how to respond. It was complicated. We hadn't kissed in so long my lips ached every time they came near her face yet tonight we were to share a bed for…really the first time officially, that is if she doesn't stay the Cullen's house again.

"You don't want to know," I rolled my eyes. Jess, getting annoyed at Riley's slow changing, left. By force, she was a bride's maid. Riley would have been one except Alice refused, saying with Riley up there, all eyes would have been on her. I agreed but nobody spoke another word before a tear ran down Ness's cheek. That was one long argument with Jake. In the end, Ness agreed it would have been annoying to have to be compared to her in the pictures. I called up to Riley, "Thank goodness we don't actually have a role in the wedding or they'd be dead before they're married!"

"Your humor astounds me," Riley mumbled, walking slowly down the stairs. What took her so long escaped me. She wore the very dress and shoes I bought her for Christmas. That being said, whatever she did, worked. Daily – no, hourly – I would have found myself staring at Riley and eventually she got used to it or didn't comment. But when she turned around that corner, my mouth went slack, watering up; a present dropping to the floor while knees became week. The smirk she wore told it all.

Her eyes, so strikingly daring, played with mine the entire car ride. Even though I forced myself to look more at Ness than Riley, I wouldn't have been able to tell you the color of Renesmee's dress. Pathetic at a wedding.

The whole ordeal was small for a Cullen wedding. Most of the town was there because anyone knew everyone there. The Denali's came and the entire pack appeared, but there was no outside relatives or anything that could have made the thing interesting. Although, I was told Bella and Edward roughed up the groom, and most would take that as in a serious talk, but from the few hairs of grass still stuck in his hair I worried it was more. Family; there's nothing like it.

One thing that struck me was their vows. They wrote their own. And I could honestly say it was one of the best moments for Jake. He never had things easy but finally it was all equaling out. Nessie was always young at heart to me, and this was the one thing I had hoped she would have taken seriously, so it didn't surprise me when Jake's vow was much more deep than hers, but for Nessie, what she wrote was beautiful. At least it brought Jake the biggest smile he could muster.

Everyone always was more interested in the groom's speech, and I supposed that made sense. Men normally don't show enough emotion to express their love for one another in a normal situation, so when the time comes that they are allowed to say their feelings without being teased later on, everyone wanted to know. Even I couldn't have been more surprised at the smooth way the words feel from Jake's lips. Riley even dabbed at her eyes, which was huge because, hello, it was Riley.

The rest of the Cullen family was at odds. The majority of them were happy for Jake and Ness, but then there was Edward, Bella, and, the most against it, Rosalie. You could see it, plain as day, a hatred look spread across her face. She sat profusely during the reception. Emmett didn't like that.

Seeing as he wanted Riley to be his new, blushing, tease-able human - a new Bella - he wouldn't let up on asking her to dance. Riley got aggravated and decided she would and make him regret it. I laughed along with Jasper and Emmett as Riley struggled to keep up with him. Once it left her on her ass.

As I held my stomach from laughing, Alice caused me to jump ten feet high by clutching onto my arm, her eyes searching blindly for footage. We all knew her classic signs of her gift. My throat dried up as I searched frantically for Jasper, the best one who could interpret her drawings on his hands to paint out an image.

She stopped all of a sudden and looked at me with pure fear and betrayal. By then, everyone had stopped dancing and came to circle around us. Nails dung into my arms and she shook my body hard, as if something had possessed her. Edward was on his knees beside Troy, both of them clutching their heads in agony.

People were screaming at Alice, trying to pull her from her enchanting vision. I could only stare at her in awe, feeling her nails dig even deeper without saying a word. A steady trail of blood seeped into my dashing jacket. Jasper shook Alice, doing anything he could think of to get her attention. Suddenly, Riley stepped forward, placed a hand on Alice's shoulder, and spoke to her. I didn't catch the wording.

Alice whipped her body to Riley, finally stepping out of her trance, and spoke in utter terror. "_You_," her petite finger shook, pointing dead at Riley, _"could kill us all…powers beyond thought…death…" _

That's when Alice's body dropped to the floor.

Nobody caught her. Who needed to catch a vampire? Why would a vampire be so clumsy as to fall? What could cause that? Something terrible, that's for sure.

. . .

Once again, we did not sleep in our new house, in our new bed. Once again, I did not kiss Riley goodnight, or even at all. For the first time ever, Alice slept. For the first time ever, a vampire slept in a blissful, uninterrupted sleep. Some would call that lucky. And some would not. Some like Jasper.

"She…won't get up," Jasper kept muttering. Rosalie was seething, not because of worry over Alice, but because she was jealous, jealous of getting to escape reality for even the smallest amount of time. Even Emmett, easygoing, childish Emmett was envious.

"Shut up! She's breathing, isn't she?" Emmett nearly growled. In less than a second, Jasper had him pinned against the wall by his throat, eyes boring into his.

"Don't you dare turn this into your problem!" he sneered. "She could be in a coma for all we know." Of all people, it was Esme who pulled Jasper apart with a worried expression on her face.

"This isn't helping her Jazz," she nearly whispered. Riley and I stood guiltily, watching this take place from behind glass walls. Jasper refused to let us be in the same room as Alice, his princess, his sleeping beauty. Edward and Troy finally walked in following Carlisle, deciding on their prognosis to be caused from Alice's scene.

"For a moment, my mind was clear and it was so peaceful. Then the static came," Troy shuddered. The only possible good that came from this was that Jess finally got over herself and forgave her sick, hurting baby.

Immediately, Riley ran up to Edward. "Please tell me you have an idea to save her," she begged. She's always seen Edward as the brightest of the family because of how ambitious he was in the legends. Gravely he shook his head as guilt flooded my veins. I felt to blame. I was the one with the connection to Riley.

Peering at her regretful face, for the very first time, I felt afraid of the girl I loved, totally and deathly afraid. And there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

LINE

Hours later, Jasper was able to hold himself together long enough for us to create a battle meeting with the Denali coven. They all took their turns gazing and checking out Alice Brandon Cullen, the vampire that slept.

"This is quite peculiar," Eleazar mumbled, rubbing a strand of her hair through his fingers. Jasper stood sullen by her side, holding her hand for dear life. If vampires could get any paler, she was. Her breaths were shallow and short, barely even noticeable, though none of that really mattered seeing as she didn't _need _to breath. It must have been by instinct, but lucky for us that she did, Jasper probably would have assumed her dead on sight and set out to kill first me then Riley.

"Fascinating," Garrett chuckled, her chuckled. To that, Jasper gave him a glare meant for murderers. You could say Jasper was a bit moody.

"All of her senses are gone. We hear static," Troy began updating those who couldn't bear to see her in such a sad, helpless sate. "Jasper senses a neutral mood. Kate couldn't even shock her awake."

Everyone eventually gathered into the kitchen, letting Alice have her peace on the couch, hopefully dreaming away. "Does anyone have an idea, any idea, what could have caused this?" Eleazer cleared his throat and said. Nobody spoke or moved an inch. "Nobody attacked her. The only vampires at the wedding were our clan and yours."

"We don't up and get sick," Jasper noted, finally pushing away his emotions momentarily. My nerves were ticking on clocks. I wished so badly that Jasper would send out waves of calm. In a normal crisis, he would have by now. My hands were trembling, but I knew I could control my emotions. It took only about ten years for the easy control to take over in most situations. But now was not a normal situation.

"So _someone _must have done this to her, otherwise we'd all be like this," Rosalie scrunched her eyebrows in concentration. We thought in dead silence for longer than felt comfortable. "It had to do with her gift. It attacked her like a vision."

"Was the vision too graphic? Maybe it startled her too-," Riley cut herself off with a glare from Jasper. He didn't particularly favor Riley and I at the moment. I matched his with my own, wrapping an arm around Riley. Any comment was better than none.

"Her visions don't do anything to her," Carlisle murmured too low for Riley to hear as he was caught up in thought. I relayed the answer. "Edward, you say you still only hear static?"

"Yes. It's not blank like Bella's, it is just…white noise, irritating in the slightest," Edward growled. He was very close to Alice so it made sense for him to get aggravated. At least he wasn't moping about his daughter losing her virginity less than six hours ago like half of us expected.

Something about that statement puzzled me. It rang some almost non-existent bell. My mind instantly replayed a conversation Alice and I had over a hundred fifty years ago while we watched a hybrid vampire beat Bella to death inside her own body…

_"Jake wanted to vomit at your comparison of him and…it," I had said, forcing myself not to say baby. Jake hated when I did that. It wasn't a baby, I thought, but using that word was much quicker._

_"It's the truth. You are both blind spots, with only a minor difference. It appears as if it doesn't exist, more as its future doesn't exist, resulting in a headache. Wolves like you on the other hand are fuzzy," she almost giggled._

_"Fuzzy?" I had chuckled, thinking she was relating to clothing once again. Rubbing her temples, she rested her head on my shoulder, causing my whole body to stiffen. I loved the Cullens, but instinct was still instinct. _

_"Think of it like on a bad station when listening to the radio. White noise. Annoying yet oddly soothing…" Alice grinned and I just had to grin too._

I couldn't quite place what bothered me about the conversation. It was something good, an idea almost, but I couldn't put two and two together, nor could anyone else. Everyone looked regretfully at the other until eyes found Riley and I. Jasper looked ready to murder Riley, making my stomach heave.

It's not like she _wanted _this to happen. For all we know, she could die tomorrow because of this, causing both of us more pain than Alice has. At least she is only sleeping.

"Get your eyes off her. It started with me so stop blaming her," I grumbled, meeting each of the vampires' glares. For the quickest moment, I worried that they were all going to attack us, even Rose. Then I saw the real cause. All of them excluding Jasper bared their teeth, not in anger, but in jealousy. The more civilized ones hid their growls but Esme and Carlisle had a similar, weary look on their face, one of desire.

Garrett made a move to walk forward, though how could I know he wasn't about kill Riley? I quickly shoved Riley back on her butt and phased, pinning him to the ground, letting a growl rip from my throat. That silenced them, even after Edward explained he was just going to ask her how she did it. They all took two large steps back seeing my scowl.

Glancing back at Riley, I found she had a deathly pale face but it was full of pride. Pride for her boyfriend. If a wolf could blush, I did it and hurried out the door Jake held open for me. Later, I would go back in, apologizing about the numerous furniture pieces I destroyed. I would make amends with Garrett, who learned to laugh it off, but I would never made amends with Jasper, even after things were resolved. Some situations can't just be resolved. That was probably the reasoning behind it, behind his loathing of Riley and I.

. . .

You never really know how close something is until it is right up on you, hours away. Like kids going back to school, they are happy all summer and then a wave of dread hits them when their parents ask what they want to pack for lunch the next day.

We took Alice's sleeping as a sign that they were coming. Everyone moved out to the clearing, near the same clearing that some of us stood in decades ago, preparing ourselves for our inevitable deaths. We weren't doing the same this time, though nobody counted it out. Oddly enough, the first clearing where we held almost two battles had overgrown with trees in our absence. We found a new clearing, more like we made it, which was up the mountain a ways, actually a long ways.

We found that evergreens were so much easier to uproot and leave a short trimmed grass and soil than large oaks among other trees. So we found a flat area at the top of one of the mountains and took out the trees, everything else was easy. Not much grass survived and even if it did, a heavy coat of frost had settled on it until mid-afternoon.

Despite Alice's predictions, the weather up _here _was a frigid below 32 degrees Fahrenheit, or 0 degrees Celsius. The only reason Alice said it was spring time, we were guessing, was because back in Forks, the trees were blossoming and the rain had began. Unfortunately that meant more snow up in the mountains. If I thought Bella was cold, Riley was even worse.

She refused to spend her first night in the house alone. Really, I think she wanted to keep an eye on me to make sure I was still alive. Her sister and Talia stayed back at their house with the Jasper keeping watch to alert them. Since Alice was out of commission, so was Jasper. That set us back a bit more than I liked.

By the time I got the tent up, Riley's lips were blue, and that was _with_ Emmett carrying her up the hill quick enough to cut down any stops that would have caused her to freeze. She didn't say a word or even meet anyone's eyes. That didn't stop Emmett though.

"Do you want another blanket?" he asked. "Edward said he'd run down and get one." She merely shook her head. "That's right, you have Mr. Heater over here. Seth, I know you want to get into her pants, but she may need more than just you." Crimson spread through her cheeks, causing Emmett to cackle.

"Done," I sighed, observing my handiwork. Jake had a tent for Nessie as well that Edward had set up. They were coming back tomorrow night so we only prayed the Volturi wouldn't make it until then. Losing our set of eyes really put a damper on us.

"Riley doesn't need it, Em," Rosalie interjected with a small smirk. "As long as they hurry themselves in there. It's coming down hard." I held the zipper open for Riley, all bundled up in her big parka, she waddled toward the entrance. "Riles?"

Riley turned and peered at her. "It's not your fault. If anything, it's a blessing. I'd give almost anything to be able to sleep again, even just once. Focus on the task at hand; keeping your fingers," Rose spoke sincerely.

"That won't be a problem. Seth's might even put them to work," he sent a wink to Riley. She held back a giggle, which made me feel slightly relieved. It was a bad sign when Riley couldn't laugh at Emmett's joke. Briefly, Rosalie hugged Riley and left. Then, we entered the tent.

It was uncomfortably small, not even half the size of Bella and Edward's the last time they camped out here. Thanks guys. I'm slightly suspicious that Emmett did that on purpose. Note to self; never send him out on supplies again.

"I'm sorry it's so cold," I grumbled, taking off my hoodie. I only wore that from Riley's insistence. It did help keep the snow from melting on my body and getting me wet though.

"Not your fault," she mumbled, not looking at me. I stared hard at her until she had to look up with redder cheeks than blood itself. "What?"

"Forget about Alice. Honestly, she will be fine. I actually think I have a good idea as to what might cure her, but Edward wants her to be shut down for a while. He said he liked the piece and quiet from her ever rambling mind," a smile pulled at the edges of my mouth. Riley's face instantly snapped up in shock, questions basically spelling themselves out on her face. "It's too hard to explain in words. You'll see. We will all be there to see. I promise."

She didn't speak. She only sighed and fiddled with her coat as she shivered even colder. The sun was setting. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Riley. You can sleep at home or the Cullen's house. We could bring in a heater, but that won't do enough…" I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. She didn't speak once again. Now it was getting annoyed. "Riley, dammit, you have to speak to me!"

"What do you want me to say?" she finally shouted. Mocking herself, "Oh I'm too scared to get naked and lay next to my boyfriend?" She rolled her eyes, bullying herself. "I'm not self conscious. I'm not scared that'll you'll do anything… No, never mind, it sounds stupid." She quickly took off both shoes with some attitude.

"It's okay," I breathed in relief, stopping her stripping rage. "We haven't even kissed since…you know and now we suddenly want to rip our clothes off. I'm not too keen on that idea either." Lie. I was actually, but she didn't need to know that. It did seem a bit odd and I could see where she was coming from, but…I'm a dude.

"Wh-what do we do?" her teeth chattered. She couldn't survive, not even if I hugged her all night through clothes. It was freezing out here. Thinking on a whim, I took a short step to meet her, _right _in front of her. Her breath caught short as I cradled her head in my hands, pushing away her fluffy parka hood. She reached out to meet me and, ever so softly so light we could hardly notice, our lips met.

"We don't have to be fully naked," I whispered against her lips. Opening her eyes, she nodded her head. Gazing down at her, my thoughts began to think back in time when I saw her beautiful face for the first time. Despite not aging, she did look older, not the older in age, but older in experiences. She went through so many things. Surely she'd survive this time, right? If not, then all that time was for nothing?

No. At least we had that much time. I can assure you, when, and I mean when, not if, we win this, it won't be like last time. Our relationship will get a jump-start. We could have sex. We could travel the world. Hell, maybe we'd even get married. It wasn't out of the question, though I think sex is. At least for the moment, besides I wanted to wait until we married.

"Seth, not yet, okay? It's not that bad," Riley zipped up her jacket and climbed in the sleeping bag. I snorted but did as she wished, watching her as she struggled for sleep to come. "Talk to me about so-something."

It didn't take me long to figure out what to think of. "Do you want to know what my friends were like?" I asked, sitting on her feet gently. Even if she thought she didn't need my warm skin, I wasn't letting her toes fall off. After all we went through, her old personality still shined: defensive, stubborn, and competitive.

"I don't want to make you sad," Riley bit her lip to keep it from quivering. Any minute now and she'd beg me to climb beside her. From there I knew multiple ways of getting her clothes off.

"It's a good kind of sad," I said wistfully. "Jake doesn't like it when I bring it up. He doesn't like the feeling. I just don't want the getting lost from me."

"Tell me all about them then," Riley's cracked lips tried for a smile. I pulled out the chap stick and did my best to apply it to her lips. "You co-could put it on yours and kiss me all over," she giggled. Blushing, I chuckled sadly as she still refused my body heat.

"Jared would have had a field day with you," I said. "Most of my friends were from the pack. Sam was more of a leader to me, stern and strict. He was in a love triangle with my sister so I steered clear from him. Jared was second in command for a while. He was cocky and loved dirty jokes. His at first shy wife Kim…"

I introduced them all to Riley. She ate it up and even got teary eyed when Embry was killed trying to save his kids from a fire in a large hotel. Finally, I had to stop when her chattering teeth became too loud for her to hear me. Worry filled me and I decided I wouldn't take no for an answer. Actually, I wouldn't even ask.

With her eyes fixated on me, I pulled off my shirt first and then my pants, deciding to keep on my underwear. I unzipped the sleeping bag before she stopped me. "J-just take off your da-damn underwear. They bl-block too much of your skin," she muttered, averting her gaze. It was slightly amusing how our separation had caused her to suddenly turn into a prude.

I felt at home with her though, and she needed to know that. "Riley, it's nothing you haven't seen," I chuckled, sliding them off. Her being so cold, I took off her shirt for her while she stared at my body. It took some tugging to get her jeans off but finally we were both staring seriously at each other. I desperately wanted to take off the rest of her clothes, that was until I noticed her blue lips and constantly shivering body. Cautiously, I slid in beside her and zipped up the red bag around us.

Her breaths came in deep, warm bursts. It took Riley less than a second to wrap her arms around me. Tangled legs. Intertwined fingers. I pulled her on my chest and slid her face to match with mine, pressing my warm lips to her frozen ones. They sent chills through my body. Her toes were _so _cold. She was still shivering when she curled herself into a ball, rolling off my chest. I was smart enough to get her message and wrapped my body around hers. While still spooning, neither of us spoke.

"K-keep talking. It helps," she eventually sighed. I rested my hand on her stomach, keeping her pulled close as she ventured out of her ball. Both of our hearts were beating at top speed by now. Of course, I had the most awkward boner. I tried to move so she wouldn't notice. "Seth," she giggled, scolding me slightly in a sense that told me to stop moving away. She reached behind her and ran a finger down my stomach until she found my hard membrane.

"Fuck, Riley," I breathed out, relishing the moment. Talking. She told me to talk before. Right. I – I could do that. If I could keep my head from spinning. "Well, I especially hate your underwear right now. Boy shorts? You're killing me," I groaned, causing her to laugh. She swallowed.

"I can fix that."

"You don't-I didn't mean," I gulped, but the feat was done. Before I could even think, she worked on undoing her bra. "Here," I said, unclasping it. I could tell she was blushing. By instinct I moved my hands to her chest and pulled her closer. Riley turned around so she could see my face. I relaxed and lied on my back with Riley lying half on my chest and half off.

I had my arms around her back as she snuggled closer. "Seth, can I ask you something?" Riley murmured with her lips squished against my chest.

"Anything," I sighed, closing my eyes in content. She was warm. We were alive, if just for one more night. I couldn't imagine anything could hurt us with Riley in my arms. Anything they threw at us, I could take as long as she stayed right here.

"What does it feel like? To love somebody, I mean," Riley turned her head to the side so she could stare at me. I smiled slightly, gazing down into her sea green eyes, so deep, so bright, and so mystical.

"It's like…" I tried to find words to describe the wonderful feeling. Looking at her helped. "I was in a desert without water and suddenly, just by one look, she gives you the water to keep going on. She gives you the reason to live. You suddenly don't care what happens as long as you are safe with her. Anything she does, you can forgive, because you are meant for each other." My smile stretched wide and I nodded, looking down on the curious girl lying on my chest. "You come first before anyone, before anything. Even a sister, Riles."

I kissed her forehead firmly and she blushed. Riley sighed in relief, like I just took a large weight off her shoulders. Nearly five minutes later, I heard as we both were on the verge of sleep, "Good because…I think I feel that for you. I'm in love with Seth Clearwater." The giggle that made my day sounded. Like little church bells. "Seth Clearwater. Riley Clearwater. Rosella June Clearwater. It fits."

My breath caught in its throat. She fell off to sleep with my eyes boring into her head of hair. For once, I think she seriously meant it. I was reluctant, but I think…I really, honestly think she was in love with me.

"Rosella June Clearwater. My three favorite words."

We'd have to wait and see. And it would be the best of time waiting.

* * *

**A/N: WOW! I'm not going to complain over the fact of zero reviews because this is all almost over. Can you believe that? There is at least one more chapter, maybe two, but after that, it will all be done.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Blossoming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Seth's POV

They moved as we slept. Inching their way to us. It took them only one more night to finally arrive. Jake and Nessie eventually came, with much reluctance from Jake, who, I assumed, was still thinking of their honeymoon.

One of the pack members on patrol heard them far off. Talia and Julie were rushed to the hilltop, all three of the Graceful in huge parkas. Even so, they couldn't last longer than a couple hours out here. We were just thankful the sun was out. Riley clung to my side, running her hands through my fur. If we got through this, it was time for a hair cut.

Five minutes out.

_Images of Nessie's body in a tiny lingerie flashed through my mind. Jake's hands cupping her ass. Her lips making their way down to his_-, Jake tried and tried to stop them, but every time he merely glanced her way, he couldn't forget. It wasn't helping that she kept winking and smirking at him.

_Jake, _I scolded, _you have to stop. Edward's going to hear!_

"I already did, Seth," Edward growled, walking menacingly towards the bronze colored wolf. Emmett, Bella, and I had to hold him back. Nessie hugged tighter onto Jake. Garratt and Riley were laughing, obviously out of the loop, everyone else knew exactly how much bad blood was between the two.

"We knew this was going to happen," Bella said with reluctance. Obviously she wasn't keen on the idea that it was _Jake _of all people who fucked her daughter over and over, who knows how many times.

_Nine. Nine times. But that's not even including what else was done,_ Jake snorted my way with a huge, cheesy grin. Sifting through his mind accidentally, I was quite surprised that Nessie was able to do some of those things. Thank goodness she finally opened up to Jake. I was getting tired of having to wash so many of his sheets, though I didn't have to when I moved. Instinctively, I gazed at Riley with some jealousy.

_When it was over, maybe, _I told myself.

A growl ripped through Edward's throat. I tried leveling eyes with him, but it was no help. Where was Jasper when we needed him?

"You don't have to hear the disgusting, vile thoughts he's thinking of our daughter, Bella!" Edward sneered, pushing through Bella and Emmett. I had to bite his leg and swing him back for Carlisle and Eleazar to hold. They knew it was going to happen. He should have a right to those thoughts considering they were married as long as Nessie didn't mind them. And boy, she didn't mind at all.

"Jake," Nessie blushed and giggled.

"Are we having a family feud? Count me in," came the chilling voice, accompanied by the eerie laughter Aro contained. All heads snapped to the ensemble of murderous leeches. Without thought, I moved back to Riley, standing rigidly in front of her. "Carlisle, what a beautiful family. It's such a sight getting to see you so often."

"Yes, though the circumstances aren't a true joy," Carlisle said as nicely as he could. I whined in protest. More like a true disaster.

_Better than last time, _Jake contemplated without thought. _Sorry Seth._ I didn't get mad because it made sense to him at least. They weren't going after his girl this time, and we weren't under the impression that there was some death penalty for Riley's existence. To me, this was just as bad. I had somebody to lose this time around.

"Where is our precious Alice?" Aro's face saddened. What could we say? Sleeping? Yes, because everyone bought that.

"She's had some things come up," Carlisle cleared his throat. We wanted things done and over with. I was happy to see that the clan of vampires wasn't as large as last time, not nearly. They only had two witnesses standing off to the side. Alec, Jane, Aro, Caius, Felix, and Demetri were there. Marcus probably felt no need to come, hopefully because they had no intentions of fighting, therefore no way for him to get an easy death. Though they had ten young newborns at their sides. That wasn't a huge threat, but it wasn't like them to randomly create a leech.

Edward cast a sad gaze over to me and whispered so quietly that only I was able to hear, "They did this because we weren't expecting a fight. This is their normal setup when they wish to dismantle the ungifted and 'save' the ones of use to them."

That put a damper on my parade. Once again, I shifted my whole body into a protective stance. They weren't getting Riley that was for sure. If it was a fight they wanted, it was my pleasure to oblige.

"May I?" Aro gestured to Renesmee in her full-grown glory. My bones were stiff. I just wanted to get this over with. If we were going to die, let it be soon. Nobody likes living with the promotion of death to come seconds later. Fast and quick. They met in the middle, Jake at her side the entire time. "Such a quaint little protector." Jake responded with a growl.

Renesmee smiled warmly at him with a blush. Her most recent thoughts would pop up first and, being the prude she was, she didn't want that. A smile formed on Aro's lips as images passed from her mind to his. I hated seeing her hand clasped in his. It sent shivers down my back, making me want to howl.

Thankfully, he was satisfied with her thoughts and she stumbled back to us. The rest of Aro's party moved forward. The newborns worried me. A lot. They wanted extras they didn't care about to fight us, but they were so young. None of them could have been over fourteen.

"We see that you have your own young ones by your sides," Edward spoke in question. Everyone was curious.

"As do you," Caius snarled. "Bring forth the witch." My brow furrowed before remembering the time period most of these guys came from. Caius isn't much younger than Carlisle. They grew up in a time period where vampires, werewolves, and witches alike were hated and hunted. They called anybody suspicious a witch or wore-lock, and Riley did in fact meet those standards. She could control someone by her eyes.

With two shuddering breaths, Riley stepped forward, tugging me along as well. And it began.

. . .

Riley's POV

There were so many people. I couldn't take them in fast enough. Before I knew it, Seth's nose pushed me forward from my back and I stumbled to be in the spotlight. My thoughts were a jumbled mess and shivers kept going down my back. I couldn't tell if it was because Seth's warm wolf body next to me or the cold.

The cheery one stepped forward. Aro. He clasped my hand in his, his fingers as cold as the snow was every night. As his eyes scanned the invisible facts of my life, a smile grew, a smile wider than even Emmett's was when he played baseball.

Seth had a low purr, almost like a growl, the entire time he had my hand. "So amazing," he breathed, his breath giving me a cold kiss that scraped down my body. Once again, I shrunk into Seth's comforting fur. "We are ever so curious and yet you decided against seeing how vast your powers reached. My, my, _Rosella._" The way the word rolled off his lips caused me to get goose bumps. I wish he wouldn't say my real name. Ever since Seth said it, making it sound sexy and elegant at the same time, I didn't want anyone else but him saying it.

"Only to be in your presence longer," I smiled widely, laying on the sarcasm. His smile slipped away in a flash. "I alone cannot stop all of you." His smile faltered. "My sister and I most likely could. My mother, sister, and I definitely could." So yes I was lying, but they didn't need to know that. But I assumed we could. There really weren't too many.

"Aren't we lucky we don't have to test that out," his voice sounded dead. Yep, I just offended him. I glanced at Seth, biting my lip. "Your gifts are so intriguing. Is there anything in particular that separates you, my dear?"

"Seth imprinted on me," I shrugged. "So really you have no business poking around my personal life. You leave the wolves alone with their secret to keep. You leave the Graceful alone with our own secret. I am not a vampire nor can I become one. 2/3."

The entire Volturi clan's eyes were set to flames. Nobody dared to show this much attitude to them. The wolves couldn't directly speak to them. Vampires were scared shitless by their presence. But me? They have gone to all this trouble, stressing out Seth to no end, and they needed a reality check.

"It's a pleasure to meet another supernatural race no matter how boring," Caius said with distaste. My hands balled into fists. They think we are boring? I could fucking control his ass. I was lucky, but Talia and my mom, they had such large burdens all to be called _boring?_

I marched toward him, ready to make him kill himself or something like that, but Seth bit lightly on my hand, dragging me back. I didn't fight him. That much.

"Jess and Troy," Aro called. They stepped forward. "Carlisle, you have picked up another pair of kids. Are we quite sure either of them are stable? They are barely even teenagers."

"I've lived for a hundred years and did nothing wrong," Troy interjected. Aro acted like he didn't hear a thing. He thought he was so high and mighty. Oh I'd love to jam my fist up his-.

"Even if he wasn't, I don't see the problem seeing as you have almost ten of your own," Edward said. He seemed like a bigger spokesman than Carlisle to me.

"Since seeing Jess fly, we did a study," Jane smiled ruefully.

"We have found that 65% of humans changed from the ages of 9 to 14 have an ability, but the ability is half notch," Aro confirmed. That much we already figured out dipshit. I liked them less and less every second. "We are merely concerned about your growing family."

"Therefore a new law is taking action. No one will change a vampire under the age of 15," Caius began. I was worried where this was headed, but Edward's gasp confirmed it. "All of those already changed are to be terminated. These are the ones we've gathered already." The newborns aligned there all began to run, not predicting this outcome. With a flick of his wrist, Caius had Alec 'paralyze' them. Felix snapped each neck one by one. There was a bone shattering crack at everyone. Like marble breaking in two.

I couldn't watch and decided on burying my face in Seth's fur. The cold furled around me. A heavy conversation carried on. Muffled arguments arose on our side. I didn't hear it all. I just knew something terrible was going to happen.

"They are innocent and stable," Carlisle argued with Aro. He backed up to his line of defense.

"Carlisle, my dear friend, I'm ever so happy you think that," Aro clapped his hands together.

"If it is a fight you want, then so be it. You have created a crime and deciding against termination won't be tolerated. I'm afraid we'll have to interject," Caius continued. There was a pause of silence and I didn't know why. Looking around, everyone shrank back, regretting everything here. Seth nudged me back with my sister and my mom who were also confused. We were answered within minutes. All at once, at least fifteen more vampires emerged.

"No," I whispered, stumbling backward. "No… Seth!" He turned his head and I saw the saddest face a wolf could make. He whimpered, trotted to me and licked my face lightly. I didn't know what to say. I wanted so badly to say 'I love you,' but it wouldn't come out. He wouldn't believe me anyways. Everyone around me was whispering to their significant other how much they loved them. That was a sign that we were going to die. No question.

For the first time, I wasn't worried about Talia or Oliver or even Mom. I wasn't worried about myself. I wasn't worried about anyone, anyone except Seth. I wanted him to live more than me. Just to escape and breathe and live for both of us. The advancing Volturi were menacing. They'd kill us all. I had to stop them. I had to have more time to prove to him that I was truly in love with him. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

He whined as best as he could and I understood. "I love you." Seth ran off after that. No. There was no time now, so that meant we had to live. I turned to my family.

"There's time to run," Mom pointed out glancing to the woods. "They will focus on the vampires first." How could she even think like that? Just leave Seth to fight for us? He was willing to take in me, Oliver, and his baby and we were not even going to try to fight back? I hated mother for the moment.

"How could you? I love him, Mom. I'm staying. We can actually help. Together. Or you can leave me to die," I hissed. Alec had just begun to spread his gift. It was pointless. Bella at least had that covered.

"Riley, he's just a freaky nice wolf. He can do more than me. The Volturi are powerful and cunning. They will definitely win," Talia slapped me across the face. "I won't have you running off because you think you are in love. _We _don't fall in love, Riley Pratt. Get that through your head. We'd be better off living with the Volturi!"

I was shocked. My sister's slap felt like a death blow. We used to fight as little kids, but she was an adult. I was an adult. We were sisters who loved each other. I'd do anything for her at the word and she won't believe that I actually fell in love? I've been with Seth for seven or eight _years! _All she is thinking is about Talia's best move!

That's when the fight began. I dashed to the front line, pulling along Mom and Talia. We tried to stop them, all three of us. No matter what our family problems were, I had to save Seth.

Seth stepped in front and shoved us roughly out of the way. Still, we were able to hold back more than half of the vampires back. We were outnumbered. The Volturi had a total of twenty-three while we had nineteen in total, not including Mom, Talia, and me.

That's when everything happened. People rushed ahead of us. I stood my ground and refocused on the most powerful leeches. If we can get them down quickly, we may have a chance. Felix rushed to me, throwing me so far backwards I was in the tree line, groaning, gripping my now broken arm.

"Please, don't! I want to join you! Let me join the Volturi. Please!" I gaped as I heard her voice. Talia was pleading the leader, Aro, to let her join the Volturi. "I'll kill Jane. I can make her die at a second's notice. Let me join!"

I ran closer and couldn't believe my eyes. Instead of trying to stun a mass group of people, Talia was simply controlling one person powerfully. Instantly, I hated her guts. Seth. He could be dying and it may be our faults! Aro glanced around, not used to being in the underhand. Locking eyes, Aro sent Alec some kind of message. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mom holding down at least a fourth of the other gifted ones. The pack and the Cullens were fighting, but it was equal at the moment.

At the touch of a cold hand on my arm and thigh, I knew what message Aro sent Alec: to retrieve me. He swung me above his head like a trophy. I was his battle trophy. For a brief two seconds, I got a good view. Seth seemed to be winning, or at least not in danger of death, but it still sent my heart racing. He saw me and sent out a howl, fighting his way towards us.

If he could just stay there and live, I begged, please stay and fight. Don't be distacted, Seth, pleas – I was knocked out of my silent plea by being thrown on the ground. Shuffling to my feet, I held back tears. His cold hand gripped around my throat, growing tighter each second. I tried to stare him down, but everyone had their eyes shut except Jane. Busying myself, I used my powers on the closest vampires, but that also got a few of the Cullens. Great job, Riley, so I let it go.

"Alec can kill her in _less_ than a second," Aro hissed. "It's your choice. Let Jane go, no joining, and we'll let your dear close sister live a couple more minutes. Or release Jane and join at the cost of your sister's life. Show us you are on our side, not hers!" Dead silent. Laughter from, of course, Aro."I love a good bargain, don't you?"

"Talia!" I choked out. Betrayal flooded through me. It stung, it stung a lot. She shouldn't take a second to decide. It was a no fucking brainer. No. NO! She was my sister! I put her before _every fucking body_! Before Seth, before Oliver, before Seth! Before Seth, my love, my boyfriend, my soul mate all for the piece of shit willing to kill me to what? To be part of the Volturi?

She had to have some other plan, right? Something to save us both and kill them. She'd gain nothing from them. She wouldn't just do this to me for no reason. She's my sister. She…she wouldn't?

Talia gulped and looked at me. The hand got tighter. There was no 'I'm sorry.' There was no 'It's the only option.' She simply set her jaw, held her head high and said, "I'll join." She didn't release Jane, not before they killed me I supposed.

"I'm your sister!" I screamed. My throat burned, fighting against my vocal cords. "Your fucking sister!"

Aro sighed, feigned to be wistful, "I do wish for both of you, but one will have to do. Alec."

He did it slowly, squeezing my throat so my air got smaller and smaller. I met eyes with my killer, Talia, and I vowed if I somehow got through this she'll be the first one I command to kill. Seth. His howl grew louder and louder. I shut my eyes. I couldn't stand to watch him in agony. My lungs burned. I tried and tried to accept it.

My death was coming. It would be okay. Seth will live. He will. Surely. I kept telling myself that.

You know how they say your life flashed before your eyes when you are about to die? They were wrong. Mine didn't. All I saw was his face, his beautiful face. The one person I wanted right now. Even if I had to die, I just wished he could have been there to hold my hand and tell me everything would be all right.

I wish Seth could have been there to hush my cries, my choking, my gagging. He wasn't. He was fighting for his life. The smallest, cruelest part of me wished that he too would die alongside me and we'd meet together in the afterlife because I can't imagine life anymore without him.

I can't imagine life without Seth. If I got a life in heaven, there would be no Seth, and it wouldn't be heaven. I'd wish for him to die. I didn't want my soul mate to die! Therefore, I refused to die. Don't give me oxygen? Fine. Take away Seth Clearwater? You've got another thing coming.

"No!" I shouted, louder than should have been possible. "I will not surrender to your pitiful hands!" I spat. Suddenly, a rush adrenaline – not adrenaline, something even more powerful – surged through my body. Without a problem, I broke free of Alec's strangling grasp.

Bright light engulfed me along with a loud, echoing siren. I wondered if I was actually dead. I drifted up in the sky, almost like flying. Dead, I've got to be dead. I could gaze down on the bodies of my friends and enemies alike. They had a transfixed gaze on the blinding white light in the sky.

"I don't surrender to you. You surrender to me!" something compelled me to scream. A burst of energy shot through me to the ground. All at once, everyone collapsed, everyone except the one person I could not possibly harm. As if my energy suddenly diminished, I fell out of the air. Seth, back in his human form, saw my body hurtling to the earth and caught me. It still hurt, yes it hurt like hell, but better than splattering to a million pieces.

"What did you do?" Seth gaped, staring at me as he placed me gently on the ground. I rubbed the back of my head with my good arm only to find that my other arm was healed in the process.

I was preparing to answer, but then I looked around. Everyone else was still unconscious. Vampires breathed silently. Wolves have a fast heartbeat and breathed heavily, but they were all _alive. _It wasn't as if they were sleeping. Somehow, I got the feeling that this was different slightly from Alice's slumber. This _I_ had caused directly.

"I must be the fucking sand man," I groaned, stumbling over people, all dear to my hearts. "How do I fix this Seth?"

He looked around, scratching his head. That was a good sign that he had no clue. I bent by Renesmee's side, petting her soft curls with care. I did this to hear. That poor bride. She did nothing wrong. I wish…

Seth gasped, looking at me as if I had grown four feet. "What?" I gasped at the sound of my voice – or should I say Nessie's? It sounded exactly like Nessie's high pitched girly voice. "Seth? What's going on?"

"You look just like her," he mused, running a hand along my cheek. "And feel like her. Is this a power you have?"

"Don't you think I would have mentioned it before?" I jumped away from Ness's body, disgusted that I still looked and sounded like her. It didn't fade away. How did I get it to stop?

"Well you've just grown a new one then. Try…try doing that to me," Seth grabbed my hands in his. I didn't know what to do so I focused on his face, his beautiful face. Nobody could replicate a face like that. "It's not working." Seth's voice…I could easily get lost in that voice. No way could anyone imitate that either. "You have to try. I have an idea!"

"It won't work on you, idiot," I blushed as I realized why it wouldn't. "It's all in my head I think, but either way…nobody could duplicate something as – as unique as you!" Even with me avoiding it, he still got the message with a grim smile.

I bent by Jake's wolf side, lying a hand on his rough fur. Seth's felt better, but I could definitely do Jake's. Within seconds, my clothes ripped to shreds and hair sprouted from my body. Suddenly, I had four legs and paws. I hated this. It felt…wrong. Seth's eyes bulged from his body.

This time, there was something like elastic cords pulling me back in. I couldn't fight it off for long before it shoved me out of his body and onto the ground coughing. I clutched at my now naked body for warmth. Whatever this was, it was inconvenient.

"That…was disturbing. Try Aro. If this works, I know exactly what to do," Seth grinned and shoved me to Aro. I scowled. There was no way I wanted to look or sound like Aro. He was evil and gross.

Setting a hand on his shoulder, I focused. It felt like a pool of freezing cold water flowed from the body into my hands, then spreading further. In general it was eerie, but Aro's was the worst. Something about his body screamed cold and dead. So dead. The elastic cord was noticeable but only barely. It gave me a way to jump out of this hostile body easily, but not just yet.

"I'd love to hear your marvelous plan!" I mocked Aro with a disturbingly wide grin. Seth frowned and walked over to the leader of Volturi guard.

"Stop that. It's creepy," he began pulling Aro across the field, deep into the woods. "We can't kill them because they do some type of good for the vampire community, blah blah blah, but we can do this…"

Minutes later, everything was set into action. I stood in the center of the meadow with the Volturi on one side and the Cullens and the pack on the other. It was so odd seeing my hand knowing it's not really mine. I put it aside, if everything worked out, I'd have time to experiment.

The power of their sleep was deeper than the kind I used to copy a person's body and voice. I focused on my heart, shoving outward the heavy liquid surrounding it's guilt. Sure enough, people groggily sat up, regaining energy slowly. They focused on me – or Aro – with curiosity. Seth was back in his wolf form. By now only the pack and Edward knew the plan. They just had to be silent.

I wished I could have had more time around Aro to get a feel at his personality. Though every time I prepared to speak in a different body, I was compelled to and not to use certain words and responses. That made it harder for me to lie so deeply. I needed to focus.

Casting a glare to the Cullens and the pack, I walked briskly to the side of the Volturi. Everyone was surprised that there was no fighting. I prayed Seth could keep his growl in long enough. "Caius," I motioned for him to come forward. It was now that I was unsure exactly how to phrase this. Would he flat out stare how deathly scared he was of me? Or would he make it sound like he still had the upper hand? I went with the latter.

"Caius, my dear brother, what just happened was something…beyond our control. Rosella Pratt cannot be trusted," I hissed, lowering my eyes to his. His jaw set. It was obvious he didn't like an upper power. I hoped Jasper wasn't having trouble with Aro. We put him and the two youngest wolves that stayed back on guard. It would be horrible if were in range of everyone's hearing.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Hiding. She'll come back. The girl possesses a gift of true beauty. Beauty can change and differ. She can manipulate our memories, take pieces away and replace them. I wouldn't be surprised if either of us forgot this conversation. She's a sorceress that cannot be stopped," I shuddered and tried to continue. This body kept trying to reject me. "With a snap of her fingers, she caused everyone in the clearing to drop unconscious."

"What do you suppose we do, Aro? This was your decision that got us here. You fix it," with a rough shove I went gracefully into the middle of the clearing again to speak loudly.

"Friends and enemies. Such useless words," I had no clue where I was going. To make things worse, I could feel bits and pieces of the body slipping away from me. "They are no threat to us. They are ordinary gifted vampires. However, the law still stands. There shall be no turning of children under fifteen."

Everyone looked questionably at me. I cleared my throat and continued. "Now to our next matter. The glorious Graceful women, please, step forward." From two different sides, Mom and Talia stepped forward. Everyone searched for me. Hold a moment while I stifled a giggle. "Rosella is missing, hiding nearby in her own cloak of secrecy. She is the one who caused us to slumber. She is the one who manipulated our minds into thinking we fought. She is the girl who has power beyond any of you, Cullens. She is her own kind, and that we respect, but it is up to you if you wish to keep her and her kind around to manipulate your memories!"

Caius sounded pleased. Jane did not. "Aro, you promised-," I cut her off with a stare and walked to her.

"We cannot fulfill any promise in the range of the witch. You may try by yourself, nobody is stopping you, but there is no reason to attack anymore. We can trust any member of the Cullen family, I'd hope," I did my best menacing glare their way. It didn't matter if they believed it as long as Jane did.

"Of course," her lips went into a flat line. "I'll do you a favor, though." Without another word, she flashed by Talia's side and snapped her neck without a once of guilt. My heart dropped to my stomach. Mom's screams pierced the air. I wanted to faint. I think I _was_ going to faint.

Couldn't that have been me? Talia's dead body lied only feet from me. I wanted to kill Jane at the moment, but she was gone, along with the rest of the guard. My sister, the only one who understood me, died. She died!

I took back what I just thought. She was ready to sentence me to death – she did – but I'm nothing like her. I still loved her. Tears were nearing my eyes. From across the field, Edward cleared his throat and locked eyes with me. I used his focus to pull me back to the task at hand.

Talia was dead and I couldn't do anything to change it. Still, Mom's sobs echoed in my head. She stopped now, she hadn't loved her much in the most recent years, but she did a little. They'd haunt me forever. There was no way to enforce any more pain on Jane except to mess with Aro's memories. Well, I was going to make him think I did.

Caius was last and I was supposed to travel behind. "I'm having a word with the Cullens. You can leave Renata, they won't hurt me," I managed to squeak. I walked forward with a scowl until Edward broke into a grin and waved me on. Troy then continued to rush up and squeeze me to death. I didn't want to let my power go though, because I'd be naked.

"What are you doing?" Jess crouched into attacking position. Bella was already halfway across the field to me. Three other Cullens were hot on her trail. Fear stung me into stillness. I waited until Edward shoved Garrett and Tanya down the hill and out of sight to fetch Aro. As soon as they came close, Jasper would blindfold them. They wouldn't know they were carrying the real Aro, therefore their thoughts were still safe and he'd hear all of what went down, thinking that was what happened and that I had simply messed with his mind.

"Go back to normal now, Riley!" Troy hissed, shoving Bella away with ease. Turning around, I let go of all the power that had flooded my system. My hair grew longer and browner. I shrank shorter. My butt filled out along with my chest and my stomach flattened once again. My nails grew back their red color. And most importantly, the cold whipped me harder and harder, causing me to wrap my arms around my frigid body.

Seth was at my back quickly and I sank into him, drained of energy and freezing. Absolutely freezing. He barked an order to Edward who repeated it aloud, but I was too far gone to even begin to hear. I welcomed sleep. Sleep was so nice.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm requesting at least one review. This last chapter was one of the best, I believe, and it took some effort and planning. :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Seth's Battle Chapter 30: Engagement**

**Disclaimer: This is the second to last time I say it to this group of people, but I don't own this story or people.**

* * *

Riley's POV

The moment I woke up, I was aware of three things. One; I was naked. Two; my time of the month arrive. Three; I was in a foreign bed.

Groggily, I pushed into a sitting position and surveyed the room. It was plain and had a woodsy smell, a smell that I loved. It reminded me of my new home with Seth. Seth. Where was he? Memories flooded through my mind. Did it really work? Did was fucking fool the Volturi?

"She's not going to be happy waking up to a pool of her own blood, dammit," a high pitched voice screeched. I knew that voice. It was the now badass, non-virgin, cursing Renesmee.

"Babe, he's probably never been down there. Seth doesn't know what he's looking at," Jake cracked a hilarious joke. My, my, I missed his idiotic sense of humor. Rolling my eyes, I groaned. My head hurt.

"I know what I was looking at!" my favorite voice on earth hissed as he crept further toward my door. "It seemed like it would hurt."

"Do I need to do it?" Jake snorted in another teasing way. There was a slapping sound and a smack that a right hook would make. "I was fucking kidding, Ness!"

My door opened just a crack for Seth to peek his head inside. He sighed in relief at the sight of me sitting up. From the small view, I realized where we were. Did that mean we would be safe? Oh thank goodness. Another groan and I fell back to the bed.

"Baby? How are you feeling?" Seth asked as if I was waking up from a coma. I pulled the covers around me tighter. We were home. I was in the guest room bed for some reason, but we were home, the home Seth built for me.

"Like a fucking hangover," I reached out for his hand. It slipped in mine easily, making me sigh a bit. "What happened? And why am I still naked?" Pain shot through my vagina, intense, physical pain, not the hormone type. "Fuck, what did you do to me?"

He looked guilty, beyond guilty. My head was spinning and black spots danced in my vision. I just wanted an answer for goodness sake. "Seth!"

"Sorry, it's a long story," he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. I made a motion with my hands to tell him to get started. "After you posed as Aro, you passed out. Our plan worked perfectly. Aro was pissed and it took a lot of convincing, but when he saw you and quivered, we knew we had him. Then I took you back home, but Jake and Nessie…occupied our bed." I rose an eyebrow at that. He confirmed my assumption by growling lightly. I groaned again.

"Damn, we didn't get to even sleep in the bed before they sexed it up," I yelled loud enough so they'd both hear. A chorus of laughter was aroused. "What are they doing here anyway?"

"They are newly weds and sex crazy. It just so happens that Edward swarms their house so they can never do it. They kind of took over our house," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. I giggled.

"We'll be worse," I snickered. Seth met my eyes with a wink. I quickly made a trip to the bathroom after stealing Seth's shirt off his body and a pair of underwear, along with my feminine products. When I got back, I lied on the bed, again already tired. The transforming must really drain my energy.

"Anyways, you've been sleeping for three days. It took a lot of explaining how you actually can't control everyone's memories. Then it took even longer to explain how you actually can clone voices and bodies. When, uh, _that," _Seth motioned to my vagina, blushing, "happened, Ness made me do something considering she didn't want blood all over her bed." We both rolled our eyes at that. Now that explained the pain.

"You better take a class in anatomy before we fuck," I whimpered, "because your aim sucks." I knew I should have been embarrassed, but I wasn't. It thrilled me that he was _that _close to my personal sweet spot. He already felt me up in the tent so many nights ago, so I was now an open book. Well, some parts were obviously harder than others.

I could hear Jake's laughter all the way in here. Stupid wolf enhanced hearing. Seth smiled with guilt. "I wouldn't have missed if it was my dick," he hissed, leaning in closer with a grin. "I don't understand how that contraption even works." I giggled. Jake's booming laugh came again, causing me to scowl. "Ness, Jake, go to a fucking hotel for the next hour!"

Nessie walked inside the room frowning. "Riley, since you were so happy to see us, I brought you these, but maybe you don't need them," she jiggled a bottle of advil in my face with a pouting expression. I gave her my kicked puppy expression and she gave in. "We'll be in your car if you need anything." She was blushing. They were going to do it in our car. I bit my lip to keep from groaning. I already had enough of that today.

It hit Seth a little bit later when they were just walking out the door. "Wait! Not in my car. Are you two animals?" Seth began to run after them, but I pulled him back with a mischievous grin.

"Seth," I whispered. He leaned in close. "Let them be. We can get them back when you finally grow some balls and fuck me. I have so many better places than their car." He met my eyes with a smile, picking me up, and sliding under my body. Neither of us spoke. The atmosphere suddenly turned serious. With a shuttering breath, I said, "Seth…"

"Shh," he asked. Closing my eyes, I rested my head on his shoulder, savoring the warmth.

"Are we going to be okay?" I blurted. "Are they really gone for good?"

"Yes, Riley, we'll be safe from the Volturi." Seth promised. He still wouldn't meet my eyes. Sighing in relief, I relaxed on his chest. After our last battle, things weren't nearly this easy. It scared me. If it was so hard then and vampires came again to get us, what would we have to expect this time?

"You're holding something back," I noted. Fear rushed through me. Was there another group of vampires ready to stalk and kill me? Was there another powerful coven coming to hurt our family? I didn't think I could take it. "Set-,"

"You almost died, Riley," his breath was uneven. I could feel his heartbeat thud though the sheets. "You almost died."

"I'm here now," I promised. There was another death he didn't want to bring up. Talia. "You are here. I am here. We are safe." He wouldn't meet my gaze. "Hey. Hey! You can't always be there to protect me because I don't _need _it."

"I'm meant to be there to protect you, Riley. You don't get it. I am the man. I am the wolf. I am supposed to keep my imprint safe and instead of doing that I nearly let you choke to death!" he shouted, suddenly sitting up. He jumped to his feet and began to pace. I had so much to argue with it wasn't funny. The man? That was sexist. Can't I have powers too? But I didn't say them. He was just distraught.

I pulled the shirt off of me. He faltered in his step but didn't stop. Then I stood up. I wrapped my arms around Seth from the backside, mushing my face against his warm, soothing skin. "You do protect me, Seth. You keep the bad dreams away. You keep me distracted when I need it most. I only feel safe in your arm. This place already feels like home because you are here. You protect me, Seth, because I can't feel safe without you."

He was quiet for a long time. Rain was splattering the window. Finally. "Riley, there's something I want to ask of you, but I'm not sure if you are ready."

"You're right, I'm probably not," I agreed, "but ask anyway." He turned around. We were as close as it got. I had a smug smile on, tilting my nose up at Seth. "Seth, while I was preparing to die, I had only one regret: you. I never got to show you how in love I am with you."

"And how much is that?" he squinted an eye, peering at me. For once, his stare didn't cause me to change what I said. I don't think anything could by now.

"I love you, more than Talia, more than Oliver, more than anything. I choose you over any of them. I'd be bawling my eyes out if Talia came first right now, but she didn't love me, Seth. Not at all. And that's all you ever did. I'm sorry it took me so long to reciprocate your love, but I can guarantee I love you more than you love me. It's quite scary but thrilling. I lov-," my breath stopped short in its breath as I noticed what he was doing. It knocked me back ten miles at the same time as freezing me in place. For the first time ever, I figured out what it felt like to be on the receiving end of my eyes at full power.

It's the first time I noticed the black box sitting on the desk. It's the first time I noticed how hard my heart beat. It's the first time the motion of somebody kneeling on a knee had my eyes tearing up.

"You're ready," Seth Clearwater said looking me dead in the eyes. It's the first time I had ever been proposed to. And I simply had to agree with the wolfish kid in front of me. I was ready.

. . .

He had gotten the ring while I was sleeping. He met with my dad while I slept to ask for my hand. My dad said yes while I slept. He settled things with the Volturi while I slept. Carlisle and Edward came up with theories while I slept. I missed too much while I slept those three days.

It was on the fourth day that I woke up, and the fifth was the day I traveled to the Cullen's house to hear what they assumed happened. Just that short little walk had me tired. Note to self; cloning people needs exercise. I was sore and lightheaded all the time now. It kind of sucked.

"Here comes the happy couple!" Alice squealed to the house. Everyone surrounded us. I knew Jake was enjoying the new attention on the 'happy couple.' His thoughts were not safe, but were distracted by Alice's mentally planning out our wedding.

"The bride-to-be needs some alcohol," Emmett cackled. I scowled, but he wasn't wrong. My phone has been buzzing non-stop thanks to Alice and it drove me nuts.

"She's just in it to get laid," Jake snorted. No. That was the bonus. The bonus I was looking forward to, a lot.

"You're one to talk," Seth chuckled, pulling me further inside. It was freezing in here. I guessed they didn't need to control temperature when they were already ice cold. "Riley wants to know what happened to her." He acted as if this were an annoyance. Who knew, maybe I was dying and just got a burst of freaky energy that will kill me in a week.

Edward sat on the couch opposite to the one I was on. Jasper, who still held a grudge on me, surprisingly sat beside Edward. Carlisle and Alice filled in. Seth, Jake, and I looked at them expectantly. "There were many odd things in the past week," Jasper began. "We'll go in order."

"Incase you didn't notice, multiple of the Volturi's share of new vampires were gifted. I'm surprised they didn't try to keep a few, though Aro planned to after we were killed. One, Elizabeth, had the power to _send_ visions to people. It was most powerful with Alice because she could already receive future visions," Edward explained.

"She was able to temporarily take over Alice's actions in order to send everyone a message. Afterward, Alice couldn't get…what we like to think of as a radio frequency. It was buzzing around with nothing, shock waves from Elizabeth's signal. It only took Jake sitting by Alice's side for five hours to equal out the white noise," Jasper explained, pulling her onto his lap.

"This is his way of apologizing for being so hostile," Alice confirmed my thoughts by bringing out a box. It was the best we could ask for out of Jasper. He had a right. It did seem like my fault at first. She tossed me a box wrapped nicely up. Curious, Seth immediately opened it. "I may have helped a bit." My eyes grew wide. It was lingerie as saucy as Talia's were.

"Gee, how could I ever live without this, Alice?" I muttered, stealing it from Seth's hands and stuffing it inside the box again.

"Maybe not you, but Seth can't," Edward smirked, throwing us a crooked grin. I rolled my eyes, elbowing Seth's side. Get your head out of the gutters.

"Can you please tell me what happened with me now?" I begged to change the subject, especially with Carlisle sitting right in front of us.

"This is going off of Seth's encounters while we were unconscious," Carlisle sat back in his seat. "I did some research. You are the only Graceful who was imprinted on and fell in love. I think that entitled you to expand your powers. Can you still clone people?"

To answer his question, I placed my hand on Jake's arm and pulled out his essence. It felt very dark when I did this, but it was at the same time thrilling. "You tell me," I cocked an eyebrow. Jake shoved me, disturbed, and I went back to normal. Even in his human form, it was hard to last over a minute.

"Do you gain any of their powers or abilities like strength, speed? Any of that?" Edward inquired. I shook my head sadly. I so wished.

"No."

"We think that's because to become exactly like us, your entire body would be altered. It may project the image and feel of their body, but really it is still you inside," Jasper continued. It was odd how the three of them had this conversation down to a point.

"It's kind of like she has her own gift or special ability like Edward or Alice?" Jake asked. He forgot himself. His strength exceeds most wolves and his emotional control. Jake never counts that, being oddly humble.

"Exactly," Carlisle agreed cheerily. "What she did in the clearing, though, we still aren't sure what exactly caused it."

"We have some theories," Edward countered. "Because you just acknowledged your love for Seth, your adrenaline was pumping even more than it would have normally at those circumstances, considering you may never have gotten to tell him," Edward said. That sounded like bull shit but I listened anyway. "Your eye charm must have gone into overdrive."

Jasper shook his head, obviously more practical than the still love sick Edward. "Or…it was the transformation into your new gift."

"I agree on that one," I nodded. I didn't like calling what I had as a gift. That was a vampire thing. "Sorry sweetie." I patted Seth's shoulder with a giggle.

"Riley, you can name your 'gift.' I agree that sounds too much like a vampire trait," Edward beat his way into my brain again.

"It's not a gift or ability. It's…a flair," I nodded. And then it was set. I had a flair. I had flair.

. . .

"Riley!" Seth knocked on the bathroom door. "Riley come on. You can't be bad, you are Riley."

"It's horrible! If you ever had wet dreams about me, you won't if you see me now," I shouted fiercely. In the three days I was unconscious, my weight plummeted. I went from being curvy to being skin and bones. "Where's my butt?!"

"Ass," Seth corrected. My anger flared. It didn't help that my appetite was gone. It's a big success if I eat more than a banana and yogurt in one day. I opened the door so my head was exposed.

"What is with you and asses?" I asked once again, still not understanding this. Jake, having been listening in again, ran into the room.

"Oh you should hear what we came up with," he grinned, winking my way.

"No, no she's fine, Jake-," Seth stuttered, but Jake had already begun.

"Love the booty. Bite the booty. Worship the booty. Embrace the booty. Protect the booty. Spank the booty," Jake said as if taking an oath, hand over heart, reciting what I assumed to be the most stupid poem made.

"That's twenty seconds of my life. Gone. You owe me," I slammed the door. Biting my lip, I realized that comment no longer worked seeing as I am now technically immortal. I forgot to lock the door and Seth forced his way in. Shrieking, I grabbed for a towel, but he still saw my horrifyingly skinny body in only my undergarments. "Get out!"

"This is another reason to eat more," he listed. "Unless you want to walk down the aisle like this."

"So you agree that I'm revolting?" I cocked an eyebrow. Seth bit his lip. I knew that face. He agreed! "Ugh, you have to get out."

"Riley, you are still beautiful, you'll always be, but this isn't healthy and unhealthy is ugly," he's had repeated those same words for the past couple days but today was the first time I actually listened to him. Thinking on a whim, I ran to him, pestering him with pecks on the lips as he stumbled back. My eyes stayed oddly open until I was sure he was in our room and then I jumped away and locked the door behind me. "Shit!"

Riley 1 –Seth 0

When I came out in my baggy sweats and t-shirt, I went straight to the kitchen. The smell of food wasn't even enticing, but I ate anything I could find. Finally, Ness came back from the food mission I sent her on. Tons of power bars. If I didn't work out, then it would go straight to fat. Not the bad kind in my case. Besides, Graceful's can't get fat.

The living room was full of furniture. "Dude, I know you are in college, but is this everything from a frat house? We already have furniture," I complained to my brother. He was moving in. Seth and Jake were already working on the new room for Ness and Jake. It was a separate building like a pool house with no pool. They will only be using our house for a kitchen, living room, and laundry. It was temporary until they decided on the design of their house.

"Don't get me started. I was moving in first, I should get the bigger room if I'm going to have a kid," Oliver said. I rolled my eyes and shoved his shoulder. Seth was watching us curiously. He still wasn't totally comfortable around Oliver just yet. The guilt probably would never disappear in my heart.

It took a lot of convincing for Oliver to stay in town since Talia died. I was lucky enough to understand how little she cared for me, making her death less painful. Oliver never would understand, nor do I want him to. It didn't stop him from loving Cat like it stopped me from loving Seth. He loved his sister and he thought she died trying to save me. It was the classic tragic tale.

Cat walked straight through the door; her stomach already descended a large amount. Her Quileute complex kept her glowing through the pregnancy. I thanked our lucky stars – or should I say bathroom – that she didn't have too much morning sickness. So far, everything was running smoothly. Rosalie was more excited than even Cat I thought. It was amusing how often she came to measure her belly or to feel the kicks that were only noticeable to sensitive hands unlike humans' and any Graceful.

Looking around, I was surprised everything turned out fine. It was lucky of me to fall in true love. It was a true miracle he loved me back. Now I didn't have a word to explain how much we defied the chances at continuing life loving each other, surrounded by family and friends.

. . .

"Just a little blow job, please!" Seth begged, following me around with sad puppy eyes. It took a little under three weeks to get back to normal. Now my ass was filling out even more than before.

"I do have to admit changing the damn sheets almost every morning is annoying," I giggled as I scrambled the eggs. I supposed after weeks of me being nothing and then finally getting my curves back it affected Seth's dreams a large amount.

"It probably doesn't help that he has to listen to Jake and me. We're pretty hot," Ness shrugged. I grinned. Seth was becoming more and more desperate by the day. We easily could have done it by now, but since we were engaged, I figured why not hold out? We made it so far.

"You have no idea how much he masturbates now," Jake whispered in my ear, coming to eat all of my glorious eggs. I glanced a look at Seth. His shoulders were hunched over his bowl of cereal while he stared shamelessly at me. Smirking, I returned to my cooking.

"Good for him," I nodded. Tension between us was higher than ever. "Seth," I motioned to him. We were going swimming off the cliff today.

I had other plans though. Those plans didn't include peaking or listening in ears. Oliver walked out of his room with a disgusted look on his face. "Ew Riley please stop!" he groaned, clutching his ears.

"I'm not the baby daddy here," I laughed, grabbing my towel and running for the door. Seth had the car pulled up already. Most of the ride was spent with stolen glances. Finally, purely to break the tension, I asked, "How much?"

"What?"

"How much do you jerk off? Give me a number. How many times per week?" I was honestly curious. He intrigued me so much. Planning a wedding was easy when I looked forward for the very same night so much. It was going to be as soon as possible. On the beach. My dad wouldn't be there, which broke my heart, but Oliver agreed to walk me down the aisle.

"Riley," Seth blushed, shaking his head, "I'm not talking to you about this." It wasn't like I wasn't horny. I just didn't beg for sex. It was fun to tease Seth so much. My eyes begged him. "Fine. Uh…if I had to guess maybe three times. Sometimes more or less, it depends what you sleep in."

We parked and walked to the edge, slowly undressing to our bathing suits. "You do it in our room with me beside you? Hmm," I winked, feigning an idea that I'd pretend to be asleep. I actually didn't have a huge interest to watch him ever since I saw a few weeks ago. It was priceless when he caught me. Ever since then, he's been more cautious, but my curiosity wasn't too high now that it was temporarily satisfied.

"Very funny, Riley," his face was still red. I could tell he didn't exactly like talking about that, thinking he was being 'too much of a guy.'

"Seth, I love that you have the need to do that because of me. It's like a preview to after our wedding. Every guy gets better and worse periods, but trust me when I say after we do it, you'll never have to jerk off again," I smiled and bent over to untie my shoe. It didn't need untied. I liked being slutty around Seth because it was just he, my fiancé. Tearing off his shirt, Seth tried to make the playing field more even. And he did.

My eyes traveled up and down his beautiful, tan, muscled body of perfection. The ultimate package, including two V-lines. Still, my butt had him tumbling forward ready to make out. Instead, I sidestepped quickly, causing him to tumble over the cliff yelling a stream of curses after me. I giggled to myself until I felt a hand at my ankle. Just like that, I was swept into the arms of Seth as we free fell to the water.

It was colder than expected, but I learned to love the cold. The cold meant Seth would take me in his arms to warm me up. I adored it. We finally got back on shore. Instead of going to jump again, I lead him to a secluded area hidden by rocks. Roughly, I shoved him down on a blanket previously placed, putting my feet on either side of his chest.

He cracked a heart-warming grin. I held out for so long, he knew it was coming soon. Some form of sexual activity higher than making out but lower than sex. I took off my bottoms first, then my top, and placed myself on his chest, kissing up until I met his lips.

Seth took over from there. Warm against hot, burning lips. It always seemed we started from making out. It was a reminded to not go too far too quickly. Still, I didn't stop Seth as he kissed down my neck and finally to my chest. It wasn't just a need satisfied, it was a pain lifted from my shoulders. For a scary moment as his lips found my bikini line, I was scared I'd orgasm then and there.

Cue the angry, bad timing sister. Both so caught up in the moment, neither of us heard her approaching over my moans and his groans. But we heard, and felt, her presence when she kicked sand all over us in disgust. I was ready to kill a bitch by then. Not only was Seth's tongue _inches _from my vagina, but also sand replaced his tongue, rubbing into some important areas.

Seth, acting on instinct, literally lied on top of me. Cute. Protective. Kind. Caring. It was all those things plus one more: crushing. Both Leah and I let out groans of annoyance, mine being under the fact that I couldn't _breathe!_ "Leah," Seth breathed heavily. "A moment please?"

"How come I always find you two in times like these? Are they really that fucking common?" Leah didn't sound 'ready-to-cut-a-bitch' mad, but she seemed irritated. "It'll be quick so hurry."

"Does that mean we can finish?" he whispered to me hopefully and was rewarded with a smack on his head. He could be a true idiot. I pulled on my bikini quickly. "Riless!"

"Look, if you try to make nice with your sister and make her fucking like me a tiny bit, I'll…" he was so desperate for sex right now. I could do so many bargains. "Give you a blow job tonight." He still refused to get up. Hmm hmm what else? Anal? Ouch not on my first time. "Pictures? For when I'm working?" He wasn't fully satisfied, but it got him moving. Now that would be fun to do.

Seth took his time pulling on a shirt so I met Leah by the shore. Bad idea. Talk about awkward. "I always enjoy seeing my brother between your legs," Leah commented snidely. I blushed. "Is he always so horny that you use your body to bargain with?"

When she put it like that, it sounded like I was a prostitute. "No! No, uh, well since we live together now, some of the things I sleep in…" Again that sounded like a whore. A whore was better than a prostitute though. Yippie.

Seth met up with us. "What are you doing here, Leah?" he asked.

"Well I figured since you actually lived, I'd pay a visit. Besides, I have great news," she actually smiled. "I'm pregnant." Well damn. Seth stopped dead in his tracks, surprise written all over his face.

He still held a grudge over Leah's leaving, but this broke all its barriers. "Really?" Seth whispered before crushing Leah in a hug. I felt like I was intruding now. Sure I was happy for the girl, but she seriously stopped us in the middle of something we've been dreaming about for months, just to tell us she was pregnant? Yes, a grudge was forming. Yes, it was pure stupidity with a side of hormone. Actually a lot of hormone.

"And, we've decided to name him or her Riley," Leah pulled back, looking at me. I choked on my own saliva. She's doing _what? _My expression must have been priceless. Speechless, I stood there frozen in shock.

"Why?" I finally breathed. Grudge=nonexistent.

"That's the best thank you you'll get," Seth translated.

"Because," Leah grabbed my hand, "you were here for my brother when I wasn't. I gave you a hard time for nothing. Matt and I think you are brave for standing by Seth unconditionally."

Maybe, for once, I could agree with her. I supposed I was pretty brave for running with my wolf. I grinned at Seth, sharing an untold joke. Things would be fine. Fine was my favorite word.

* * *

**A/N: So the next chapter will be the last one. Since there were two seasons, there's going to be no chance at an epilogue ten years into the future so the number of reviews will determine how far I show their future.**


End file.
